Baby, Maybe
by MinamiChun
Summary: A drunk one night stand between two exes lead to a big responsibility. Art by あいれん on pixiv.
1. Prologue

**This and the first chapter have been sitting in my "WriterP" app since, october so I decided to give it a shot lol**

**If the first few chapters goes well, I'll upload once a week or every two weeks. If not, I can just scrap the story :p**

**Some of their attitudes may be a little OOC in this story. Like Umi, she'll be a bit more soft hearted later on.**

**Disclaimer! The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine. If it was, I would've made at least one couple canon.**

**With all of that said, lez go**

* * *

A drunk one night stand between two exes lead to big responsiblity.

"I will take responsibility. Kotori, please move in with me."

"EHHHH?!"

**Post-Canon AU, Five Years after the LL Movie's ending.**

Takes place February 2018.

**_First Years: 19, going on 20 y/o_**

**_Second Years: 20, going on 21 y/o_**

**_Third Years: 21, going on 22 y/o_**

**_Main Couple: KotoUmi_**

**_Side Couple: NozoEli_**

**_Mentioned Couples: RinPana, TsubaHono, NicoMaki_**


	2. Reuniting Nine

**/author's notes**

**this chapter will def be short mainly because i'm gonna test out how "well" this story may go. also because writer's block.**

**If there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I don't have a grammar checker rn and I only use my phone to write stories ;;**

**With that all said, lez go!**

**also peep the little hotel del luna reference later on**

**Disclaimer:**** The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter One - Reuniting Nine_

"Ah~ It's been a while since we all hung out together, right, right? Umi-chan?" Honoka bugged her friend, who was busy reading a book.

"Honoka.. are you sure it won't be uncomfortable between me and.." Umi sighed, shutting the book and closing her eyes at the same time "..Kotori? We haven't spoken since, you know.. She might as well just ignore me. And it will be all awkward and-"

"Relax, Umi-chan! I'm sure she understands. Besides, it isn't her nature to ignore people, especially her childhood friends!" Honoka cheered her up, doing her iconic "faito dayo" which made Umi chuckle.

"Everyone else.. I missed them. Our schedules got hectic, and when was the last time we all hang out?"

"I think it was three years ago already. Ehh, Umi-chan, are you excited to see Kotori-chan again?"

Umi didn't repond to her question. "'ll go and check our reservation at the karaoke bar. I'll probably wait there, too. I'll send you a text once I get there!"

Honoka kept a smile and waved goodbye until Umi shut the door, then she sighed.

"Kotori.. she still loves you, after all. It's stupid how the both of you don't notice it."

**Timeskip, 9:50 PM**

"Hello, welcome to Luna Hotel and Karaoke. May I assist you?"

"Erm, hello. I made a reservation for the VIP room under the name of Sonoda Umi. About six hours, starting 10 pm." Umi spoke to the reception, who confirmed her reservation.

"Ma'am, Miss Kousaka Honoka also booked about four hotel rooms along with your reservation. Here are the keys to the said rooms, please tell your friends that checkout is at 12 noon. Thank you, have a fun night ahead!" The receptionist smiled, handing her the keys. Umi, on the other hand, was a bit confused but accepted the keys nonetheless.

"It's already 9:53, is it fine if we go to the VIP room already?" Umi asked after checking the phone. The receptionist gave her a go signal, so she went into the VIP room. Once she sat down on the sofa, she messaged the group.

**_MUSIC START-O _**

**_Umi: Hey, if anyone is already ready to go, you can come now. I suppose everyone knows the address?_**

**_Umi: Also, Honoka, why rent only four rooms?_**

**_Honoka: Eheh, I rented the rooms because y'know, hangover~ Four rooms cause Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan will share the same room, Maki-chan and Nico-chan will share the same room, and since only four rooms were available, I'll share with RinPana!_**

**_Umi: And what about me? You know I cannot drive whilst drunk and I refuse to take a cab home._**

**_Eli: Umi. You share a room with Kotori, obviously._**

**_Nico: Why would you.. nevermind. Maki's getting ready, so we might be a bit behind._**

**_Rin: Same with us!! Except we're ready but, Kayo-chin is saying goodbye to our pets right now_**. **_She might take a while_**

**_Honoka: Don't worry! I told them to add a futon, like what they did to RinPana's room for me!_**

**_Umi: Kotori, are you okay with that? If you will be uncomfortable, I will try not to drink and just drive home._**

**_Nozomi: more like r u okay with that lol umi-chan._**

**_Kotori: I'm okay with anything. I'll be there soon, driving already. •8• See you, guys~!_**

**_Umi: See you. Tell the receptionist you're one of the guests with Sonoda Umi._**

**_Kotori: Will do!_**

Umi rolled her eyes. Of course. NozoEli and their adopted kid Honoka planned this. It's fine though, she can just.. sleep on the futon, wear earphones. Or just drink a shit ton of alcohol so she can sleep! No, she might vomit..

Come to think of it, Kotori said she's on her way. Shit, so she's the first one and Honoka or anyone else isn't here to help out the awkwardness. Shit. Shit. SHIT. She's gonna be stuck in the same room as her ex for a while and-

"Breathe, Umi! It's been.. four years, everything is in the past and-" Umi paused, and sighed "Four years. Please, do not make a fool of yourself, Sonoda Umi.. Let the past stay in the past.

Whether you have unanswered questions,

_or you haven't moved on,_

_let the past stay in the past."_


	3. On Vodka, Tequila and Regrets

**/author's notes**

**Okay, I didn't expect any reviews at all :0 but I'm glad you guys possibly like the story. Hopefully you guys will like the upcoming chapters!**

**Also, happy valentine's! Today is my pet's birthday uwu**

**I know it's a little too early but would you guys prefer them to have a baby boy, or a baby girl? Personally, I want them to have a baby girl cause I want Umi to be a "protective papa" and I want Kotori to sew little dresses for their princess :')**

**(also because i grew up with sisters and have no idea how raising a boy is like oof)**

**Responses for reviews:**

**NozoGartenEli: yepp! umi will definitely be awkward in the future chapters because of being a first time parent who barely knows things ;; nozoeli and their "adopted" honks have more tricks for the poor kotoumi ;)**

**Hiel's Curry: me too, bud. me too.**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Two -On vodka, tequila and regrets_

_"Stay calm, Kotori."_

Kotori sighed, getting out of her car.

"I hope I'm not under-dressed.."

Kotori wore a simple white oversized sweater and black leggings, along with her favorite slip-on Vans.

Come to think of it, how long has it been since she went out with μ's? Ah, that's right. Four years ago.

_The night she broke up with Umi._

Kotori shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello! Welcome to Luna Hotel and Karaoke. How can I help?" The kind receptionist smiled and bowed.

"Ah, hi! I'm here along with.. Sonoda Umi? For the VIP karaoke room?"

"Ah, she did mention you were on your way when we brought her some snacks. Right then, this way, Miss."

"Thank you."

* * *

_"Honokaaa...I know I hate you barging in, but this would **really** be a great time to do that!"_

Umi took another potato chip from the bowl.

_"Eh? It's empty already?"_

Damn, she really is stressed if she's eating quite a lot of junk food in one sitting alone. She glanced at her phone, hearing it *ping!* and light up.

**Honoka:**

**Umi-chan! I'm on my way already, try not to be _too _awkward with Kotori-chan! See ya!**

"Thank you! Thank you, Kami-"

And the door opened.

"..sama" Umi silently muttered, unconsciously staring at Kotori.

"..ehh, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing, Umi-chan?" Kotori tilted her head.

"Ehh? Eh? No, no! You look great, amazing even!"

_"Great, you made a fool of yourself and it's only been a minute."_

"I'm glad, then! I actually thought I was underdressed for the ocasion.."

Umi shook her head and smiled "Nope, it's only a karaoke night after all."

Kotori sat across Umi, and got busy with her phone. Naturally, Umi decided to do the same to avoid looking awkward.

_"I hate this silence."_

_"I've never felt a silence this heavy before."_

But of course, the two remained silent, pretending to be busy on their phones, not knowing that they both wanted to break the silence between them.

* * *

_10 (awkward) minutes later.._

"I'm hereeee!" Honoka barged in, making Umi drop her phone (she actually got busy by playing Minecraft, but don't tell anyone) and Kotori startled (who got lost in her own thoughts while scrolling down on Twitter)

"Honoka!"

"Honoka-chann!"

Honoka went and hugged Kotori tight. "Kotori-chan, congratulations on graduating! Will you be staying in Japan now?"

Kotori smiled, and gave her a nod "Eheh, thank you! And yep, I'll be starting my own company soon!"

"That's great! You know, I didn't realize owning a bakery is hard until Mama made me inherit it.."

"Ah, so you own the Homura bakery now! Well, then.. what about you, Umi-chan? What's your career?"

Umi, once again absorbed in her little Minecraft world, got startled when she heard Kotori call her name. "E-Eh? Me? Ah! I work as an engineer, robotics field. But sometimes, I write song lyrics for Nico. In return, her company gives me credit and some money."

"We're here! Sorry for being a little late!" NozoEli, RinPana and NicoMaki walked in. Nozomi, Maki, and Eli sat beside Umi while Nico, Rin and Hanayo went to Kotori's side (mainly to ask for fashion advice. After all, the number one idol of the universe needs some professional advice! The RinPana couple just wanted to know what it was like in France, they found it hard to travel because of their pets.)

"And we brought vodka straight from the motherland, Russia! Beluga!" Eli grinned, holding two bottles of vodka high.

"I also brought two Patrons. You know, tequila." Maki smiled, holding a paperbag.

"Kotori-chan, how was France? Did you meet anyone new there?" Nozomi smirked. She sat in the middle of Umi and Eli.

Eli gulped, and looked at Umi _"I am so sorry."_

All Umi could do was sigh and make a small nod _"It's okay, I understand."_

"Isn't it odd to ask that instantly? No 'hey, how were you' or anything like that?" Maki stared at Nozomi weirdly.

"It's okay, Maki-chan." Kotori said, before taking a shot of Patron. "Well, I went on a few dates. But they weren't too interesting for me, so I didn't have any relationship in France. I guess I just like the way Japanese people are, since we are more traditional than others."

_"Bingo! The keyword: Traditional! Kotori's type is definitely Umi, still!"_

Nozomi grinned, nodding to herself. The Soldier Trio just sighed, and took a shot of Beluga each.

"Nozomi-chan.. what are you thinking of?" Honoka shivered.

"Oh, nothing, Honoka-chan~ Say, everyone, why don't we play a game?" Nozomi smirked yet again "Like truth or dare. We ask anyone we want a question. Before they answer, they take one shot of whatever alcohol they prefer. If they prefer not to answer,

_then take a shot of vodka and a shot of tequila."_

Everyone liked the idea, except Umi. When she drinks too much, she gets too honest.

And sometimes, being too honest is bad. At least for Umi.

_"Kami-sama, please help me."_

Umi silently muttered a short prayer as they started playing.

* * *

_Timeskip, 5 hours, a lot of songs in between, and more shots later.._

"Nojyomiiii..." Nico groaned "...you stupid, big tit. I **hate** this game. And you! Why did you have to bring the goddamn Patron?!"

"Me? Why are you blaming me?" Maki yelled "I swear, I am going to be so rough on you tonight, you will not be walk-"

"Thank you, Kami-sama. Thank God I am spending my night with Rin-chan and.." Honoka looked at NicoMaki (who were arguing, now making out and Umi hates it) and looked to RinPana.

"Kayo-chin! It's.. okay! Our bunnies and doggies are safe with my mom!" Rin hiccuped. While she was be fine with answering the questions, Honoka and her asked each other too much, which made them both drunk.

"I know! But still.." Hanayo whined. She answered fine, she's just really weak against alcohol. "My babies!" she cried out loud, and sobbed to her girlfriend's shoulder

Everyone got drunk, exactly like what Nozomi planned. Umi stayed at the corner of the sofa, muttering things like _"I wish I stayed at home."_ and Kotori was sitting silently, a blush across her cheeks, staring at her shotglasses.

"Nozomi, what are you planning, really?" Eli whispered to her ear. Eli was drunk, but she knew her girlfriend too well.

"I won't do anything too bad, Elicchi. I promise."

"Okay, since you're all drunk, this is the last question for this game! And I'll ask it to someone I've been wanting to pick alllll night long~" Nozomi grinned.

"Umi-chan."

"Wha- Eh? Me? Yes?"

"What do you feel about your breakup with Kotori-chan? You two just shut up and that was it!"

"Fine, then." Umi sighed,

and took only one shot.

* * *

**side-note: i didn't write the whole game thing cause it would take me ages to come up with each question ;; but just know that**

**1.) they were a bit difficult or really embarrassing to answer.**

**2.) they went easy on hanayo cause she gets drunk easily.**

**3.) nicomaki got hit by a pillow after umi had enough of them making out (and mainly because nico invited her to join them)**

**4.) and the soldier game trio asked honoka academic questions, which is why she got drunk ("I didn't know this was college entrance exam 2.0!" Honoka cried out as Nozomi poured two shots for her, for the fourth time in a row. ((dont worry, honkers answered twice)))**


	4. Just for Tonight

**/author's notes**

**whoa i actually got confused how this fanfiction app works and put "NozoKotoEliUmi" as a couple for a moment lmao**

**note that italics like **_this_** are memories**

**and bolded italics like _"this"_ are them talking in the memories**

**italics like **_"this"_** are thoughts, voices through phone calls or whispers**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry - Rin and Hanayo will definitely have more cute moments, after all I consider them as the purest couple of μ's!**

**NozoGartenEli - Umi's gonna get teased by Nozomi once the store develops more uwu but anyways, I also think of You as their child, I guess I just have to make a reason as to why her eyes are blue if I use her as the baby**. **My other option is Setsuna Yuki but I don't know her personality much yet .**

**DirayGon - Kotori's reason why she broke up with her will be revealed in this chapter :3 for me, it seems logical. But of course, for a person like Umi, there are too many "what ifs" it left behind. And yep, I love Nozomi because of that too, she's really like the Mama of the group :D I actually don't know how long this story might go, thinking of it now ;; May be long, may be short!**

**IamGayandaSinner - ok first of all your account name is a mood. I'm not good with sex scenes (but i enjoy reading them for um, research.) but I might add a few little scenes of them having sex soon :3** **not detailed enough to be considered as Rated M** **though**.

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Three - __Just for Tonight_

"I don't even know where to begin." Umi sighed, leaning back. Almost everyone's eyes were staring at her, even the hazel eyes she loved - and still loves - the most.

* * *

**_"Umi-chan, can we talk for a moment..?"_**

**_"Sure, Kotori. What is it about, anyways?"_**

"**_Mm.." _**_Kotori sighed. They were walking home together after one la__st hangout with μ's. After Honoka, Rin and Hanayo cried their eyes out (Maki was crying too, only way more composed than the trio) After Nozomi and Eli gave her wise words. After Nico gave her fashion advice (which she actually doesn't need, considering that she's a fashion designer in the making, but let Nico-chan have her spotlight.)_

**_"Umi-chan, do you know how far is Paris from Japan? And how long I'd be there?"_**

**_"If I'm correct, 6,135 miles away. And.. you will be there for four years."_**

_**"Correct! My Umi-chan is really smart, eheh~" **Kotori smiled, and dragged Umi to the nearest bench she saw._

_**"Umi-chan.." **she sniffles, something that made Umi worry **"..don't hate Kotori, okay? I love you, okay?" **Kotori held Umi's cheek, a few tears peeking from her eyes._

_**"Kotori, you're worrying me. What is it?" **Umi put her hand over Kotori's, and using her free hand, wiped away some of Kotori's tears. **"I love you more. Don't cry, please. Four years will fly by really fast and-"**_

_**"No, it won't, Umi-chan." **Her voice broke, tears flowing down even more. Now she held Umi's face with both of her hands, and gave her the happiest smile she had._ _**"My awfully dense and beautiful prince." **she giggled, squishing Umi's cheeks a bit._

_Why did Umi feel a sting in her heart, seeing that smile this time?_

**_"Kotori.."_**

_**"I'm letting you go, okay? Let's not make ourselves suffer.." **Kotori's smile looked sad now, seeing Umi's tears coming out. She wiped them off, and gave Umi a kiss on the forehead **"I really love you, okay? But we will both be so busy with universities, and we'll both be thousands of miles apart.. I can't do that, Umi-chan**_**_."_**

_**"Kotori, please. Please. We can endure it! I'll visit you every year! O-Or I'll look for a scholarship to Paris!" **Umi cried out **"Please.. You're already leaving me, at least.. at least let me love you."**_

**_"I don't want you to get hurt, waiting for me. And silly, your future dream is here. My future dreams require me to fly higher."_**

_Kotori gave her one last kiss on the lips._

_A kiss that neither of them wanted to end._

**_"Umi-c_****_han, let's..break up."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Okay."_**

* * *

"That..brought back memories." Kotori awkwardly spoke, to which Umi chuckled to.

_"I guess we both had flashbacks to that night."_

"Indeed. Well, at first, I was confused. Angry, even. I refused to accept that it was gone, that _she_ was not mine anymore." Umi closed her eyes.

**_"Don't hate Kotori, okay? I love you, okay?"_**

"But I had to. And if you all were thinking that I hated Kotori, no, I didn't. I understood eventually." Umi smiled sadly, now staring at the ceiling "But I still think..we could've managed the distance together."

"As expected from Umi-chan. Calm, cool and collected, eh?" Nozomi gave a soft smile "But don't you have regrets?"

"Nozomi. I may be drunk, but I am not stupid." Umi glared at her "I answered your one question."

"N-Now, we only have an hour left..let's drink!" Eli cheered, hoping to distract Umi from throwing a throw pillow at Nozomi's face.

Everyone - except Kotori, who was lost in her thoughts - cheered, raising a shot glass.

* * *

_45 minutes later.._

"Get out of my sight." Umi slurred, pointing at the sight across her. In front of her, Nico sat down on Maki's lap, constantly showering her with kisses everywhere - on the face, on the lips, heck, she even slipped a hand down her chest! "Such a shameless behavior.."

"Let them be~ I want.." Hanayo hiccuped, now clinging on a startled Umi's arm "I want to be an aunt! I wanna see babies.."

"Umi-chan! Don't steal my girlfriend!" Rin claimed, pulling Hanayo closer to her. "I know you're single and lonely and desparate, but don't do that!"

_"Wow, I think those words hurt me more than being assumed as a homewrecker."_

"Nico-chan.. you're really getting some action, no?" Kotori sniffled, about to break down into tears "I want someone to do that with, too!"

"Nozomi, I'm already regretting this and it isn't even the morning after yet." Eli sighed. Among all of the girls, she was probably the least drunk.

"Elichi.. I wanna have fun too." Nozomi said in a flirty way. She opened her button up t-shirt a bit to reveal her cleavage "..shall we?"

_"DEFINITELY NOT HERE, NOZOMI!"_

"I miss my girlfriend. I'm gonna call her." Honoka declared, taking out her phone and video-calling her once rival.

_"Hey, hun."_

"Hilo gud ebening!!"

_"Oh no, not this again.__ Are you drunk?!"_

"Tsubasa-chann!" Honoka waved in front of her phone. "Look! Look! I'm drinking with my girlz!"

_"I know. You told me earlier, idiot. Honoka.. stop drinking. It's almost four in the morning."_

Honoka sniffled, hearing her girlfriend sound so stern. "You don't love me anymore..? You meanie! And what do you mean by idiot?! You're like Umi-chan too.."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? I feel offended." Umi pouted.

_"C-Cute.." _Kotori blushed, then she slapped herself. _"No, Kotori, don't! But really, Umi-chan is cute.."_

"K-Kotori-chan.." Hanayo whimpered "..don't go crazy like them! We cannot lose you too!" Now Hanayo was shaking Kotori's shoulders, with a cat-like partner clinging on her leg "Don't leave me, Kayo-chin!"

_"Wha- I didn't say anything!_ _Of course I still love you__-"_

Honoka ended the call and dropped dead on the sofa.

"Whoa. Did she die?" Maki said, putting Nico aside to poke Honoka's cheek "Nope, she's only sleeping, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?!" Eli was frustrated at this point. Her head hurt, her heart ached a bit for the _stupid goddamn couple that still love each other but won't get back together, idiots _(Eli's words) her girlfriend is being horny as fuck, and her friends are all drunk. Wonderful.

"You know what- Everyone, let's go to our rooms now!"

"..."

"...Eli-chan, what about her?" Rin said, finally letting go of Hanayo and pointed at Honoka.

* * *

_"Bread.." _Honoka smiled, still fast-asleep. Little did she know, her friends put her on a trolley that was used for luggages and heavy items.

Eli ruled out three other people who were drunk, but can walk -- Maki, Umi and Rin. So, with her pushing Honoka in a trolley and supporting Nozomi with her other arm, she told the other three to help the others.

Naturally, Maki helped Nico (who still tried making out with her, good grief Nico.) Rin helped Hanayo, and Umi had no choice but to help Kotori.

It was an awkward trip to the elevator and even in the elevator, but thankfully the drunkards and PapaChika! managed to reach the floor where their rooms were.

"Okay, so Room 504 for me and Nozomi, 502 for Nico and Maki, 507 for Rin, Hanayo and Honoka." As she gave out the keys, she looked at Umi worriedly "Kotori, Umi, you two share Room 510. Will you two be okay-"

"Just get this over with, I wanna sleep. My head hurts." Umi sighed, taking the keys. Kotori was leaning on her shoulder with a pout.

_"I probably shouldn't have supported the idea of Honoka and Nozomi making you two share a room."_

"Ehm, okay then. L-Let's get to our rooms. I'll drop Honoka off at Rin's and-"

"Fucking finally, show me that **rough** thing you were talking about earlier, Maki-chan~" Nico dragged Maki into their room once she successfully escaped her grasp and opened the door.

"Wha- Eli, save me!"

_"I'm terribly sorry, Maki."_ Eli muttered a silent prayer to the man above for her friend "Goodnight, you guys!"

While Rin and Hanayo opened the door to their room, Eli left Honoka in front of Room 507 to put Nozomi down in their room's bed.

"Nozomi, wait here, okay? I'll just bring Honoka to her futon and--"

"Give me a kiss first, Elicchi." Nozomi smiled, touching her own lips "Please?"

"Seriously.." Eli chuckled, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and another on the forehead. She put a blanket over Nozomi afterwards "Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am~"

* * *

Despite Hanayo insisting that Honoka should sleep on the bed instead of the futon, they eventually put her down on the futon instead, since drunk Honoka had the tendency to fall off the bed according to Umi.

"Umi, aren't you gonna sleep yet? And, thank you for helping me with Honoka." Eli smiled, closing RinPanaHonk's room door.

"How could I.. Kotori is looking for her favorite yellow pillow, and that bread abuser lied! There's no futon at all.." Umi whined "I'll go ahead.. I hope you get to sleep, at least."

"E-Eh? Thank you, I guess..?" Eli waved. When Umi opened the door to their room, she heard Kotori's soft _"my pillow!" _whining.

Umi sighed and shut the door.

_"Kami-sama, please, help."_

* * *

"Kotori? Could you just.." Umi frowned, looking at her ex who was on the bed and on the verge of crying "..just tonight, you can sleep without your pillow? Please.."

"Hmph.. just tonight.." Kotori sniffled while pouting. Then, she gave her a mischievous smirk, as if an idea popped in her head.

_"Oh no."_

"Then, Umi-chan.." Kotori pulled Umi to hover over her, then pulled her closer to her face, before kissing her and breaking apart "..let me be yours again, even if it's just for tonight."

_"Sonoda Umi, this is wrong on so many levels.."_

Umi stared at Kotori's lips, her heartbeat racing like crazy.

She kissed her again, only more passionate this time. After a moment, she pulled away, looking for confirmation in Kotori's eyes.

Kotori gave her a slight nod, before taking off her own sweater "Just for tonight, Umi-chan."

_"Of course, this is just for tonight."_

"A-Ah.. that feels good.." Kotori whimpered as Umi planted kisses on her neck, trailing down to her collarbone.

_"But please, let this night last longer."_

"Umi-chan.." Kotori rubbed her legs together, getting a bit impatient "I want more.."

_"Please let me love you once more, even if it's just for tonight, Kotori._

_And I'm sorry for not moving on just yet._

_Please forgive me."_

* * *

**/author's notes**

**Special thanks to my friend (who wants to be called Yoshi) for Honoka's "hilo gub ebening" line :3 he suddenly messaged me that while I was typing this chapter down (and dared me to make one of the characters say that line)**

**Sorry if there are typos, grammatical errors, and etc. It's currently 5 in the morning where I live and I haven't slept yet ;;**

**So yes, Kotori broke up with Umi despite loving her still, only because she thinks it's for the best for the both of them since she's going abroad. Umi eventually agreed easily, but Umi being Umi, there are always what if's and maybe's for her.**

**I wanted them to drink more and be more happy after Umi (and Kotori) had a flashback to that night and after she said how she felt, because hey, that's what I do. I drink for a bit, get sad, then drink more to be happy.**

**I still can't make a great sex scene so I hope that's enough****\-- I've been uploading new chapters daily (which may or may not continue until chapter 5) because I wanted to get the plot started before leaving y'all hanging for a week.**

**I'm still getting the hang of writing using this app, it's confusing 98% of the time, but I'll get used to it!**

**See ya next chapter~**


	5. The Morning After

**/author's notes**

**The plot officially starts next chapter, y'all. Well, sortof anyway.**

**_(Rewritten: Sep. 22, 2020. No major shit, removed cringe. That is all.)_**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: I actually used your sentence and rephrased it a bit for this chapter. Thank you for enjoying this story! :D**

**Diray Gon: Yes, I purposely wanted to make the breakup understandable. And of course, PapaChika and NozoMama will always be to the rescue for their four daughters (UmiMakiHonoRin) and their daughters-in-law (KotoNicoTsubaPana) whether they have to put someone in a trolley, or trap someone in the same hotel room as their ex :p Don't worry, I can't wait either, that's why I post everyday for now! I hope you like this chapter uwu**

**IamGayandaSinner: Umi made Kotori's cherry pop back when they were in highschool though*lenny face***

**((and remember kids, always have protected sex because babies are such a big responsibility despite looking so cute,**

**unless u really want a child))**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Four -The Morning After_

Umi was greeted by the (annoying) Sun's light the morning after. Once she opened her eyes, she squinted again, feeling her head ache a bit - and even her arm ached too.. well no, her entire body, actually..

_"Ugh.. I forgot to close the curtains.. Wait, why is my arm so heavy? And.. why do I feel cold?"_

Umi glanced under the blanket first.

_"Why am I naked?"_

Then, she looked beside her; Kotori sleeping peacefully, cooing happily from time to time.

"Why is Kotori beside me? Ah, yes, we shared a room together- **_But why are we both naked_****_?!"_**

Umi tried to remember the night before, and blushed horribly when she realized thatithappened between them again.

* * *

**_"Haah... eheh~" _**_Kotori giggled as Umi fell next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath "**Umi-chan, did I tire you out?"**_

_"**Kotori, this is so.. wrong." **Umi sighed, before pulling Kotori closer to her. She rested her chin atop of Kotori's head, still frowning **"But what's done is done."**_

_**"Still the same, Umi-chan." **Kotori chuckled, nuzzling into Umi's chest **"I'm.. a bit tired. Goodnight**_**_, Umi-chan._****_"_**

_**"Goodnight, Kotori." **Umi responded, tracing circles on Kotori's back to soothe her._ _After doing such, she slowly found herself falling asleep, despite thousands of thoughts roaming in her mind._

* * *

"Kotori, wake up."

Kotori's eyebrows furrowed in her sleep, then she snuggled into Umi more.

"Five more minutes, please.."

"Kotori, please wake up.." Umi shook her a bit more "Look at us, Kotori.."

Kotori groaned - hearing sober Umi's tone like that meant something bad - then opened her eyes. Umi and Kotori stared at each other for a while, Kotori realizing something had happened to them the night before, and both blushing exactly like Maki's hair color.

Then their moment broke when Honoka was knocking on their door repeatedly.

**"You guysss! I know we drank a lot last night but come on! It's 10 in the morning, let's go get brunch~"**

"We'll be there in a moment, Honoka-chan!" Kotori was the one who looked away first, sitting down and clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Kotori.. do you remember last night?" Umi sat down too, only holding a pillow against her chest. She covered her face with the said pillow "I-I'm sorry..! For taking advantage of you--!"

"..I'm sorry for making such a selfish request." Kotori couldn't look at her directly, but she reached out to hold Umi's hand "I'm sorry for not regretting it, either. But of course, let's just..not talk about it again, or at least not in front of anyone else."

"I understand." Umi nodded into her pillow "..I don't regret it either, but hell, I'm worried. While I know I don't have any diseases that can be transmitted through sex-"

"I-It's my safe day today, so even if you.. did it inside, it's okay," Kotori blushed, before looking at Umi "C-Could you cover your eyes for a moment? I need to stand up and take a quick shower.."

"You say that as if we didn't have sex last night, Kotori."

"Of course. I might sleep again, so please wake me up once you're done." Umi laid back, and closed her eyes "Please bring me a robe afterwards, too."

"Will do! Oh, and.." Kotori kissed her cheek "..last night was fun, thank you."

When Umi finally felt and heard Kotori go to the bathroom, she opened her eyes and blushed again.

_"The hell was that kiss for? Are people really more honest when drunk?"_

While overthinking, Umi fell asleep again, which wasn't much of a surprise, honestly..

* * *

"That was so wrong, Kotori.."

Kotori sighed as the warm water soothed her aching muscles, one of the _minor _consequences of the night before.

"Today is a safe day, so.. no risks, right?"

Kotori continued the rest of her shower quickly, something she learned she had to do while she was in France. She cringed, remembering that one time her professor got mad at her for being late.

"Yeah, there.. should be no risks at all."

Kotori started drying herself off, then wore some new clothes, mentally thanking Honoka for telling everyone to bring some extra clothes just in case something happens.

_"Or is a pregnancy.. possible?__"_

She shook her head immediately -- impossible, she knows it's her safe day today, and there's only a 1% chance of _t__ha__t_ risk!

"Geez, I shouldn't overthink much.."

That was a lie. Kotori was mentally arguing with herself the entire day, whether she would get a Plan B or not.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she quickly made her way to her bag, taking out her phone and putting it in her pocket. She noticed Umi sleeping, and chuckled before attempting to wake her up.

"Umi-chan.. wake up." Kotori bent down, facing Umi's face "We need to go and check out now, Umi-chan. You need a shower~ you smell like sweat."

"Hng.."

Umi was quick to wake up, letting out a yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"And who's fault is that.." Umi groaned, sitting down. Kotori handed her the robe, which she wore quickly "You can go with the girls already, or more like, accompany Honoka and Eli waking up the others."

"Will do~ I wanna see Nico-chan and Maki-chan eheh~" Kotori happily said, skipping to the door and leaving the room.

_"In Kotori's case, she looks so pure and innocent - she is the **complete** opposite!"_

Once Kotori stepped out of the room, she let out another sigh and pinched herself.

"So this really isn't a dream.."

"Kotori-chann~ Good morning!" Honoka ran to her, hugging her tight "How was the night, were you able to sleep?"

Kotori blushed red "A-Ah.. yeah..?"

"Ehh, you stuttered.. Kotori-chan is lying." Honoka pouted, then whispered to her ear "Perhaps, did something happen between you two?"

"Ehhh..." Kotori nodded "But please don't tell anyone, Honoka-chan.."

"..eh? Tell me everything! Wait, let's go to the convenience store, I need bread!" Honoka dragged her to the elevator "Is it bad I'm not suprised?"

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori playfully hit her arm "Also, shouldn't it be want?"

"Nah, definitely need. Bread is my necessity in life."

* * *

"Ehh?! So you two did it unprotected?!And I thought you two were the smartest ones!" Honoka gasped, then happily munched on bread "Nothing beats warm bread in the morning.. but wait, no, I can't get distracted- did you enjoy yourself though, Kotori-chan~?"

"Y-Yes, unfortunately.." Kotori blushed, and changed the topic (successfully!) "Did you call Tsubasa again? You basically passed out last night.."

"Eheh, yeah.. I woke up to 15 missed calls and 30 or so spam messages from her, asking if I was fine." Honoka smiled "Oh, we should message the girls so they'd just go down here!"

**MUSIC, START-O**

**Honoka: Good morning, everyone!**

**Maki: There is nothing good in this goddamn morning, my body aches.**

**Nico: #noregrets**

**Umi: Same here.. I slept in such a bad position last night.**

**Nozomi: I slept like a baby~**

**Eli: Same with Nozomi here. Has everyone packed their bags already?**

**Hanayo: Yes.. but, my head hurts. Rin and I will go to the convenience store downstairs for the medicine.**

**Kotori: Ehh, that's why we messaged, actually. Honoka-chan said you guys should go down here already.**

**Kotori: Umi-chan, can you bring my bag, please?**

**Umi: Ok, will do.**

**Eli: That seems like a better idea. See you guys in five minutes!**

**Honoka: Rin-chan~ Get my bags too!**

"Was it awkward this morning, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked, while opening her juice "I mean, you _did_ do it with your ex.."

"Kind of..? But in a way, we both accepted it..

"Whoa, as expected from you and Umi-chan.."

The two spent the rest of the morning catching up, talking about nonsense, about anything that came to mind. When Honoka tried to talk about the night before, Kotori was _quick_ to change the topic.

"We're here~" The rest of the girls said upon entering the convenience store.

"Last night was really fun! Oh, Elicchi, can you buy me a cinnamon roll, please?" Nozomi pouted at Eli, who sighed and nodded.

"Let's do it again soon!" Honoka grinned.

"Not this month, maybe next month. I'll be busy with work." Umi said, sipping from her water-bottle.

"Yeah, same here.." Almost everyone else agreed with a sigh or frown.

"Then, next month! Hm.. how about on Umi-chan's birthday, yeah?" Honoka suggested.

"If it's next month, on Umi's birthday, we can use one of my vacation houses if you want. It's better than paying to stay at a hotel for karaoke and all." Maki returned from the cashier, holding two coffees and giving one to Nico.

Everyone agreed that they were free that day, thankfully. They even started planning out what to do while having breakfast ("This is not brunch at all, Honoka." "..just eat, Umi-chan.")

"But don't spend any money on gifts, please," Umi said sternly "I have everything I need so far."

"You say that as if you expect us to follow you.." Honoka rolled her eyes, then continued to gush about plans for next month.

If Umi and Kotori were comfortable talking in their own hotel room, not now -- Those two couldn't even look at each other before slightly blushing.

It's something they thought the other girls won't notice, but they definitely _did. _Of course, they couldn't confirm any of their doubts, so they just stayed quiet.

By noon, each of them headed back home, the then first years and third years all wondering what truly happened between those two.

* * *

**author's notes:**

**I did tell you guys they would be more OOC here. If I followed Umi's real personality, she would've convinced Kotori to take a morning after pill, but of course, in this story she couldn't. They couldn't even talk near the other girls cause things between them got hella awkward.**

**This chapter so far, is the worst I've ever written (for me, at least :p) mainly because I have no idea how to interpret it. So yeah, I'm sorry for that. I'll definitely improve by writing more chapters so please don't back out on reading this ;;**

**Once again, I'msosorry for any typos, grammatical errors and etc. as I wrote this with only four hours of sleep.**

**See ya next chapter~**

**_(edit: that was cringey.)_**


	6. Unplanned Surprise

**/author's notes**

**Finally. FINALLY this story is getting somewhere.**

**I'm so sorry if this and the previous chapters are crappy, I don't really like writing the chapters that are supposed to introduce the plot but ofc it's needed, or else the readers wouldn't understand the plot. And now, I can finally write the parts I want (starting next chapter) *insert happy tears* im so happyyyy**

**if my mom ever sees my browser history, she would assume I'm pregnant with all the searches I did lmao (ultrasounds, pregnancy tests, etc.)**

**I'm sorry for the late upload, I've been a bit busy these days with studies-**

**The previous chapters took place on February 5-6, to be exact.**

**Name recommendations are now accepted for the seagull infant! Ik it's too early, but still. I have a few ideas already, but I would love to hear your ideas :D**

**Important note: After i've done a bit of research, it was actually one of Kotori's safe days when they had sex, so I will be editing that from the previous chapter. But then again, you can still get pregnant even if it's your safe day.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!** **Apologies if they are short, they look long on my app** **lmao**

**Responses for reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: Thank you! And you're welcome, I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

**Diray Gon: ****That's what I was worried about to be honest, about Kotori seeming as if she's "fine" with a baby ;; But since I wrote and published that chapter, I guess I have to just slightly alter her character, but can't change it much since.. the previous chapter has been uploaded And yep, in this plot, they've done it more than once in the past, although Kotori would initiate more then. In the span of four years, Umi had grown out of her "shameless!" phase, but still randomly screams out "shameless" if two of her friends are showing too much PDA (*cough* nicomaki n nozoeli *cough*) I really like your reviews, btw!! :0 idk why, but it seems like it can help me improve more lol but I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**With all that said, buckle up your seatbelts, the plot is starting, lez go!**

**also, it may take up to five days or more for the next chapter now :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Live franchise** **and its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Five - Unplann__ed Surp__rise_

_One month (and a few days) later, March 14, 2017_

"Oh, this is bad. This is _really _bad!" Kotori whined, seeing her phone calendar. She usually gets her period during the last few days of the month before, and it ends on the 3rd of the current month.

_She hasn't gotten her period ever since then__ and instead, was vomitting every morning._

"I'm so doomed.. But it can't be, maybe I'm just really late this month, and maybe I just ate something bad.." Kotori sighed, obviously indenial.

She really wanted to kick herself for not taking that morning after pill.

And just at the right moment, Umi had messaged the group.

**_MUSIC, START-O!!_**

**_Umi: Just a friendly reminder not to get me anything, thanks_**.

**_Honoka: Too late, I got you one._**

**_Rin: Same here!_**

**_Maki: Same._**

**_Eli: Umi, I think we all got one for you._**

**_Hanayo: I hope mine can be useful.. It's hard to get you a gift._**

**_Honoka: Kotori-chan! Did you get her anything?_**

**_Kotori: Of course._**

A complete lie. She hasn't gotten anything, she's been panicking the past few days due to her monthly friend not visiting.

Kotori put her phone aside, ignoring all the pings (mainly Umi getting a bit upset they got her gifts)

"I should go and get Umi-chan a gift.."

_"I should go and pick up some pregnancy tests, too._

_Just to be sure."_

* * *

_Pharmacy Store_ _@ the Mall_

"Okay, I got Umi-chan a gift." Kotori smiled, looking at the pretty navy blue paper bag she held "I hope she still likes caligraphy, this caligraphy set was a bit expensive.. Now.. I have to overcome this."

Kotori stared at the numerous pregnancy tests in front of her. Some typical ones, some digital, but they were all different brands. She took four digital ones, and two typical ones, all of them were different brands.

_"Surely, this is enough, right?__"_

Kotori sheepishly handed them to the cashier, paid (Damn, those digital ones were expensive.) and then quickly hid them in her bag, just in case she sees any of her relatives, or any of her friends in the mall.

Once she was in the comfort of her own house (thankfully, her parents bought her her own apartment in Japan as a graduation gift, bless their hearts) she quickly ran to the bathroom, using all six of the tests.

Now, she's staring (and been staring) at the sticks for two minutes.

_"One more minute.."_

Kotori squeezed her eyes shut, counting to sixty.

_"One more minute to find out.."_

_59..60!_

She opened her eyes and stared at the tests.

**_Positive._**

**_Pregnant._**

**_Yes_**

**_Positive_**

In denial, Kotori quickly checked the other two, and let out a little cry when she saw two lines.

_"What do I do now? We aren't even together, we barely spoke the past month! How will my parents react? How will **her**_ _parents react?! How will the girls react?!_

_...how will Umi-chan react..?"_

She went out of the bathroom, holding all six of the positive pregnancy tests, then she fell on the bed and teared up, her two hands on her stomach.

"...Mama is sorry, little one.."

It felt odd to call herself a mother. But she was one, to this little._. baby_ growing inside of her.

"Tomorrow is her birthday too.. I don't want to ruin it..

_but I have to tell her, sooner is better than telling her late, or her finding out from someone else.._"

* * *

_Flashback to four years ago.._

_**"Hey, Umi-chan," **Kotori sipped her juice box, walking home with Umi** "do you want to have kids with me one day?"**_

_**"E-Eh? Why suddenly ask?" **Umi panicked **"Are you--"**_

_**"Of course not, silly!" **Kotori laughed **"It's just.. I want to have a family with you when we're settled down.**_**_ And I think you're forgetting the fact that you used protection."_**

**_"Well.. of course I want kids with you." _**

**_"You'd be a great Papa, Umi-chan~"_**

**_"E-Ehhhh? Papa..?"_**

**_"You don't like it? But, it's a bit confusing if our child call us both Mama and Mommy.._** **_And you definitely suit the role as the 'man of the house' and all!"_**

**_"..I suppose you have a point. Papa it is, then."_**

* * *

She glanced at her phone, seeing new messages.

**_MUSIC, START-O!!_**

**_Honoka: Maki-chan, Nico-chan and I are already at the vacation mansion!!_**

**_Nozomi: me, eli, rin and hanayo are on the way._**

**_Eli: Sorry, Kotori. Is it fine if Umi picked you up? If possible, we only want to bring three cars with us._**

Kotori wiped her tears away, finally letting go of her stomach after a few minutes.

_"Just..just tell her, Kotori."_

**_Kotori: Yeah, I'm fine with it as long as Umi-chan is_**.

_"Everything will be okay."_

**_Umi: Of course. Just message me your address, I'll be there in a few._**

**_Kotori: Thank you, Umi-chan_**. **_Sent you the address already._**

**_Umi: Ok. Will pick you up in 10 mins. I'm almost done at the grocery since some people just forgot about the fact that we need food. Anyway, please get ready._**

**_Nico: we definitely have food here, idiot. just not enough for nine people!_**

**_Umi: Same thing._**

_"Everything will be just.. fine."_

Kotori wiped away a few more of her tears, then put the pregnancy tests in the small pharmacy plastic bag, which she tucked in in the little compartment of her backpack.

* * *

Umi sighed, standing in front of the apartment door.

_"I have so many things I want to talk about, but ever since that night, it just.. feels so awkward._

_I just want to know if I can get one last chance with her, that's all._

_Maybe I'll ask her later tonight."_

She knocked on the door, and was soon greeted by Kotori, who wore her backpack and held the navy blue paperbag behind her back

"Hey, Umi-chan~!"

"Kotori, what are you holding behind you..?"

"Your birthday gift! But of course, you'll open it later at midnight, okay?"

"And I thought I made it clear for you guys _not_ to buy me a present.." Umi sighed "Is your backpack heavy? Would you like me to hold it for you?"

"I got it~ But c'mon, let's hurry up, I really want to see the girls again!" Kotori grinned, skipping to the elevator

_"And I really want to tell you something important, Umi-chan."_

The elevator trip was a little awkward, none of them knew how to approach one another.

One wanted to ask the other about the possibilities of them reconciling,

while one had something important to tell the other,

but of course, the two kept quiet, all the way to the car.

_"This is giving me déjà vu.."_

_"I'll just tell her about..the baby later on."_

"Kotori, does your stomach hurt or anything?" Umi asked while focused on the road "You've been holding your stomach for a while now."

"No.. I'm definitely fine." Kotori muttered, then sighed "Umi-chan, how long til we get there?"

"Mm.. about twenty or thirty more minutes."

Kotori leaned to the left side of the passenger's seat, and slowly fell asleep.

When Umi realized this during a red light, she let out a soft giggle and tucked some of Kotori's loose hair behind her ear.

_"Umi-chan.."_

Hearing her name from Kotori when she's asleep always made Umi blush, even back then.

"Eyes on the road, Sonoda," Umi composed herself, the stop-light turning green "eyes on the road."

Umi failed to notice that the sleeping Kotori muttered "I'm sorry" a few moments after saying her name.

* * *

"Kotori-chan! Wake up~"

Kotori woke up to Honoka slightly shaking her, with Eli and Maki helping Umi unload some grocery bags from the trunk.

"They'll definitely take a while, so come on! The rest of us are watching an anime right now~" Honoka grinned, dragging her into the house (but that was an understatement, it was _definitel__y a goddamn mansion._)

Inside the living room, almost all of them were sniffling while watching.

"A-Ah.. Anohana?" Kotori muttered, sitting down beside Nozomi. Not gonna lie, a few minutes in, she was tearing up too.

_"Menma, we found you!"_

_"Menma has been found.."_

"Nico-chan, all the ingredients are-- Oh god, you guys are watching that.." Maki sighed, going straight to the kitchen "You guys will really cry if you just choose to watch sad parts of the goddamn anime!"

"Ehh.. they're still going on with that?" Eli sighed, both Umi and her were holding a cooler full of different types of alcohol "I thought you guys gave up after 'Your lie in April', though.."

"You guys should probably help out in the kitchen now," Umi said, whilst swatting Honoka's hand off the cooler "no, you didn't have dinner yet. Or at least..Nico, can you cook dinner for us now?"

"That hurt, Umi-chan!"

Nico stood up, muttering all sorts of complaints, with Nozomi, Hanayo and Kotori following her, insisting they could help out too.

The rest of the girls just sat down at the living room, watching the rest of the anime marathon.

* * *

_Timeskip, 11:45 PM_

"Kotori, how come you aren't drinking?" Nico asked, noticing how she only drank apple juice and water "You used to love flavored vodka."

"Ehh, I'm not really in the mood to drink, I guess?" Kotori smiled "Don't worry about me, you guys should have fun."

Across her, Umi was playing charades against Honoka, whoever loses has to treat the other to a month's supply of manjuu or bread.

"After last month, is it bad I don't wanna get drunk?" Maki sighed, staring at her half empty bottle of vodka "Good thing Umi chose the 5% alcohol ones.."

"K-Kotori-chan, can I speak to you somewhere?" Hanayo said, holding something behind her. She had excused herself earlier since she was gonna get something from her bag in the second floor "It's really important! Just between the two of us.."

"Hm? Okay then..?" Kotori followed her up to the second floor, to the room where she was assigned to stay with Nozomi and Hanayo.

There, Hanayo showed her the little plastic bag that fell out of Kotori's backpack "U-Um.. I saw this on the floor near your bag.."

"E-EHH?!" Kotori exclaimed, taking the little baggy from her "Hanayo-chan! Promise me you won't tell anyone yet.."

She sniffled a bit, mentally panicking, her grip on the plastic bag got tighter.

"Kotori-chan, I'm really sorry! I didn't want anyone else to see, and you'd definitely notice if I just put it back.." Hanayo said softly "But.. is it yours, really? Is it really not fake?"

".."

".."

"..yes.."

Just at the moment Kotori handed Hanayo the tests for her to see, Nozomi barged in "Yooo, roomies~ Eh- what's that? No need to hide it, I won't judge!"

After they (mostly Hanayo) constantly made Nozomi swear she wouldn't tell anyone yet, Hanayo handed the tests to her, muttering "these are Kotori's.."

Nozomi stared at the tests, then at Kotori, then at the door "It's Umi-chan's, no?"

Hearing her name made Kotori break down, sitting down on the floor while nodding "I don't-- how can I tell her.. she's gonna hate me.. Nozomi-chan, Hanayo-chan, I don't know what to do.."

Nozomi instructed Hanayo to get her a glass of water downstairs ("And remember, if anyone asks, Kotori has a headache but we got it all under control.") while she also sat down and hugged Kotori, saying words of comfort while rubbing her back.

"It's okay, let it all out.."

"Nozomi-chan, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell her, and--"

"Umi-chan will understand. And if she doesn't, Elicchi will make her take responsibility."

They both giggled to that, imagining Eli nagging Umi for being so irresponsible. Kotori still had tears coming out though.

"So you and Umi had unprotected sex while you were drunk, you let it slip cause it was a safe day, and you've been feeling morning sickness the past week.. plus your monthly friend hasn't visited.." Nozomi said once Kotori had stopped crying, which she nodded to "so you took all six tests that said positive. Well.. first of all, congratulations, you'll be a great mother, Kotori-chan."

Kotori had a small smile when Nozomi hugged her again this time "Thank you.. but still, how could I tell Umi-chan, Nozomi?"

Nozomi broke the hug, hearing the door open

"Ehm.. it's almost midnight, a few seconds left, so they're asking if Kotori is fine going down since Umi-chan will open all of our presents."

"Just tell her naturally, Kotori. You shouldn't wait any longer. This is your child with Umi," Nozomi stood up, heading for the door, and then looked back "both of you have to take responsibility."

She left the room, proudly shouting out loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UMI-CHAN!" as the clock struck 12.

Kotori could hear faint greetings from behind the door. She took a gulp of water, then looked up to Hanayo

"Help me up, Hanayo-chan? I need to give these to Umi-chan."

"Of course, Kotori-chan!"

* * *

"Oh, Hanayo! Kotori!" Umi grinned, waving a journal high "Hanayo, thank you for the journal! And Kotori.. are you feeling okay now?"

"I'm glad you like it, Umi-chan." Hanayo smiled, walking down the stairs faster than Kotori, who seemed to 'examine' the mood "Happy birthday~"

"I'm all okay. Happy birthday, Umi-chan." Kotori noticed Umi only had three gifts left to open, from Eli, Honoka and her "I hope you'll like my present~"

_"And I hope you won't hate me for this."_

Thankfully, no one really noticed Kotori hiding something behind her back.

* * *

"Well, thank you, everyone," Umi stared at the gifts they got for her "at least they're all useful. Especially the caligraphy set, I just lost mine recently.."

"Kotori-chan, now is the best time to tell her, and the rest of the girls." Nozomi whispered to Kotori's ear "Just do it naturally.."

"--and remember to get me manjuus, Honoka~" Umi grinned "I won after all!"

"Boo~ you cheated!"

"How can Umi cheat with charades, dumbass?" Nico sighed, cuddling up with Maki "You lost cause you forgot the word for 'alligator'!"

"To be fair, it was a close call.." Rin said, opening her second bottle of the night.

"No! Umi-chan didn't act like a proper alligator!"

"Ehm.. Umi-chan, can I tell you something?" Kotori spoke in a softer voice than usual, her heart pounding fast. "Well, no.. everyone, actually."

All of their attention was on Kotori now.

She took a deep breath, then held up one of the six positive pregnancy tests.

_"_I'm pregnant, Umi-chan.

_And it's yours."_

If it weren't for Eli slapping Umi the moment she showed signs of almost fainting, she would've been unconscious for the rest of the night.

* * *

**/author's notes**

**it took me a while to write this whew i hope it's okay.**

**Thank you for reading this if you hav****e reached this far! i hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**this is the longest one i wrote so far**** lmao**

**Roommates:**

**NozoHanaKoto**

**HonoNicoRin**

**UmiMakiEli**

**The next chapter may take a bit longer to be uploaded, by the way!**

**See ya guys next chapter~**


	7. Responsibility

**/author's notes**

**...i just realized how much i rushed this story but alas, there's no turning back now ;; i'll just do my best for the upcoming chapters** **:3**

**responses for reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: ****tbh with umi, we would need a medic around her almost everyday**

**IamGayandaSinner: i'm glad you think that way~ i'm also glad it's getting more interesting now lmao and yes, if i get the chance, i usually write the little details that couldn't be explained in the chapter/story in the author's notes instead! especially if it's about their past or their current attitudes. also because it's lowkey the first thing people read****-**

**Guest/IamGayandaSinner: i actually might do that! my favorite story over at Ao3 is "within the blooming flowers" like omg- ok ill stop fangirling**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Six - Responsibility_

"You are what?! And how?!" Nico exclaimed, shooting looks at Kotori and Umi (who was awake, but her mind is definitely not in this world) "Oh my god, is this the result of last month?"

"Kotori-chan.. you aren't joking?" Honoka looked at her childhood friend with worry in her eyes "I _know_ something happened between you two, but ehh.."

"..Kayo-chin, you said you wanted to be an auntie nya," Rin whispered to her partner "your wish came true!"

"Unplanned pregnancy, huh? So what will this lead to?" Maki took the pregnancy test, as if she was checking if it was really true "It's real. Now what will you two do? Abortion? Or will you put the baby up for adoption?"

"No! Of course not!" They were shocked, hearing Umi yell that out loud.

"W-Wait, wait, Kotori.." Umi finally calmed down "..that's mine?"

"Of course.." Kotori sighed, showing all six of the pregnancy tests "I took them, earlier today.."

"Wait, you're having six kids?"

"Honoka-chan, that's not how pregnancy tests work.. and Umi-chan.." Nozomi sighed "Are you not planning to take responsibility?"

"I.." Umi took one of the tests that read **_'Positive' _**"I think I need some time to..process what just happened."

Umi went up the stairs, to her assigned room, bringing the little stick that would change her life forever, no matter what she chose to do.

"Seriously, that girl.." Eli sighed, her arms tired from slapping and holding Umi (who would've fell when she almost fainted if it weren't for Eli) "Kotori, don't worry. Maki and I will talk to her."

"Ueh? Why am I involved--"

"Maki-chan, if you don't go up that staircase and into your room with Eli, you are sleeping on the sofa when we get home."

"Y-Yes, Nico-chan. Let's just get this over with!"

Maki stomped her way up, muttering things like _"stupid Nico-chan"_ and _"stupid bluenette and blondie!"_

Eli soon followed her, but looked back to shoot a worried look to Nozomi, who was rubbing Kotori's shoulders.

_"I'm worried about them, Nozomi."_

_"I know. I am too."_

Nozomi gave her a reassuring smile, that turned into a sigh when she heard Eli enter the room. "Kotori-chan, everything will be fine. Don't get too stressed."

"..it's better to tell her sooner than later anyway," Kotori sighed "but I'm worried she might not acknowledge the fact that this is her child.."

"Knowing Eli and Maki-chan, they must be beating knowledge into her mind now, about taking responsibility for her own actions and all." Nico sighed, crossing her arms "Besides, we'll always have your back, especially now that there's plus one. That's why don't worry, for your sake and the baby's."

"Whoa.. Nico-chan is soft all of the sudden.." Nozomi teasingly smirked "But what she said is true, Kotori-chan. We will all be here for you and the baby, regardless of what Umi-chan is thinking."

* * *

_Achoo!_

"I feel like Nozomi and the others are cursing me.." Umi was on the bed, curled up in a fetal position "Eli, what the hell do I do..?"

"Well first of all, why the fuck would you have sex with your ex?!" Eli asked, to which Umi raised her hand to "Do not tell me that you got carried away!"

Umi dropped her hand once she heard that. She could also hear Eli silently cursing in Russian when she did that.

"Regardless, I don't think Kotori would lie about something this big. If the baby isn't yours, she would say that." Maki muttered, scrolling down on her phone

_"Showing search results for: How to make a good for nothing father take responsibility to unborn child"_

"Something really happened between you two, huh? Then congrats, that's yours."

Eli peeked at Maki's phone, then flicked her forehead.

"What was that for?!"

"Drop your phone and help me with this..!"

They bickered for a moment, and stopped when they heard Umi softly crying, although it sounded like she was trying to hold it back.

"I don't know how to be a good parent, Eli, Maki.. my parents aren't really a great example of the type of parent _I want_ to be, and..

I'm not ready yet.."

"Neither is Kotori, Umi." Maki sighed, now sitting on the foot of Umi's bed "But what do you prefer? Slowly learn how to be a great parent, or let your child grow up with only one parent?"

* * *

"W-We should start preparing for the baby, no?! Let's not drink anymore!" Honoka put her bottle away, and saw Rin 'secretly' try to drink "Rin-chan, noo! Bad for the baby!"

"I'm not the one who's pregnant, nya!" Rin whined, slowly letting go of the bottle "I'll miss you.."

"K-Kotori-chan, do you want to eat anything?" Hanayo was busy researching about pregnancy on her phone "..they said cravings will slowly start now, if you are five weeks pregnant.."

"Mm..none that I can feel yet. I still have to get a doctor's appointment to be sure on how many weeks..pregnant am I." Kotori smiled "Thank you, girls. At least I feel a bit more calm with you guys here."

Nozomi continued rubbing Kotori's shoulders, until she received a message on her phone

**_Elicchi: Nozomi, could you distract Kotori for a moment? Umi knows the baby is hers._**

**_Non-tan: That's good to know._**

**_El_****_icchi: She's just too scared to become a parent. She insists that she doesn't know how to be a good one, since her parents.. well, we all know Aunt and Uncle Sonoda are kind, but Umi says_****_ they're too strict and hard on her, especially while she was growing up._**

**_Elicchi: I kind of feel bad for Umi._**

**_Elicchi: We might take a while so.. please distract Kotori for now. I love you, Non-tan_**

**_Non-tan: Okay. I love you too, Elicchi_**

"Hey, Kotori-chan," Nozomi smiled "do you have any names for the little thing? Or should we decide on a nickname for now?"

"E-Eh..? Isn't it too early to think of names?" Kotori chuckled "A nickname will do for now."

"Oh! I have an idea!!" Rin grinned "Baby seagull! Since your name means little bird, and Umi's name is the ocean, baby seagull!"

"Not bad, Rin," Nico smiled, trying to hold in her laughter "not bad."

"Yeah, yeah! Seagull baby~" Honoka laughed, then smiled at Kotori "But ehh, Kotori-chan, what about your own business?"

"Hm? Well.. I can still sew. I can make a clothing line for babies, even! But ah.." Kotori frowned "it will be harder when I give birth. But I guess my parents can take care of the little one while I work."

"Or, you know," Nico looked at the top of the stairs "you could try and fix things with Umi."

* * *

"Maki has a point, Umi. Besides, none of you wanted this. Even if you say Kotori said she was ready for whatever consequence," Eli now sat down beside Umi, patting her back "do you think she was, really? Or was she just saying that to reassure you that everything would be fine? After all, Kotori does that always, for everyone."

"..I don't want Kotori to raise the baby alone, but how can you raise a baby in a 'family' like ours?" Umi wiped her own tears away "I'll admit it! I still love Kotori. And to hell, I still want a family with her. But does she even have feelings for me, still? I don't want to drag an innocent baby into this.. mess."

"Well suck it up, cause you already did." Maki was hit by Eli on the head again.

* * *

"Do you still love her, Kotori-chan?" Hanayo asked, a hint of worry in her voice "I personally think.. Umi-chan still loves you."

"Well, that isn't a lie." Honoka nodded "Okay, let's say Umi-chan does take responsibility. Then, what?"

"I suppose.." Kotori thought for a moment "I suppose it would be better for me and her to try things again, no? For the baby."

"Tsk, don't end up in an unhappy marriage." Nico sighed, opening a can of soda (since Honoka now banned everyone from drinking alcohol, "for the baby") "Unhappy marriages will just kill you slowly."

"You say that as if you're in one, Nico-chan.. but she has a point, Kotori-chan, there's no harm in trying, but please remember that you don't have to force yourself if you're unhappy."

* * *

"That hurt, stupid Russian.. but anyway, there is only one way to find out - ask her yourself." Maki pointed to the door "Also, I can't believe you're the first person in this group to have a baby."

"True." Eli chuckled "Eh- Wait, Umi, where the heck are you going?"

Umi stood up from the bed, checking herself in the mirror, fixing her appearance. "Ah..I think I need to go down before your girlfriends and Kotori continue cursing me, I'm gonna have a cold at this point..."

"Whatever. Don't make a scene," Maki stood up, going to her bed "but if you do, record it and clean up the mess afterwards."

"You're weird, Maki. Did you know that?" Eli stood up too, following Umi out of the door. "Get your ass up, let's see what Umi will do."

"I'm gonna record this moment, definitely." Maki grinned "Then I can use it as blackmail against Umi when the baby grows up--"

"Maki, bad!" Eli yelled from the staircase.

* * *

"Ah, Umi-chan!" Honoka cheerfully said "Well? Congrats!"

"Wait.. Umi-chan, did you cry?"

"Wha- No..?" Umi covered her nose once Kotori looked her way. Her nose gets red if she ever cried, and that is something Kotori _definitely_ knows "I just kept sneezing!"

"Hm.. must be because of us, eheh~" Nozomi stuck her tongue out, then dragged Umi to sit beside Kotori "Here!"

"Wait--! Nozomiiii.." Umi whined while Kotori chuckled. Umi felt Kotori take her hand, which Kotori then brought to her stomach "..ehhh?!"

"Y-You remember last month, right?" Kotori couldn't make eye-contact with Umi, and only stared at her hand over Umi's "Something that was supposed to be a one night stand resulted into this."

Umi retreated her hand, her facial expression couldn't be read as she stood up, completely ignoring the stunned Kotori in front of her.

The rest just watched the two. Nozomi was about to do something, thinking Umi was about to deny her responsibilities, but Eli stopped her. Even Maki had to stop recording to hold Nico back from slapping Umi. Honoka, though.. she looked really disappointed in Umi, and all Hanayo and Rin could do was pat her back.

Kotori was about to accept the reality that she had to raise her, no, _their_ child alone, when Umi suddenly did a 70 degree seated bow in front of her.

"I will take responsibility!

Kotori, please move in with me!"

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

**/author's notes**

**Just to suit the characters and this story's plot a bit better, I'll be using an OC for baby seagull, but their attitude will be quite identical to You! I wanted to use You originally, though ;;**

**i was so busy reading some more fanfiction and some manga for a bit more inspiration, that i forgot to upload this lmao it was originally finished days ago.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ I'm excited to write Umi being a papa ufufu~**

**see y'all next chapter!!**

**\- zumi **


	8. Sending off a Soldier

**/author's notes!**

**Love Live All Stars worldwide/en is finally available! I feel bad for my storage since I only own a 16gb phone lmao but I've been waiting since the trailer was released, so ofc, I had to download it! I'll just try and fix my old phone so I can put the LLSIF game and the other things there! Rin was the one who greeted me when I first opened the app :D you bet im spending my time over on this :3** **i chose kotori as my partner!**

**kira = the golden retriever doggo of the minamis. they didn't have a name for the doggo, so i gave her one. :D kira means sparkle! funfact: its canon that kotori has a dog that she runs with every weekend**

**a little note that the sonodas are currently at the main house in hokkaido for family matters, while the minamis ****are travelling all over the world. nonetheless, they will be showing up in the future chapters!**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: By the end of this story, I plan to have at least one couple have a baby so baby seagull would have a playmate!**

**ChiPee21: omg can i just say that your stories/fanfictions were some of the first love live fanfictions i've ever read-- i feel so lucky damn. and yay, i'm glad this story brought you back to idol hell!** **there's new things to enjoy ;)**

**Diray Gon: i'm really glad you like the humor of this story! rest assured, once baby seagull is born, they will learn a lot from auntie nozomi and the baka trio :D**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine. I only own the OCs in this story.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven -_ _Sending off a Soldier_

"U-Umi-chan.. While I'm glad you will take responsibility," Kotori gave out an awkward chuckle "isn't it too early for us to move in together?"

"Kotori is right, Umi. You two are still exes with a past, why move in with someone you don't love anymore?" Nico scoffed "At least give her time to think."

"..but I want us to..to be a family.." Umi didn't bother to stand up or move "P-Please consider it, Kotori.."

"Kotori-chan, you told me years ago that miscarriages are common in your family, yeah? How you were supposed to have a few more siblings, but they didn't make it through the first trimester." Nozomi spoke, with a hint of worry in her voice "It would be better for you to be with Umi-chan so you and our baby member seagull will be okay."

"Y-Yes, that's what I'm worried about.. Kotori, I know your health is fragile, I..only want the best for our child. We can work things out somehow, and-- wait, baby seagull?"

"Ah, yes, we made a nickname for the baby while you were.." Honoka chuckled when Eli whispered into her ear "..while you were panicking or whatever."

"I know that, but.." Kotori sighed, staring at Umi, who barely moved since she bowed minutes ago "can you give me some time to think, Umi-chan? I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"I'm satisfied with that." Umi nodded as she knelt in front of Kotori instead of bowing "But, please do consider it, Kotori. I want to be with you throughout your pregnancy and..

I don't want Aunt Minami to kill me.." Umi ended her sentence with a shudder. Everyone, except Kotori, cringed, remembering the times Principal Minami would get mad.

"Eh? Is my mom _that_ scary?" Kotori cupped her own chin "My mom didn't get mad at me much.. I guess it's because I'm their only child.."

"And because you blamed Kira for things you broke.." Honoka pointed out "I miss Kira-chan!"

"Eheh, I do too.. but shh!" Kotori giggled "No one else knows that!"

"So Kotori is also mischevious, huh? I wonder how..baby seagull would be." Nico teased "If the mother is mischevious and the father is stern--"

"I'm not gonna be stern and strict towards _my_ child, Nico." Umi rolled her eyes, and sat down beside Kotori "Although I do hope they won't inherit their mother's 'onegai' face.."

Kotori shot a glare at Umi when she heard that and jokingly hit Umi's arm.

"Ehh, meanie! But, ehm, Umi-chan? I'm sorry I had to tell you on your birthday.."

"It's fine. You only knew earlier today, right? I-Is it okay if we go to the first doctor's appointment together?"

"Naturally!"

Eli smiled at the duo, seeing Umi's hand shake as Kotori made her touch her stomach "Well, you two seem okay with the kid now.. so can I ask something?

Kotori, how's Umi in bed, hm?"

Umi's smile on her face turned into a frown.

"I don't..remember much that night." Kotori lied. Thankfully, Eli didn't notice this. Nozomi did, however, and wanted to tease them more

"Then~ Umi-chan! How's Kotori-chan in bed, hm?"

Nozomi's face was finally hit with a throw pillow.

"I sincerly pray and hope that the kid will inherit Umi's pillow fighting skills." Maki chuckled "But hey, Kotori, for the pregnancy's checkups, and the birth.. you should go and see my mother at our hospital. We can give you a discount."

"Whoa! As expected from the great Maki-chan!" Honoka clapped "Aunt Nishikino is really kind, too!"

"We'll be in your debt, then!" Kotori smiled "E-Eh, Umi-chan? That.. tickles."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I got too..absorbed into touching your stomach." Umi retreated her hand "Ah, right. Everyone.. thank you for today! I really had fun, even with unexpected surprise. Thank you for the gifts, especially."

* * *

_Time check, 3:30 AM_

By 2 AM, the rest of the girls went to their own rooms, except the soldier trio.

Kotori fell asleep the moment she laid down on her yellow pillow, while Nozomi and Hanayo chatted for a bit, mainly about their excitement of being aunts, before drifting off to dreamland themselves. The Pure Trio were the first ones to sleep comfortably that night.

Umi tried her best to stay quiet as she creeped into their room. Although she was supposed to talk to Kotori, or at least Nozomi, about her worries as a first-time parent, she felt contented to see Kotori and the others sleep peacefully.

_"I'm really sorry I did this to you, Kotori. I will do my best so that you can still achieve your dreams, even with our child."_

Umi planted a soft kiss on Kotori's forehead, a kiss that lingered for a while before she let go and left the room.

Honoka, Rin and Nico decided to play Monopoly before bed, only for Nico to lose to Rin (Honoka couldn't care less, she already lost to Umi earlier, this was nothing) They were making too much noise to the point where Maki dragged Umi to their room so she could throw a pillow at them.

After seeing Nico fall asleep the moment Umi threw a pillow at her ("Maki, didn't I hurt her too much or something?" "Nah, she's fine, she just fell unconscious.") the ginger-haired girls hurriedly went to bed themselves.

Now, we have the soldier trio drinking in the living room, much to Honoka's dismay. ("Honoka, just go to sleep. And please, _none _of us are pregnant in this goddamn mansion other than Kotori. Unless you, Nozomi, Nico or Hanayo are hiding something." "Definitely not, Umi-chan! Goodnight!")

"Hey, Umi," Eli came out of the kitchen, holding the cooler that Honoka hid earlier "how do you feel about having this baby, really?"

"If I were you, I would be panicking. I mean, we're talking about a small, living human being here." Maki chuckled "Hey, Eli, pass me the cherry vodka one."

"Ah, I would like the blueberry one." Umi muttered a quiet 'thank you' as Eli opened and gave her one "Well, a part of me is panicking, naturally. _How _am I gonna be a parent? In what way? But.. another part of me is happy that I have a new chapter in my life."

"I expected that from you, ever since Kotori dropped the bomb earlier." Eli chuckled, enjoying some Beluga herself (although she offered to the other two, they both declined) "Well, happy birthday, fellow soldier. You definitely won the soldier game. Consider this as a send-off party for you, too."

"Ehh? How is that win?" Maki wondered "Ah, well, to be fair, you're forever linked to Kotori now.. and we all know how much you love her."

"Is it that obvious? And what do you mean by send-off party?"

"Well, you see, Umi.. one year from now, you will not be holding this bottle of vodka anymore," Eli explained "instead, you'll hold a crying baby in one arm and a bottle of milk in the other."

"Yep, that's _exactly_ it. So good luck," Maki laughed "send us tips when it's our turn to have children. For now, we'll enjoy seeing you and Kotori do your thing."

"I hope our child won't cry much.." Umi sighed, chugging almost half of the vodka bottle's contents "Even if they do, I'm alright with it."

"Do you want a baby girl, or a baby boy, though?" Maki asked "And don't hit us with the 'as long as it's healthy' because we all know that parents are always secretly hoping for their child to be this or that."

"Sheesh, someone seems salty about the fact that her parents were a tad bit disappointed when they found out she was a girl.."

"Shut up or else I'll kick your ass back to Russia, Eli."

While Eli continued teasing the angry tomato-haired girl, Umi sat there, pondering.

_"A baby girl seems nice.."_

"I think.." Umi's voice broke the two apart, stopping Maki from throwing a pillow to Eli "I think I'd love a baby girl. I-If she wants, when she grows up, I can teach her traditional dance, kendo or archery. And Kotori can teach her how to sew!"

"Seems like you're excited to be a papa." Eli chuckled, now raising her entire bottle of Beluga (please don't tell Nozomi)

"To Umi's birthday and baby girl?"

"To Umi's birthday and baby girl!"

_"It's a bit bittersweet to drink like this." _Maki thought as she watched Umi laugh while they clank their bottles together _"But I'm glad Umi is finally happy again."_

"Well, then!" Eli put her arm around Umi's shoulder "Good luck out there, soldier! We're sending you off to the war of being a parent since you'll be a papa, but remember, you will _always_ have me and Maki by your side if anything goes wrong. Maki and I will join you in that war next time!"

"You make it sound so cheesy.." Maki rolled her eyes as Eli put her other arm around her "but it's true, Umi. So, good luck in your next chapter, and happy 21st birthday."

"Thank you, you two." Umi smiled again "It means a lot to me."

_And so, Umi took Kotori's hand as they both took another step to becoming parents. It was scary, confusing, and definitely nerve-wrecking, but it will all be okay in the end,__right?_

* * *

**/sidenotes!**

**Now doing my calculations again, I edited their ages at the prologue chapter, so please do check that out again. By the end of season 2/love live movie, the second years would be moving on to third years, which means theyre 17 by then. i thought the second years would be 22 by 2017 but i got that wrong oops**

**also! i made a oneshot with umi's pov after her breakup with kotori in this story. although it could act as a stand-alone oneshot, i wrote it with intentions of it being part of this story.**

**i'm glad you guys enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writing it!**

**see ya guys in the next chapter!**

**-zumi**


	9. Morning After Chaos

**/author's note**

**i ****kind of want to make kotori jealous in this story hmm**

***nozomi voice* ****but we all know how whipped umi-chan is for her beloved kotori-chan no matter what ;)**

**another note is that i plan to keep this series short so it may seem a bit rushed ;; i'm hoping i could finish this story's main plot in less than twenty five chapters and add a few chapters of them being parents**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: Perhaps baby seagull will get Kotori's onegai face, who knows? And thank you for the name recommendations!!**

**DirayGon: I already have an idea as to how will I write th****eir families reacting to it, so stay tuned~**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight -_ _Morning After Chaos_

While they had dinner yesterday, they all decided that the SG Trio would be the ones to wake everyone up by 8 AM sharp.

Although she had hoped that she would be woken up with a soft kiss on the lips by a certain blondie, Nozomi was awakened by the sound of someone vomiting instead.

_"I almost forgot that Kotori-chan is pregnant with Umi-chan's baby."_

Nozomi groaned as she checked her phone for the time.

_10:03 AM_

"Kotori-chan, are you okay?" Nozomi yelled from her bed.

Kotori was wondering yesterday as to why almost every room in this mansion had a personal bathroom, now she's _really _grateful. She can't control her morning sickness well, especially after that smell of alcohol.

"I-I'm okay, Nozomi-chan!" Kotori replied, standing up to flush the toilet's contents "I just..went downstairs to get water, and.. the soldier game trio were drinking last night, I guess. The smell of alcohol really triggered my morning sickness.."

"And I thought I made sure to tell Elicchi to not drink at least for tonight.." Nozomi sighed as she got out of bed, gently waking Hanayo up.

"E-Eh? Nozomi-chan..?"

"Hanayo-chan, it's already 10 AM. It's a good thing you study at Otonokizaka University," Nozomi stretched her back as she headed for the door "you can't find professors as kind as theirs."

"Okay, I think I'm fine now.." Kotori went out of the bathroom, looking slightly uneasy "Nozomi-chan! P-Please tell Umi-chan to take a shower before we talk!"

"Will do!" Nozomi yelled from outside their room. She was standing in front of the Baka Trio's room, and laughed at the sign they put up on the door.

_"Umi-chan, we're all sleeping still. Please don't hit us with a pillow._

_\- Honoka and Rin, speaking on behalf of your victim, Nico-chan._

_P.S: Kayo-chin, Maki-chan and I are absent today! (__\- v -)"_

"I suppose it won't be bad to let them sleep in, even just for today."

* * *

"E-Ehm.. Eli-chan, Maki-chan, Umi-chan?" Hanayo poked Maki's cheek as she slept "Nozomi-chan, help me~"

Eli fell asleep on the sofa, cradling her bottle of Beluga as if it was her baby.

Maki fell asleep sitting down on the floor, comfortably resting her head on top of her arms that rested on the coffee table.

Umi fell asleep on the carpeted floor in a fetal position ("So cute!" Nozomi let out a silent squeal as she took pictures. Kotori looked slightly jealous as she watched them from the top of the stairs; she still couldn't stand the smell of alcohol and couldn't go near them, or even just take pictures of everyone as blackmail.)

"Hm.. oh, I think this would work." Nozomi let out quite an evil-sounding chuckle. Hanayo, not wanting to join whatever her plan is, went upstairs and left them alone "U-Umi-chan! Kotori-chan's water broke!"

(Nozomi mentally reminded herself to thank Nico later on for teaching her the basics of acting, because damn, the soldier trio's reaction was golden. Umi's baby will never hear the end of this from Auntie Nozomi.)

"Her water _WHAT_ now?!" Umi sat down, and even the other two woke up with worry and shock in their eyes.

"Okay Kotori, wait I'll start the car- Oh my god I'm gonna be an..aunt? Auntie Elichika!" Eli exclaimed, running out of the door.

"Kotori, Kotori, breathe in, breathe out-- wait.." Maki was about to panic too, then groaned, lying down on the sofa.

'WE DON'T HAVE THE NECESSITIES YET-- oh." Umi stared at Kotori's stomach, then glared at Nozomi "You asshole."

Eli entered the mansion again, looking annoyed and pouting at Nozomi, who just kept a smile on.

"Nozomi-chan, that's a bit cruel.." Kotori sighed, pitying the trio (she was laughing inside, but shh) "I just found out yesterday, how can my water break?"

"You _b_-"

"Elicchi, the moment you call me the 'b' word out of bed, you lose cuddling privileges."

"..beautiful girlfriend of mine, why wake us up like that?!"

Umi smelled her own clothes, then scrunched up her nose "Oh god, I reek of alcohol.."

"Ah, right, Kotori-chan said you should shower.. the smell of alcohol seems to trigger her morning sickness." Nozomi reminded them as Kotori waved from the top of the stairs "That is, if you want to talk--"

"Alright, then. I'll clean this mess up first, though." Umi proceeded to try and remove her shirt, revealing a navy blue sports bra underneath.

"U-Umi-chan!" Kotori blushed, trying to get her attention (and trying to stop her from removing the shirt completely) "I really want to talk to you so.. please shower now!"

"E-Eh? Okay then.. I'm sorry Eli, Maki, could you two clean this up?" Umi sighed, putting her shirt back down, much to Nozomi's dismay "I'll shower in our room upstairs so, Kotori, please move."

Fortunately (for Kotori) Umi went up and showered as soon as she could.

"Yeah, I'd rather clean up this.. mess than have you steal my girlfriend, you dense ocean." Eli rolled her eyes, ignoring Nozomi's glare at her.

"Elicchi, didn't I tell you **not** to drink?"

"..yes, you did."

"Oh my god Nozomi, please let us clean up without you scolding us, it's already done--" Maki's eyes widened "Eli, is that a goddamn hard-on?! You get horny from being threatened?!"

"My Elicchi is very..unique in bed, Maki-chan. Would you like to--"

"MORNING WOOD, OKAY?! MORNING WOOD!"

* * *

"Rin? Honoka?" Umi knocked on the door, rolling her eyes as she saw the sign "Nico? Wake up, Nozomi and Kotori are cooking breakfast for everyone."

"Breakfast?" The ginger haired girls opened the door slightly, then sniffed the air, both coming out because they could smell warm toast and ramen "Breakfast, nya!"

"And when did you start saying 'nya' too, Honoka?" Umi sighed "Good morning, Nico-"

"Shut up, baby daddy."

"Err..I'm sorry for last night, Maki told me to hit you. If anything, blame her."

"I can TOTALLY hear you, Umi!"

Nico let out an airy laugh, and patted Umi's shoulder, as if saying 'it was nothing'.

"I can smell tomatoes from here! Why are we having spaghetti for breakfast?!" Nico yelled, going down the stairs.

"Your girlfriend wanted them!"

* * *

After breakfast and packing their things, they decided to stay at the living room, listening to some songs for the meantime. The three couples were cuddling together, Honoka and Kotori were busy choosing songs, and Umi's busy regretting the night before.

"Umi, your phone is ringing." Maki glanced at the coffee table, where nine phones lay "Yuck, Yuuki? You still talk to her?"

"Ah, shut up, Maki." Umi groaned, picking up, and answering the phone on speakerphone.

"Yeah, she does that when she's hungover." Eli informed Kotori, who looked confused. "Last time she didn't, she almost puked on her phone. It was..well, disgusting."

_"__Who was this 'Yuuki' girl, anyway?"_ Kotori thought, acting like she was busy deciding songs with Honoka when in reality she was trying to eavesdrop.

"Hello, Yuuki." Umi muttered, covering her eyes with her forearm.

_"__Umi-chan~ Happy birthday! Is it okay if I drop by later at your apartment? I want to sleep there too!"_

"About that.. I'll be renovating my guest room, apologies. And I don't think we could hang out later, too. I'm sorry, can we just see each other at the office on Monday?"

_"Ehh? Why do you have to renovate it? Where will I sleep if I stay there?"_

"Please stop acting like I made the guest room _specifically_ for you when I did not, Yuuki. I'm with my Muse members right now, again, apologies."

_"Why are you in such a bad mood, Umi-chan__? And you still didn't answer my question as to why you need to renovate it.._ _And by Muse members, even your ex is there?"_

"Hangover. And her name is Kotori, Minami Kotori, not just 'my ex'."

_"But she's still your ex.."_

"She's more than an ex, alright? Yuuki, I really don't want to talk right now. I'm sorry."

Umi ended up ending the call, obviously irritated.

"Ehm.. Who is Yuuki-san?" Kotori asked sheepishly "And..why will you renovate your guest room? Where will I be staying, then?"

"Yuuki is..nothing." Umi sighed. She's definitely not gonna tell the mother of her child that Yuuki was and _is_ head over heels for her. "The guest room? Oh, I want to turn it into a nursery-- wait, what? What do you mean by 'where will you be staying'?"

"I decided to take up your offer and live with you, and if you aren't seeing Yuuki-san or anyone else at the moment.." Kotori looked at the floor "I would like to try things out again.."

"A-Ah, girls, have you seen the koi pond outside?" Eli spoke in a rather loud voice, trying to get their attention "We should go and feed them!"

"Oh, I wanna feed them too!" Rin, Hanayo, and Honoka were the first ones out the garden door.

"W-Wait! Don't kill them!" Maki ran out too, with Nico running after her ("How can they kill koi fishes?" "Have you _seen_ how hyper Rin and Honoka are, Nico-chan?!")

"You two talk here, Kotori, Umi." Eli smiled, reaching out for Nozomi's hand "Shall we?"

With that, the parents of Muse followed the rest of their 'children' and shut the door behind them. Umi mentally reminded herself to thank Eli later on.

_"Did I hear that right? Not only did Kotori agree to live with me, she also wants to try things again? Oh my god, I think I'm going insane because of last night and--"_

"Umi-chan?"

"Y-Yes?!" Umi snapped out of her own little world, only realizing now that Kotori had moved and sat beside her "..wait, wait, you're serious?"

"Well, for starters.. I want to have a happy family too, and.." Kotori sheepishly smiled "I don't want either sides of our family to talk crap about us, mainly you, because of our child. Of course, if you don't want to, I'm completely fine with co-parenting and--"

"N-No! I was supposed to ask you last night, actually.. even if the baby wasn't here, I was going to ask you if we could..reconcile." Umi scratched her nape "But, still, let me court you properly again like before, I don't want to force you after all.."

"I'll be in your care, then." Kotori was slightly blushing at this point "A-Ah.. if I do move in with you, is it okay if I bring my sewing supplies?"

"O-Of course! I have quite..a large house, since it's a two storey one, you can bring whatever you need!" Umi stuttered, then brought her head down "My house isn't really homey, though.. you might think it's plain."

"I'll decorate it, if you will allow me! Ah, is it fine if I go later?" Kotori asked "So I can decide what to do add, and.."

Eventually, Kotori began planning how to decorate and what to add, with Umi (being the whipped person she is for Kotori) just nodding and agreeing to whatever Kotori says, because hey, she doesn't know a single shit about fashion anyway.

Little did they know that seven girls with colorful hair colors were listening to them almost the entire time.

Well, Umi knew, eventually.

"You guys have _no_ sense of privacy at all!" Umi scolded all seven of them who were now kneeling on both of their knees "I expected more from you, Nozomi, Eli, Maki."

"What about Nico-nii?" Nico huffed.

"Nico-chan, I think she expected it a _lot_ from you, nya." Rin pouted.

"Well, first of all, _they_ were the first ones, and we just..naturally joined." Maki pointed at Eli and Nozomi. While Eli looks severely disappointed in not only everyone but also herself, Nozomi just stuck her tongue out.

"Umi-chan, let them go already.." Kotori inhaled, as if trying to compose herself

_"Shit, not this again.." _Umi silently muttered

"Umi-chan..! ..onegai?"

"WE'RE FREE!" The Baka Trio exclaimed, running away from Umi once she gave them the go signal.

"Umi, I pity you if your child ends up having the same face and advantage as Kotori." Maki laughed as she stood up and helped Nico up, much to a blushing Umi's dismay.

"Nonetheless, I'm proud of you two." Eli smiled at them "Especially for taking this pregnancy seriously, unlike some people who don't."

"Elicchi..our babies," Nozomi faked wiping a tear away "are growing up!"

All Umi and Kotori could do was laugh rather awkwardly.

* * *

_An hour late__r.._

"I'm home." Umi announced as she stepped into her apartment. "Now, please tell me why you five had to come along."

"Because we want to..?"

While RinPana requested to be dropped off because of their pets and Nico had to be dropped off because of her work, Maki, NozoEli and Honoka decided to tag along with Kotori and Umi to her house.

Umi owned a two storey house that she bought using her money that she saved up since she started highschool. Part-time jobs as an archery teacher and a dance instructor, as well as money she was given by her parents and grandparents was able to give her this house.

As expected from her, she made the house have a minimalist type of feeling, with a hint of traditional designs. The main colors were black, white, brown and a hint of navy blue.

As they entered the living room, the first thing Kotori noticed were the decors on the wall.

_"Umi-chan was really a cute child.. Ah, the day we performed Sunny Day Song! Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan's graduation.. Our graduation.. Eheh, even Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan and Maki-chan's! Oh, she also framed up the papers where she first wrote the lyrics? Even her calligraphy since kindergarten, too.. I never knew she was this sentimental about such things.."_

"Yay~" Honoka flopped down on the sofa, as if this was her own home "Umi-chan's home!"

"I didn't notice these the last time I went here.." Maki examined the newly framed lyrics and newly hung calligraphy roll on the wall, a smile forming across her lips "Mainly your center songs, huh?"

_"Wild Stars"_

_"Sentimental Steps"_

_"Moment Ring"_

_"Datte Datte Aa Mujou"_

_"Bokutachi Wa Hitotsu no Hikari"_

_"START:DASH!!"_

_"Mermaid Festa Vol. 1"_

_"Yume no Tobira"_

_"Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana"_

"Ah, yes! Some are my center songs, but most of them are my favorite ones, or at least memorable ones. It's neat, honestly. You could see the oldest song," Umi pointed to the slightly crumpled framed paper that contained the lyrics of _'__START:DASH!!' _"and the song that made us cry."

Umi pointed to the lyrics of the last song they performed all together. The page had a few tear stains, too. Kotori, Maki, Umi, Nozomi and Eli were about to get sentimental until their beloved leader ruined the moment, realizing there were two more sheets of lyrics, except they seemed more important to Umi, as they were on the same shelf as her books and some more framed pictures of her family and friends.

"Hey, you have these, too!" Honoka pointed at the shelf, then ran towards it "E-Ehh?"

"Ah.. those are.." Umi scratched her nape as her friends went to check it out "..those are.."

_"Anemone Heart"_

_"Nightingale's Love Song"_

In the middle of the two framed lyrics were the pair of false anemone flowers that Umi would use during their performance for Anemone Heart.

When they all looked back, Umi was blushing up to her ears "I-I'll go ahead and prepare some snacks for you guys, please sit down and be comfortable."

"I'll help you out!" Eli exclaimed, following Umi to her kitchen. After all, she knew Umi since highschool, and Umi did that only to escape Nozomi and Honoka's upcoming tease.

"Yep, still whipped." Nozomi grinned, patting a confused Kotori's back.

"That girl is too cheesy sometimes." Maki rolled her eyes, sitting on the sofa with Honoka, who just chuckled.

"Well, we're talking about Umi-chan here, of course she is!"

* * *

**/sidenotes:**

**i used to think, what did umi do to the papers where she wrote the lyrics of every Muse song? so in this story, umi kept most of the lyrics' papers (assuming she wrote it on her notebook or something) and framed her favorite ones.**

**a new character has appeared! introducing, kuronuma yuuki/yūki, umi's colleague who is a year older than her, and also into umi~ she will only be appearing for a short while, though!**

**again, i intend to keep this story short so i might rush the plot a bit, i really want to write about them being parents and end this when baby seagull is about three years old (year 2020) in this story :D**

**thank you for your interest in reading, i hope you guys had a wonderful february and i hope you guys have a great march ahead!**

**edit: for more information, in this story/plot, umi used anemone heart to confess to kotori, and kotori wrote nightingale's love song as her response.**

**naturally, since umi and maki are the ones who make the music happen, kotori gave the original copy of the lyrics to umi, who recently found it and framed the two together.**

**see ya next chapter~**

**-zumi**


	10. Cheesecake Cravings

**/author's notes**

**this chapter is basically kotori**** having her first ultrasound for the baby, so it might seem a bit boring, but i did my best to research this. some lines are also important for the story, but this is mainly written for kotoumi to have a family-to-be moment. i'll be adding some more fun stuff in the next chapter, where the gang gathers up together again to help kotori move in with umi****!**

**apologies if i made ****any scientific or medical mistake.**

**but then again.. this is a futa fanfic.. so.. yeah.. not so sciencey either..**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: Nico is working on it, but Maki won't budge at all. But we all know, deep inside, Maki loves her tsundere gf ;)** **As for Yuuki meeting Kotori, she definitely will.**

**IamGayandaSinner: The hormones of a pregnant woman are all over the place, so I'll be havin fun writing about a jealous pregnant birb uwu also, thank you for the name recommendation! Baby seagull will definitely look quite a lot like Kotori with only a little mix of Umi, mainly because I want Umi to fall for her child's "onegai" too lmao**

**tzumisa9 and Kimmikim: Thank you!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: __Cheesecake__ Cravings_

_March 20, Monday__, 8:45 AM_

_Four __more days until Kotori moves in._

"Umi-chan~!" A girl with shoulder length dyed pink hair and purple eyes ran towards Umi, who seemed to be a lot more smiley today.

"Oh, good morning, Yuuki." Umi gave her a nod, going straight to her desk. "Lively today as always, huh?"

"Of course~ Did you have fun on your birthday? I got you a present! I'm sure this will be the best one~"

Usually, Umi would nag Yuuki for following her up until the desk, but today isn't the usual. For Umi, today would be one of her most memorable days in life.

Today is the first time she'll see the ultrasound of her first child, after all.

"Hm? Oh, thank you." Putting the paperbag aside and ignoring Yuuki's pout as she went to her own desk, Umi decided to message Kotori.

**Umi: Kotori, the appointment is later today, right? And nothing bad happened so far? I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you again last weekend**

**Kotori: Yes! I'm excited to see our baby later on~ We're doing great, Nozomi-chan even dropped off some vegetables and helped me cook last night!**

**Kotori: And it's okay, you were always coming to my place during your leave last wednesday til friday anyway. Don't forget to have lunch later on, Umi-chan!**

**Kotori sent a photo.**

Umi chuckled, seeing the picture that Kotori sent-- a hand over her stomach, that would soon become a larger bump as months go by.

**Kotori: this little one still makes me vomit every morning** **T 8 T**

**Umi: It's all part of the process, Kotori. I'll pick you up later for the appointment. Take care there and message me if you need anything. I'll be working now.**

**Kotori: Good luck today, Umi-chan****!** **•8•**

**Umi: Thank you, Kotori. Don't forget to eat well today, see you later.**

"I suppose I should check Yuuki's gift too.." Umi muttered as she put her phone on the desk.

_"A handmade scarf, huh?"_

Pink, too. Umi cringed with that, she never really liked pink, after all.. but Yuuki did. When Kotori would make something for Umi, it was always a shade of blue or gray. Once the gift was tucked back into the paperbag, Umi began working.

_"I should be out by_ _5 PM, and the appointment is at 5:30, thankfully. I really owe Maki and her family a lot from now on."_

* * *

_5:04__ PM_

"Great work today, Sonoda-san!"

"Thank you." Umi bowed in front one of the bosses of the company, then went out of her work's building. Although she's new to her job and has been working for only less than a year, she earned respect for being one of, if not, the most responsible new workers.

Umi stopped in front of her car, not noticing how Yuuki was about to approach her, and called Kotori on her phone.

_"Umi-chan! Is your work done?"_

"Ah, hey, Kotori. Yes, I just finished, I'm about to go there. Are you ready?" Umi smiled. Upon hearing Kotori's name, a hint of jealousy sparked within Yuuki, who resorted to hiding behind a wall to eavesdrop.

_"__Yeah! Maki-chan recommended that I bring the pregnancy tests too. Oh, she also said to be honest to Auntie Nishikino. About that night and all.."_

"I guess we have no choice. Have you packed your things too?"

_"Ah, yep! I just moved in here about three months ago, so I didn't..really find time to unpack most of my things. So yeah, most of them are packed. The others, I'll send to Mom's house when they get here."_

"Kotori.. how do you plan to tell your parents? And what will you do with your apartment?"

_"My apartment? Hm..I'll keep it for now, just in case things..between us go wrong. As for telling my parents.. maybe when I'm three months along? So that the baby and I are stable. Mom's miscarriages usually happened when she was less than three months pregnant.. but I hope it won't happen for me and the little one. But ehm, yeah, I'll try my best to be honest to them. I know they'll get a bit disappointed, but will be happy for the two of us."_

"..I remember telling, no, promising them when we were in highschool, that I won't do anything irresponsible to you. Ah.. I really messed up on that part."

_"Eheh.. well, what happened, happened. They will be glad you took responsibility of the baby, though."_

"Yeah, I hope that's enough to compensate what I did.. anyways, I'll pick you up in ten or so minutes. See you, Kotori."

_"Yay~!_ _Oh, I wonder if cravings start now.. I'm starting to crave cheesecakes more often.. ah, I'll go get ready now! Bye-bye, Umi-chan!"_

Umi was about to ask another question, but Kotori hung up on her. She let out a sigh as she closed the door and prepared to drive away, until Yuuki knocked on her car's window.

"Oh, Yuuki?" Umi rolled her window down and greeted her with a slightly annoyed smile "Listen, I have something important to go to, let's talk tomorrow okay?

"With Minami-san, huh? I heard. Where will you be going?" Yuuki pouted. "Is that why you were busy the past few days?"

"Yuuki.. what's between me and Kotori stays between us. You don't have to know anything." Umi frowned, now focused on driving away "Thank you for the gift, though."

With that, Umi drove away and left a sulking pink-haired girl.

_"Tch. What's so important about that Minami girl that makes Umi-chan want to go back to her?"_

_"Thank God Yuuki didn't hear much, I don't want to tell anyone else about Kotori's pregnancy without her permission."_

* * *

On the way to Kotori's, Umi stopped by one of their favorite bakeries as a couple (other than Honoka's) to buy some cheesecake cupcakes. Since she didn't really know what Kotori craved, she decided to get an assorted pack of six-- two oreo cheesecakes, two classic cheesecakes, and two blueberry cheesecakes.

"Kotori, I'm here." Umi knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by a smiling Kotori "I haven't changed from my work clothes yet, I'm sorry.'

Unlike Kotori, who was wearing a white pullover over black shorts, Umi was still in her business attire-- black leggings, white polo and a black cardigan

"Ehh Umi-chan, it's already 5:25.. we're late, you know?" Kotori pouted as she locked the door "It's so unusual of you to be late.."

"Ah, that's because I picked something up for you." Umi chuckled as they made their way to the elevator "But don't worry, I asked Maki to tell Aunt Nishikino we'll be a bit late."

"Ehh, for me? Uwaa, what is it? What is it?" Kotori let out a happy squeal as they entered the elevator "Umi-chan.. is it cheesecakes?!"

"You're right on that. I got three flavors cause I don't know what you were craving for, though.." Umi glanced at Kotori "I'll do my best to give you most of the cravings you want for these nine months."

"..I think it will just be cheesecakes though." Kotori chuckled, then shuddered "I hope I won't crave anything garlic.."

"I won't be surprised if you do. Ah, let's go now?" Umi reached out to hold Kotori's hand as the elevator opened, then slowly retreated it "..I'm sorry, I just got used to--"

"Yeah, let's!" Kotori took her hand and basically dragged her out of the elevator and lobby "Umi-chan, I haven't been this excited and nervous since our last live!"

Umi could only smile at that. Even during the short car-ride, all Kotori talked about (while munching on a cheesecake) was how excited and nervous she felt.

_"In a way, even though our baby came unexpected, I'm still so lucky to have you as the mother of my child."_

Umi thought while smiling as she drove, occasionally answering Kotori's little questions.

"Kotori, slow down eating, no one will steal those cheesecakes from you."

"I don't trust you, Umi-chan!"

"..hey, I bought that too, so give me a bite."

"No can do! I'm the one bearing your child, so this is mine and mine alone." Kotori pouted, which lead to Umi giggling.

"Ah.. it's useless arguing with a pregnant lady." Umi let out a sigh that she would soon regret.

"Umi-chan, if we weren't in a car right now, I would've hit your head already."

"..I'm sorry, Kotori-sama."

* * *

"Ah, welcome~ It's been a while since I've seen you two!" Maki's mother welcomed them in her office "Maki-chan has told me the little details, so, if she is correct.. you two did it on February 6?"

"A-Ah.. yes.." Umi nodded as Kotori sat down. She was prepared for such questions, but didn't expect them to come so early. "Doctor-"

"Please, just call me Auntie, Umi."

"Auntie, Kotori's family has miscarriages often, and.. I'm really concerned for her health and the baby's."

"Well, Kotori, come with me here. You too, Umi." She stood up and led them to the area where she would take the ultrasound, telling Kotori to lay down. "The first thing we'll do is confirm the fetal age of your baby. Usually, we don't do much below the fetal age of 8 weeks, but you will be seeing their heartbeat and how many embryos are there."

"Now, be comfortable. I'll lift up your top a bit."

Kotori looked at Umi, who gave her a smile, that basically said 'everything will be fine.'

"Alright, let's look for the little bean hiding somewhere.." Nishikino moved the transducer probe around Kotori's stomach after applying a thin layer of a gel-like substance "Oh, there it is! That little bean is your baby."

Both of them looked at the black and white screen, where Nishikino pointed at-- a small bean-like embryo.

"Judging by the size, you are about.. five weeks and a day pregnant. You see that thing that flickers?" Nishikino used the computer mouse to 'encircle' the area "That's the heartbeat. If you came last week or even yesterday, we wouldn't be seeing that yet."

"Kotori, why are you crying?" Nishikino chuckled, hearing Kotori sniffle a bit "Your baby has a very healthy heartbeat, so don't worry, Mama. As long as you two continue being healthy, you will soon have a beautiful baby in your arms."

"I'm so glad.." Umi smiled as she looked at the screen, then looked at Kotori worriedly "Auntie.. how about Kotori? Is there any risks for her? Especially with her family's background and all.."

"Well, first.. let's get these pictures printed out. Here, Kotori," she handed Kotori a paper towel "you can wipe the gel off now. You two can sit down near my desk, I'll be with you in a second."

_A few moments later.._

"Alright, so these are the ultrasounds, as well as the vitamins Kotori needs to take for her and the baby's growth." Nishikino handed them an envelope and a little baggy of vitamins "You will be experiencing more symptoms of pregnancy from now on, including some slight cravings, yes. But your morning sickness will be staying for quite a while, and will be more severe during your second to third month of pregnancy. Eventually, it will subside by the fourth month, but I've had patients who had morning sickness their entire pregnancy."

"The baby is very healthy, but please be more careful, Kotori. I expect that Umi will be taking care of you throughout this journey."

"O-Of course!" Umi nodded her head "I..actually bought some baby things already."

"Ehh?! Umi-chan, when?!"

"L-Last weekend. Eli and Maki will help me assemble the things when you move in. Don't worry, you'll like them!"

"I'm glad you two young ones are taking this pregnancy responsibly, really. Unfortunately, I've had teenagers and young adults come in with no companion, because the fathers refused to accept the child." Nishikino shook her head "I'm glad Umi is an exception."

"A-Ah.. where is the nearest toilet?" Kotori asked "I'm sorry-"

"You can use that one there. No need to apologize, silly." Nishikino pointed to the toilet room in her office, which Kotori hurriedly went to after excusing herself.

Once Kotori entered the room, Nishikino coughed to get Umi's attention.

"Umi, you see.. The Minami's ultrasounds were taken by Maki's grandfather, and even Kotori's birth took place in this hospital. Kotori's mother had miscarriages _after_ having Kotori. It was as if her body couldn't handle any more children. They stopped trying to conceive because it became far too dangerous for her mother, and they didn't want their daughter to be left without a mother. I'm telling you this because her mother told me to tell Kotori's partner if she ever comes here pregnant." Nishikino explained "This pregnancy has little to no risks, but I will remind you this. This child Kotori is currently bearing may be the only child she could have without risking her life _and_ the baby's.."

Umi gulped as she tried to process everything that she was told, then nodded "Thank you for telling me, Auntie."

"What did I miss?" Kotori soon came out with a smile "Oh, Auntie, when is the next checkup? And please don't tell my mom or anyone else yet.."

"I'm glad you asked! I'll be seeing you two again around first week of April, but be sure to contact me if you have any worries, especially if you ever encounter bleeding during your pregnancy. And don't worry, we are not allowed to tell any of our patients' information to anyone without their permission." Nishikino stood up as Umi bowed in front of her "That's all for today. Congratulations, you two. And Umi?"

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Take care of Kotori and your baby, alright? You are very lucky to have Kotori."

"Auntie, no--" Kotori was about to interrupt, but Umi smiled and nodded.

"I'll be taking care of Kotori and the baby. I really am lucky to have her, too."

As the two of them left, Nishikino called a red-head on the phone.

_"Yo, Mama."_

"Maki-chan, when do you and Nico-chan plan to give me a grandchild?"

_"MAMA?! I DIDN'T EVEN GRADUATE YET--"_

"Your Papa and I had you when we were in our final year in college.."

_"..you saw Umi and Kotori, didn't you.."_

"Yes! Those two are very responsible for their age, but they may need a little push so they'd realize how they feel for each other."

_"Mama, don't you **dare** use your matchmaking skills on them."_

"I can't promise much, Maki-chan." Nishikino chuckled "A-Ah? She ended the call? That girl.."

* * *

"Look how small our baby is!" Kotori squealed in the car, eating some of her leftover cheesecakes "I can't believe it.. oh, I'll be due by November 4!"

"..I might look for a job at home. I heard it's more common and even has a higher pay these days, so I can stay with you during the pregnancy and as our baby grows up." Umi sighed as she stopped during the red light "I'm glad our baby is healthy."

"Umi-chan, you seem to be thinking of something. What is it?"

"Kotori.. Auntie told me that this baby may be the only child you can have without risking your life or the baby's. I'm sorry. You should've had the baby with someone you love.." Umi frowned, but was surprised when Kotori playfully hit her arm.

"Silly. I knew that. My mom told me that even when I was just in middle school.. it doesn't matter. I love our little one already. Remember, we'll try things out again eventually, right?" Kotori smiled at her. "Maybe I'll eventually love you again."

"..it's really just me who still has feelings here.." Umi whispered sadly. Fortunately for Umi, Kotori didn't hear than and was focused on reading the things Maki's mother gave. After a slightly awkward silence, the stoplight turned green, and Umi changed the conversation topic "By the way, I got a wooden crib, a co-sleeper, some drawers and a changing table already."

"Wha-- you got almost everything! Now what will I do?"

"Hm.. sew some cute dresses for her?"

"Eh? Her?"

"..I want a little girl, is that bad?"

"No, no~ I'm just.. surprised. You're still the same as six years ago when we first started dating and I asked if you prefer a son or a daughter."

_"Yeah, I don't have the guts to tell her that it's because I want to have a smaller version of Kotori to call me as papa.. at least not yet."_

"But in all honesty, as long as our baby is healthy, I'm okay with it." Umi smiled "Wanna go grab more cheesecakes?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

**/sidenote:**

**i know they arent a couple YET but ultrasounds are very emotional for parents, especially if the two of them plan to take responsibility. besides, i want to portray umi as the loving and affectionate parent/partner, even if the feeling isn't returned..yet.**

**as much as i want to skip this chapter, i feel like it's needed in this story to fill up little gaps. about kotori's pregnancy, how far along is she, and some more information about principal minami's miscarriages (not canon, its only for this story.)**

**i didn't know what to title it tho so cheesecake cravings it is lmao**

**i'm sorry if this chapter is rather crappy and boring ;; next chapter will be more fun, with the soldier trio building and renovating the guest room, the bakatrio moving things, and the pure duo (nozopana) supporting (and slightly teasing) kotori ;)**

**see ya next chapter!**

**-zumi!**


	11. Just Moved

**/author's note**

**now that i made an appearance for yuuki, i don't think i can call her my oc anymore lmao if you guys are curious, she looks like and acts like kofuku ebisu from noraga****mi**

**now, enter, one of the chapters i enjoyed writing for this story: the moving day**

**with bakatrio in charge of moving and putting kotori's stuff into the "new" house****, soldier trio in charge of renovating the guest room, and pure trio making snacks, things are bound to go chaotic.**** this will be either a two-chapter thing or at least one and a half! so stay tuned for the next chapter, too~**

**Also, I edited Kotori's due date from Nov 24 to Nov 4 to fit the time/window of conception period, which is February 6.**

**Responses for reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: I actually edited the typo minutes after posting it! But it seems like the app failed to upload it asap lmao but thank you~ Also, doesn't everyone want an Umi in their life? I sure as hell do lmao**

**IamGayandaSinner: omg that anime gave me nightmares, it was one of the first animes ive watched as a 10 year old. but dont worry!! yuuki is a v soff and kind person, just too clingy, and in umi's case, too kind. i'm really glad you like the flow, i actually thought i was going too fast ;;**

**Magiclapras: "****I blame Umi-chan cause her child is making me crave more cheesecakes."** **\- Minami Kotori in this story**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten- #JustMoved_

_March 24, 2017_

_5:07 PM_

_Kotori's Moving Day_

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan~!" Yuuki cheerfully ran after Umi, hugging her from behind "Great job today!"

"A-Ah.. thank you, Yuuki." Umi awkwardly shifted so she could face Yuuki, then furrowed her eyebrows "Let go of me now, please?"

"Ah, of course! Hey.. Umi-chan, are you and Minami-san back together?" Yuuki asked with no shame "I.. don't want you to get hurt again."

Kuronuma Yuuki and Sonoda Umi are not only colleages, but were also in the same class during their final year in college, so for Yuuki, it was natural she was concerned about Umi.

For Umi though, she didn't really like anyone meddling with her own personal life. It didn't matter who it is, or how close they are. Her business was hers and unless she wanted to be comforted, she didn't want anyone to bother.

"Yuuki, you don't have to worry--"

"Umi-chan, you used to cry even in college because of her, right? You would drink everytime you remember her.."

"..that.."

"I like you, Umi-chan. You know that. Why can't you like me instead of her?"

"I.. don't want to use you or make you have false hope. So please, Yuuki, try to forget me already. You've been doing the same thing for two years now," Umi sighed, ignoring Yuuki's eyes "shouldn't you be tired of waiting for someone to love you back?"

"What about you, Umi-chan? It's been four years, hasn't it? Aren't you tired of waiting, too?" Yuuki pouted "Until I know you're happy with Minami-san again, I'll continue hoping. Sure, you seem happier the past week, but there's still a hint of longing in your eyes, you know? Like you still crave for something she isn't giving. Love, maybe?"

When Umi was about to respond, a black car parked a few feet away in front of them.

"Umi! Over here!" Eli yelled and waved in the car with the window open "Hey, Yuuki!"

"Oh, hi, Eli-san! Maki-san!" Yuuki waved back despite Maki looking annoyed in the driver's seat.

"Let's try not to talk about that again, Yuuki." Umi whispered "I'll go ahead now."

"See you on Monday, Umi-chan!" Yuuki smiled as Umi went near the car "Oh, is that.."

"Kotori? You came, too?" Umi opened the car door and was greeted by a pouting and sulking Kotori "I didn't know that, these two said you would stay behind.."

"Oh, Kotori wanted to come and see your office." Eli interrupted them "Hurry up and sit down already!"

Kotori shot Umi a glare, then looked at Yuuki, who was still looking at the two of them. She suddenly smiled, as if an idea came into mind.

_"I know I shouldn't be jealous, Umi-chan and I aren't even a couple.. But I don't like seeing that Yuuki girl look at Umi-chan that way.. maybe.. this will be enough to make her back off?"_

"Great job on your work today, Umi-chan." Kotori leaned in and kissed Umi's cheek "Come on, it will be a busy weekend for us~"

"A-Ah.. eh?" Umi blushed and stuttered as she hopped into the car and closed the door. She rolled the window down to say goodbye to Yuuki one more time, even though Kotori suddenly clung onto her arm.

"Yuuki, see you on Monday! And please remember what I said!"

"I will, Umi-chan! Have a fun weekend~"

Yuuki waved until the car drove off, then let out a sigh.

_"Seems like Minami-san knows she owns Umi-chan's heart._

_Maybe that's the thing Minami-san owns that makes Umi-chan go back to her.__.."_

"Yuuki, you idiot." Yuuki murmured as she walked away from the office building "Still hoping for something that's impossible.."

* * *

The moment Maki drove away and all the windows were closed, Kotori let go of Umi's arm. Umi seemed a little bit annoyed by this action.

_"And I thought things were finally getting better."_

"What was that kiss for..?" Umi finally asked "Yuuki looked--"

"Yuuki, Yuuki~" Maki said in an annoyed sing-song voice "Ugh, that girl is always clinging onto you, even though you two aren't dating. I would get a restricting order if I were you."

"What? She seems kind, and cute. Umi's type, basically. I've been wondering for two years as to why Umi didn't even try to hit her up-- ow.."

"Shut up, Eli." Umi managed to hit Eli's head from behind, then looked at Kotori, who seemed slightly jealous "Again, Kotori, what was that for?"

"..I don't like the way she looks at you, that's all."

"And here I thought there was something more to it.." Umi sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes "I see Yuuki as a friend and only as a friend, no matter how she views me."

"You could totally see she was blushing and being all flirty from afar.." Kotori pouted even more "Even in this heavily tinted car!"

"Hey, I used that because...wait, I don't know why I made this car heavily tinted.." Maki said out of realization "But seriously, stop arguing in the back all because of that Yuuki girl, or I'm crashing this car."

"Honestly though, Yuuki probably thinks Umi is hot and still single, so you two have to make it clear." Eli clarified "What _is_ your relationship anyway, you two?"

"Kotori, just..don't worry about it. I can't imagine myself dating her, anyways." Umi opened her eyes, ignoring Eli's last question, then looked at Kotori "All I'm thinking of always is you."

"...and the baby." Umi quickly added after realizing what she said "A-Anyways! I look forward to living with you, please do treat me well."

"I'm glad to hear that, Umi-chan. I also look forward to living with you." Kotori giggled, finally relieved. ("Ah, pregnancy mood swings. Good luck, Umi." "Maki, shut up." "It's true though, Eli.") "But shouldn't it be me asking you to treat me well?"

"Well, no, you'll be more moody in the upcoming months. So yes," Maki did a turn to Umi's house "please do treat Umi well so she won't end up sleeping on the sofa, or end up coming to my place or Eli's."

* * *

"I'm home.." Umi announced as she entered the house. Eli, Maki and Kotori eventually made their way into the living room, where boxes of baby things were scattered everywhere.

_Chicco Co-sleeping Next2Me, sky_

_Mothercare Jamestown Cot/Bed, white_

_Mothercare Cot/Bed Mattress_

_Graco Changing Table, white_

_Grey foam mats, x50_

_White foam mats, x50_

"You weren't lying when you said you went all out." Maki let out an airy laugh, examining the products "Whoa, these cost you a fortune!"

"I already assembled the drawers in the guest room, and removed the bed there already. I just need help assembling these." Umi smiled with pride "Kotori, do you like the things I bought? I kept the receipt just in case--"

"It's okay! They all seem nice!" Kotori grinned "But next time, tell me too, okay? I wanna go shopping for this little one, too.."

"Umi, just asking, how much did you spend here?" Eli asked "I feel like I could buy a shit-ton of vodka with the money you spent.."

"Roughly..95k yen? It's worth it, though." Umi once again smiled, as if that wasn't a huge amount of money "I wasn't able to buy others since I wanted Kotori's opinion on it, like the baby-gyms, rockers, stroller and all--"

"95 thousand.. oh my God, that little seagull is already lucky and spoiled." Eli muttered "Okay, wait, when do we start?"

"Umi-chan, is it okay if I start making some snacks?" Kotori asked, tying her hair up into a bun "I'll try not to make much of a mess!"

"Ah, so the eco-bag was filled of ingredients.. and here I thought it was alcohol." Maki sighed as Kotori picked up two eco-bags from the floor "Alright, let's get this baby nest building started."

"Still can't stand the smell of alcohol, sorry~!" Kotori exclaimed as she went into Umi's kitchen.

"Kotori, just call us if you need help, okay? And if there's a knock on the door," Umi huffed as she carried the box of the changing table "it must be the others, so please open it."

"Got it!"

Soon, the SG trio stood in front of the guest room, looking at how empty it was. Sure, there was a drawer, a cabinet, a coffee table and a two seater sofa, but half of the room was just..empty.

Maki reached into her backpack and handed each of them a can of beer.

"What? It's only one can for each of us. My backpack couldn't hold a lot. And you think I'll do this.." Maki waved her hand around the empty room "baby nesting without rewarding myself?"

* * *

_Minutes later.._

"Umi-chaaaaan!" Honoka yelled as she knocked on the door "Kotori-chaaaaan!"

"Honoka.. could you help us out here?!" Nico groaned, taking out one box after another from Eli's car (that Nozomi drove) "Why did we not get a moving van?! The Minami's are rich! Otonokizaka is basically theirs!"

"Ah, you guys!" Kotori opened the door "Come in, I made some snacks~ Oh, should I help? Wait, I'll just wear some slippers--"

"No, definitely not, we can handle this." Nico muttered, carrying quite a heavy box (full of Kotori's sewing materials) "You're pregnant, remember?"

"Y-Yeah, Kotori-chan. We can handle this!" Hanayo nodded, helping Nico with some of the boxes "Honoka-chan.. please help out, too.."

"But, it's okay though? It won't hurt me much--"

"**Kotori! Don't you dare carry any boxes!**" Umi yelled from the second floor "**Honoka, you better help out with that!**"

"Eheh.. I guess I'll just prepare the snacks and drinks for you guys!" Kotori nervously chuckled, opening the door wider so they could put the boxes inside "Where's Nozomi-chan?"

"Over here, birby!" Nozomi hopped out of the driver's seat "How're you and baby seagull doin' today?"

"Ah, we're okay! Eli-chan and the others are upstairs, by the way." Kotori smiled "But ehh, Nozomi-chan, I have a question.. who is Yuuki-san, really?"

Honoka let out a chuckle as she unloaded a lighter box compared to the others' "I knew you'd ask about her eventually!"

"Honoka-chan..isn't it unfair, nya? We carried Kotori-chan's heavy items.." Rin pouted, now inside of the living room for a break.

"Yuuki? Oh, Kuronuma Yuuki! Hmm.. well, she likes Umi-chan, that's all I know." Nozomi said calmly "Ohohoh~ Is the pregnant lady feelin' jealous?"

"Ah.. okay then." Kotori blushed, slightly shaking her head, then went inside the house again "You guys should hurry up so you can rest. You've worked hard! I'm sorry I had to bring a lot of things.."

"It's alright, really! I'm happy for you and.." Hanayo pushed another box into the house "Umi-chan. I hope you guys will make a lot of memories in this home~"

"**I am telling you, this is how you do it!**"

"**THAT'S NOT EVEN ON THE INSTRUCTIONS!"**

"**Umi! You tell this blondie how this works and I am not following her instructions!**"

"**WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?!**"

The six other girls let out a sigh, before Kotori broke the silence.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, Hanayo-chan, could you two help me with the sweets-making?"

"Definitely! I don't wanna carry boxes~" Nozomi followed Kotori to the kitchen. Nico rolled her eyes and went back outside to get the last few baggages, which were just luggages and smaller boxes.

"Y-You guys will be okay?" Hanayo asked the three, who just nodded and let her go.

"..now will you help, Honoka?!"

* * *

When Nozomi got curious and went up the stairs, she were greeted by an amusing but not so surprising sight.

Eli and Maki bickering how to build cot in the middle of the room, while Umi's assembling the changing table alone in the corner.

"It says right here--" Eli pointed on the instructions "to do that AFTER putting these two pieces together!"

"Oh." Maki muttered as she figured out, that, well, the two pieces do fit "Amusing."

"I told you-- Umi, I don't want to be paired up with her.. can I just make the co-sleeper?!"

"No, I plan to build that when the baby is due so it won't get dusty. Besides, you two aren't done with the cot yet.." Umi sighed as she twisted the screwdriver "..and the reviews said it's easy to make, too.."

"Seems like you guys are having fun?" Nozomi interrupted them "Umi-chan, isn't it a bit too early to buy these..things?"

"I'd rather have the things way too early than have to buy them at the time where Kotori is heavily pregnant. Besides, shouldn't you and Hanayo be helping her in the kitchen?"

"Well, Hanayo-chan is making some strawberry jam to go along with the toasts, and Kotori-chan is making cheesecake bites." Nozomi chuckled at how Maki groaned, possibly because the redhead didn't hear Nozomi mention her favorite food "And I'll be making some pizza with homemade marinara sauce! The Tojo style~"

"Tomatoes?"

"Maki, what else is marinara sauce made of? Duh." Umi stood up and removed her shirt "Damn, it's hot in here.. I can't turn on the air-conditioner either cause we'll just make this room reek of sweat.."

"Well Kotori-chan sure wasn't lying back in highschool about your abs.." Nozomi winked at Umi, then left "Come down for some snacks in a bit!"

"Umi, you have Kotori."

"No, I don't."

"You guys are practically going to live in together like Nico and Maki, just not officially together," Eli looked at Umi "don't steal my girlfriend."

"I just.. took off my shirt.."

"Yeah, imagine what you could do if you take off your pants." Maki was once again hit by a quarter-Russian blondie.

* * *

"Oh? I didn't know Umi-chan has a backyard?" Kotori looked out of the kitchen's window after she put the cheesecakes in the fridge "It's pretty spacious.."

"Oh, Umi-chan would drink there with Maki-chan and Eli-chan sometimes. Sometimes, Yuuki would be there too. Of course, if she's there, I'm there." Nozomi said, handing the chopping board and tomatoes to Kotori "Can you cut these up for me?"

"Of course." Kotori began chopping the tomatoes a little too hard and rough, startling Hanayo every chop. "Gotta make sure they're nicely cut for the marinara sauce~"

"Y-Yeah.." Nozomi shuddered as she began chopping some herbs "..definitely.."

_"She's so scary when jealous..on the bright side, seeing Kotori-chan jealous definitely means there's a little bit of love for Umi-chan in there~"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Moving Trio decided to unpack some of Kotori's things, specifically her plants.._

Most of the plants were herbs that Kotori had just started growing when she came home, but there were also a few succulents as well. And, well, the baka-trio, after putting the said herbs outside, were now staring at the little cactus on the coffee table.

"Does it really hurt to touch a cactus, nya?"

"It looks..harmless.."

"Nico-nii can't have any scars on her body so.. Honoka, you do it!"

Honoka grumbled, but didn't object, then proceeded to poke the cactus.

She closed her blue eyes and smiled, without removing her finger from the cactus' prick.

"Please get Umi-chan's first-aid kit in the kitchen."

Nico held back her laughter as she stood up and walked her way towards the kitchen.

"Honoka was pricked by Kotori's cactus, where's the first-aid kit?"

"That sounds wrong, Nico-chan." Nozomi laughed while handing her a first-aid kit "Why touch the cactus anyway?"

"Wanted to know if it really hurts." Nico chuckled as she walked away "Honoka, here, let go of that."

"Honoka-chan, are you okay?" Kotori walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray that had three glasses of water "I'll just give these to the girls upstairs, okay? I'll check your wound later."

"Don't worry about me, Kotori-chan! Go ahead and check your baby dad--" Honoka stopped and let out a whine as Rin held her back while Nico cleaned her wound "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"Eheh, seems like they have you under control now.." Kotori giggled as she went up the stairs "Umi-chan, Eli-chan, Maki-chan?"

Kotori noticed that Maki and Eli were shirtless too and only wore sports bras (light blue for Eli and red for Maki, of course) but hey, even though they had nice bodies, Kotori liked Umi's the best among them, although she wouldn't say it directly in front of Umi, not now at least.. Come to think of it, where's Umi, anyway?

"Oh, Kotori! Umi went to the bathroom. Look!" Eli proudly pointed at the cot that was halfway done "Me and Maki built this! But Umi made the changing table on her own."

"You guys should take a quick break. And ehh, Maki-chan.." Kotori pouted "You drank here?"

"Yeah, but Umi didn't want to. Such a kill-joy." Maki muttered, taking a glass of water. "So I drank her can of beer. Well, Eli and I split it."

"I am not, I'm just avoiding anything that triggers her morning sickness in case she needs to talk to me. Oh, excuse me, Kotori." Umi gently pushed Kotori aside, then put the towel on her right shoulder to get a glass of water from her "Thank you."

"..why are you shirtless, too?" Kotori muttered, her cheeks turning pinkish "A-At least you're wearing a sports bra and not the wired ones.."

"Hm? I don't like wired ones anyway. Why, like what you see?" Umi winked, then paused, realizing what she just said.

"Wow, impregnating Kotori really made you more shameless. Hand me a glass of water too, my legs fell asleep!" Eli laughed, hitting Umi's leg "Wait, I think Umi broke."

"A-Ah, I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry. It was..hot, that's all." Umi blushed, taking the last glass of water and handing it to Eli "Speaking of which, Kotori, you sleep in my bed, okay? I bought a futon so it's fine."

"Ehh? No, no! I can sleep on the futon instead, or right here." Kotori pointed at the small sofa "I'd feel bad.."

"I'm sorry to interupt, but, I swear, Kotori," Maki raised her hand til she got the parents-to-be's attention "Umi's bed got some magic. It's so soft, and just..wow. I'm rich and can't even find a mattress like that."

"It's clean too!" Eli chimed in.

"I insist, Kotori. Besides, you're the one who needs the most comfy bed, especially right now." Umi smiled "A-Anyway, you can go and check all of the rooms, if you want. So you'd get used to it."

"Even yours?"

"Naturally. We're going to sleep in the same room after all." Umi nodded, pointing at Kotori's tray and gesturing her to just drop it on the floor.

Umi smiled and let out a little giggle almost everytime she heard Kotori's happy hum after every sound of the door opening.

"I may be whipped for Nozomi," Eli whispered into Maki's ear "but Umi is a different case."

"We all know that. Now shut up and help me with this, blondie."

"Wow, what a nice way to talk to your senpai.."

* * *

**side-note/**

**ah, how i love writing soldier game trio interactions..**

**i always thought of maki to doubt eli's instructions a tad bit because in maki's mind, eli and nozomi are together, who knows if nozomi influenced eli?**

**i hope this chapter isn't too bad, the next chapter will definitely be better, so don't worry!**

**i hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as i enjoy writing them!**

**please leave a review if you can!! i love reading what you guys think about this story :DD**

**see ya next chapter!**

**-zumi**


	12. Saturday Surprises

**/author's notes**

**this will be the last chapter before i start "fast-forwarding" this story (ex. ch 12 is one month after, ch 13 is one month after ch 12) just so that the story would go without having to add some boring information about the pregnancy.**

**which side of the family should know about kotori's pregnancy first?**

**the sweet but protective minami's,**

**or the strict, serious, and traditional (but a little sweet too) sonoda's?**

**either way, what would be their reactions~?** **gotta brainstorm for that one**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: do not touch kotobirb's umi-chan to avoid seeing this glare lmao and while nozomi didn't hear that, eli did. while she wouldn't exactly tease umi about it, you think auntie elichika will not tell baby seagull about this? w r o n g. auntie elichika has been affected by auntie nozomi.**

**tzumisa19: im glad you found that scene funny lmao i loved writing that scene**

**Yominaumi: Umi and Kotori are not exactly "together" but are living together for the sake of the baby and so that Kotori will have a safer pregnancy. Like what Kotori said, if all goes well, they will be together again. Umi still loves her, but Kotori didn't really solve her feelings yet.**

**ChiPee21: kotobirb will soon realize it. how soon? wait and see ;)**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: __Saturday Surprises_

_March 24, 2017_

_8 PM_

Soon, the snacks were ready and Nozomi called the Soldier Trio to go down. The trio thought it would be fine to go down wearing the same thing they were wearing earlier-- just a sports bra and leggings.

Well, technically, it _is_ but all eyes were on them.

"..whoa Maki-chan, you're the only one among them who doesn't have abs?" Nico stared at the trio who sat down together "And I thought Maki-chan had the best body.."

(Spoiler alert, Nico still thinks Maki has the best body.)

Maki rolled her eyes as she took a bite of the pizza Nozomi made. It was the only one with tomatoes, after all.

Well, to be fair, Maki's body-shape resembled a model's. Thin, but slightly curvy in the areas that complimented her body. For Nico, she has that perfect body, although she would sometimes think Maki's too thin and shove food down her throat everytime Maki insists she's gaining weight.

Eli, on the other hand, would work out at least every other week and did a little bit of weightlifting when she could, which is why she gained those _hot damn two-pack abs that Nozomi was blessed to see often. _(Nozomi's words)

Umi was.. Umi. It was no surprise that Umi has a four-pack, it's been there since highschool, after all. And of course, only Kotori's blessed enough to touch it. If she tried to do such right now, Umi wouldn't remove her hand or flinch. If others did, Umi would probably knock them unconscious (Honoka learned the hard way)

"R-Rin-chan, it's okay! I like your tummy~" Hanayo comforted her girlfriend, who began muttering how she wished she had a similar body to theirs (she does, though.. just too shy to show it off like those three..)

"Did you guys finish building the cot and changing table?" Nozomi asked, taking a bite of the toast that Hanayo made "I told Umi-chan not to put the foam tiles yet so she could clean the room a bit."

"Yeah. Umi finished the changing table quickly, but this one," Eli sighed, looking at Maki "because of this one, we finished a bit late."

"Well, how would I know if you were fucking around or something? Besides, it's better. That means the cot is more sturdy." Maki said, taking a sip from a soda-can "Don't want them to sue me because their baby seagull got hurt."

"Ah, that's true.. Thank you, by the way." Umi nodded, then smiled "I'm planning to install a swing outside soon, so I'll ask for your help again."

"Oh! Make it suitable for adults to use, too!" Honoka recommended "I remember Kotori-chan, Umi-chan and I would always play by the swings as children!"

"Naturally. I may become a parent soon, but," Umi's eyes showed a hint of playfulness "there's nothing wrong in having fun, right? I'm not only building it for my child but also for myself."

"Didn't know you had a fun side, nya." Rin chuckled, then yawned. Soon, her eyes opened wide in realization "Ah, Maki-chan! Kayo-chin! We have classes tomorrow!"

"Ah, shit.. you're right." Maki cursed under her breath "Umi, Kotori, we need to go soon. That includes you, Nico-chan."

"What? Why? I have a job already-"

"Nico-chan, we live together."

"Ah, right.."

"But I don't wanna go home yet~ I'll stay here with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, like the old days!" Honoka suggested, much to NozoEli's dismay.

The parents of Muse really wanted those two back together, after all. Not just for the baby, but for Kotori and Umi's sake, too. Anyone could see how Umi loved and still loves Kotori. And Kotori's little actions still say 'I love you', but ah, Umi's too dense to see that. For the two of them to realize that, they had to be left alone.

"Honoka-chan, they have to get used to each other, so we should let them be tonight." Nozomi smiled "Besides, Yukiho-chan would be mad at you if you left the shop for her to tend to again."

"A-Ah, you're right! But.. Eli-chan is the only one who has a car here other than Umi-chan since we left ours.." Honoka pointed at NozoEli "You two have no choice but to send us home, too!"

"We should probably get going. Ah, Kotori, can I take home some--"

"I packed some extra snacks for all of you as a thank you! I'm sorry for being a bit of a trouble.." Kotori came out of the kitchen, holding a few tupperwares full of snacks, interrupting the blondie "I hope you liked them all, Nozomi-chan, Hanayo-chan and I worked hard!"

"When did you go to the kitchen? But oh, thank you! I was about to ask earlier. Did you leave some for Umi, though?" Eli pointed at Umi, who kept eating the cheesecake bites "Seems like she loves cheesecake now."

"I-It rubs off, okay?!" Umi argued back with a mouthful of cheesecake, then she covered her mouth after realizing what she did. "A-Ah, that was.."

"You're doing the same exact thing you always tell me not to do!" Honoka laughed "Umi-chan doesn't have manners!"

"I-I do have manners!"

* * *

_9:__30 PM_

After quite a long time of "goodbyes" and "call us when you need us", Kotori and Umi were left alone in _their_ house.

"Kotori, you can go ahead and shower or unpack your clothes, if you like. I left half of the cabinet empty for you." Umi said as she took the plates and cups from the coffee table "I'll drop by at my parents' house since I need to pick up something, so you can do anything you want here."

"Ehh.. can't I go?" Kotori pouted, closing the main door behind her "It's been a while since I've seen them."

"You can't, they'll be wondering why we're together, alone, at this hour." Umi sighed, going into the kitchen "Besides, you must be tired. It's bad for you and the baby."

"Even still, I wanna see them..! You don't have to be so strict on me because I'm pregnant."

"Next time.. I think we're going to Hokkaido to see Grandma in a few months, you can come along then."

"Ah, okay then! You promise you'll bring me to Hokkaido?"

Umi chuckled as she came out of the kitchen, seeing Kotori hold out her pinky finger. She went closer to her and wrapped her own pinky around Kotori's, then smiled.

"I promise." Umi pinched Kotori's cheek gently, then let out another chuckle as Kotori pouted even more "I'm sorry. You're just.. cuter up close. I'll bring your luggage upstairs, come on."

Umi was the first to let go so she could bring Kotori's luggage upstairs. Kotori stood there, dumbfounded, and blushing red.

"Idiot Umi-chan."

It was rather quiet when the both of them got upstairs, so after getting a change of clothes, Kotori excused herself and took a quick shower. Umi, on the other hand, put on a shirt and a jacket, and simply waited for Kotori to come out. Once she did and began unpacking, Umi went downstairs.

"Kotori, don't wait for me, okay? If you fall asleep, it's okay!"

"Okay! Take care, Umi-chan~"

* * *

Now, Umi was standing in front of a floral shop, full of determination with a hint of nervousness.

_"I'm sorry for lying, Kotori."_

"Ah, Sonoda-san! Here to pick up the flowers?" A kind lady, possibly in her early 40s, smiled as soon as Umi entered, then took out a bouquet of flowers "You chose a very beautiful yet simple combination. Who is this lucky girl?"

Umi smiled, handing the money to the lady and taking the flowers.

A mix of red roses and sunflowers. In flower language, passionate yet pure love.

"She is..a very important person to me, Sanae-san." Umi still kept her smile on, and it even got bigger "Apologies if I had to keep you waiting.. please do wish me luck."

"Ah, any girl would eventually say yes to you, Sonoda-san! But I still wish you the best of luck~ And it's fine! I enjoyed making the arrangement for that bouquet, I hope she enjoys it, too." Sanae grinned "Oh, you should write a card for that special girl!"

"Oh, I already wrote one.. Thank you, Sanae-san. I'll get some more flowers here next time." Umi bowed, and left the shop.

"To be young and in love..how sweet." Sanae chuckled, watching Umi drive away. A few moments later, she turned the sign, indicating the floral shop was closed.

Umi hid the flowers in a paperbag first, before she drove back home. A smile formed across her lips, as she began tapping on the steering wheel.

Comfortably resting on top of the paperbag at the passenger's seat was a card.

_"__To Kotori"_

* * *

_10:06 PM_

"I'm home."

Umi announced, waiting for a reply. She was satisfied when she didn't get any; That meant Kotori's asleep and won't know anything about the flowers until tomorrow.

After she left the bouquet and card on the dining table for Kotori to see the next morning, Umi went upstairs to, well, _their_ room. It will definitely take a while for Umi to realize that Kotori's living with her.

"Kotori..?" Umi muttered as she stepped into their room, the cool wind of the AC greeting her. On the bed, Kotori was fast asleep, still using her favorite pillow and holding an alpaca plush tight. On the floor beside Kotori's side of the bed was a navy blue futon -- it seemed like Kotori had already lay it out and prepared it for her, which was later confirmed by the note on the futon's pillow.

_"I'm sorry I had to take your bed, Umi-chan. Sleep well, I'll prepare breakfast tomorrow! - Kotori_ _•8•"_

Umi chuckled after reading the note, then knelt down to face a sleeping Kotori.

"Kotori?" Umi noticed that she was in deep sleep, and felt it was safe enough to leave a kiss on her forehead "I look forward to living with you and our child. Sleep well."

Ah, if only Umi knew that Kotori opened her eyes the moment she left the room to shower,

if only Umi knew that Kotori blushed red and covered herself with a blanket up to her head in order to finally fall asleep,

Umi would've had a bit more courage to tell Kotori how she feels in a more direct-way.

* * *

_The next morning.._

Kotori woke up quite late compared to Umi's usual wakeup time, which is why she also woke up alone in their room with Umi's futon already folded neatly in the corner.

_"Eh? Where's Umi-chan..?"_

On the bedside table was a little sticky-note that Kotori soon noticed.

_"Good morning! I went out for a morning jog. You seemed to be sleeping well, I couldn't bother waking you up. If it won't be a bother, please cook breakfast for the two of us, I wasn't able to eat before heading out. Thank you, Kotori. - Umi"_

"Ah, right.. Umi-chan likes to go for a run in the morning.." Kotori yawned, stretching her arms and back for a moment before standing up.

_8:23 AM_

"Ehh, she goes out this early, still? I wonder if she gets to rest.." Kotori pouted, then felt a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh, not again, baby.."

Minami Kotori spent the first ten minutes of her morning in the bathroom, facing the toilet, like how she's been spending the past two weeks' mornings.

* * *

"How long will we be like this, little one?"

Kotori let out a sigh as she went down the staircase, one hand on her stomach. What instantly caught her eye was the bouquet on the dining table.

"Eh? Did Umi-chan...?" Kotori took the flowers in one hand and took the card in the other, reading its contents.

_Kotori,_

_On the same night we met again after years, __we got intoxicated and intimate._ _We didn't think about anything else and got carried away._

_My bottled up emotions for the past four years that couldn't be portrayed by words, I tried to tell you through the way I touched you that night. __Were you able to feel it? While I don't exactly remember everything, every detail, I still remember how I held you tight in my arms, knowing that it could possibly be the last time I could do it. And even if it was just because you got caught in the moment, I felt your love again. And I'm beyond happy I was able to feel that again._

_But it__ was wrong. What we did was reckless, irresponsible, and risky. Our __wrong actions dragged an innocent child into this, what they'd call, "mess."_

_Kotori, it's wrong, right? I'm anxious, confused, and slightly angry at myself, but at the same time I feel a hint of happiness because although unplanned, unexpected, my dream of having a family is coming true. And especially since it's with you._

_I will take responsibility. I'll be with you through every step of this new chapter in our lives. From the nights where you can't fall asleep because of your cravings, to the dirty diaper changes and nights where our child refuses to sleep, I'll be with you._

_Not just because it's the right thing to do, but because I still want a happy family with you. I still feel the same way I used to feel for you years ago._

_Don't rush anything, and take your time._

_I'll always wait for you, my first love._

_~ Sonoda Umi_

"You really have a way with words, and you know it's my weakness, hm?" Kotori chuckled, blushing lightly "Please, wait for me, Umi-chan."

After putting the bouquet in a vase and keeping the card in one of the drawers of her desk (Umi got her one and made it herself. It felt wrong for Umi to get things for her child but none for the person bearing her child) Kotori began preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Ten minutes later, Kotori heard the front door open, followed by a tired "I'm home."

"Umi-chan! Welcome home~ Ugh.." Kotori greeted Umi with a smile, that soon turned into a frown as she scrunched up her nose "You reek of sweat. Go shower! I'll be done with breakfast by the time you're done showering."

"Ah, right.. Sorry about that. You slept well? Oh, did you have morning sickness again?" Umi calmly spoke, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. Although she could see the flowers in a vase, she still didn't want to bring it up in case Kotori didn't really like her little surprise.

"Yes for both questions.." Kotori sighed, then smiled "Oh, Umi-chan?"

Umi was walking towards the staircase but looked back when she heard her name.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for the flowers. And for being patient."

"I.. Of course. I'm glad you loved it."

Umi had a grin she couldn't wipe off until she had to go back down for breakfast. Not like she wiped it off fully, anyway; there was still a small smile the entire time.

And Kotori, although she won't tell Umi just yet, swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw that little smile again.

Every week after that, Kotori received a new card and a new present. Flowers, chocolates, and even the odd food that Kotori suddenly began craving, would always be waiting for Kotori on the dining table every Saturday morning.

* * *

**author's notes!**

**since our beloved umi-chan's birthday is coming up, i thought i should make this chapter a little more happy and romantic for the couple~ advanced happy birthday, umi!!! even though i only have kotori figurines and merch, i'll always love you (its hard to find umi merch ;;)**

**everyone, please take care of yourselves this season! i barely go out myself so i'm technically fine lmao, but the part of the country where i live is currently under a semi-lockdown so..that isn't so fun, now is it.**

**i hope this chapter wasnt too ooc for this story. i'm sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors ;;**

**see ya next chapter, and remember to wash your hands for at least 20 seconds~**

**\- zumi**


	13. Champagne at Noon

**author's notes**

**how are you guys?? i hope u guys are doing well despite this coronavirus shit goin' on**

**also, i know i said in the previous chapter that i'd only do a one month skip per chapter but.. there's nothing much to write if i write about kotori being two months pregnant, so we are skipping two months from the last chapter.**

**in short, kotori is now three months pregnant, her pregnancy is more stable now and has little to no risks of miscarriage. it's time to tell their families about baby seagull :0** **what would be their reactions~?**

**note that the previous chapter took palce march 2017. it's now may 2017 in this ****chapter.**

**also, to make things more fun, i'll start a little question and answer session every end of the chapter. you guys can leave any question to any character in this story (or even me!) and i'll be answering on the next chapter :DD**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiel's Curry: My first option for Umi-chan was to be an author in this fanfiction, but I thought that office life suits her the best. Also pls do upload, there is a shortage of KotoUmi ficss *insert Kotori's onegai***

**tzumisa9: Thank you for reading, as well!**

**Guest: I LOVE the name Umiko!!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: __Champagne at Noon_

_May 12, 2017_

_Friday_

_6 PM_

Two months flew by fast. The two quickly got used to living together, although they still remained in the 'courting stage' for now. Kotori now has a slightly visible baby bump that Umi loves touching (and she loves talking to the baby when Kotori is "sleeping." In reality, Kotori wasn't, but enjoyed listening to their 'conversations')

"I'm home, Kotori."

Umi was greeted by Kotori, who seemed to be waiting in front of the door. She had her arms crossed and unlike the usual smile Umi would see when she gets home, Kotori frowned.

"And why are you late for dinner?"

"Oh, I forgot to message you.. I went and got Auntie and Uncle a gift!" Umi held up a white paperbag. She secretly hoped that Kotori wasn't really mad, it was hard to get her attention when she actually is.. "Dom Pérignon, 2014. It took Eli and I a while to decide what champagne would do, but we decided on this one since it's sort of similar to wine, too."

_"That, and I needed to pick up your gift.." _Umi thought, clutching the handle of her bag -- where the gift was -- tighter.

"I already told you, you don't have to get Mom and Dad anything.. They must've had a lot of champagne and wine while they were touring the world the past two months." Kotori sighed, losing her frown (and not noticing how relieved Umi was) "Now I don't know what to get Aunt and Uncle Sonoda!"

"I have my reasons, one of them is because I have to apologize for, well, getting you pregnant without marrying you.." Umi chuckled as she removed her shoes. "Fruits would do for Mother and Father. To be honest, it will be my first time seeing them again after two years.."

"Ehh, didn't they go to your graduation?"

"They didn't..really approve of me wanting to become an engineer instead of inheriting the dojo like they planned." Umi had a slightly sad smile as she put the paperbag on the dining table "It's okay, though. My Grandma was there. The girls were there. And the dojo, well.. my older sister inherited it happily. Once or twice a month, I train there."

"They shouldn't force you to do something you don't want..! They should be proud you finished a course in three years.." Kotori pouted "Anyway, hurry and change clothes, let's have dinner together."

Umi nodded. She was pouting though, and even though Kotori wanted to put up "I'm-angry-cause-you're-home-late" face, she just couldn't. Not when Umi had a pout on. So instead, she let out a giggle and approached Umi, removing her blazer for her.

"Do you want to touch my stomach again? I told you, it's okay as long as you don't startle me."

Umi grinned to that and knelt in front of Kotori, putting her ear on Kotori's stomach.

"I'm home, little one. Have you been good? We'll tell your Mama's parents about you tomorrow, then we go to mine this Monday. Aren't you glad? I'll work at home this week! Be a good baby, okay? Let's hope they will love you like Mama and I love you."

After that, Umi stood up and smiled at Kotori, her own cheeks slightly pink.

"Now go ahead and change clothes so we can eat together. Your kid is hungry, you know?" Kotori laughed, jokingly pushing Umi towards the staircase "Or maybe it's just me?"

"Both of you must be hungry, so I'll go ahead and change! You can start eating now, it's fine!" Umi kept her smile on until she went upstairs.

While having dinner, the two of them talked about how they felt so nervous about telling their parents, but Kotori assured Umi that eventually, their parents will realize things and be happy for them.

* * *

_May 13, 2017_

_Saturday_

Kotori woke up by 9 am, surprised that Umi was still sleeping soundly instead of jogging. Thankfully, her morning illness seemed to subside early, and today was one of those lucky mornings that she didn't feel a wave of nausea hit her.

Slowly, she got out of bed, careful not to wake Umi, and got ready in the bathroom. After a few minutes of freshing up, Kotori excitedly went downstairs, and was greeted again by a gift on the dining table.

It was a white bunny plush and, like usual, a card. While holding the plush in one hand, Kotori began reading the card.

_Kotori,_

_Good morning, sunshine!_ _I hope you slept well. I went out yesterday not only to pick up my gift for your parents, but this one, too._

_Remember last week, when our little one hit the 12 week_ _mark? The heartbeat is so strong, and you loved hearing that. You even jokingly said that you wish you could hear it everyday.__ Well, regardless of whether it was a joke or not, I'll give you the chance to hear it everyday._

_Kotori, press the bunny's left hand. It will play our little one's heartbeat. I'm so glad I was able to plan this all in one week. I first had to look for a custom plush maker, because I wanted this to be unique, and the only one in the world. I had to design it, even. Then, I had to contact Maki to ask for the sound of the heartbeat. And then, this bunny, with our little one's heartbeat, was born_.

_We're both anxious about our parents' possible reactions, what if's fly around my head. But your smile during dinner helped me calm down._

_For bearing the greatest present you can give me, our child..thank you for that._

_I'm excited to see Auntie and Uncle Minami later._

_p.s: Omurice for breakfast, please?_

_~ Sonoda Umi_

Excited, Kotori pressed the bunny's hand, and sure enough, it played the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

"Yeah, let's cook your papa's favorite breakfast, little one.

She deserves it, doesn't she?"

Kotori quickly (but silently) went upstairs and into their room to put the bunny in bed (she didn't want to dirty it) and soon, knelt in front of Umi.

"Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori silently muttered, staring at Umi, who was still in deep sleep. She smiled, before leaning a bit closer to Umi's face, and planted a quick-but-gentle kiss on the forehead.

_"Wait for me a bit more, okay?"_

Kotori soon left the room to prepare breakfast, and Umi?

Well, she _is _in deep sleep and didn't feel Kotori's kiss. But surely, she's dreaming about Kotori, cause she's grinning like an idiot even in her sleep.

An hour later, Umi woke up to the smell of eggs, and instantly sat down.

_"Omurice!"_

Umi smiled. When was the last time she got excited over breakfast, anyway? She always had sandwiches, instant meals or leftovers for breakfast before Kotori came and lived with her. Quickly, Umi folded the futon and got ready in the bathroom.

"Umi-chan, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Kotori!" Umi quickly walked down the stairs "Good morning~! You made omurice?"

"Of course. I think you deserve it after you got me that. And, well, to hopefully calm you down since we'll see my parents by lunch." Kotori smiled "Thank you for the gift and the card, by the way."

"You're welcome." Umi muttered as she sat down "Itadakimasu."

The two of them ate breakfast more silent and quicker than they usually do, but Umi soon broke the silence.

"Kotori, let's drop by the grocery later. We should probably cook lunch for Auntie and Uncle too." Umi suggested, to which Kotori nodded to.

* * *

_12:07 PM_

The two were already lined up to pay for their groceries, but was held back because of the person in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, your card is declined. Would you like to pay in cash instead?"

The lady, who's card was declined, looked heavily pregnant and was purchasing the basic needs of a newborn. Formula, diapers, bottles, a baby blanket and a few newborn outfits.

It broke Kotori's heart even more when she saw how the lady checked her wallet and only had a thousand yen in it. The lady let out a sigh, and began returning the items to her cart one by one.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough money.. I'll just return these."

Kotori could see the cashier-lady looked sad too, but couldn't do anything. She heard Umi let out a sigh and was about to scold her for being insensitive at times like this, until Umi gently pushed Kotori aside and began returning the lady's items to the cashier.

"I'll pay for it." Umi muttered, then flashed the lady a smile "Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

Although the lady hesitated at first, Kotori ensured the lady that Umi meant it. It's not like Umi would back out, anyway.

"I..have a child coming myself, so I understand it may be hard. Baby necessities can be expensive." Umi explained sheepishly, taking out the money from her wallet and handing it to the cashier "I hope you have a safe delivery and the baby comes out healthy, ma'am."

"Thank you.. thank you so much. I hope your baby and your beautiful wife have a safe delivery too..!" The lady bowed repeatedly as she took the groceries. She turned to Kotori, and smiled widely "You are so lucky to have such a charming and kind woman as your partner!"

The two could only smile and wave as the lady left.

"Wife, huh?" Umi chuckled as they left the grocery store, holding the groceries"You are beautiful, indeed, though."

"In ways, you are charming and kind." Kotori blushed, hopping into the passenger's seat of Umi's car while she loaded the trunk "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just..imagined, if that was you and my child.. But I'm glad I was able to help her out." Umi sighed, closing the trunk and entering the driver's seat "Are you ready, Kotori?"

"To tell Mom? Definitely. To tell your parents? Oh, God.."

"I feel the same way." Umi chuckled "Alright, let's go tell your first set of grandparents, little one."

* * *

"Kotori! Umi!" Mrs. Minami excitedly opened the door, greeting the two "It's so great to see you two together again!"

"Mom..we aren't dating, geez.." Kotori corrected her mother as they went in. She wore a baggy jacket over a simple white t-shirt to avoid showing her little bump for now "Dad..!"

"My little girl!" Mr. Minami opened his arms, embracing his only daughter. He seemed tall, about 6'2 at least, had black eyes and dark grey, almost black hair color "Umi! Welcome! I haven't seen you in ages..!"

"Hello Uncle, Auntie." Umi bowed with a smile "Kotori and I wanted to prepare lunch for you two today. Oh, I also have a present for you two."

"Isn't this a bit pricey, dear?" Mrs. Minami's eyes widened as she took out the champagne that Umi gave them "Thank you, Umi."

"Whoa! We can drink it later!" Mr. Minami suggested, but Kotori playfully hit his shoulder "Wha- Why?"

"Nope~! It's too early to drink, Dad!" Kotori pouted, then helped Umi bring in the groceries "I'll cook lunch for us today! Umi-chan paid for these and wanted to cook, too, but.."

"I can't cook well." Umi chuckled nervously "I'll just stay at the living room and--"

"Umi! Would you like to see some of Kotori's baby pictures? Do you know you haven't seen it all?" Mr. Minami suggested, leading Umi to the living room.

"Your father really thinks Umi is suitable for you, Kotori. That's why he's still like that after all these years.." Mrs. Minami chuckled "I hope he wouldn't bug Umi to death, she looks slightly horrified. Ah, I'll help you out, Tori-chan."

"Mom, you still call me that?" Kotori giggled "And yeah.. I know Dad really likes Umi-chan for me. Let's start cooking, Mom?"

While they prepared lunch together, a bluenette was dragged to the living room, sitting beside the grandfather of her child, the both of them viewing a light green and white photo-album. Mr. Minami proudly showed the cover off.

_Minami Kotori_

_9.12.96_

_Our Princess_

"This was the first ever picture we took of her.. see how she already had that tuff of hair on top like her mother?" Mr. Minami chuckled as he opened to the first page, pointing to a newborn Kotori's photo in a photo album. Each photo had writings underneath it "Kotori cried often, not because she was hungry or had a dirty diaper, but because she just loves attention."

_Our Minami Kotori_

_Born at 6:02 AM,_

_Weighing 7 pounds, 8 oz_

_A healthy and lively angelic baby girl_

"In ways, she's still the same." Umi giggled, then pointed at another photo "That one..?"

"I'm glad you saw it! There was a little bluenette baby, around six months when Kotori was born. When Kotori's mother and I were checking her through the glass window of the nursery, the baby bluenette, who came to the hospital that day for a vaccine, was held by a teenager and using her little fingers, pointed at Kotori and babbled a lot! Even her sister was surprised." Mr. Minami smiled "That is you, Umi. I won't forget that day, every detail is in my mind."

On the photo, a chubby baby Umi wearing a bunny onesie, pointed at the newborn Kotori with a grin, proudly showing off her only tooth that was still growing. The teenager with navy blue hair smiled while holding her, visibly embarrassed for what her little sister was doing.

_Sep. 12, 1996_

_Kotori's first visitors and first baby friend,_

_13 y/o Sonoda Yui and 6 m/o Sonoda Umi_

"I didn't know about this.." Umi muttered "It's like we've been friends since then, huh?"

"Yeah.. And you see that little bird plush beside Kotori? It's matching with her favorite pillow." Mr. Minami laughed "It's in Kotori's room now. Her mother made it for her. Kotori said she'll give it to her future daughter one day. I'm still surprised it's well kept with minimal damages, even after almost 21 years."

_"That daughter of hers may be coming sooner than you think, Uncle.."_

"Uncle, actually--"

"Umi, don't you still love Kotori?" Mr. Minami sighed, flipping through the album's pages "Kotori.. Kotori cried a lot in Paris. She felt so alone, and just..wanted you. But she thought she was asking for too much, and just kept it in. One day, she just told us she finally moved on."

"I love Kotori, a lot. I wanted to stop, but.." Umi sighed, fidgeting with her fingers "I just couldn't. Even if I tried to date someone else, I always ended up comparing them to Kotori, so I gave up."

"You're trying to woo my daughter again, ain't ya?" Mr. Minami grinned, using one hand to pat Umi's back "She's a beauty, inside out. There's no other Kotori, but to her..there's no other Umi, either."

"You think I still have a chance with her, Uncle?" Umi asked "I..I really want to work things out with her again."

"Of course! You know, my daughter has a soft spot for your writings, right? Poems, cards, letters.. she still kept them, that silly girl." Mr. Minami laughed again, but soon, he smiled softly "I still think that somewhere inside her, she still loves you. Anyways, let's check some more pictures?"

Umi nodded with a smile.

The two of them continued checking the photos, with Mr. Minami explaining each one, until they were called to have lunch.

* * *

While having lunch together, they talked about a lot of things. About the places Kotori's parents travelled, about Umi and Kotori's current lifestyles as adults, and Mr. Minami, at some point, decided to bring up Kotori's embarrassing childhood stories. ("Dad, stop embarrassing me!")

"You were a really cute little girl, Kotori." Mr. Minami smiled "I'm sure my grandchild from you, and possibly Umi, will be equally, if not, cuter than you."

Kotori's eyes widened while Umi let out a cough.

"A-Ah..about that, Uncle.. that's why we're here." Umi looked at Kotori's parents, slightly shaking from nervousness "Kotori and I.. we are expecting a child, Uncle, Auntie. Kotori is three months along her pregnancy."

In that moment, silence surrounded them. Mr. Minami, who had a happy gleam to his eyes, suddenly looked serious. Mrs. Minami looked like she had mixed emotions. The two looked at Kotori, as if asking her for confirmation.

"Y-Yes, Mom, Dad.. I have been living with Umi-chan almost ever since we found out. She's..she's doing well as a parent and a partner at times like this. We didn't want to tell you or anyone other than the girls yet because I wanted me and our baby to be stable before saying anything.. So please.. please don't hate her. This is my fault, too.."

The Minami's looked disappointed and shocked. Kotori avoided their gaze, while Umi could only look down in shame.

"Dad, where are you going..?" Kotori asked as Mr. Minami stood up "Dad..?"

"I'm getting the champagne Umi brought. This.. this will be a long conversation." Mr. Minami muttered, patting his wife's back before leaving. "One of the longest lunches I'll ever have in my fifty years of living. Don't kill Umi with your glare, honey."

Umi could only gulp as Mrs. Minami shot her a glare, something that she had been afraid of in highschool.

It will be a long lunch indeed, and Umi really looked forward to having even just a sip of that champagne, regardless of the fact that it was only noon.

* * *

**author's note**

**how is everyone doing?? i hope you guys are safe! i'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you might've expected.**

**now that they told the minami's, how will they respond? will umi die from mrs. minami's glare?**

**see ya next chapter, and take care!**

**\- zumi**


	14. Captured Again

**author's notes**

**e****veryone!! please take care of yourselves! wash your hands while singing happy birthday twice OR while singing snow halation's chorus. trust me, it works.**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: umi has to live for bby seagull and kotobirb!! also, ****assuming that you are Hiei's Curry on AO3 too.. your story is cutee! I love the way you wrote the characters uwu**

**tzumisa19: ugh ikr..while i don't go out often myself, i made plans this summer and they're currently postponed for now.. i hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen - __Captured Again_

They stayed silent until Mr. Minami came back with a tray of four glasses, an apple juice box and the champagne Umi brought.

"Whether you are joking or not.. I am not letting you drink alcohol when you are.." Mr. Minami sighed, pouring apple juice into one glass and handing it to Kotori "possibly bearing our grandchild."

"How did you two..?" Mrs. Minami asked, noticing how the two blushed. She took a gulp of the champagne that her husband handed her, then continued talking "Nevermind that.. You two aren't together! Why is she..why is she pregnant? You aren't joking?"

"Auntie.. Last February, us, Muse members, got together again after a few years. We got drunk, and.. one thing led to another." Umi explained, turning even more red "I am terribly sorry for what I have done, Auntie, Uncle. I should've at least tried to control myself, I know."

"So.. my grandchild was conceived because their parents were under the influence of alcohol?" Mrs. Minami smiled, but it was the serious type of smile. Now Kotori knew as to why the girls were slightly scared of her "Oh, do tell me more. Especially you, Kotori."

"M-Mom, Dad.. you two don't have to worry. I..actually moved in with Umi-chan so that I don't have to deal with everything alone. We go to Nishi Medical Center for monthly checkups, and Aunt Nishikino said the baby and I are healthy." Kotori refused to meet her mother's eyes, and found the table interesting instead "I know it's wrong, the timing is wrong.. I just came back from France, neither of us are ready to start a family.. but this baby, I just know it's a blessing in disguise. I just know that..because of this little one, I'll be so happy."

Hearing that, the Minami's seemed slightly happy. While they weren't pleased with the fact that their grandchild was conceived out of marriage _and_ under the influence of alcohol, the fact that these two young adults took responsibility and handled this maturely made them happy.

..and because they really approved of Umi as Kotori's partner in life. Inside, Mr. Minami was cheering because he wanted a grandchild from Kotori and Umi. But of course, he can't show that, his wife would scold him for acting unprofessional. Mrs. Minami, on the other hand, felt happiness because she's been wanting a grandchild, but she won't show that, not now at least. Now, she has to act like Principal Minami, not their mom or aunt.

"Darling, we can't do anything. It happened already, and our grandchild is..well, here. But you two.. you two were intimate without even getting back together first?" Mr. Minami asked, patting his wife's back. "And now you two are living together.. what is your relationship now, really?"

"That.." Kotori opened her mouth to explain, but soon shut it since nothing came out. What is their relationship, anyway? "We are trying things out again, yes."

"Umi, do you really plan on taking responsibility? You really won't leave Kotori alone to raise your child?" Mrs. Minami spoke in a stern voice "What is this relationship, anyway? Are you just together for the baby?"

"Auntie, I.." Umi sighed "I am here for her and our baby."

"Umi, I know you and my daughter had a relationship in the past. Now I'm asking you this, do you still want to be with her? Don't think that you have to stay because of the baby, but do you want to stay with my daughter?" Mrs. Minami asked, raising her eyebrow "You do not have to stay if you don't want to. I don't want my daughter to stay in a relationship where you two are just together for the baby."

Silence surrounded them, and as seconds passed, Mrs. Minami began feeling disappointed yet again. But soon, she was proved wrong as Umi opened her mouth to speak.

"I still love your daughter, a lot." Umi let out a nervous chuckle. Inside, she felt like her confidence could crumble any moment, but she knew she had to stay composed. She took a deep breath in before continuing "I want to be with her, not just because of our baby, but because I still think of her as the person I want to spend my life with."

"And if she gives me the chance to do that," Umi looked at Kotori, who, unlike the collected and composed Umi, was blushing red "I would be the happiest woman to call her mine."

"Kotori, you are very lucky." Mr. Minami smiled, standing up to pat Umi's back "I entrust my daughter and grandchild in your hands, Umi."

"I do, too. Please do take care of my daughter, Umi." Mrs Minami clasped her hands together "Now, shall we plan when will you two marry? Oh, my! A mix of modern and traditional wedding.. I just know it will be so beautiful!"

"M-Mom! Isn't that.. too early?" Kotori interrupted "Umi-chan and I are still in the courting stage, you know.."

"Ehh? But what Umi just said.. ah, if I were you, Tori-chan, I would marry her right on the spot!" Mrs. Minami said excitedly. It seemed like she was a completely different person minutes ago, perhaps that's why Kotori insisted her mother is usually kind. "Oh, don't give me that look, darling."

"..as much as I want to disagree, your mother is right, Kotori." Mr. Minami huffed.

(_"Ah.. so that's where Kotori got her easily jealous attitude.."_ Umi silently thought)

"You and Umi should really try things out seriously. Don't make her wait too long. She's the only one I like for you. Not those French boys that tried to date you just because you were an 'exotic Japanese beauty', no. I think everyone else can see that Umi loves you with all her heart and soul."

"..ehh, Dad.. I just don't know my answer yet.."

"A-Ah, it's okay, I can still wait, Uncle--"

"Umi. Call us 'Mom' and 'Dad' already, silly. Your little one will be connecting our families together, regardless of what my daughter says."

"..I can still wait for Kotori, Mom, Dad."

"Hm.. okay then, but again, don't make her wait too long, Kotori." Mr. Minami messed up Kotori's hair "Speaking of which, when can we meet your parents? Do they know about Kotori's pregnancy?"

"That.. I plan to tell them when I visit them at the main house. I will ask them to meet with you when they come back, if you would like." Umi stood up, and bowed in front of them "Thank you for accepting me into your family, and for entrusting your daughter to me."

"I'm still a bit disappointed that my grandchild was conceived before you two got married, but ah, it is in the past.." Mrs. Minami stood up. Soon, she hugged Umi while whispering something into her ear "Please take care of my Tori-chan, Umi."

"I will." Umi smiled warmly "Thank you, Auntie."

"I said, call me Mom!"

"Mom~! Don't hug Umi-chan too tight, my baby needs a Papa too!"

Hearing that, Mr. Minami let out a sniffle, and began crying slightly.

"My little girl will have a baby.. Oh, God.. my little girl is all grown up.."

Kotori could only groan and cover her face in shame because of her parents' actions.

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly as they spent the entire afternoon talking (mainly about the grandparents' excitement and some parenting tips they gave) and by the time they realized it, it was already 8 PM.

"We should get going soon, we need to pack." Kotori suggested "Ah, Umi-chan! Wait here, okay? I'll just get a few things in my room~!"

"Ah, I'll go with you as well." Mrs. Minami stood up, smiling towards her husband "Don't scare Umi, dear."

"Eh? Alright then." Umi watched as Kotori happily skipped towards the stairs and Mrs. Minami following after. She turned her head after hearing Mr. Minami cough to get her attention "..yes?"

"Umi, can I ask you for one thing?" Mr. Minami asked, and soon smiled when Umi nodded "Please love Kotori well. I know my daughter is in good hands with you."

"I will, Uncle-- ehm.. Dad..?" Umi started her sentence confidently, but soon giggled "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this yet."

"You will be, one day. Oh, and wait for Kotori, alright?" Mr. Minami chuckled "That girl reminds me so much of her mother. When we were younger, my wife made me wait for a few months before she told me how she felt about me. So I'm sure, one of these days, Kotori will tell you how she feels. While I may not really understand the concept of your relationship or what is happening, I know her heart is yours."

"Thank you. It..means a lot to hear that from you."

"Ah! Do you two plan on marriage, eventually?" Mr. Minami grinned, but was soon flicked on the back of his head by his daughter "Koto-- how long have you been there?"

"Just now. What were you and Umi-chan talking about, other than that marriage thing?" Kotori pouted, sitting down on the sofa, holding a paperbag "I really liked writing down on my diaries ever since I learned how to write, so eheh, I'm just curious how was I as a child.. other than Dad's embarrassing stories. Let's go, Umi-chan?"

"Ah, okay then." Umi stood up, taking the paperbag from Kotori's hands "I'll hold this."

"They're true, though. Oh, dear? Here you go." Mrs. Minami handed Kotori a little yellow bird plush "I hope your little one takes good care of it."

"Ah~!" Kotori giggled, taking the little bird plush "Thank you, Mom!"

"You two take care on the way home, okay? And don't forget to send us the ultrasound pictures!"

* * *

8:45 PM

Umi-Kotori's Home

"Fuaaah! We're homeee!" Kotori exclaimed, quickly taking off her shoes and laying on the sofa "That was nerve-wrecking!"

"I'm glad your parents didn't seem that mad about what happened." Umi chuckled, sitting down on the other end of the sofa. Kotori soon sat down, and brought Umi's hand towards her stomach.

"Thank you, Umi-chan. For being a good papa for our child even before they're born." Kotori smiled "I can't wait to have this little one out already..! Can't November come any sooner?!"

"Makes me think what our little one would look like." Umi giggled, then crouched a bit, putting her ear next to Kotori's stomach "Be a good baby and don't cause too much trouble to your Mama, okay?"

"More like.. stop giving Mama cravings already." Kotori groaned, then tapped Umi's shoulder "Umi-chan, you think your parents will get mad?"

"Would surprise me if they don't. Either way, my sister is there, so we have backup. While my sister doesn't know yet.." Umi cringed, remembering a memory "..ever since she found out we started dating when we were 17, she's been bugging me, asking me for a niece that looks like you. I think she'd be glad."

"Yui-nee and her husband still don't have kids..?" Kotori cocked her head slightly "Ehh, wait, why me?"

"Yui-nee thinks you were really cute as a child. Though, she never told me we actually met as babies.. And yes, Yui-nee doesn't have kids yet." Umi muttered "Her husband is often abroad, they haven't really thought of it."

"Mm.. that's a bit sad. She really loves kids, after all." Kotori let out a yawn "Umi-chan, I'm sleepy.. Can we just pack tomorrow?"

"Of course, sleepyhead. I'm feeling quite tired myself." Umi stood up "By the way, I'll take a shower for now. You can shower after me."

"Ehh, Umi-chan?" Kotori called out, making Umi stop in her tracks to look back "What you said earlier to my parents.. about..about loving me and waiting, it's all true?"

"I wouldn't lie about that, so yes, I mean it. Every single word." Umi nodded, and continued walking.

While Umi smiled to herself, proud of her confidence, Kotori could only cover her face and blush.

* * *

"Umi-chan.." Kotori opened her eyes to check the clock. She had been trying to sleep since hours ago, and would repeatedly wake up the moment she was in deep sleep.

_12:44 AM_

Despite using her pregnancy pillow, she found it harder to sleep. She saw how Umi moved and let out a little noise "I can't sleep..."

"Aren't you using the pregnancy pillow I got you..?" Umi sleepily mumbled without opening her eyes "Do you want something..?"

"I want something warm to hug.."

"Is the airconditioner too cold..?" Umi opened her eyes, letting out a yawn, then stood up. "I heard heating rice in the microwave and putting it in a sock works as a warm compress. Wait here, I'll just go down and get some for you-"

"Umi-chan, do you think it's okay if you sleep beside me?" Kotori quietly mumbled, but enough for Umi to hear "I don't know why, but ehh, I think I'd like it more if you sleep beside me tonight and the upcoming nights.. of course, if you don't want to, it's okay and--"

Without listening to the rest of Kotori's sentence, Umi went to the other side of the bed, sleepily going in the bed.

"I'm okay with anything as long as it's for you." Umi mumbled with a smile, dozing off again. Her eyes slowly opened when she felt Kotori tug the sleeve of her pajama.

"Umi-chan, I want to cuddle.. Is that okay?" Kotori whispered, slowly inching closer to Umi. Soon, she felt Umi's arms wrap around her.

"I said, I'm okay with anything as long as it's for you. I have to admit, though..I do like this better than sleeping on the futon." Umi smiled, drifting off to sleep again "Goodnight, Kotori."

_"I hope this night won't end so soon. To hold you in my arms like this again.. it feels great. Kotori, can we stay like this forever?"_

"Goodnight, Umi-chan." Kotori smiled back, enjoying the warmth that Umi gave off. "..thank you."

_"__Umi-chan, I__'ll give you an answer soon.. until then, please wait for me, okay?"_

The night passed with Umi holding Kotori in her arms, without either of the two realizing that the bluenette, has once again, captured the ash-haired girl's heart with her words, actions, and warmth.

At least, for now.

* * *

**sidenote**

**hello hello!! im sorry if the chapter isnt so good, i wrote this with my tonsilitis shit goin on. i didnt want to leave you guys hanging for two weeks and slightly forced myself to update. once this cures (hopefully by the next chapter) ill try to write and publish quicker than usual so i could give a sense of entertainment for my readers uwu**

**so yes, our beloved birbchan has fallen for umi and her words yet again. now the question is, how long will it take until she realizes it?**

**how would umi's family react about baby seagull?**

**btw, i totally did not cry when honoka said "it's been a while!!" in muse's recent pv and i totally did not cry buckets when they showed the calls and responses (lOOOOve arrow sHOOOTTTT)**

**see ya next chapter, and until then, take care!!**

**\- zumi**


	15. Love

**Author's Notes**

**Hello hello it is i!! While this chapter (and the next) was originally for the Sonoda's knowing about Kotori's pregnancy, i thought it would be fun to** **show kotori's emotions a bit more. about our (or maybe her?) beloved umi-chan, mainly****. so i'll write about the sonoda's finding out in the next chapter instead****.**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: kotori's reason(s) for being slightly unsure and nervous will be revealed in this chapter thanks to your review ;) i hope that it suits your (and the other readers') expectations as to why kotori felt that way.** **and in response for your review in my two-shot, dw, kotoumi won't have angsty parts in this story. they'll be happy :D**

**tzumisa9: while i wanted them to****, i don't think kotori would grow up and turn into a positive person if her parents weren't the same. in ways, the minami's will always go and look for positivity in everything~**

**Guest: you don't know how much it means to me to hear that from readers omgg thank you for enjoying the plot! and yes, i usually look for umi's sister in other stories, but there's either none or just a few years age gap even though it's stated they have quite a huge one :(( but anyway, thank you! stay safe tooo!!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter __Fourteen -_ _Love_

Kotori was the first to wake up between the two, as usual on every Sunday morning. The only day of the week where Umi doesn't usually go out, not even for jogs. The only day where the both of them tend to sleep in a bit later than usual. It was a day of relaxation, and Umi often relished the fact that she finally had someone to spend that day with.

At first, Kotori was confused as to why Umi wrapped her arms around her, she soon remembered what she requested the night before. While a slight blush formed across her cheeks, a smile did, too. She moved away a bit, noticing how Umi was still in deep sleep, then tried to get off the bed.

Only for Umi's arms to tighten around her.

"No.. can't let.. go. Mine."

"Umi-chan, you're sleep talking." Kotori giggled, slightly blushing "I have to cook us breakfast, Umi-chan."

"Kotori.. is leaving.. me..again?"

"..." Kotori smiled sadly, realizing their breakup left an impact on Umi "I'll come back, Umi-chan. I promise."

She saw how Umi's eyebrows furrowed, as if she was thinking, and eventually her grip on Kotori's waist loosened. Quickly, but gently, Kotori left their bed and put her yellow pillow in replacement of herself around Umi's arms. Satisfied, Umi smiled in her sleep, burying her face into the fluffy pillow that had Kotori's scent.

"My..Kotori.."

Kotori let out a chuckle as she silently left the room to take a quick shower. After that, she turned to their room, where Umi was still asleep while hugging her pillow.

She sat in front of her desk that also worked as her vanity mirror, and began checking the years of each diary she brought home. From the bright pink ones that had stickers all over, to the light green and white ones. When she read the first few ones, she let out a little giggle sometimes, especially during the parts where she wrote about having a tantrum, or how she played with her friends that day.

Soon, she read the diary she wrote four years ago. Most of the first few pages were about her dates with Umi, to which she smiled to, but she frowned when she flipped to the last page that had her writings on.

_April 5, 20__14_

_I broke up with Umi-chan. I couldn't bear to see her cry, so I said I would be off first._

_But when I looked back, I could still see her crying on the dimly lit sidewalk. Was my decision wrong? I don't know. I did this so neither of us would suffer, but why does it feel like the opposite instead?_

_Why does it feel like we're suffering more because of what I did?_

_This morning, I went to their house to apologize, and possibly fix things, but Auntie Sonoda said Umi-chan has b__een locking herself in her room and didn't open to anyone. When I was supposed to knock on the door, I could hear Umi-chan crying slightly._ _Like it was held back. Like she didn't want to cry, but her heart was in too much pain to stop._

_So I left. Even though I wanted to fix things again, I was too scared I'd hurt her again. So I left._

_But why does it hurt me so much?_

_I have to go now, I'll be late for the flight going to France. For some reason.. I'm less excited now._

_Umi-chan, if you read this.. and I know you won't.. I love you. I'm sorry._

_\- Kotori_

Of course. One of the main reasons why Kotori was afraid to love Umi again, was because she was so scared of messing up and hurting the bluenette again.

But, even if she denies it, even if she ignores it, the signs of her being in love _again _is showing. The way her heart would beat fast whenever Umi's too close to her face, the way she'd get jealous with Yuuki still calling Umi,

the way she yearned for Umi's warmth.

Kotori took a deep breath in, then she flipped the page and began writing song lyrics again. Unlike the time she wrote Wonderzone, where she had troubles, she smoothly began writing lyrics that conveyed her feelings right now.

"Mm.." Kotori furrowed her eyebrows as she shut the notebook moments after, frustrated about her feelings "Am I in love with Umi-chan again..?"

Her gaze travelled from her desk, to the sleeping Umi, and to the clock on their bedside desk.

_10:02 AM_

"Ah, I need to cook us breakfast for now. I'll.." Kotori muttered, hiding the diary in one of her drawers "I'll think of that later."

* * *

"..tori.." Umi muttered in her sleep, slowly waking up. She stared at the yellow pillow weirdly, then pouted "..not Kotori."

Wait. Why is she on the bed and not the futon? It dawned on her that last night, and Kotori's request, wasn't a dream at all.

She really did hold Kotori in her sleep..! And not only that, but Kotori also left her the yellow pillow!

Umi was about to scream from euphoria, but instead, she was startled as the door opened.

"Umi-chan~! Good morning!" Kotori grinned, wearing an apron "Breakfast is ready."

"K-Kotori! We slept on the same bed last night..?" Umi asked instantly, then shook her head "A-Ah, right, good morning..!"

"Ehh, Umi-chan forgot? W-We slept on the same bed together, yeah.." Kotori nodded, a faint blush forming across her cheeks "M-Mou, just hurry up and get ready so we can have breakfast and start packing!"

Umi looked confused as Kotori left the room flustered. Soon, she just let out a giggle, and buried her face in Kotori's pillow again to let out a muffled scream.

After all, it wasn't everyday that she could get Kotori to be flustered and embarrassed.

* * *

Breakfast seemed quicker than the usual ones, since they had to spend the rest of the day packing for their three days and two nights trip to Hokkaido, Umi's hometown.

After breakfast, they began packing for the trip, with Umi packing lighter since she has some stuff at their main house anyway.

"Umi-chan, other than your parents and sister, who else will be there?" Kotori asked, lifting her head to look at Umi. At first, Umi didn't respond and continued packing some folded shirts, then paused to let out a smile.

"My grandmother. Grandfather.. well.." Umi's smile soon turned into a frown as she bit her lower lip "We'll visit him, of course."

"Mm.. Umi-chan, did your grandfather pass..?"

"Yes, only a few months after you left. I suppose the girls didn't tell you?"

"The girls barely told me anything about you and what you've been doing the past four years.. so I'm clueless about you. It feels like I know you..but like I also don't.."

"Well.." Umi zipped up her luggage, putting it down to the floor and sat on the bed "What else do you want to know about me? It's best for you to know everything."

"Yay~!" Kotori grinned, running from her desk to sit beside Umi on, well, _their_ bed "Then.. ehm.. what happened after I left?"

"I received the letter saying I got accepted into university. While my parents didn't agree on the course I chose, they let me stay in the house only for a year, until I found a nice place to settle in. Eventually, I moved out and they..well, moved back to Hokkaido."

"Was it hard adjusting to living alone?"

"Hm..no, not really. While I did stay at our old house for a year with them, I was mostly alone since Grandpa often got sick. A few months later, he died, and.. that was also the time I moved out."

"Ehh..? Then, let's see.. did you date anyone else?" Kotori was really curious about that, and felt a hint of jealousy when she saw Umi's lips curl up into a smile "Hey.. you did?"

"No. Eli, Nozomi, and even Honoka tried to set me up for blinddates." Umi chuckled, moving her head to face Kotori "But none of them matched up to you, so I didn't date anyone."

"You were looking for me..?" Kotori cocked her head slightly "Why, though? Didn't I.. hurt you?"

"Of course, you did." Umi nodded, her smile turning into a frown as she avoided Kotori's gaze "I.. only cried once, the day after that night. After that, I stopped, and the girls thought I was already okay, even I did. In reality, well.. it all came crashing down to me in realization three months later. But still, in every person I tried to date, I realized I was only looking for you. So I stopped myself because I couldn't bring myself to use another just to replace you. It's wrong for me to do that to another person."

"..so all this time..?"

"You could say that I loved you all this time." Umi nodded again, then looked at Kotori "H-Hey, what about you though? I wanna know everything, too! Especially about D-Dad's remarks about French boys wanting you!"

"Oh, that?" Kotori giggled "Firstly.. Dad would be glad to know you're calling him Dad like what he wanted. A-Anyway! I moved in a little apartment near the university, and had to spend the extra time learning French. I had a few friends, but most of them were Japanese or knew Japanese.. the guys that flirted with me wanted me because, like what Dad said, they thought I was some 'exotic Japanese beauty' and rare to find. They weren't.. my type though. Eventually, I felt homesick and that lead to my determination to graduate a year earlier..!"

"Well, you are beautiful, but.." Umi pouted, visibly irritated (and slightly jealous, too) "I don't like the words they used to compliment you. It's like they're objectifying you."

"Mm.. well, again, I turned them down. Because.. I prefer those who are more traditional and kind, like us Japanese." Kotori started, then, unconsciously began staring at Umi's eyes "I like amber eyes, and not blue ones or green ones.. and I prefer calloused hands instead of those that are smooth and soft."

"K-Kotori, you're staring." Umi turned her head, covering her mouth with her hand as she began blushing "A-Anyways, I'll go ahead and s-shower..!"

"..did I stare too much..?" Kotori muttered to herself as she watched Umi walk to the bathroom, oblivious that she actually described Umi as her type (which made Umi blush.) Once she heard Umi lock the door, she went ahead and began writing other lyrics on her diary, a smile written on her face as well as a slight blush.

By the time nighttime came, they were back in their room, preparing themselves to sleep earlier since their flight to Hokkaido was quite early in the morning.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori pouted as Umi began to prepare the futon _again_ "I said sleep beside me from now on, right?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I like your warmth.. that's all. You..don't want to?" Kotori muttered, slightly embarrassed for requesting such. She was a little surprised when Umi suddenly got in the bed and hugged her from behind, too.

"I like hugging you like this the most." Umi smiled, closing her eyes as her hands made their way to rest on top of Kotori's stomach "Goodnight, Kotori."

"..I like this, too." Kotori giggled, and soon felt sleepy. Still, she knew Umi was in deep sleep by then, even if she wasn't facing Umi directly. This gave her the courage to silently, but honestly, tell her one thing.

"Umi-chan, I love you."

_"This nice, warm feeling..without a doubt, is love. Only love can make me feel this way, and only you can make me feel this way again."_

Sleep soon took over the both of them, with the bluenette oblivious that she had successfully made Kotori hers again.

Minami Kotori has fallen for Sonoda Umi once again, and she accepts that. There's no point of denying, or ignoring it. The main question is, _how_ will she tell Umi?

* * *

**side-note:**

**thank you for reading this!! writer's blocc is being a dick and hit me recently. i was about to postpone this and just post it next week, but i decided i should write even if it's a bit shorter since there is a quarantine going on, especially since i wanted to give you guys a sense of entertainment.**

**as usual, reviews are _highly_ appreciated! i'd love to know what you think, especially with kotori accepting the fact that she has fallen for umi again.**** it may be too early, but then again, once the sonodas find out, we're back to doing monthly or bimonthly skips per chapter :')**

**thank you again, and stay safe and wash your hands everyone!**

**\- zumi **


	16. Sweet as Ice Cream

**author's notes**

**i just wanna say thank you guys for the support of this fanfic!! wouldnt be here without your reviews and all :DD anyway, let's gOoOOo**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: ****if u need a dentist, give the nishi medical center a call! kotori needs to tell umi directly, like what you said, or else umi-chan would get wrong ideas.. especially with the love song that kotori had written in her notebook :00**

**IamGayandaSinner: dw, this takes place in 2018 so there's no pandemic going on-- if its this year, umi would probably lock kotori inside the house. the song may be a good way for kotori to confess to her, but then again, she has to be direct or else umi would think its for another.. and hey, they didnt say pregnancy sex is bad *lennyface* (but would umi allow it? nah, she wouldnt--)**

**Susy Cullen: Thank you so much for enjoying this story!!**

**Guest: i mean, their gay is showing the more kotori's baby bump is growing-- and yes, umi might prefer private confessions but kotori loves to show off her love-**

**Guest/Chap: dw, it will happen soon!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine****.**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: __Sweet as Ice Cream_

"Kotori.."

"..mm.."

"..Kotori.."

"..no."

Umi sighed, unable to move as Kotori snuggled even more into her bosom. She had been awake for the past fifteen minutes, trying to get Kotori to wake up, but was unsuccessful.

"Kotori, come on.. wake up, we can't miss the flight." Umi muttered, running her fingers through Kotori's hair. In all honesty, if there was no flight to go to, she wouldn't mind staying in and spending the rest of the day holding Kotori tight. But of course, the world had different plans for them today.

"..mm..fine." Kotori soon pulled away, pouting as she squinted her eyes "Good morning, Umi-chan."

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I'm sorry I had to wake you up." Umi chuckled, and soon reached out to rub Kotori's small belly bump "Good morning, little one."

"Umi-chan, what about me?" Kotori pointed to her own cheek, then let out a giggle after seeing Umi blush "Jo-king! You should go take a shower, you take the longest to get ready."

"Me? Surely, you're talking about yourself." Umi rolled her eyes, and let out a chuckle "Please do tell me you decided on an outfit already?"

"Mou, meanie..! I just take time to look presentable, that's all!" Kotori pouted even more, then let out a giggle "But it's okay, you look great in anything anyway."

"Hm? What's that? I didn't hear you." Umi pointed to her ear, letting out a laugh as Kotori got flustered and stood up "Mou, Kotori! Come back..! I didn't hear you~"

"Forget it..! I'm taking a shower!"

Umi just grinned as she watched Kotori leave the room, but soon raised her eyebrow when she heard Kotori's footsteps rushing back.

"Forgot something?"

"Yeah, I forgot this." Kotori leaned in closer to Umi's face, and planted a kiss on Umi's cheek "I'm off to shower~!"

All Umi could do was stare into the distance while blushing red.

_Kotori - 1, Umi - 0_

* * *

"Kotori?" Umi looked at Kotori, who was still pouting. Since they were going to the airport, they decided on using a taxi instead of one of their cars, but, Kotori, well.. she has gotten quite moody, leaning on the other side of the taxi's backseat.

"Are you upset because I said we can't eat ice cream for breakfast?"

"..yes."

"You know I'd let you eat any of your cravings, at almost any hour," Umi sighed, opening her phone as she received a message "but not now. Let's get ice cream after we have breakfast."

"Really?" Kotori turned her head, eyes gleaming "You mean it?"

"Of course." Umi nodded, not taking her eyes off the phone.

**Yui-nee: Umi! Although I'm glad I'm going to see Kotori again, why are you bringing her?**

**Yui-nee: Are you two back together?**

Umi let out a sigh, her eyebrows furrowing as she typed her response.

**Umi: No. Is it bad to bring along a friend****?**

**Yui: A "friend"? Umi, I'm your sister. I know you well.**

**Umi: What do you mean by that?**

**Yui: You still like Kotori, don't you?**

**Yui: It's okay, I still like her as a sister-in-law too.**

**Yui sent a thumbs up.**

Umi rolled her eyes, hitting her phone's power button. Her gaze soon travelled to Kotori, who looked confused with her head cocked slightly.

"You read it a bit, didn't you.."

"Y-Yes..?" Kotori nodded, smiling shyly "It's okay, though! I like Yui-nee as a sister-in-law, too!"

"She'd be quite glad to hear that." Umi chuckled, letting out a happy sigh "I'm excited to _finally_ come home."

"I'm excited for you, too." Kotori giggled, although slightly irritated that Umi didn't understand the way she would slyly flirt with her.

It will definitely take Kotori a while to get the dense Umi to realize how she feels.

_"Maybe the best way to confess to her is to write 'I love you' on a rock and throw it to her face."_

"Kotori?" Umi cocked her head slightly, tapping Kotori's thigh to get her attention "What are you thinking of?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kotori smiled sweetly, confusing Umi even more. Still, Umi took this as a sign that everything's okay and looked out of the window.

_Kotori - __(still) 1, Umi - 0_

Soon, the taxi arrived at their destination and they were dropped off. They had about half an hour left before they needed to board the flight, so Umi took Kotori to the convenience store to have a light breakfast (and to satisfy Kotori's ice cream cravings.)

"..is having ice cream for breakfast really that bad..?" Kotori muttered as Umi returned, holding a bowl of ramen "Ehh? Why only one, though?"

"Hm? We can share, can't we?" Umi smiled, handing Kotori a pair of chopsticks "Let's eat?"

"Itadakimasu!" Kotori said, and smiled after taking a big bite of the ramen "Uwaa, tastes good~"

After Umi realized Kotori enjoyed the ramen, she only took smaller mouthfuls in order for Kotori to get more. It's not like she's the one bearing another person inside of her, anyway. Surprisingly, it only took them a few minutes to finish it.

"Umi-chan, we can get ice cream now?" Kotori smiled as Umi returned to their table after disposing the now-empty bowl and used chopsticks "I want cookies and cream!"

"Mm, okay then. I'll go get it for you, you stay here." Umi nodded, then checked her watch "Think you can finish it in less than fifteen minutes?"

"Mm, I think so!" Kotori nodded eagerly, smiling brighter than before "Umi-chann, don't get the one in a cone, okay? The ones in little cups would do!"

"Got it!"

While Umi went ahead and bought her the ice cream, Kotori whipped out her phone to message a few people on a groupchat.

**_Helping Kotori-chan Confess!_**

**_members: Nozomi, Nico, Hanayo, Kotor__i, Honoka_**

**Kotori: Umi-chan doesn't get the remarks I make at all! T8T**

**Nozomi: umi-chan is unique, y'know? say it directly so it will go through her thick skull!**

N**ico: What Nozomi said. You can't expect Umi, the most dense member of Muse, to understand your way of flirting.**

**Honoka: Yeah, yeah! What remarks did you make, anyway?**

**Kotori: Umi-chan's sister messaged something like she still likes me as a sister-in-law**

**Kotori: And when I told Umi-chan I like Yui-nee as a sister-in-law too, she didn't even react and just smiled!**

**Hanayo: Umi-chan is truly a unique case..**

**Nico: and you actually have a child with her..**

**Nozomi: amazing.**

**Honoka: absolutely amazing. Oh! ****wait, rin-chan messaged the other gc about something funny!!**

**Kotori: Ehh? Which one? I didn't get any!**

**Nico: neither did I**

**Honoka: ah, sorry! sorry! It's the gc of umi-chan, eli-chan, rin-chan, maki-chan and I!**

**Nozomi: and why are we not there?**

**Hanayo: Rin-chan is hiding things from me?!**

**Honoka: definitely not!! think**** of it like our gc, why aren't the others here too??**

**Kotori: because they can't know yet!!**

**Honoka: well, same thing for umi's gc!!**

**Honoka: ****i feel so out of place there with their smart talk, but thankfully rin-chan is there**

**Nozomi: the dense gays gc.**

**Nico: pff, more like two cheerful idiots and three dense idiots**

Kotori let out a giggle as she typed out her response, but soon paused in the middle of typing. What _does_ Umi's groupchat talk about, anyway? Quickly, she erased what she was supposed to say and typed out a question.

**Kotori: Honoka-channnn what do they talk about there?**

**Honoka: eli-chan is being gay as usual, rin-chan is asking for help for classes most of the time, maki-chan talks about bloody things,**

**Honoka: and i can't say what umi-chan talks about, sorryyyy!!**

**Nozomi: is it about yuuki??**

**Kotori: i don't like her.**.

**Honoka: never! she only complains about yuuki lol but ****i have a question, though**

**Nozomi: ?**

**Honoka: they talked about the sizes of..well, their down there**. **apparently, umi-chan's *eggplant emoji* size is unique**

**Kotori: ..how did they get umi-chan to talk about such things?**

**Nozomi: whoaaa, kotori!! ****can you confirm it??**

**Nico: pfft, i doubt it. umi doesn't seem like the person that would have such package**

**Hanayo: ..i'll go ahead and leave you guys for now. kotori-chan, have a safe flight!**

**Kotori: thank you, hanayo-chan!**

**Honoka: they cornered umi-chan. i think eli-chan was drunk and maki-chan just went along. rin-chan left like hanayo-chan, tho**

**Kotori: i suppose it _is_ unique..**

**Nico: damn.**

**Nozomi: should've been mrs. sonoda when i got the chance.**

**Kotori: in your dreams, tojo nozomi :p**

**Honoka: umi-chan is def an inside perv with all the lyrics she wrote**, **tho**

**Honoka: ****Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 and_ Kaguya no Shiro de Odoretai _****are examples of umi-chan being ****shameless**

**Nico: don't forget the flirty lyrics of Loneliest Baby**

**Nozomi: kotori, does this line remind you of anything??**

**Nozomi: ****_i_****_ want you to make me yours gently/passionately_**

**Nico: heh sounds like ****it was inspired by a fun night****.**

**Honoka: kotori.. by any chance, was _kaguya no shiro de odoretai_ inspired by you?**

**Kotori: umi-chan's back, byebyeeee**

**Honoka: ah!! you're avoiding us!!**

**Nico: can't believe my center-song is just about a sea and a bird making a seagull.**

Kotori let out a giggle as she turned off her phone, ignoring the messages that would pop up. Umi came back with the cup of ice cream, giving Kotori a light smile when she saw Kotori's face light up.

"Kotori," Umi sat down, opening the ice cream and taking a spoonful "Ah~"

"Ehh?!" Kotori's eyes widened, but she still complied and opened her mouth "A-Ah.."

"Apparently this is the best one there.." Umi muttered, examining the ice cream cup. Soon, she placed the cup on the table and reached out to wipe Kotori's cheek with her thumb. "You have some ice cream here."

"Mm?" Kotori mumbled, her eyes widening and her cheeks turning red as she felt Umi's hand "T-Thank you?"

Kotori turned even more red as Umi licked the ice cream off her thumb.

"Tastes sweet, like you."

"..Umi-chan," Kotori turned her head to the side, avoiding Umi's gaze as the blush couldn't leave her cheeks "shameless."

"Hm?" Umi looked at Kotori, puzzled "What did you say?"

"Nothing.."

_"Crap, Umi-chan really **is** shameless in some ways but she's so pure she doesn't even realize it..!"_

_Kotori - 1, Umi - 1_

* * *

They boarded the plane soon after having the ice cream, but both of them slept throughout the entire trip and only woke up to the announcement that they were landing soon.

Now, after picking up their luggages, they were waiting outside the airport for Umi's sister to pick them up.

"Has Yui-nee been living here?" Kotori asked "I thought she would be living in Tokyo since she manages the Sonoda dojo..?"

"Well, she goes back and forth. The dojo has some trusted employees, after all. Though," Umi sighed, staring at the ground "she's been spending more time here since my parents are here."

"What about you? Your family.. they don't visit you much?"

"Not much. Although Yui-nee and Grandma support me whole-heartedly, I know they're slightly disappointed that I didn't take the path Father made for us." Umi smiled sadly, then looked up when she heard the honking of a car.

"Umi!"

"Yui-nee."

Yui had similar looks to Umi, but looked more like their father, opposed to Umi who looked like their mother. Instead of blue hair, she had black hair and her eyes were more like a darker shade of brown, almost black. Her figure and the way she moved was more lady-like compared to Umi.

"Kotori! It's so nice to see you again!" Yui smiled as she exited the car "My, oh my! You grew up into a lovely lady!"

"Thank you, Yui-nee. It has been a while." Kotori smiled softly, giving Yui a slight bow "You look great as well, Yui-nee."

"Don't joke around, I already have wrinkles forming here and there!" Yui pouted, but soon chuckled "Well, a compliment is a compliment and I'm willing to take it. And how are you, my darling sister?"

"You look more mature than the last time I saw you." Umi chuckled, giving her older sister a hug "I missed you, Yui-nee."

"Ah, one of the times where you'll see this girl soft." Yui giggled as she returned the hug, but soon backed away "What do you mean by mature, Umi?'

"I don't know, older?" Umi laughed as she took her and Kotori's luggages to the car, preparing to load each of them in the trunk "Can you accompany Kotori for now? I'll just load these in."

"..you say that just because you're 21 and I'm 34." Yui grumbled, before flashing Kotori a smile "Let's get into the car, my future sis-in-law!"

"I heard that!"

"And I heard you asking for Kotori when you were drunk four years ago, no big deal." Yui yelled back, opening the car door "We have ears, Umi."

Kotori could only laugh nervously as she entered the car as well.

* * *

"Well, here we are, Umi, Kotori." Yui smiled as they all exited the car together once they reached the main entrance of their ancestral home.

From the outside and even the gate itself, the house looked traditional and gave the aura of fierceness.

Truly, it _is_ home to a samurai's descendants.

"Welcome to the Sonoda's house."

* * *

**sidenotes:**

**a little bit of fluff n sweetness before we face the fierce sonodas :DD**

**i've always thought of the sonoda's being connected to at least one samurai in the past, since they value tradition a lot and with the way umi (and assuming the canon older sis) was raised strictly and sternly. so in this story, it is canon.**

**I hope you guys will like Yui's character, I based her attitude a lot after Domyoji Tsubaki of Hana Yori Dango and a hint of Vaisravana from Noragami :DD aka, the older sister who just wants her younger sibling to get laid.**

**apologies for any grammatical error/typo! and please do leave a review, it motivates me a lot!!**

**see ya next chapter, and stay safe!**

**\- zumi**


	17. Tea and Tears of Joy

**author's note**

**i'm trying to finish and upload this chapter earlier than usual "i-upload-every-five-days" so that you guys would have a sense of entertainment during this quarantine period!**

**i'm assuming that i'd be done with the main plot of this story by the 30th or so chapter, and after that, i have plans for a new kotoumi fanfiction! no spoilers for now, but it does include them being inheritors of businesses and an arranged marriage ;) i'll probably upload a part two of this s****tory with chapters of the gang being parents ****though~ so stay tuned for the both of those stories!**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry:**** honoka tries her best to keep secrets, but she gets so excited most of the time that she forgets to ;; the groupchat is based on my personal gc with online friends :D so it's a bit realistic as well!**

**Guest:** **thank you for enjoying this story! stay safe, i'll try to upload a bit more often during this quarantine period!**

**FallenVengeance: Thank you for enjoying the story a lot! Stay safeeee!!**

**IamGayandaSinner: umi's package is a bonus ;) poor rinpana, always dragged into their friends' (shameless) mess ;; ****as for nozonico's hubbies.. well, they don't have to know**\--

**voidtv88: umi's uniqueness..lets say a 9 inch wonder** **;) thank you for enjoying the story! i'm enjoying yours as well uwu**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Live franchise or its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen:__ Tea and Tears of Joy_

Umi wasn't going to lie to herself. While she felt happy to be home, a part of her was terrified. After all, standing in front of the Sonoda household, where everything began, made memories come back.

_"Father, stop yelling at Umi for such! Let Umi achieve her goals, please.. please. I'll come back from America, I'll inherit the family business! Just let my sister be happy_ _this once..!"_

_"__The duties of being a Sonoda comes before everything. I raised you two to think that way._ _Perhaps I raised you wrong, Umi."_

_"__Ushio! You are being too harsh on our daughter..!_ _Umi, please think this through.."_

_"Umi? Umi? Look, I'm here. Big sis is here. I'll support you. Okay? Look at me. Umi, please. My little sister.. you don't have to act so strong always, you know? It's okay. Go ahead and cry. Whether it's about our family, your uncertain future, or a love you had lost.. it's okay to cry sometimes. I'll hold you until you're okay. You are a Sonoda, but you are also just a teenager.. Mother and Father tend to forget that._ _But I won't. I promise, I'm here always."_

Yui saw Umi frowning and gave her a comforting pat on the back. She took a deep breath in, and opened the door of their house.

"I'm home." The Sonoda sisters said together, and giggled when they realized it. Umi noticed that the house had slightly changed, with the shōji doors looking more sturdy compared to the way it was before. Soon, the living room's shōji opened, and Umi was greeted by a mirroring image of herself, only her 'reflection' seemed older and more elegant.

"It's nice to see you again, Mother." Umi smiled, bowing in respect "H-How have you been?"

"My daughter..!" Mrs. Sonoda smiled brightly, rushing to embrace Umi. While embracing Umi, her gaze travelled to meet Kotori's "Kotori."

"It's nice to see you again, Aunt Sonoda." Kotori bowed, smiling. Deep inside though, she felt a hint of nervousness creep up on her "I'm sorry for coming all the way here with Umi--"

"No, no! It's okay." Mrs. Sonoda smiled warmly, letting go of Umi to hold Kotori's hands "I haven't seen my daughter for a while until Umi had messaged her sister, saying you wanted to come and visit Hokkaido. Thank you.. Kotori, you made me meet my little girl again."

"Mother, Umi isn't that little anymore." Yui reminded her mother as she, Umi and Kotori shuffled to remove their shoes "Ah, where were the slippers I bought for them?"

"The matching ones? Right here." Mrs. Sonoda handed them two pairs of slippers -- Umi's having a little bird design while Kotori's had a little bunny.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Yui-nee." Umi rolled her eyes, and awkwardly smiled at Mrs. Sonoda again "W-Where's Father? And Grandma?"

"Ah, right this way. Kotori, dear, come along too."

"O-Okay..!" Kotori nodded, albeit startled when she felt Yui wrap an arm around her shoulder "Yui-nee..?"

"I'm telling you now, Kotori," Yui whispered as the two of them watched Umi walk ahead of them "any drama that you see between Father and Umi.. completely normal at this point. There's a _little _chaos going on in our family. Expect Umi to be a completely different person as she walks through those shōji doors, she'll definitely act stern in front of Father."

"..okay."

It hurt Kotori's heart a bit when Umi shot her a reassuring smile before entering the premises of their living room. Behind that smile, after all, was the coward version of Umi who wanted to hide from her father, and only Kotori saw that.

The least Kotori could do was give Umi a reassuring smile as well, and for Umi, it helped her muster enough courage to talk to her father again.

_"This.. This is for Kotori, for our little one. After all this, we'll go back to normal again. Stay calm, Umi. Don't make a fool of yourself."_

* * *

"Father." Umi bowed as she entered through the shōji, a serious expression across her face "I am home."

"Welcome back." Mr. Sonoda muttered, setting his newspaper aside "How have you been lately? And your job? Oh, Kotori is here, too?"

"Y-Yes. Hello, Uncle." Kotori bowed, following Yui as they both sat down on the sofa across Mr. Sonoda "It's been a while, Uncle."

"It has certainly been a while. The last time I saw you was.. Umi's highschool graduation?" Mr. Sonoda smiled softly "My regards to your parents. I hope you enjoy Hokkaido."

"Father? Where's Grandma?" Umi asked as she sat beside Kotori "I wanted to see her as well."

"She's visiting her friends at the homecare. We'll pick her up after lunch." Mrs. Sonoda explained "She missed you a lot, Umi. Ah, do you girls want tea? Darling?"

("Don't talk about the idea of putting Grandma in the homecare," Yui whispered to Kotori and Umi "she insists she is not old enough to be there, despite the fact that old people her age are already there.")

"Green tea for me, please! And I'm sure Umi wants the same." Yui responded, then looked at Kotori "What about you, Kotori? Ah, do you want coffee?"

"N-No, thank you. By any chance, Aunt, do you have mixed berry tea?" Kotori asked, and smiled instantly when Mrs. Sonoda nodded "I'll have one, then..!"

"Cravings again?" Umi teased "You crave the most random things. I haven't seen you drink mixed berry tea, ever since we were little."

"Similar to the pregnancy cravings I had with Umi." Mrs. Sonoda joked, heading towards the kitchen "And you want peppermint tea, dear?"

"Yes, please." Mr. Sonoda nodded, then looked at the two "You two looked surprised when Yume talked about her pregnancy cravings. Don't mind your mother, Umi. Apologies, Kotori."

"Y-Yeah.." Umi nervously laughed, inciting Kotori to laugh as well "Just took us by surprise."

"I mean, I'd be glad if you guys have a baby. The family has been wanting one. But the saddest thing is," Yui let out a sad sigh "you two aren't even dating."

"Oh? I assumed you two were back together. That's..a bit sad, but understandable." Mr. Sonoda muttered "Umi? You haven't answered my question, how is your job as an engineer? Is it, well, better than the dojo?"

"I-I'm doing well, Father. I work at a nice company, and I earn well enough to have savings for me and my future family. And..while I miss the dojo dearly, my passion is engineering."

"Mm, I'm glad to hear that, at least you chose a nice company to work for. But don't forget that marriage comes before having children." Mr. Sonoda nodded, pleased with Umi's answer "It seems like you're the only one the Sonoda bloodline can rely on, your sister hasn't conceived yet--"

"H-Hey! I'm trying! Kazuma is just busy with work in America," Yui pouted "and Father, there's no big deal if Umi conceives a child with someone before marriage. Not like she could, anyway -- she'd probably faint before having intercourse. But still, as long as my sis takes responsibility for her child, I think children before marriage is okay."

"You do have a point, Yui. While it is more ideal to have children after marriage, marriage can come during the pregnancy or after the infant is born. But, dears," Mrs. Sonoda returned, sitting beside Mr. Sonoda "why are we talking about children? Look at poor Umi and Kotori, blushing madly from your comments.."

Umi and Kotori could only look down on their laps, a blush forming on their faces. Yui could only laugh at them, but soon pouted again when her father scolded her for being improper.

_"It's not everyday you see a 34 year old get scolded by her father.."_ Kotori silently thought.

"Dear, let them be. They are no longer children anymore."

"They are still Sonoda's, Yume."

"Being a Sonoda doesn't mean you can't have fun or cry, Ushio." Mrs. Sonoda sighed, standing up again "I'll go ahead and prepare the tea while the water boils."

"A-Actually, Uncle, Yui-nee.." Kotori spoke up, looking at Umi "Umi-chan and I have something to tell..you guys."

"Dating again?" Yui gasped happily "Oh, how lovely! I'm gonna go and plan the wedding-"

"Yui." Mr. Sonoda spoke in a stern voice, like a warning "Do not interrupt them. What is it, Kotori?"

Umi gulped, realizing Kotori wanted to be the one to talk. While she opened her mouth to explain, Kotori shot her a reassuring look, as if saying:

_"It's okay. I'll tell them. Don't worry."_

"I think it's best if Aunt Sonoda is here to hear about it, too." Kotori answered, and muttered a quick 'thank you' when Mrs. Sonoda came back with the tea minutes later.

"Well, what is it? Is it good news, at least?" Yui asked, taking a sip of the tea "Like, maybe you two got married? Okay, engaged? Dating, at least?"

"I-It's actually not that.." Kotori smiled nervously as she put her teacup down after taking a sip. She took a deep breath in, entwining her left hand with Umi's right hand, and putting her right hand on her stomach "Umi-chan and I.. we are expecting."

For a moment, silence surrounded the Sonoda residences, even the chirping of the birds outside paused. While Umi was visibly nervous, Kotori seemed composed, at least to Mr. and Mrs. Sonoda..

but Yui and Umi saw Kotori was slightly shaking.

"Is this a joke? I know we were joking around about children earlier but--" Yui faked a laugh, then her face turned serious when she didn't get any reaction from the two "Oh my God you two aren't joking."

"Oh, dear.. Oh my.. Are you two serious?" Mrs. Sonoda gasped, covering her mouth in shock "Umi, dear, is she telling the truth?"

"T-Thirteen weeks along, yes." Umi sheepishly nodded, bowing her head down "Please understand that this is clearly my--"

"This.. we didn't intend for this to happen. We were under the influence of alcohol, and I know it sounds reckless.. but this was both our fault, _my_ fault for requesting such a risky thing. U-Umi-chan took responsibility the moment I informed her about my pregnancy. We currently live together since Umi-chan wants to be present in the pregnancy and raising of our child. Our relationship is.. not clear yet, but we are working on it. I know that the way our family was formed is not ideal, but.. please, Aunt, Uncle," Kotori stood up, and did a seated 70 degree bow in front of the Sonoda's "please understand us and accept our child into your family. It's okay if you can't accept me, but I know how important it is to Umi-chan to have her child accepted in this family, regardless of how we conceived them. And please don't get mad at her.."

"Kotori.." Umi bent beside Kotori, trying to get her to sit down "Kotori, it's okay, please.. you don't have to do this, _I'm _supposed to tell them."

Still, Kotori didn't budge, and no response came from the either of the Sonoda's.

"Mother, Father," Yui spoke up, getting her parents' attention "well..? A pregnant lady is bowing in front of you, asking you to accept your grandchild. It's improper to let a lady wait, let alone a pregnant lady, right, Father?"

"Kotori, please stand up. Umi, you too." Mrs. Sonoda sighed "Well, we cannot do anything, now, can we?"

"I'll go into our room upstairs, Yume."

With that, Mr. Sonoda went upstairs with a hint of disappointment written across his face.

Umi frowned, leading Kotori to sit between her and Yui again. Once they were all seated, silence engulfed the room again, until Yui let out an excited squeal, hugging Kotori tight.

"I'm gonna be an aunt! An aunt!" Yui rejoiced "Thank you, Kotori! Thank you for bearing my dense sister's child..!"

"H-Hey..!" Umi protested, a blush creeping up on her face. Soon, she turned her attention to Mrs. Sonoda, who smiled warmly "Mother.. are you upset?"

"Upset? Why would I be, dear? Surprised, yes, but upset? Never. Kotori is the sweetest girl I know, and you two make such a lovely couple.." Mrs. Sonoda clasped her hands together "Congratulations, Kotori, Umi."

"Y-You're okay with it, Aunt?" Kotori asked, smiling sheepishly while Yui continued to gush about her 'niece-to-be' "U-Uncle.."

"Don't mind Ushio. It will take a while for him to accept the fact that his youngest will have a child soon, especially out of marriage."

"Tch, I would've prepared myself the day the doctors said Umi has a male genitalia and can impregnate-- ow.." Yui rubbed the spot on her head that Umi hit "Hey! That's rude, you're not setting a good example for my niece..!"

"You don't even know the gender yet, Yui-nee..!" Umi complained, then looked at her mother again "Mother, do you have--"

"Me and your father will be flying out to Tokyo in two weeks with your sister, is it okay if we visit the Minami's? I do miss them." Mrs. Sonoda asked, and smiled when Kotori nodded "That's great news to hear. While I accept my grandchild and Kotori whole-heartedly, Umi, isn't it best if you marry..?"

"A-Ah, you see.. I'm still courting Kotori, I don't want her to feel entitled to marry me just because of our child." Umi muttered, a hand on her nape "Once Kotori gives me an answer, I'll still take things a little slow before popping the question."

"Whoaaa, so romantic of you, sis!" Yui clapped, then elbowed Kotori's arm gently "Psst, have you fallen for my sister yet? Do tell me, so we can plan the wedding together!"

"Yui. Don't be too excited, you may be stressing Kotori without realizing it." Mrs. Sonoda warned, then clasped her hands together "Ah! Do you guys have ultrasounds that we could see? Recording of heartbeat?"

Quickly, Kotori went to her backpack, bringing out an envelope that had Mrs. Nishikino's permission for her to fly, some ultrasound photos and papers that proved that they were both healthy. She also brought out the custom bunny plush that Umi made for her.

"T-These are the papers regarding my pregnancy, Aunt.." Kotori said in a low voice, giving the envelope to Mrs. Sonoda "And Yui-nee, I think you'll like to hear this."

Yui sniffled when she pressed the bunny's hand, and began to feel tears streaming down her face when she heard the strong heartbeat.

"Dear..? Shouldn't I be the one crying? I'm Umi's mother.."

"Yui-nee, you're embarrassing." Umi chuckled, then smiled warmly at Kotori, who took a sip of tea before explaining a few things about her pregnancy to Mrs. Sonoda.

The smile across Umi's face didn't leave. Her family's reaction to the pregnancy was highly unexpected, and Umi could die from embarrassment with her sister's crying and mother interrogating Kotori about _that_ night (Kotori could only blush and stutter, lying that she could barely remember a thing) but still, she'd choose this over the negative reaction she expected. She set aside the thoughts of her father's reaction and relished in the moment they were having now.

Perhaps, her child would be the Sonoda that will knit the family together closer.

"T-The tea got cold." Yui sniffled, gathering the teacups on the tray while still slightly crying "I-I'll warm them up.. Oh my God, I'm gonna be an aunt.."

Again and again, Yui repeated the last sentence like a mantra, erupting laughter from the three in the living room.

"Mother, how..could you accept it so easily? And composed?" Umi asked when Kotori excused herself to the bathroom, leaving her alone with her mother "Yui-nee is crying, and Father excused himself.. I expected you to do one of the things they did.."

"I told you, Kotori is a kind girl. She wouldn't lie about anything. And again," Mrs. Sonoda sighed, moving her position to sit beside Umi "what can I do? My grandchild is already conceived, anyway. The least I can do is support you, the way I should've all along."

"Thank you," Umi smiled, leaning her head on her mother's head "Mama."

Yui walked in on them slowly, now composed while holding the tray of tea. Seeing Umi and her mother that way brought joy to her heart, knowing that they made up, finally, after all these years.

For others, they saw the 21 year old Umi, leaning her head on her mother's,

but for Yui, she could see the little 5 year old Umi, leaning on her mother's arm.

_"Congratulations, my little sis."_

* * *

**side-note:**

**Sonoda Yume = Umi's mother**

**Sonoda Ushio = Umi's father**

**Sonoda Yui = Umi's sister**

**Sonoda Akane = Umi's grandmother**

**well, the ladies of sonoda (other than the grandmother) seemed to accept the news easily, but what about umi's father, who shut himself in the room? would he cause a scene and not accept his grandchild? would his heart become soft and accept his grandchild? ya, you'll know in the next chapter ;)**

**also, have you guys seen the 'vegetable wonderland' UR of kotori in all stars jp? her idolized form is so..hot damn, sonoda umi you lucky bastard.**

**i hope this chapter isn't as shitty as i think it is, and i'm sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. it is currently.. 9:30 am and i haven't slept a wink oop**

**see ya next chapter, and stay safe!**

**bella ciaoooo!**

**\- zumi**


	18. A Little Selfish

**author's note**

**the grandma of umi's that i actually based on my great-great grandma is here (who still parties with the younger generation of my family at the age of 85..) love u g'ma lmao**

**i'm excited to have these "telling the family" chapters over so that i could share with you guys kotoumi's baby, also because i feel bad for umi-- so yeah expect kotoumi's relationship to be official soon. in the next next chapter, we'll find out the gender of baby seagull! #genderrevealparty yayyy and that means Muse will gather together again!**

**because kotori will speak french in this chapter and i don't trust google translate, italics like this **_"whattup"_ **that kotori says is in french.**

**i didn't realize i'd write this long about umi's family, honestly :00 so the next chapter will have umi's father's reaction, and then a timeskip to two months :D**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**IamGayandaSinner: and umi is an archer too so she knows how to aim things well--**** ok ill shut up before umi comes to life just to shoot me for being shameless**

**Hiei's Curry: *panic intensifies inside kotoumi while they calmly talk about children* and i'm glad you seem to like yui, she's my favorite 'OC' for this story! yui will definitely do something here for the two of them to speed up the process..**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: __A Little Selfish_

It's been a few hours since then, lunch has passed and it was time for them to pick up Umi's grandmother, but still, Mr. Sonoda didn't leave the room, or at least go down. They only heard footsteps of him entering and exiting other rooms upstairs, but Umi was too..too disappointed to take a look or talk to him.

"Kotori, Umi, don't worry," Yui comforted the two with a smile "Father is always like that. It's the same way he reacted to my marriage with Kazuma. He keeps scolding us for being immature but.. ain't it immature, the way he gives us silent treatment--"

"Yui." Mrs. Sonoda sighed, flicking her eldest daughter's arm "Don't talk like that about your father.. not a good example for your niece, right?"

"That's my line, Mother..!" Yui mumbled. Soon, their heads turned to Kotori, whose phone was ringing.

Umi saw the irritation in Kotori's eyes when she saw the caller ID.

"Um, Aunt.. may I go to your garden for a moment? I need to take this call."

"Go ahead and take your time, dear." Mrs. Sonoda nodded, pointing towards the garden's shōji "Umi, stay here and wait for your girlfriend. Yui and I will get the car ready."

"Okay then-- wait, she isn't my girlfriend!" Umi exclaimed, blushing out of embarrassment

"..yet, at least..!" she added once she heard Kotori enter the garden.

"Yeah, yet." Yui laughed, exiting the house with her mother "Wait, why do you need to accompany me, Mother?"

Mrs. Sonoda could only smile at her eldest.

"So that those two lovebirds can have a few minutes alone, of course."

"Ah.." Yui nodded "You're wise, Mother. I definitely got it from you."

"Naturally, you and Umi are smart because of me, not because of your father."

* * *

On the other hand, curiosity got the bunny and Umi was eventually listening behind the shōji door. Kotori was speaking fluently in French, as if she knew the language all her life.

Umi, on the other hand, learned a bit of French as a foreign language class in college, so she understood just a _few_ words.

_"I'm sorry, Aciel, I can't meet up with you at the moment.. could you find someone else to tour you around in Tokyo? Hiyori, perhaps?" _Kotori walked back and forth, feeling irritated _"I'm not in Tokyo at the moment, and no, I don't.. I don't live alone."_

"Aciel?" Umi muttered, trying to process the French language in her mind "I don't understand everything exactly other than Kotori saying she can't help this Aciel with something..?"

_"No, you see.." _Kotori saw Umi's hair from the corner of her eye, a small but mischevious smile forming across her lips _"I'm at my girlfriend's hometown right now, Aciel. You can't stay with me either since we live together, but I do know some cheap hotels near the popular landmarks.__"_

Ah, little did Kotori know that Umi knew a little bit of French, enough to understand that Kotori called her her 'girlfriend.' If Kotori knew, she would be a blushing mess like Umi.

"G-Girlfriend?!" Umi mumbled "Is this one of the guys that would flirt with her..?"

_"Yes, yes. It was great talking to you, and apologies I can't meet up with you. My regards to the rest of the boys. I hope you guys enjoy Tokyo."_

"Seems like she's done.. tch, why is she still talking to--"

"Found you~" Kotori giggled, opening the shōji door wider "It's bad to eavesdrop, Umi-chan."

"..it's bad to lie, too." Umi, startled at first, pouted, looking a bit upset. After all, she thought Kotori just lied to avoid going out with the guys "Let's go?"

"Wait, wait.. you understood?" Kotori looked at her, puzzled "Hey, wait~!"

"You don't have to lie about me as your girlfriend," Umi muttered, cupping Kotori's chin with one hand "all you have to do is ask."

"U-Umi-chan..?"

_"Just a bit more," _Umi thought, closing her eyes _"just a bit more and our lips would touch."_

_"Ah.. she's so close."_ Kotori thought as she stared at Umi's lips, unconsciously closing her eyes as well.

"Kotori, Umi, as much as I enjoy this show.." Yui interrupted their moment, a smug grin across her face "we have to go and tell Grandma about your little one."

"Yui-nee..!" Kotori backed away, blushing madly "H-How long..?"

"Long enough to realize my sister is truly getting some action while I get mine once a month." Yui sighed, then let out a laugh "Not dating, no official relationship my ass. No couple that's just 'co-parenting' would do things like that, especially since the child can't even see yet, and isn't even born yet. You two can just get back together, y'know?"

"Yui-nee.." Umi groaned, rolling her eyes as she walked towards the entrance of the house "you ruined it."

"Hm?" Yui looked behind her, then got startled when Umi slammed the door "Oh.. seems like I made Umi pissed by accident. If she's the same like before, she'll spend the entire day avoiding me now.."

"...Y-Yui-nee, you think she'll avoid me too?" Kotori asked, slightly sticking her bottom lip out "It's because.. one of the guys that used to court me wanted me to tour him around, but I just know he's doing that to try and persuade me to date him, so I told him I'm.. I'm at my girlfriend's hometown, but I spoke in French! I think she got upset because she thought I was just using her..but again, I didn't know Umi-chan knows French!"

"Ah, no wonder why.. She learned French cause of boredom and for extra credit in college, but also because she wanted to visit France one day. Reason why, I don't know.. Honoka said it might be to visit you, I don't know. But," Yui explained, patting Kotori's shoulder "why do you have to lie? You do know my sister's heart is still yours. You could ask her to be your girlfriend for real. Unless you love someone else?"

"It's..always been Umi-chan, and I just realized it days ago." Kotori muttered, blushing slightly "But I don't know..! I don't know how to tell her--"

"You know, my sister may be a poet herself, but she does enjoy a good love song once in a while. A love song that"s written_ just_ _for her__, _to be exact. Or..or simply something handmade that's just for her. A business attire, since Umi thinks some of her suits bring her good luck." Yui smiled, then let out a chuckle "Let's go? We don't want to keep a sulking Umi waiting."

True to her words, Umi spent the rest of the ride leaning against the other side of the backseat, barely talking to Kotori while pouting.

Soon, Kotori felt her phone vibrate during a red light, which she quickly checked.

**Yui-nee (Umi-chan's sister)**

**Yui-nee: Don't worry. What you told me earlier stays between us. You should be the one to tell my dense sister how you feel, after all.**

Upon lifting her head up, Yui just smiled at Kotori through the car's mirror and soon drove again.

* * *

When they reached the homecare, there was an elderly woman talking to another elderly woman outside, but one bore resemblance to the Sonoda's.

Her hair, although now more white, had a hint of blue in it and her eyes were the same color as Umi's, but more honey-ish. Upon parking, Umi quickly went out of the car with a smile, waving to get her grandmother's attention.

"Grandma." Umi grinned, then bowed before embracing her grandmother "It's been a while, I missed you loads. Have you been doing good? Eating healthy?"

"Of course, my grandchild. Show me how well you've grown.." Grandmother Sonoda chuckled, cupping Umi's face "You look more charming than I remember! Tell me, do you have someone special already?"

"Actually, Grandma.."

"Yoo-hoo! Hi, Grandma! Oh, hello, Mrs. Arima! I hope my grandmother wasn't much of a bother." Yui smiled, bowing "How have you been these days?"

"Don't mention it, Akane here accompanies me well, especially since my children and grandchildren are often busy.. well, I'll go back inside, alright Akane? See you tomorrow?"

"As always, Suzune." Grandmother Sonoda smiled, then let out a sigh when she heard her friend enter the homecare "Yui, Umi, you two don't usually pick me up, nit even in the past. Why did you guys decide to tag along with your mother?"

"Well, I want to visit Grandpa, too. And.. I have someone important for you to meet, or..remember?" Umi chuckled nervously, beckoning Kotori to exit the car and go to them "Remember Minami Kotori?"

"Ah, yes.. your first crush, first love, and I think you two married once when you were little kids with rings made from flowers from your mother's garden." Grandmother Sonoda nodded, then smiled again when she saw Kotori come towards them "My, she has grown into a lovely lady!"

"H-Hello, Grandmother. It's been a while since I've seen you, I'm sorry for only visiting now." Kotori smiled. When Kotori was little and slept over, Umi's grandparents took care of them since her parents would be busy tending the dojo while her sister would be studying.

"Kotori, no need to be formal with me. Speak comfortably, as if I'm your grandmother, too. After all," Grandmother Sonoda sighed happily as Yui helped her down the stairs "you and Umi were glued together when you two were little, so I took care of you often, didn't I?"

"Eheh, yep! I remember having some of your homemade cookies, and Umi-chan would steal us some when you weren't looking."

"Ah, so it was you two! And all this time, I thought it was Yui."

"Don't pin the blame on me! See, this is what older siblings have to deal with.." Yui muttered, opening the car door "Let's go to Grandpa already, Father is just at home sulking anyway."

"Huh? Why is my son sulking? I thought he'd be glad that his youngest is here for a few days."

"Well.." Yui eyed Umi, who just coughed and stayed silent "Umi, still angry?"

"Seems like someone is like their father and is sulking, too." Mrs. Sonoda giggled. She sat in the passenger's seat and stayed inside the car the entire time, letting the 'youngsters' do their own thing "Yui, what did you do to her and Kotori?"

Unfortunate for Umi, since her grandmother was in the car, she had to sit in the middle of the backseat -- which meant her plan of ignoring Kotori failed, since now, she sat beside her.

"Well, let's say I interrupted a moment between the two of them." Yui chuckled as she fastened her seatbelt "Grandma, let's go to Grandpa? Kotori and Umi have important news to tell you both."

"I suppose it is also proper for your grandfather to know whatever the news may be."

* * *

_Cemetery, 2 PM_

Since they arrived and walked around the cemetery, looking for the grave, Umi was quiet and had a sullen look.

"Yui-nee, why..?" Kotori whispered to Yui as they walked, pointing at Umi, who walked ahead of them "She's so quiet.."

"Ah.." Yui smiled sadly, still talking in a whisper-like tone "When Grandpa was ill, terribly ill, Umi couldn't go home. The day Umi was able to go home, however, was the day of Grandpa's funeral. Until now, she regrets the fact she wasn't able to visit Grandpa."

"Oh.. I feel bad for Umi-chan.."

"Since then, she tries her best to balance her time between work and family or friends. Sure, she hasn't seen our parents for a while, but she always made time whenever I visit her in Tokyo."

"We're here." Umi muttered, pausing in her tracks as she knelt in front of a grave. She wore a sad smile as she wiped the dust off the grave with a piece of cloth, then she bowed slightly "I'm home, Grandpa. I'm sorry I haven't visited in three years."

_Sonoda Kishi_

_November 22, 1938 - May 29, 2015_

"I.. I brought someone along with me, Grandpa. I have some news I hope you'd like, although I know you'd scold me a bit." Umi chuckled, beckoning Kotori to come closer to them "Well, I _did_ introduce her as my girlfriend before, as someone I want to spend my life with.. but for now, we're slowly getting there. Grandpa, she's.. still the woman I love."

"Ah, hello, Grandpa!" Kotori smiled, slightly blushing with Umi's way of describing her "I'm sorry for only visiting now. It's been a while, hasn't it? The last time I saw you was our middle school graduation.. and now, look at us~ We're fresh graduates, Grandpa!"

Yui chuckled as she laid down a picnic mat, beckoning her mother and grandmother to sit down. The two still talked to Umi's grandfather, mainly Umi updating her grandfather about what she's been doing.

"Now, Umi, what is it you want to tell us?" Grandmother Sonoda interrupted, going in front of the grave "Dear, I told you I'd be right about Kotori finding her way back to our Umi one day."

"Mou, Grandma.." Umi sighed, slightly embarrassed "Well, I know you'd feel slightly angry about this, maybe a bit disappointed but.."

"Kotori is pregnant and it's your baby?" Grandmother Sonoda asked calmly, still smiling "I saw how Kotori often held her stomach during the car ride, sometimes accidentally showing her little bump."

"Wha- You saw? You _knew_ and you're not mad?" Umi cocked her head slightly, raising her eyebrow "And why?"

"Because your grandfather and I liked Kotori for you." Grandmother Sonoda hummed, then looked at the shocked Kotori "Dear, how far along are you?"

"T-Thirteen weeks, Grandma.. You're not disappointed?" Kotori asked, slightly worried "After all, Umi-chan and I.. we aren't married."

"Yet, my dear. You aren't married_ yet._" Grandmother Sonoda corrected her "I'm disappointed, sure, because I didn't raise her to do such things before marriage, but.. there's nothing I can do but support you two. I'm sure her grandfather would feel the same way. And besides, there's a time for everything."

"Hey, Grandma, you think you can make Father think that way, too? He seemed severely disappointed when he found out about it earlier." Yui questioned "And yeah, yeah, Kazuma and I will try to conceive.."

"Ushio? I honestly don't know. Your father has been strict with raising you two because he wanted you two to grow into perfect women who could inherit the dojo and all.. And yes, please do try to conceive so their child has someone to play with."

"Hey, they can just have another child, can't they?"

"Actually, Yui-nee.. it's a bit risky for me to carry another child after this one, so," Kotori smiled sadly, touching her stomach "I decided that this little one will be my only child and I'll eventually tie my tubes when I give birth, Dr. Nishikino recommended it as well. So, unless Umi-chan.. has a child with someone else, this little one will be an only child like me."

"I don't think Umi would have another child with another person." Mrs. Sonoda commented, taking a sip from her water bottle "After all, Umi doesn't like to share."

"How is that related to what she's saying, Mother?" Umi asked, despite knowing inside she wouldn't want to marry anyone or be with anyone else if it weren't Kotori "Maybe I'd like another child, after all."

"If you have another child with someone else, eventually, your child will have a step-parent from Kotori. And you've always hated the idea of having to share Kotori, even when you were little, you'd say you want to hang out with her sometimes without Honoka--"

"Don't reveal my secrets like that!" Umi whined, covering her face "How cruel of you, Mother!"

"Am I lying?"

"..no."

"Good thing you know." Mrs. Sonoda smiled, then looked at the flustered Kotori "So what I'm saying is, if you ever want a child with another person, you'll eventually have to share your child with Kotori's 'partner.' If you don't like sharing Kotori herself, what about your own flesh and blood? And come to think of it, Kotori, how do you truly feel about Umi?"

"Mother, I think it's best to leave that to themselves, right? They can solve it." Yui sighed, then smiled at Kotori who mouthed 'thank you' "But hey, now you know more about my sister."

"Oh, I already knew she didn't like sharing." Kotori informed them "Umi-chan used to glare at Honoka-chan when we danced _Wild Stars_ because my partner was Honoka-chan in the dance, not her."

"Kotori--!"

"Reminds me of the time little Umi cried when Kotori had to go home after a sleepover, she insisted Kotori could just live with us." Grandmother Sonoda chimed in, patting her granddaughter's back "Umi, it's fine, though."

"Why must you three always team up against me..?" Umi muttered, covering her face with her hands again "Kotori, too..!"

"Because you get easily flustered like your father, and it's fun seeing how you two react to things."

"Mother.."

"In short, my sister can get a _little_ selfish and possessive of what she knows is _hers._" Yui laughed upon seeing Kotori and Umi blush "It's like Umi doesn't want to share the feeling of being the parent to her child to anyone but Kotori. And hey, maybe she doesn't like the feeling of having someone else love Kotori romantically, too."

"I.. I suppose that's true. But mou, stop teasing me! I-It's true I don't want to have any other child anyway..!" Umi whined, then turned her head to avoid Kotori's gaze "I want to have a family with Kotori only, anyway.. and this little one is enough."

Once more, Yui began teasing her sister and Kotori, who were both blushing even _more_ after what Umi said.

"Ah, they'll be a fun family to see, right, Yume?" Grandmother Sonoda whispered to her daughter-in-law, watching Yui tease the two "Kotori and Umi, I mean."

"Yes, Mother." Mrs. Sonoda smiled warmly "I couldn't ask for a better person for our Umi."

Finally, Yui stopped teasing the two after a few minutes, and they focused on talking to Umi's grandfather.

On the way home, though, Umi spoke up to defend herself again.

"W-What's wrong with being a little bit selfish with my possessions, anyway?!" Umi blushed.

"Ara~ So you do admit that Kotori is yours? Kotori, is that true?"

"Yui-nee..!"

Poor Umi, she didn't hear Kotori say 'yes' to Yui's question.

Kotori, after all, didn't mind Umi being a little selfish about her and felt happy upon hearing Umi say she only wanted a family with _her_ and no one else, especially when Umi said their little one is enough.

* * *

**sidenote:**

**the sonoda family may seem a _bit_ ooc, but i really imagined them that way. after all, when they showed a glimpse of umi's mother in the love live movie, i couldn't imagine her as the strict parent but umi's fathe****r.** **as for the grandmother..** **i don't think it's suitable for a grandmother, who usually loves their grandchildren _so_ much, to be strict--**

**umi's mother has regrets in the past for not being able to support umi's passion in engineering, that's why she's making up to it now :') now the question is,**

**how will mr. sonoda, the strict, stern and barely affectionate father react?**

**also, i dont know if you guys noticed but umi and her sister are closer to their grandparents in this story, hence them calling them "grandma and grandpa" instead of "grandmother and grandfather"**

**anyway, i've been a bit busy these days with building minature dollhouses for my nendoroids and writer's block is a pain in the ass, so this took a while to write :'(( i usually get motivated to write after a quick jog around my village-ish condominium, but since there was one confirmed case of covid-19 in our condo, i had to stop having those quick jogs just to be safe** **ugh**

**as always, reviews are _highly_ appreciated!**

**until next chapter, stay safe and wash your hands always!**

**-zumi**


	19. Team Boy or Team Girl?

**author's note**

**in this chapter, we have mr. sonoda's reaction as well as the ****two-month skip to bb seagull's gender reveal party****! but, since that part of the story may be long with the muse members' shenanigans, we will divide it into two parts :D**

**not sure if you guys noticed yet but the names kishi, ushio and umi are all related to the ocean -- so i may or may not make kotoumi bb's name related to the ocean****~**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: I mean, KotoUmi was about to kiss until Yui interrupted their moment.. and that's exactly Umi's point but poor Umi can't do anything without her sister teasing her**

**tzumisa9: we all love kotoumi in this household-- tbh, i like kotoumi cause they seem to balance each other out~**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Love Live franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen:__Team Boy or Team Girl?_

When they got home, Mr. Sonoda was at the living room, reading a newspaper like nothing happened.

"Ushio, are you not going to congratulate your daughter?" Grandmother Sonoda sighed upon seeing her son, taking a seat beside him "Sure, feel disappointed all you want, but Umi is _still_ a Sonoda and so is her child."

"Mother, please, I don't want to hear such right now." Mr. Sonoda groaned, flipping the page. When he looked up, his eyes met Umi's, before she turned her head "Umi?"

Umi was about to answer her father but she felt her phone vibrate and looked at the reminder.

_Reminder for: __Kotori's Prenatal Vitamins, 4:30 PM_

"Ah, Kotori, it's time for your vitamins."

"Ehh, you keep track of that?"

"I keep track of everything that's for you and our baby's health." Umi nodded as she beckoned Kotori to sit down beside Yui, across their father "Wait here, okay? I'll get water for you."

"Umi, you should probably get Kotori's vitamins upstairs first, don't you think? I'll get her water myself." Mrs. Sonoda said, going straight to the kitchen "Also, get the ultrasound pictures as well so you could show your grandmother."

"Kotori, are you fine here alone?"

"Yeah, I can talk to Yui-nee, so I'm okay." Kotori smiled, comfortably touching (and showing) her small baby bump "Ah, Umi-chan! Can we have jelly?"

Umi could only laugh and nodded, giving Kotori a thumbs-up as she went up the stairs.

"Hey, Kotori, can I..touch it?" Yui asked, staring at Kotori's stomach "It's my first time seeing a Japanese woman pregnant other than my Mom.. honestly, when I was young, I thought babies just spawned.."

"Ah, go ahead! Umi-chan likes touching it whenever she gets the chance to."

"W-Whoa.. wait, it's firm! So it's a baby, really!"

"Yui, I can't believe I'm saying this, but.." Grandmother Sonoda sighed, looking at her easily-amazed eldest granddaughter "you could be quite a fool sometimes."

Mr. Sonoda let out a chuckle behind the newspaper, causing his mother to hit his head lightly. Mrs. Sonoda, on the other hand, just smiled while putting a glass of water on the coffee table in front of them.

"I honestly thought it would be.. softer, like, maybe a chubby stomach? But this is different..!" Yui muttered, slowly forming a grin "Hey, little one! I'm Auntie Yui, I can't wait for you to come out so I can spoil you~"

"Kotori, do you want anything? You said you want jelly, right? What flavor?" Mrs. Sonoda asked "I can try to make you some."

"Really, Aunt? Grapes, then!"

"Alright then, let's see what I can do. And, Kotori?"

"Hmm?"

"Feel free to call me Mother."

With that, Mrs. Sonoda left them with a smile, heading towards the kitchen.

Yui and Kotori shared looks, then let out a short squeal, startling Mr. Sonoda.

"Yui, manners."

"I'm not listening to someone who can't accept the next heir of the Sonoda family." Yui scoffed, then went back to touching Kotori's stomach "Welcome to the family, Kotori! Baby~!"

Behind the newspapers, a small smile formed across Mr. Sonoda's lips, and only Grandmother Sonoda saw it.

_"Seriously.. you don't know how to __show your emotions well, son."_

"Welcome to the family, Kotori." Mr. Sonoda whispered in a low voice only he could hear.

* * *

While Umi originally wanted to get a room for them at a nearby hotel, Kotori insisted that it's okay if they just slept in her old room.

So now, Umi stood at the entrance of her childhood room, decorated with stars, some bunny plushes and such. The more she looked around, the more nostalgic she felt. After all, while she spent mostof her life in Tokyo, here in Sapparo, she spent her summer-breaks and winter-breaks.

She was able to get the prenatal vitamins from Kotori's bag, but a little envelope that rested on top of her navy-blue luggage caught her eye.

_To Umi_

_From Papa_

Umi raised an eyebrow, wondering why her father called himself 'Papa' when the last time she called him that was when she was in first grade, when she was first scolded for making mistakes during her archery and kendo lessons. Since then, Umi felt.. intimidated by her father. She viewed him as a mentor, a coach, but barely saw him as a father.

Umi shook her head to try and set aside the memories of her father scolding her and carefully opened the letter.

_To my youngest._

_Umi, how have you been? Have you been working well? I hope you are making time to relax, you are too harsh on yourself most of the time, and I know it's all because of me. And for that, I want to say sorry._

_When your sister told us she wanted to become an architect in abroad, it meant you were the only hope for the Sonoda Dojo and Traditional Arts. Due to this, I treated you as a student, molding you into the perfect heir, a perfect Sonoda. You were so little, you were only seven when I began training you. Your mother, grandparents and sister were highly against it, but still, I taught you._

_When you shot your first arrow, you made a mistake, so I yelled at you. When you held your first shinai, you made a mistake, so again, I yelled at you. Even during calligraphy and traditional dances, when you made a slight mistake, I noticed it and scolded you. I thought that this would make you more tough, more stern, more prepared for your duties as a Sonoda._ _It made you tough outside, but fragile inside. I_ _knew that ever since you started calling me 'Father' instead of your usual 'Papa__.' I knew that ever since you began to get slightly startled everytime I raise my voice. I just knew, but my mistake was I didn't stop._

_Suddenly, our bubbly, ever-curious Umi was gone. She became strict, stiff, tough, cold and everything a Sonoda leader should be. I was glad, and I thought our business was in safe hands, in your hands. But then, you told us about your passion in engineering. I was disappointed, severely disappointed. Even though your sister stepped up and now owns the dojo, I really thought you would be the family's Iemoto and Shihan in one. This caused us to become even more distant than we already were. But I should've realized that just because you are a Sonoda doesn't mean I should limit your dreams, your happiness._

_I've spent so much time being you and your sister's mentor, molding you two into perfect heirs of the Sonoda family, that I have forgotten how to be a father to you two. I have forgotten how to treat you like my daughters. Especially you, Umi._

_I'm sorry I left abruptly earlier, I needed time to compose myself, I didn't want to make a scene and hurt you severely again. I needed to think, to realize things again. I know Kotori gives you everything you may yearn for. I know she's the one for you. I'm so grateful to Kotori because she gave you all the love and happiness our family failed to make you feel. So to answer Kotori's request.. yes, of course, your child is accepted into our family, despite the circumstances they were conceived. And she is, too. I know you aren't the type of person who rushes things, but I do hope I hear the wedding bells ringing for you and Kotori soon._

_Umi, congratulations on taking another step, on opening another chapter in your life. I sincerly hope you don't make the same mistakes I did, but I know you won't. Take care of Kotori always from now on. While she will only carry your child for nine months, you will forever be in her debt__._

_I hope you know how proud I am to have a daughter like you. Indeed, you are a wonderful child. You have always been, even before our trainings began._ _And that, I've always known._

_Always take care._

_\- Papa._

To say Umi didn't have a few tears of joy trailing down her face would be a lie, but to say she wasn't smiling brightly would be a lie, as well. As soon as she composed herself and wiped away remnants of her tears, she calmly went down the stairs, acting as if she read nothing.

After handing the vitamins to Kotori and the ultrasound photos to her happy grandmother, Umi noticed her father stand up to leave the living room. Although she hesitated at first, she put negative thoughts aside and stood up as well.

"P-Papa?"

Everyone in that room stopped what they were doing when Umi uttered that word, surprised of her action. Soon, Mr. Sonoda turned around, smiling like a fool.

"I missed hearing that."

"Papa." Umi chuckled, then hugged her father tightly "Thank you. I just can't thank you enough.."

"It's the least I can do, my daughter. Although I do hope your little one gets more of the Minami's genes, so they won't get easily flustered like us, no?" Mr. Sonoda laughed "I'm excited to be a grandfather, should I be honest."

"You should be, dear! The Minami's excel in making homemade things, and our genetics mixed with theirs.. what a lovely and bright child our grandchild would be!" Mrs. Sonoda sighed happily "Finally."

"Hey, but..do you really mean it? Everything in that letter?" Umi asked, letting go from the hug "Especially about accepting Kotori and our child into our family.."

"I'm honest with that. And besides, you got your looks and brain from your mother, but your words?" Mr. Sonoda pat his left chest slightly with a proud smile "Came from your old man."

While Umi and her father talked, Yui noticed Kotori's small but happy smile, and elbowed her lightly again.

"Welcome to our _littl__e_ crazy family, Kotori, my little sis. Knowing Father, he won't say it so.. feel free to call him Father now."

"Thank you, Yui-nee." Kotori smiled wider as she felt Yui embrace her "It means a lot."

Finally, after all these years, Kotori knew what was happening beneath the Sonoda's masks. While they seem intimidating, stiff, tough and perfect on the outside, they're more like a normal family with cracks here and there on the inside.

"Now, Kotori! My daughter-in-law."

("Father! Don't embarrass me!" Umi groaned)

Kotori jumped slightly from her seat when she heard Mr. Sonoda call her name, automatically straightening her back and looking at Mr. Sonoda afterwards.

"Welcome to the Sonoda family." Mr. Sonoda smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder "Thank you for everything you've done for Umi up until now."

"Thank you for accepting me into the family as well.. Father..?" Kotori cocked her head slightly, then let out a giggle "Please do give me time to get used to this..!"

"..how did you get such a pure girl.." Yui muttered to Umi, who now sat between Kotori and her "If I swung _that_ way I would've stolen Kotori from you--"

"Never." Umi glared at her sister, then smiled at Kotori. Soon, she rested her hand on Kotori's stomach "Seems like that's all the nerve-wrecking announcements we must make about you, little one."

"Children..they truly do grow up so fast." Grandmother Sonoda sighed happily, watching Yui, Kotori and Umi interact "And Ushio, I'm glad you finally lowered your pride."

"The least I could do after all these years of Umi making the Sonoda bloodline proud, Mother."

* * *

_Two months later__, __July 2018.._

After a few days in Hokkaido, they went back to Tokyo, with Yui insisting that next time she visits them, she would buy gifts for her 'niece.'

It's been a few months since then, and two major things have happened; The Sonoda's and Minami's met up and were both equally excited to become grandparents, and finally, it was time to know the gender of the little one.

Kotori insisted to have a little party for the little one's gender reveal, just with the Muse members, though. For a week now, she has been preparing things, what to cook and so on. Umi would help as much as she could, though Kotori insisted she can do it alone.

"And.. done!" Kotori said as she placed a plate of cookies on the table "Umi-chan, where are they?"

On the table, there were different types of food and drinks. From savory food to the sweet desserts, as well as carbonated drinks, water and different types of juice (since Umi still doesn't like carbonated drinks much.) There were also pins that read 'team boy' and 'team girl,' both Kotori and Umi wearing the team girl pin. On the wall were a few blue and pink ribbons tied up, like a traditional baby gender reveal.

"Nozomi, Honoka, Eli, Rin and Hanayo are close. Nico and Maki said they'll come in ten minutes since they picked up the confetti-filled balloons." Umi came out of the kitchen, holding her phone. Soon, she set the phone aside and touched Kotori's now-larger bump "Hey, little one. Today, we'll find out if you're a little boy or a girl."

"I really think it's a girl, though." Kotori giggled "Umi-chan, what about you? What do you think our baby is?"

"A little girl." Umi smiled, then looked at Kotori "Ehm, Kotori? I've..been courting you for a few months now. I'm in no rush, really, but.. I just want to know your answer. Have you ever thought of it?"

Kotori nodded, and was about to answer, until the doorbell rang. Umi sighed, and muttered a quick 'let's talk about it later' before rushing to the door.

"We're here, nya~!" Rin excitedly rushed in, then her eyes widened when she saw Kotori "K-Kotori-chan! Did you swallow an entire honeydew?!"

"I brought manjuus! And Rin, jeez, has it been that long since you saw Kotori-- oh my god your stomach is.. whoa." Honoka gasped, staring at Kotori's stomach from a few feet away "That will..get bigger?!"

"Kotori-chan.. amazing!" Hanayo uttered, her eyes gleaming.

While they would visit the Sonoda-Minami household from time to time, Kotori often wore baggy shirts, longsleeves or hoodies since she found it comfortable. Today, though, she decided to show her baby bump and wore a shirt that wasn't so baggy or oversized.

"Naturally." Umi muttered, beckoning them to sit on the couch and taking the manjuus from Honoka's hands "Go ahead and watch anything you feel like."

"You're handling this pregnancy beautifully, Kotori-chan!" Nozomi giggled, rushing to hug Kotori "I can't wait to find out the first Muse baby's gender!"

"Hey, can we have a snack or two--"

"No." Umi swatted Eli's hand away, rolling her eyes "Be patient, the other two will come soon."

"Ow.. Oh, pins! I'm definitely on team boy!" Eli exclaimed as she took a blue pin and pinning it on her shirt.

"Team girl for me~!" Nozomi smiled, taking a pink pin and pinning it on her jacket.

"I'm team boy, nya~!"

"Ah!! I'm team boy too, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan!"

"I-I think the baby is a girl, so I'm team girl.."

Kotori smiled as Umi handed out the pins, holding her stomach. Although others barely noticed it, Kotori saw Umi's small smile while she handed the pins out.

_"I think everyone is excited about you, little one. But of course, your Papa and I are the ones who are the most excited.__"_

"Team girl for the win!!" Nozomi, Hanayo and surprisingly, Umi cheered together.

"Team boy! Team boy!" Eli, Honoka and Rin cheered louder.

Kotori let out another giggle, relishing the moment, another important memory she'll enjoy looking back on.

_"I'm okay as long as you're healthy, little one. But I do hope you're a little girl, I want to sew some cute dresses for you~"_

* * *

**side-note:**

**SO ARE YALL TEAM BOY OR TEAM GIRL-- #teamgirl**

**okay i'll be honest, this chapter may seem a bit crappy. instead of the usual "ill write a few words everyday" i wrote 2k words in one sitting, mainly because i've been busy the past few days but i still wanted to upload something today.**

**the next chapter is the gender reveal, and possibly, kotori's confession as well! so stay tuned~**

**take care and wash your hands always!!**

**see ya next chapter!**

**\- zumi**


	20. Confetti

**author's note**

**HERE COMES THE GENDER REVEALLLLL also i may or may not make kotori confess by the end of this chapter or next chapter :3**** and to add, kotori is now 5 months pregnant/21 weeks****. it's been five months since the first chapter.**

**the readers have spoken, so the confetti colors are...**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**IamGayandaSinner: #TEAMKOTOUMI FOR DA WINNN**

**tzumisa9: Team girl as well uwu**

**Hiei's Curry: being an inside softie is a trait of the Sonoda bloodline. and hm.. of course, if/when they marry, Kotori takes the Sonoda last name uwu**

**RotundApple: I'm glad you love this fic!! it was fun writing umi's family, especially yui. i grew up in a family similar to umi's, so it was like looking back and taking a trip down memory lane while writing about them :D as for the confession.. all good things are worth waiting for, so stay tuned for that ;)**

**toyguy32: we're all #teamgirl here arent we X)**

**Nitsuy: it's been a while as well, so i took matters into my own hands and wrote this :DD baby Koto will make papaUmi! go crazy with her onegais**

**With all that** **said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 19: __Confetti_

After a few more minutes of waiting, the doorbell rung again and an excited 'first-time aunt' (aka Honoka) opened the door.

"Hey." Maki waved, holding a black balloon that had 'Boy or Girl?' written on it in her other hand "Honoka, aren't you too excited..?"

"Honoka, you're an aunt, y'know. Not the mom or dad." Nico sighed, making her way into the living room "Whoa, Kotori.. you're glowing! But not as much as Nico-nii~"

"Eheh, thank you, Nico-chan. Maki-chan, I hope you didn't mind picking up the gender reveal balloon for us." Kotori smiled warmly, giving them the little tray that had pins "Team boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Boy."

"We have a new member!" Eli cheered, wearing a blue party hat. Apparently, Honoka also brought some pink and blue props; whistles and party hats, to be exact. Everyone in the room was wearing the accessories, due to Honoka forcing them "Nico~! Come here and wear the hat, too!"

"I'd rather not, Eli." Nico rolled her eyes as she pinned the blue pin on her sweater, then she sat down on the 'boy's team' side of the sofa "Maki, why do you think it's a girl? I feel like Umi is the type to have a son, y'know? Unless.. you know the gender already?!"

"N-No! Mama's people already put the confetti inside the balloon by the time she contacted me, and she even sealed the envelope that says the gender shut!" Maki groaned as she handed the envelope and balloon to Umi "I-I just think it's a girl, is it that bad?"

"Team girl for the win!" Nozomi blew her whistle as Maki sat beside her "Well, wait.. what do we do now? We can't just pop the balloon already..!"

"Oh, right! You guys remember our old social media account when Muse was active?" Nico asked, to which everyone nodded to "Some fans are commenting on the last post, saying they saw Umi buying baby things recently. While some say that maybe Kotori is pregnant and Umi is the dad, some say maybe it's Eli, or even Honoka! It's causing a riot, honestly--"

"What? They're still arguing over ships?" Eli snickered "And I thought _Garasu No Hanazono_ was enough to confirm NozoEli."

"You have Storm in Lover, which is equally gay. Some of them still ship EliUmi and KotoHono, too." Nico chuckled, taking out her phone to show Honoka the comments "You guys never made your relationships official, anyway."

"Is the password still the same as before?" Umi asked as she took out her own phone, inputing the details of the Muse account "Perhaps I should clarify things."

"Wait, you're gonna make it official that Kotori is carrying _your _baby? Shouldn't you ask her first?" Nico pointed at Kotori, who just cocked her head slightly "Well, what do you think, preggo?"

"Well...I think it's fine? The fans might be curious, after all. The only thing is, how?" Kotori muttered, then smiled "Ah! Maybe take a video of us popping the balloon later! Or a livestream? Or even just a simple photo would do!"

"Good idea. But um.. can you control her?" Nozomi pointed at Umi, who was furrowing her eyebrows while scrolling down her phone "I feel like--"

"Aw." Umi suddenly smiled as she read a comment outloud "'Does it matter who is with who, anyway? If Umi did buy baby things for her partner or herself, I'm just happy for her. They aren't idols anymore, they have their own life.'"

"Now _that's_ a true fan! And Umi-chan.. please don't glare at me, I'm in a happy relationship myself.." Honoka shivered as Umi shot her a glare "Have Kotori all for yourself!"

"Only if she allows me-"

"Ah." Kotori winced in pain, touching her stomach. Quickly, Umi rushed to her side, with the rest of the Muse members looking worried.

"Kotori-chan, are you okay?!"

"Should I call Mama?"

"Kotori-chan is going in labor, nya?!"

"Should I start the car?"

"Are you okay, Kotori?" Umi asked, putting her hand on Kotori's stomach. Soon, both of them looked at each other, then smiled "It kicked!"

"Y-Yeah.. it took me by surprise.. it's the first time, after all. I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Kotori giggled "Seems like this baby is excited to have you guys here."

"Eheh, we're glad to be here for you too, seagull!" Nozomi clasped her hands together "Why don't we put our phones aside so we could stop reading comments and just.. oh! Let's play a game about which Muse song or sub-unit song is written for who!"

"I do _not_ like how that sounds, Nozomi." Umi groaned "If you are curious about _Kaguya no Shiro de Odoretai _and Mermaid Festa Vol.1-"

"Exactly! Why is it so shameless?" Honoka chimed in, genuinely curious "Like.. why? It's so out of character."

"A romance song must be a bit shameless, right? After all, romantic love usually comes with a hint of lust." Umi said, then told Kotori to sit down on the sofa "Why are you curious, anyway?"

"Well, _who_ was it written for?"

"..that.. I am not answering such. Not at my child's gender reveal party."

"You're no fun, Umi-chan~ Then..what's your relationship with Kotori now?"

"We're not together yet. I'm still waiting for Kotori." Umi hesitantly explained, then sighed "I'll just go and use the bathroom real quick."

When they heard Umi go upstairs and into the bathroom, everyone just stared at Kotori.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER YET?!"

Kotori could just laugh nervously before taking a sip of water. She silently thanked whoever built this house as the walls were soundproofed.

_"Ah.. this will be hard to explain.."_

* * *

"You didn't tell her how you feel?! It's been two months since you realized, Kotori!" Nico groaned "Two. Months!"

"I know..! It's just.. well.." Kotori let out a sigh "It's so hard to confess..!"

"You could just get on top of her and kiss her--" Maki's gaze suddenly fell on Kotori's stomach "Ah. Right. No sexy time when there's baby inside."

"Well technically, it's fine, _but_ awkward. I mean.. I can't look at my child without thinking about the time I had sex with their mother while they were inside the womb-- Ow.." Eli winced in pain after Nozomi hit her head "It's true..!"

"W-Well.. no, I have my own way, without.. that." Kotori blushed lightly "I made Umi-chan a suit. It took.. two months because I spent the first few weeks trying to make up lies as to why I need to take her measurements, and then I could only work on it whenever she's not home.."

"A suit? Why? Also, isn't that quite..complicated to make?" Hanayo asked. A small smile formed on Kotori's face as she looked down to her baby bump.

"Yui-nee told me that Umi-chan believes some of her suits bring her luck. She only wears one suit during important meetings, when I asked, she said it's her lucky suit. I wanted to make her something that would.. remind her of me, of our little one. Something that would cheer her on." Kotori explained without removing her gaze on her bump "So I made a nice suit! As well as a little love-song, but both of them are already wrapped up."

"Oh, is that the one you asked help for? The title.. _'Sign'_, wasn't it?" Maki asked, to which Kotori excitedly nodded to "It's a good love song. I'm glad I was able to compose a beat for it."

"You heard it?! What is it like?" Nico questioned "I wanna know~!"

"I think it should stay between Kotori and Maki for now, Nico-chan. After all, Kotori-chan _is_ planning a surprise confession for Umi-chan." Nozomi recommended with a soft smile "Ah, right, Kotori-chan! What's the weirdest food craving you've had?"

"Hm? Oh.. well.." Kotori wondered for a moment, then she heard Umi leave the bathroom and go down stairs "Umi-chan! What's the weirdest food craving I've ever had so far?"

"Pickles dipped in cream cheese, topped with cinnamon and strawberry milkshake as the drink." Umi calmly replied "At first, you wanted sushi, but you weren't allowed to have sushi.. so you sent me out to look for pickles and make homemade strawberry milkshake at 4 AM."

"Eheh.. I'm sorry about that~ It's not my fault it's what your baby wants!" Kotori reasoned "I hate pickles too, you know..!"

"It's fine though. Anything for you," Umi approached her, then bent down to kiss Kotori's stomach "and this little one."

"It kicked again!"

"Ah, to have a wonderful family like that.." Nozomi sighed "Hey, Elicchi, when do you plan to give me a baby?"

"You say that like a baby is a toy, Nozomi.." Eli muttered "Let's try after I propose to you?"

"Planning for babies already, nya?" Rin scoffed "Pets are better! If you drop 'em, they'll live! If you drop a baby, it dies!"

"Yeah, babies don't come with instructions. That baby seagull," Maki pointed to Kotori's stomach "is lucky because her parents are prepared."

"Her? It's a boy!" Nico argued "See? He kicks a lot, so he's a boy! He's athletic!"

"Excuse me? Umi is a living definition of an athletic girl!"

"They'll be arguing for a while.." Hanayo sighed, then smiled at Kotori "Kotori-chan, have you thought of names?"

"Ah, yeah! I like the name.. Umiko. It carries on Umi-chan's family tradition of sea-related names, and it has three syllables like mine. What about you, Umi-chan?"

"Hn.. Kohaku, maybe? It means amber, like your eyes." Umi considered "But wait, what if it's a boy?"

"Asahi..? It means morning, and morning is always a sign of a brand new start." Nozomi recommended "Or Miyuki."

"I don't think Miyuki is a good name, considering how Umi's name ends with 'Mi' and she knows someone named Yuuki, who is head over heels for her. Sounds more like their child than Kotori's." Honoka chimed in, then pointed at Kotori, who now wore a frown "See..!"

"Definitely not Miyuki..! Asahi sounds nice because Umi-chan likes mornings." Kotori mumbled "But mou, I really like Umiko..! Sonoda Umiko.. sounds beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Sonoda Asahi sounds very manly, as well." Umi smiled, as if she's thinking about the day _their_ child would be born "But we should probably wait until our baby is born, no? To know their attitude and aura."

"Mm, that's true! So if I were you, I'd keep a list of names for now, and we can continue calling it baby seagull!" Honoka grinned "Gives Auntie Honoka more time to call it baby seagull!"

"Regardless of the baby's gender, though, we have a heartbreaker coming. Sure, Umi had the most love letters in her locker when we were in highschool," Eli chuckled, remembering the time where Umi would sigh after opening her locker due to the love letters inside "Kotori is a heartbreaker to guys. Remember that time Kotori rejected a fan?"

"A-Ah! Don't remind me that~!" Kotori whined, covering her face with her hands "I-I just find it creepy to fall in love with someone you don't know personally.."

"It's better to break their hearts with the truth than to pretend that you can reciprocate their feelings. That's what I'll teach my child." Umi sternly said, a hand still resting on Kotori's stomach "And ugh.. those love letters. Kudos to them for having the guts to confess but.. they were so cheesy.."

"You're cheesy, nya. Remember all the love letters you wrote for Kotori-chan whenever Lily White would try and write songs- Ouch, nya! What was that pillow throw for?!"

"Don't talk about that..!"

"Oh, so Kotori-chan never read those letters yet?" Nozomi giggled mischeviously "What was one of them again? 'To my Kotori--'"

"I said stop, Nozomi!"

Kotori giggled, watching two members of Lily White tease their center member.

_"I wonder.. will you be easily flustered like your Papa, too, baby?"_

* * *

They spent most of the afternoon catching up, teasing the two, and basically placing bets on the baby's gender. Surprisingly, Umi joined in their game.

At last, it's 4 PM, time to pop the balloon to know whether they'd have a little princess or a little prince (or samurai, as Honoka suggested.)

"Umi! Hold this tight. Kotori, you hold the needle and pop it on the count of three, okay?!" Nico instructed them as she handed the balloon to Umi "Maki, recording?"

"Yes! Just pop it already!"

"Alright, together, everyone!" Honoka excitedly grinned "One,"

"two,"

"three!"

_Pop!_

As Kotori poked the balloon, different shades of pink confetti scattered everywhere. On their heads, their shoulders, and of course, the grass below them.

At the same time, cheers erupted from the other seven members while Umi and Kotori took a few seconds to take it in.

"It's a girl! A baby girl! We're having a baby girl!" Umi excitedly yelled out once she realized, then hugged Kotori tightly "I knew it!"

"...seems like I have bets to pay." Eli muttered, then quickly smiled "Umi! Kotori! Congratulations!"

"Ah, she kicked again!" Kotori giggled as Umi backed away from the hug "Umi-chan, she's saying hi."

"My little girl." Umi chuckled, then sniffled "Oh my god, I'm really gonna be a papa.."

"Reality just hit you?" Nozomi giggled "Kotori-chan, she's crying."

"E-Eh?! Umi-chann, don't cry! I don't think our little girl would like to hear her Papa cry, no?" Kotori reassured her "She might think of it the wrong way.."

"O-Our little girl.." Umi sniffled, then wiped away some of her tears "Ours.."

"Yes, ours." Kotori smiled, putting Umi's hands on her stomach "Only ours."

"M-Man, I'm getting emotional watching these two.." Honoka laughed, wiping away her tears as well "I'm so happy for you guys. A little girl, another little Kotori that would take advantage of her 'please!' so Umi-chan could agree to whatever she wants.."

"Hmm.. now that you say it, I should teach her that, no, Umi-chan?" Kotori giggled as Umi met her gaze "After all.. it is useful."

"You two.." Umi could only let out a sigh, then smiled again as she put her hand on Kotori's stomach "Nineteen more weeks, my little princess. Nineteen more weeks until I can hold you. Until then.. don't give your Mama such a hard time, okay?

I love you. Papa and Mama love you."

"Ah, I can already tell she will be a Papa's girl." Hanayo chuckled "A-Ah, Rin-chan--!"

"Group hug, nya!!" Rin ran to the two, giving them the tightest hug she could "What are you guys waiting for, standing there nya? Come here!!"

"A-Ah, Nico-chan!"

"Come on already, Maki-chann!"

"Elicchi, over here!"

"Wait, wait! Let's set a photo-timer so we can take a shot! This is a good memory to keep!"

"I-I'm on it! I'll send it to the groupchat later on!"

"Everyone, on the count of three, say 'It's a girl' and smile! One, two, three!"

The seven other girls smiled directly at the camera, while Umi could only look at Kotori, who was looking at her baby bump.

**"It's a girl!"**

* * *

When Hanayo sent the photo to the groupchat, most of the members were busy talking to the two or touching Kotori's stomach. And, well, the team boy had to pay their bets.

Honoka was busy as well, of course. Teasing Umi, talking to her 'baby seagull' niece, and persuading the team girl members that she can just give them discounts at Homura as payment for the bet. But soon, she got curious and checked the photo while the others were occupied.

"I'm happy for these two." Honoka chuckled, looking at the photo. All seven of them were facing the camera, but the two at the center were focused on something else.

Umi, focused at the person she loves dearly, at the person she loved even more since the beginning of her pregnancy.

And Kotori, focused at the little miracle that came unexpectedly, the little miracle that brought the two together again.

Finally, after all these years, Honoka's two childhood friends found happiness in each other. What more can she ask for? After all, she was the one who began to match-make them during their junior high days.

"Umi-chann!" Nozomi called out, snapping Honoka back in reality "You have a garden full of confetti that you have to clean!"

"Don't remind me..!" Umi whined slightly "But ah.. it _is_ a happy mess of confetti, though.."

"Who would've thought confetti could make us so happy?" Kotori giggled, sitting down on the sofa "I can't wait to meet you, my little girl. _Ma chérie."_

Soon, though, Maki and Eli offered to help Umi clean up the garden while the rest of the girls talked to Kotori (mainly about her confessing.)

While most of the said confetti had to be disposed of, Umi took a few strips of the pink confetti and put it in a little jar.

"Why are you collecting trash?" Maki asked as she emptied the dust-pan's contents in the trash "Weird."

"It's for keeps. I plan to keep one thing for every milestone my daughter has. In this case, confetti from the day we found out she's a girl." Umi responded, staring at the little glass jar of confetti "Maybe it's weird, but I want to look back at this one day."

"As expected of Umi. Of course, she'd make sure her daughter, her only child would have a memory box." Eli smiled warmly, then patted Umi's back "Umi, congrats."

Umi could only smile as she put the little jar in her pocket.

Indeed, who would've thought simple pieces of confetti would make her happy?

* * *

**side-note:**

**i was so excited about writing this chapter, i finished it quickly! rejoicee!**

**also, i watched a replay of ****μ's final live and the tears, the emOTION.. just, wow. i felt like crying every time ucchi had to wipe her tears away. love live is more than "just an anime" and i don't regret joining this fandom at all (maybe i regret spending a shit ton of money but that's different.)**

**so, it is a baby girl! a baby kotori that will soon tease papa!Umi and use her onegai skills that she inherited from mama!Koto.**

**reviews are highly appreciated, and as always, stay at home and wash your hands! take care!**

**until next chapter (where kotori may confess!)**

**\- zumi**


	21. Denseness

**author's note**

**a confession is about to happen uwu**

**i hope i can make this as lovey-dovey as i wanted and imagined it to be, but the thing is.. i honestly don't know if i'm good with romance hhhh thats why i always add a dash of humor or angst to my stories**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**blinkkittylove: hm.. now i can imagine a baby of kotoumi's, crying because the baby of nicomaki's stole something from her, meanwhile the baby of nozoeli's tells the adults. the baby of rinpana's would probably cry as well lmao. as for tsubahono's baby..** **probably in mama!Honk's arms, asking for more bread.**

**Hiei's Curry: it's the least umi could do! or well, she doesn't want to comfort a sulking pregnant lady..**

**Nitsuy: baby koto ftw!! as for kotori's confession.. ;)**

**TheHandofTheDarkness: i did warn that the characters would be more ooc and this story would be crappy since it is my first story, but anyways, thank you for the criticism and for finding this story interesting. i do agree that my chapters below ch. 10 were shitty, though, but i do believe i improved a little :)**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: __Dense_

_The day after the gender reveal party.._

"Umi-chan.." Kotori giggled as she bent her knees, trying to wake up Umi by poking her cheek "It's morning, time for breakfast, sleepyhead."

"Hn.." Umi furrowed her eyebrows, letting out a groan "Sunday..?"

"Yes, it's Sunday, Umi-chan. Come on, let's have breakfast so we can spend the day together."

"Mm.." Umi groaned again, slowly opening her eyes "Good morning, Kotori, princess."

"Good morning, Umi-chan. I think she says good morning, too." Kotori smiled, then stood up "I'll be downstairs waiting, go ahead and freshen up."

"Kotori is more bubbly today than usual.." Umi mumbled as she watched Kotori leave the room "Must be one of her mood swings.."

With that, Umi sat down on the bed, letting out a yawn as she began lightly stretching. Soon, she stood up and sat in front of Kotori's vanity (who insisted it's not just hers, but theirs) and began tying her hair into a ponytail, until an envelope and a CD with 'Sign' written on its casing caught her eye.

_'To Umi-chan'_

Umi was slightly confused, but she thought it was just a way of Kotori saying thank you. After she tied her hair up, she opened the envelope and set it aside once she got the letter inside.

_To Umi-chan_,

_Ever since I could remember, you were good with your words. You knew how to show your emotions through little poems or songs, and that eventually lead to you to become the lyricist of __μ's_, _the group that somehow knit us even more closer._

_Do you still remember that day we recorded Anemone Heart? You were a blushing, stuttering mess as you handed the lyrics to me. After that, you were able to persuade Honoka-chan to let us walk home together without her. I was honestly confused, until you brought me __to the park so suddenly. You blushed even more, but you somehow remained composed as you told me how you felt. How Anemone Heart portrayed how you felt._ _I saw a hint of worry and sadness in your eyes when I asked you to give me one more day to decide, but little did you know I just wanted to write a song for you too eheh~ I still remember how your face lit up when I called you 'my girlfriend,' how you smiled against my lips when we shared our first kiss. I always enjoyed looking back to the times we were happy, so happy, because we had each other._

_I made a mistake of letting you go. I thought it was the right_ _decision to stop us from being lonely, from feeling sad since we were thousands of miles away. It wasn't. Distance made me yearn for you more, even hearing your voice would be fine. Yes, I talked to the other girls a lot, but.. you're different. And the only time we ever talked -- is it even considered as talking? It was just at the groupchat where we'd say happy birthday to each other. Even still, after two years, I finally moved on from you._

_Or so I thought. When I saw you after so long, you looked.. more charming. You were taller than me for a few centimeters, or maybe even an inch or two. Your hands looked more calloused, and you gave out this more serious aura. We barely talked when we were drinking, when the girls were singing, but by the time we were in our room, it completely changed. The next thing I know, I was kissing you again, I felt __the warmth of your embrace again. I indulged in the moment, thinking it would be our last, but __instead, we both received surprising news a month after.__ News that changed our life, news that brought us together._

_After all these months, I still feel a hint of guilt for asking you to do such that night, especially since you just started working and we aren't ready to settle down yet. We both had to mature earlier in order to prepare for our little girl's arrival, but you did most of the work. You would always make sure I'm in a comfortable position before we sleep, always make sure that I get the cravings I want within minutes, always make sure I'm taking my vitamins and I'm eating on the right time and you sacrificed the most in many ways._ _But then again, if it weren't for that night, would I still get the chance to feel your warm embrace again?_

_What we did was really wrong and irresponsible, but I can't help but be.. glad that we did that. Because of that night, I got to know you more. Because of that night, we have this little bundle of joy on the way._

_Umi-chan, you know I'm __not exactly good with my words. I'm not good at writing song lyrics as well, but I just.. wanted to portray my love to you in a different way. In your way._

_So, Umi-chan, here's my little love song for you. Of course, Maki-chan helped me with the music, but I promise I wrote the song alone! __-8- So it really is how I feel for you, okay? Okay!_

_I love you, Umi-chan. I think I always have, I just didn't know. I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize it._

_\- Kotori_

"Love.. Wait, she loves me?" Umi's eyes widened, then she grinned wide "Kotori loves me. Kotori loves me.."

Quickly, she took her laptop out and inserted the CD, which played the song. At first, Umi couldn't believe it was Kotori. After all, she used her deeper voice, but everytime there was a slightly higher note, Umi would smile since her high-pitch voice would come out.

"Umi-chan! Hurry up, the miso soup is about to get cold!" Kotori called out, coincidentally at the same time the song ended "Umi-chaaaan!"

"C-Coming!" Umi yelled back, trying to wipe the grin off her face "I-I'll just wash my face real quick, Kotori!"

"Hurry up, okay?"

* * *

Inside, Kotori felt slightly nervous. Of course, she knew that Umi loves her dearly, her actions always show that. But just.. what if? What if things changed? What if now, Umi prefers that _pink haired bimbo_ _bit--_

"Okay, Kotori, relax.." Kotori muttered to herself, taking deep breaths "U-Umi-chan would never love or even like that Yuuki girl.. right? Of course!"

"Kotori?"

"Eek!" Kotori squealed, turning around "H-H-How long have you been there?! I didn't hear you!"

"For a while now, ever since you called Yuuki a bimbo." Umi chuckled as she sat down "Itadakimasu."

_"I said that outloud?!"_

Kotori let out a sigh as she blushed from embarrassment, but quickly shook her head.

"I-I hope you like today's dishes, I made your favorites." Kotori smiled, sitting down across her "Egg rolls, miso soup--"

"Ah, Kotori, is it okay if.. you make egg rolls for my bento tomorrow? I know it's probably a burden for you to make lunch for me everyday but.." Umi paused to take a spoonful of soup, then she opened her mouth once she swallowed it "is it fine..? I do enjoy your egg rolls, after all. And well, my team has an important meeting with the head boss.."

"I'm glad you told me! I'll make you some katsudon, some egg rolls.." Kotori began listing down the dishes she could make, then smiled as if an idea popped up in her mind "Mind if I decorate it a bit?"

"Decorate? Like, plating designs?"

"Yeah! And maybe some cute onigiri designs~" Kotori giggled "To cheer you on, of course!"

"I suppose it's fine. I'll look forward to it. Thank you, Kotori." Umi smiled "Speaking of which, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I originally wanted to go out and buy things for our little girl, maybe some cute and soft fabric so I could make some onesies for her.. but ah, now I'm just lazy.."

"Then, do you feel any cravings for today? Or no?"

"..strawberry milkshake?"

"Eh? No twist?" Umi cocked her head, her eyes slightly wide in surprise "Odd."

"Mou, shouldn't you be glad that there's no twist? It means your little princess is behaving!"

"P-Princess.." Umi mumbled, then nodded "Okay then. After breakfast, I'll make some for you."

"Yay! Thank you, Umi-chan~!"

_"Has she even read the letter yet?"_

_"I'll probably talk to her about it while she's having her milkshake. What's the best way to ask her out, though?"_

* * *

"Umi-chan, I'll be out in the garden watering the plants!"

"Okay, but don't bend down too much and call me when you need to water the hanging ones."

"Mou, I can water those, too!"

"No, you can't--" Umi laughed, then let out a sigh when she heard the garden door shut "I was the one who hung them there, after all.."

_"Now.."_ Umi thought, taking out her phone and opening the _other_ groupchat.

(Umi calls it the cursed groupchat as the rest of the groupchat's members often team up against her to ask some..questions.)

**_Help Umi Ask Koto Out_****_!_**

_**me****mbers: Umi, Eli, Maki, Rin, Honoka**_

**Umi: so..**

**Eli: Is it finally the day?**

**Maki: Honestly thought you two were together already..**

**Rin: are they not together?? wha?? kayochin told me that two people should love each other before makin' babies happen??**

**Eli: Rin, no.. I don't know how to explain it, but no..**

**Maki: Rin if you got a fertile dick and someone has a fertile vagina, and you do the nasty without protection, there's a high chance that baby/babies would come even without love.**

**Eli: HEY DON'T TAINT HER INNOCENCE**

**Maki: I AM DOING THE SAME THING YOU ALL DID WITH MY BELIEF IN SANTA.**

**Umi: You guys are absolutely no help. Wait, where's Honoka?**

**Honoka: i have been kneading dough for so long i dont feel comfortable not squishing anything**

**Honoka: so umi-chan r u finally gonna confess to kotori-chan??**

**Umi: She gave me this love letter, as well as a love song. She did say 'I love you' so now.. I'm just wondering how to ask her out.**

**Eli: You guys are practically dating already but ok.**

**Rin: what eli-chan said! and wait, is what she said true? love isn't required for baby making??**

**Maki: I'm surprised your innocence is still intact.**

**Maki: Anyways, just..just ask her out your way?**

**Maki: Our ways are totally different so she may notice that you asked for our help.**

**Eli: Yeah. Just do the same as before**

**Rin: yeayea!!**

**Honoka: faito dayo, umi-chan!!**

**Umi: But everything is not the same as before..**

**Umi: There's a baby on the way, and before, we were just careless highschool students**

**Umi: Now every step determines whether or not I can give a happy and complete family for our child.**

**Eli: Umi, even if, let's say, you two don't end up together**

**Eli: which is wrong. you two will definitely end up together**

**Eli: I'm sure you two can raise your daughter well.**

**Maki: Now go and ask her out. Isn't it bad to keep a lady waiting?**

**Honoka: a preggo birb lady**

**Rin: hey hey, maki-chan, so does that mean i can get kayochin pregnant?**

**Maki: Yes but please don't.**

**Maki: Not now.**

**Maki: That KotoUmi baby is enough.**

Umi let out a chuckle, leaving her phone on the coffee table and ignoring the notifications. She took a deep breath in, before going to the backyard, where, surprisingly, Kotori wasn't watering the plants. Instead, she looked like she was deep in her thoughts, pouting as she sat on the swing that Umi had just built weeks ago.

"Kotori?"

"Umi-chan." Kotori smiled, slowly swaying "I thought you're making milkshake?"

"It's best served freshly made, so I decided to wait until you were done watering the plants." Umi responded, approaching her and slightly pushing the swing "You aren't watering them, though."

"Tomorrow is the scheduled watering day for them. If I water them too much, they could die." Kotori explained, then let out a sigh "Hey, Umi-chan..?"

"Yes?"

"Did you.. read that letter already?" Kotori mumbled, and to her surprise, Umi switched positions and faced her. Still, Kotori averted her gaze, trying not to meet Umi's "It's..badly written, no? And the song too-"

"I love you too." Umi smiled, cupping Kotori's chin so she could face her "Thank you for the lovely song."

"S-Say it again?"

"I love you." Umi repeated, then chuckled "But hey, this time, can you say it?"

"Umi-chan," Kotori grinned, cupping Umi's face "I love you. Would you.. would you be mine again?"

"I've always been yours, silly." Umi nodded, leaning forward to kiss Kotori's forehead.

"I want a kiss here, too!" Kotori smiled mischievously, pointing at her lips "Umi-chan, onegai~?"

"N..Not in front of the baby, Kotori."

"She won't mind.. right? See! She kicked, so she approves!"

"It could also be a sign of disapproval.." Umi mumbled, before leaning closer to Kotori "Just.. just a quick one, okay?"

Much like the first kiss they shared years back, both of them ended up smiling into the kiss.

"Ah.." Kotori pulled away first, wincing as she held her stomach "Mou, you kick too hard sometimes.. you're really a Sonoda, no..?"

"Speaking of Sonoda.. Yui-nee is very excited to come and visit on your birthday, she insists to have a baby shower." Umi stood up, reaching out for Kotori's hand "Let's go, Kotori?"

"Hey, Umi-chan.." Kotori stood up, holding Umi's hand "I know it's too quick, but.. does Sonoda Kotori sound good to you?"

"..you're back to teasing me so soon." Umi grumbled "Of course."

"Or maybe Minami Umi?"

"Kotoriii.. stop teasing me or else no strawberry milkshake!"

"Hey! No fair~!"

* * *

"Hey, Umi-chan?" Kotori looked at Umi, who soon handed her a milkshake "Ah, thank you~! So good.. Ah, right! Umi-chan, what..what relationship do we have now?"

"Ah, right.. I wasn't able to do it properly." Umi mumbled, coughing to clear her throat as she sat beside Kotori "Kotori, would you be my g-girlfriend?"

"Of course, gladly!" Kotori nodded, grinning "Though I did see Yui-nee's message on your phone earlier.."

"About her pestering me to marry you on the spot, right?" Umi rolled her eyes, still slightly blushing "I'll do that someday. For now, I'm just.. glad you're mine."

"I'm glad, too. Ah, right, Umi-chan!"

Quickly, Kotori set down her milkshake on the coffee table and went up the stairs. After hearing a few shuffling from upstairs, Umi was greeted with her now _girlfriend_ holding a navy blue box.

"Ta-da! The way I confessed with a song and a letter is not really my way of showing love, so.. I made you this!" Kotori grinned, handing her the box "I hope you like it!"

"You didn't have to get me anything, but.. thank you, Kotori." Umi sighed at first, but soon smiled as she took the box from her hands "This is..?"

Umi's eyes widened as she moved pieces of paper aside, slowly taking out a navy blue suit. Soon, she also took out a grey necktie.

_To Umi-chan_

_I hope you enjoy this! __•8•__ Work hard always!_

"I made it grey so we can match in a subtle way, cause, you know, my image color is grey!" Kotori enthusiastically explained "Do you like it..?"

"I love it. You made this? As in, you designed it just for me?" Umi asked, and smiled when Kotori nodded "Seems like I have a new lucky suit now."

"I'm glad you love it! Hey, from now on, don't buy suits from any other tailor.." Kotori pouted "I'll make you suits instead. It's my way of showing my love for you, anyway."

"How long did this take you to make..? Is this what those measurements were for? You didn't have to lie.."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise.."

"Ah.. right. You have a point. Should I try it on? I think it's a perfect fit.. See, it is!"

* * *

By the time it was nighttime and they were preparing for bed, Umi realized nothing changed from their daily lives. Sure, today had..a few kisses involved instead of the usual stolen forehead kisses, but other than that, it was all the same.

"Kotori?" Umi called out as Kotori entered their room "How long have you known?"

"Known what, Umi-chan?" Kotori calmly replied, getting under the covers with her "Is it--"

"How long have you known that you..love me?"

"Ah, two months." Kotori smiled, then laughed as Umi tickled her "U-Umi-chaaaan!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought you would reject me!" Umi groaned as she stopped tickling her "Mou..you made me wait another two months.."

"It's not my fault you're dense and didn't realize it.."

Umi's eyes widened as she recalled the times Kotori seemed more.. affectionate, more clingy and more loving.

"..true." Umi shrugged, and soon smiled as she felt Kotori nuzzle closer to her "Kotori?"

"Hmm~?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Umi-chan."

"Even if I'm dense?" Umi jokingly said, letting out a chuckle "I don't think I'm that dense though.."

"You're dense, and it's okay, I love you and your dense self." Kotori giggled, then soon let out a yawn "Goodnight, Umi-chan."

"Goodnight, Kotori."

Well, at least Umi got a letter, a love song and a suit thanks to her denseness.

* * *

**side-note:**

**im not so satisfied with this chapter ;;; but** **i'm honestly stumped on how would kotori confess, so here you go! kotoumi's now dating and umi (and her dense ass) is now out of her misery of being a single gay sea. the next chapter, kotori and yuuki meets again uwu but it may take me a bit longer since i plan to just, slack off for a bit ;; hope u guys understand!**

**btw, if you guys are curious what the song is, it's Sign by Aya Uchida! i love that song so much lmao it actually inspired me to write this story as well**

**btw, now that kotori has confessed and they're together, we're about.. four chapter away until bb seagull comes to the world (since i plan on having a few skips) and then after that, i plan to write six chapters of them being parents and wrap up this story by chapter 30 :)**

**reviews are _highly_ appreciated!**

**see ya next chapter, and take care until then!**

**\- zumi**


	22. Bento

**author's note**

**and so, we meet yuuki again..**

**i feel bad that the last chapter was quite crappy, so i tried my best to write another one before taking a rest uwu** **this is**** not really a major part of the story, something like.. a fluff chapter, i suppose? after this chapter, it's another two month-time skip, and after that chapter is another two month skip to.. bb seagull's arrival! because i really wanna write about kotoumi as parents -u- im soff for those types of stories.**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: yep! for me, i think honoka would be the one who would accidentally ruin it for maki, and if she'd ever ask the rest of the members for confirmation, they'd probably just let out a sigh and tell maki the (sad) truth. which is why maki said "you all" because honoka is in the gc!**

**IamGayandaSinner: I actually wanted it to be more dramatic-like yuri confession, but with koto being preggo, it's hard-- as for the song, yep! the lyrics are more like, at first they're in denial, but slowly accepting their feelings, which is similar to kotori's. and yess, letters are just..ugh. i love writing letters, i love receiving letters! petition to bring back love letters****! you don't have to face anyone, you don't have to worry about any mistake!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One: Bento_

"Kotori, I'll go on ahead-"

"Umi-chan, you forgot your tie!" Kotori huffed, following Umi to the entrance "I'll do it for you. Here.."

"And where did you learn how to do this, Miss?" Umi laughed, crouching a bit so Kotori could reach her.

"Something I learned cause I knew it would come handy one day." Kotori smiled, finishing the tie and soon pulling Umi closer using it "Have a great day at work, Umi-chan."

"Thank you." Umi gave her a light kiss, then bent down to kiss her stomach as well "I'm off to work."

Kotori followed her outside, waving until Umi entered her car and drove away. Upon entering their house again though, she noticed that Umi's bento-box was left behind on the table.

"Well, I suppose we can pay her a visit later during her lunch to bring her bento.."

* * *

_The same day, 12 PM_

"Umi-chaaan!" Yuuki cheerfully ran after Umi, tackling her in a hug "Are you nervous for later? Oh? A new suit?"

"Not really, we've had a few meetings with the boss before anyway. Oh, and yes." Umi smiled at the mention of the suit "It's my new lucky suit now."

"Hm..okay then! Umi-chan, did you bring your bento today? Or shall we go out to eat?"

"Ah, yes, I did bring one--" Umi stared at her desk, scanning the area "Oh.. I accidentally left it at home."

"Oh, then eat lunch with me! I'm going to the nearest fast-food chain!"

"I suppose it wouldn't be bad.." Umi let out a sigh, following Yuuki to the elevator.

_"And I was looking forward to having Kotori's homemade meals today as well.."_

"Umi-chan, there are pictures of you online going to baby shops. Are any of the Muse members pregnant?" Yuuki asked, pressing the lobby button in the elevator "I'm surprised you still have fans, honestly.."

"Who says we aren't surprised? As for that, well.." Umi thought of telling her about Kotori, but decided to put it aside since she wanted to ask Kotori for permission first "Yeah, one of them is."

"How cute~! You're gonna be an Auntie Umi!" Yuuki teased, letting out a giggle as the elevator door opened "Where do you want to eat?"

"Honestly, anywhere is fine."

"Ehh, you're no fun to eat with." Yuuki pouted, taking a step out of the elevator alongside Umi "Umi-chan, what do you feel like eating?"

"I said, anything is fine." Umi reassured her, then soon saw a familiar person walk into the lobby "Kotori?"

"Umi-chan!" Kotori grinned as Umi walk towards her "You forgot your bento."

"I figured. You didn't have to come all the way here, you know?" Umi chuckled, smiling into the quick kiss that Kotori gave her "You went out alone?"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything, Umi-chan. But no, Nozomi-chan picked me up, she's just waiting outside." Kotori giggled as Umi touched her stomach again "Ah, is that Yuuki-san? She looks stunned.."

"I haven't told anyone about this little girl, anyway. Yuuki, come here!" Umi called out to her friend, who looked confused as she walked towards them "This is Kotori, my girlfriend and.. well, the mother of my child."

"Ehh? So the pregnant Muse member is you?" Yuuki gasped, then let out a smile "Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Whoa.. hey, Umi-chan, you'll be busy with two pretty girls all your life now." Yuuki crouched down to face Kotori's stomach "Hi, little girl! I hope you come out healthy. You're lucky to have Umi-chan as your papa."

"I'm more lucky to have them as a part of my life. Ah, right, I'm sorry, Yuuki.. I don't think I'll have lunch with you today." Umi scratched her nape, taking the bento box from Kotori's hands "Hopefully you understand."

"Always, duh! You're lucky you have someone who can make you homecooked meals, I haven't had one in ages~!" Yuuki whined, straightening her back "Kotori-san, I hope you have a safe delivery! When is this little one due? Did you guys decide on a name?"

"Thank you. She's due around November, so we're four months away from that. As for her name.. well, we have a few choices already, but Umi-chan thinks that we should wait until she's born to see what name really suits her." Kotori answered, then checked her phone "Ah, I'll go ahead now! Nozomi-chan wants to bring me to one of those maternity classes.."

"Is that so? And why wasn't I informed? I'll join you in your next class." Umi sighed, then kissed Kotori's forehead "Take care, okay? Stay safe. Call me if you need me."

"I will. Good luck on your meeting, love." Kotori smiled, kissing Umi on the cheek and then bowing in front of Yuuki "It was great to finally talk to you, Yuuki-san."

With that, Kotori exited the lobby. Umi peeked out and sure enough, Nozomi was with her as they entered Nozomi's car.

"You're lucky you got Kotori-san, Umi-chan."

"I thought you'd get slightly jealous?"

"Of course I am. But hey, do I _look_ like a homewrecker to you? You guys are lovely together, and.." Yuuki sighed with a smile "I knew that your heart is Kotori-san's, so I didn't do much from the beginning but hope."

"I see.. Thank you, Yuuki. I do hope this doesn't affect our friendship?"

"Naturally! I'll be the best Auntie for your little girl! Anyways, I'll go ahead and have lunch now!" Yuuki quickly dashed out, waving goodbye to Umi.

"I don't think Nozomi, Nico and Yui-nee would like you to be her best auntie.." Umi muttered, then smiled, looking at her bento "Let's see what she has in store."

"Sonoda-san!"

"Yes?" Umi was surprised that she was called immediately upon her arrival in their office floor "Is there a problem?"

"Minami-san.. _The_ Minami-san and you are together? As in.. As in.. KotoUmi? And you two are expecting?!"

"Ah.. yes.." Umi sheepishly smiled, nodding "I'd appreciate if you don't talk about it to any of our, well, fanbase I suppose? Do we still have some fans, anyways?"

"Of course you do! The Muse fandom is still going strong! Man, the KotoUmi fanbase would rejoice but ah.. I'll respect your wishes. But you should confirm it one day! Photos of you in baby shops are _everywhere!_"

"Perhaps one day, Miyuki-san." Umi mumbled, taking a seat in front of her desk. She opened her bento and smiled at how Kotori decorated it.

Little bird-like onigiris that had Kotori's '•8•' expression, some cute toothpicks poked into the eggrolls, a nori winky face on the katsudon, as well as 'octopus' sausages.

"Cute.." Umi chuckled, taking a quick picture before setting her phone aside "Itadakimasu."

* * *

_5:30 PM, Sonoda-Minami Residence_

"I'm home."

"Umi-chan! Welcome home!"

"I'm home, princess, _love._" Umi smiled, kissing Kotori's forehead "And why are you blushing? I just did the same thing you did earlier."

"..just go and get changed already, I'm making dinner." Kotori mumbled, slightly surprised at how Umi called her a couple nickname "How was your meeting?"

"It went wonderful. This suit really is a lucky suit, since, well.. I was able to file a paternity leave already, and it's paid as well. I'll be here at home when you're about.. eight months along, and I'll stay at home until she's ten months old."

"Really? It surprises me that not much people take the paternity leave here in Japan, it's twelve months worth of staying at home.." Kotori chuckled, turning around to fix the dining area for them "By the way, Umi-chan, I may or may not have bought baby things earlier.."

"Hm? What did you buy?" Umi asked, hugging her from behind while putting her hands on Kotori's stomach "Also, you went to my office earlier not just for the bento, no..?"

"Well, I bought a stroller and a car seat, they can be adjusted and she can use it until she's a toddler. And yes.." Kotori turned around to face Umi, smiling mischieviously "I may have went there so that they'd know you're _mine_ as well."

"I knew there'd be a twist." Umi chuckled, staring at Kotori's lips "Well, Miss, I do hope you know now that I'm yours."

"Yeah, mine and mine alone." Kotori giggled, before giving Umi a kiss.

The two were about to deepen the kiss, until Kotori felt another kick from the baby, causing her to pull away.

"Seems like she's saying 'that's enough already', eh?" Umi laughed, planting another kiss on Kotori's forehead, and another on her stomach "I'll go ahead and change now."

"You're more active when your papa is around.. already a Papa's girl?" Kotori sighed happily, going back into the kitchen "Let's prepare dinner, I'm sure Umi-chan outwrought herself again.."

Kotori hummed, taking out her phone to thank Nozomi for dropping her off and spending time with her today, as well as for the idea of using the forgotten bento as an excuse to make Yuuki know that Umi's hers.

Hm, perhaps Kotori should recommend Nozomi to do the same to Eli's bento one day, a lot of Eli's colleagues often try to flirt with her after all.

* * *

**side-note:**

**soooo, these two are my possible name choices for bb seagull, i'm torn between them ;;**

**sonoda umiko = child of the sea**

**sonoda kohaku = amber**

**i lean more towards umiko since, well, it's a three syllable name (like kotori's) and is related to the ocean (like umi)**

**the next chapter is kotori's birthday and surprise baby shower! the more chapters i write, the more i realize that ah, this story is coming to a close already. it's a bittersweet feeling, but aaaaa, i'm so _so_ excited to write about kotoumi as parents!**** also lmao i found out that paternity leave in japan is 12 months. 12! but ppl barely use it?? like huh?? i learned a lot about japan and pregnancies thanks to this story lmao**

**see ya next chapter and stay safe until then!**

**-zumi**


	23. Ready?

**author's note**

**one chapter away from meeting bb seagull :DD and about a few chapters away from the final.****.**** while the main story would end by chapter 25 most likely, i'll write about them being parents until chapter 30!**

**the reviews in the last chapter seemed to like the name umiko, so i may or may not choose that name ;)**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**tzumisa9: i'm glad you love this story a lot! thank you!**

**Hiei's Curry: a birb is pecking her territory uwu**

**SockyCake: aa. AAAAAAAAA? my favorite author is reading my story i- omg wait i feel bad cause the first ten chapters are crappy-**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: The Love Live franchise and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 22: __Ready?_

_Two months later, September 12, 2018_

"Go ahead inside, I'll take the yoga mat and everything else."

"Mou, Umi-chan, I can help, too-"

"Surprise!"

"Ehh-?!" Kotori's eyes widened, slightly startled with the sound of pink confetti popping "You guys..!"

"Sis!" Yui grinned, giving Kotori a tight hug "Happy birthday! And look, we have a baby shower for you!"

"Happy birthday, Kotori. Yui-nee and the others wanted to plan something for you." Umi chuckled, making her way into the house "I'll go ahead and bring these upstairs real quick, everyone."

"I feel like Kotori-chan is getting bigger every time we see her, nya.. B-But in a good way!" Rin grinned "Kotori-chan, come sit here! You must be tired from your maternity class, nya!"

"Thank you, everyone..! And those are-"

"Baby shower gifts, of course. Gifts for the baby, for you, and some for Umi, as well." Maki snickered, thinking of the gift she got for Umi "Anyways, Nozomi and Eli decorated the place. Does it look nice enough?"

"Hey, I helped too!"

"Right.. Yui-nee helped as well. Though, it's more like she bought everything and inflated the balloons, that's all.." Eli sighed, then soon gave Kotori a hug "Happy birthday, Kotori."

"That is _s__till _help, Eli." Yui muttered under her breath, then grinned "Come on, come on! Let's have a little party! Umi said you tend to feel nauseous if there is alcohol nearby so.."

"We found a way to have alcohol around _without_ the strong smell." Maki walked out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of gummy bears "Tipsy gummies."

"Even still, Kotori-chan can't have any.. Kotori-chan, Umi-chan said you have cravings of jelly from time to time, so Nozomi-chan and I made some non-alcoholic jellies!" Hanayo giggled as she exited the kitchen after Maki, holding pink wooden crate full of gummy bears in little packages "I hope you'll like them, Kotori-chan, and baby..?"

"We haven't decided on a name yet. Well, we have choices, but we'll decide when she's born."

"Baby seagull, then!" Nico, Honoka and Rin cheered together, making Kotori chuckle.

"Yeah, baby seagull for now."

"Did you guys pick up the cheesecake, too?" Umi asked as she went down the stairs, then went close to Yui, whispering to her ear.

"Ah, that-"

"Shh! Anyways.. was it picked up already?"

"Yeah, we picked it up along the way. New York style, right?" Nico asked, and smiled when Umi nodded "Nico-nii also made a diaper cake!"

Sure enough, on the middle of the table was a three-tier cake made of diapers, decorated with pink ribbons, pink pacifiers and a pink rattle on top.

"Yeah, it's..very Nico." Umi muttered, staring at the cake, then smiled at Kotori "Happy birthday, Kotori."

"Thank you, Umi-chan. Now," Kotori clasped her hands together, smiling as she cocked her head "let's start the party!"

* * *

After two hours or so passed with them eating, talking about preparations, and once again, teasing Umi for having a child first despite exclaiming 'shameless!' a lot of times in the past, Yui recommended that they'd open the presents they got.

"This one is from.. Auntie Honoka, to baby Minami-Sonoda seagull." Umi read the tag, rolling her eyes but she still had a small smile on "Kotori, do you want to open it? It's..quite bulky."

"Ah, yeah!" Kotori excitedly giggled, taking the gift from Umi's hands and putting it on her lap "It's a..baby gym!"

"It's sea themed too! Like her papa!" Honoka grinned "Do you guys like it? I also put a coupon for the parents-to-be!"

"One free dozen of manjuu everytime it's baby's monthly birthday.." Umi read the little envelope, and grinned as she opened it, revealing twelve coupons "Thank you, Honoka."

"Open mine next, I got one for each of you." Maki smugly grinned "This is yours, Umi."

"To the first Papa of the group, protect your.." Umi coughed, letting out a sigh soon after "nuts..? Much love, Maki."

Umi could only blush as she realized what was inside. When everyone realized Maki got her an underwear that is made to protect a father's, well, balls from being kicked by their child and was considered 'kid-proofed,' they all laughed, especially Honoka and Rin.

"I mean, better safe than sorry, sis." Yui giggled, handing Kotori the other gift Maki got for her "This is from Maki as well, but for Kotori."

"Ah, thank you, Maki-chan! This is.." Kotori read the tag, and smiled again "For the best Mama-to-be, eh? Thank you, Maki-chan."

"Hey! _I'm_ the best Mama to be, for our kids!" Nico argued "Why am I not the best?!"

"How can you breastfeed our child? They'd be formula fed-"

"Idiot!"

"Maki-chan, this costs a _fortune!_" Kotori gasped, taking out a designer brand nappy bag "Are you sure-"

"Think of it as a gift from the Nishikino's, Kotori. And besides, it will come in handy. Once the baby outgrows it, it's still a nice keepsake. You can even give it to her when she has kids of her own."

"I-I'm sure a 10 dollar nappy bag can work the same way _that_ 2,100 dollar nappy bag can work. Tax not included." Eli sighed, looking defeated "Now what did you get their baby?"

"To the little pooping and crying human being, from the auntie that will give you your heart's wants." Umi rolled her eyes at the last sentence, and helped Kotori unwrap the present "This is.."

"An automatic rocker." Kotori gasped, then smiled at Maki "Thank you, Maki-chan! This was on our list of what to buy, but thanks to you, we can cross it out now!"

"-! Now I feel like our presents are _nothing_ compared to Maki's.." Eli sighed as she handed Kotori a wrapped gift "This one is from Nozomi and I."

"Two in one since eheh~ most of our earnings were spent on the moving-together thing."

"It's okay! And this is.."

"Sterilizer for most baby things, huh? This will be useful.." Umi smiled to Eli as a thank you, putting the sterilizer aside - where a pile of gifts began forming "Ah, right, the tag."

"_'To the result of Honoka's sudden party-' _H-Hey!" Umi blushed, putting the tag aside as well "E-Eli..Nozomi!"

"It's true, though..? Thanks to the Beluga I brought, and to Honoka's party, you did _that_ and then your daughter is the result of-"

"I know..!" Umi stuttered, looking incredibly flustered and embarrassed "D-Don't talk about it!"

"Tsk.. _Now_ you're embarrassed..? After how many months.." Yui sighed, getting another present for the two to open "The last few presents are from the family, so I think you should open your friends' gifts first. This one is from..Nico."

"The _best_ present your child will ever get!" Nico proudly (and smugly) grinned, crossing her arms "Well? Hurry up!"

"To baby seagull, from your prettiest auntie. Heart." Umi muttered with no emotions while Kotori opened the gift "It's a..?"

"Microphone toy for babies." Kotori chuckled, holding the little pink microphone in her hands "Nico-chan, why?"

"Well~ Okay, let's be honest, you and Umi have nice voices.. though not as nice as mine." Nico responded with a warm, _genuine_ smile "I think she will have a pretty voice, too. A mix of Umi's deep voice and Kotori's high pitch voice sounds nice."

"Ah, that's true, that's true! I'm sure baby seagull will have a beautiful voice, nya!"

"R-Rin-chan, keep your tone down.. Kotori-chan, here..! I got this for your little one." Hanayo smiled, giving them another baby pink wrapped box "This will come in handy soon!"

"To the cutest baby to come." Kotori giggled as she opened the box "Oh! A baby food maker! Umi-chan actually wanted to get one of these!"

"Hanayo, thank you. I feel like she has all of her supplies prepared already.." Umi chuckled "The last present is from Rin, no? And then we get to Yui-nee and our parents' presents."

"They're quite heavy.." Rin muttered, handing them a box that seemed smaller than the rests' "I'm sorry if it's small, nya!"

"It's okay, Rin-chan. It's the thought that counts always!" Kotori reassured her, letting out a little laugh upon reading what was written on the tag "To the proof that Umi-chan can be shameless sometimes."

"..Rin..!"

"It's true, nya!" Rin defended herself, then soon pestered Kotori to open it "It's cute, nya!"

"Oh, a stuff toy that sings? What does it sing..?" Kotori muttered upon opening the gift, and pressed the little plush bunny's hand. While it sang, its little plush ears moved, as well.

_"Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro? Can you tie 'em in a knot, can you tie 'em in a bow?"_

"Rin-chan, why English?"

"So she won't have problems like me in the future, nya!" Rin confidently said, to which Umi just chuckled to "And besides, do babies care? A song is a song!"

"That's.. true. Alright, moving on to the family's presents!" Yui excitedly picked _her _gift from the bunch, handing it to Kotori. Then, she handed a smaller box to Umi, a box smaller than her hand "A gift for the baby, and for the couple!"

"To the cutest baby to come, love, your best aunt." Kotori read it out loud, then began unwrapping the present "Oh, a baby carrier! This would be handy since they said skin-to-skin contact is the best for babies.."

"See, see? I'm smart, right? Now Umi, open your gift too!"

"To my sis and sis-in-law, stay active even if there's a baby.. winky face." Umi muttered, then glared at her sister "Sonoda Yui, what is this?"

"Hey, no calling me like that. I'm older than you. And just..just go ahead and open it."

Umi's face soon turned red as she opened the little box, and tossed it aside. Still, Kotori reached out to grab it, and soon blushed as well.

"Y-Yui-nee.. why.. why sex positions dice?!" Kotori stuttered, while the other girls tried to hold in their laughter "U-Umi-chan and I-"

"It's simple! Once you're all healed up and the baby is fast asleep, roll the dice, hand it to Umi!" Yui proudly explained while Umi just glared at her "I..I think I need to run out real quick, Kotori. You can go ahead and open your parents' presents, bye!"

With that, Yui dashed out to the garden, but Umi followed her shortly afterwards.

"Let's.. keep on opening presents. But hey, Kotori-chan?"

"Yeah, Nozomi-chan?"

"Are you gonna use that dice a few months after you give birth?"

Kotori just smiled, rolling the dice on her hand, which soon landed on the position 'cowgirl.'

"Maybe."

The rest of μ's knew that it was a yes, and just laughed. After all, it's not like Umi could say no to her.

* * *

"Yui-nee, why did you even get us that-"

"Intimacy is a way of showing affection, little sis." Yui teased, sitting on one of the swings "I do hope you still stay as affectionate as you are right now. You asked me to bring the heirloom ring, so..that only means one thing, right?"

Umi approached her sister, who soon handed her a navy blue box. Upon opening it, she was greeted by a white gold ring that had a 3 carat blue diamond.

"The Sonoda ring has been passed down for how many generations. It's a sign of love, a promise that the love will last a lifetime, similar to how diamonds last forever." Yui recalled her great grandmother's words, smiling "When do you plan to propose, Umi?"

"When the time is right."

"She's the one for you, you're sure of that? But, well.. no girl would say no to that ring." Yui teased, elbowing Umi when she sat down on the swing beside her "Also because you're a great catch."

"Did.. Grandma say anything when you asked her for this?" Umi muttered as she examined the ring, absorbed into its beauty "I'm sure she said something."

"Yes, actually. She told me to make sure that you two will stay together, the way Sonoda Tsukahara promised his wife as he gave her this ring a century ago." Yui responded as she looked up "She told me to make sure that you will give us updates about the baby's arrival, that you should _always _stick by Kotori's side during the final trimester."

"Of course I will. And.. Father? Mother?"

"Mother told me to tell you to call us whenever you need advice about the baby, or about Kotori's mood swings and cravings. As for Father.. he asked you to try not to faint when the baby comes." Yui laughed, much to Umi's dismay "Oh God.. have you seen the way the baby's head comes out? They call it the ring of fire!"

"I..I'm sure Kotori can handle it well, won't she? She's a strong lady."

"Of course she can. The question is, can _you_ handle the sight?"

"..I will do my best not to faint." Umi sighed in defeat, slightly swinging now "By the way, how is Kazuma-nii?"

"Kazuma? He is in America at the moment, but will come home during the holidays. Of course, I spend my holidays at the Sonoda household in Hokkaido, so he has no choice but to go there as well. Though, we will spend November here in Tokyo." Yui answered with a slightly mischievous smile "Maybe your little one will have a cousin soon~ I'll get jealous if your daughter spends time with Grandma before she becomes too fragile to play with her grandchild, so.. I'll try to have a baby, too!"

"Ah, poor Kazuma-nii." Umi chuckled, and soon, her eyes widened in fear as Yui stood up to push her "Yui-nee..!"

"What~? For old time's sake, before you become a papa!"

"I hate swinging high, you know that!"

"That's precisely why!"

"Oh, look." Nozomi called the attention of the girls, pointing out to the window "Umi-chan is like a little kid again~"

"..Umi-chan looks horrified." Honoka muttered, watching Yui stand up on the same swing Umi sat down on.

"Yui-nee! It will break!"

"It won't, I'm on a diet, y'know!"

"Don't kill me before I meet my child..!"

"I'll try not to~"

* * *

Eventually, the day ended with Umi assembling a highchair that came from the Sonoda's, which thankfully adjusts to the age of the user - it could be used even until their child turns to an adult. Kotori received a newborn bottle set and some soft, expensive fabrics from the Minami's. By 8 PM, their guests left pair by pair, with Yui giving Kotori a _big_ hug, congratulating her and wishing her the best of luck.

The baby room, which was already filled with baby clothes, toys, and some pictures (mainly the previous ultrasounds) before the baby shower, got even more full with the rocker, baby gym, and toys that the girls bought.

"Two months left." Kotori giggled to herself, closing the closet that's full of little onesies - most of them, she made herself "Can't wait to meet you already.."

"Kotori?" Umi called out as she peeked her head through the door, smiling as she saw Kotori's figure "There you are."

"Umi-chan," Kotori was about to turn, but couldn't since Umi approached her and hugged her from the back "are you ready?"

"To meet her? Yes. To spend the rest of my life with you?" Umi smiled into the crook of Kotori's neck "Yes."

"Is that a proposal?" Kotori jokingly asked as she turned around to face Umi "You're asking me to marry you?"

"Maybe one day." Umi shrugged, still smiling "Would you say yes if I asked?"

"Silly." Kotori giggled, tiptoeing to plant a quick peck on Umi's lips "Of course."

Eventually, Kotori moved away, going in front of their daughter's cot. She played the baby mobile, and carressed the little blanket inside the cot.

"It feels unbelievable, still, that we'll be parents soon."

"We'll eventually get used to it, won't we?" Umi once again hugged Kotori from behind, both of them closing their eyes as the baby mobile played.

"Happy birthday, Kotori." Umi whispered to Kotori's ear, hugging her a bit tighter "I love you."

"Thank you, Umi-chan.

_I love you, too._"

* * *

**side-note:**

**lists of gifts the seagals got for their bb seagull:**

**maki: got a fridapack for umi, a blue hermes circus nappy bag for kotori, and a 4mamaroo rocker for the baby**

**rin: got a gund flora the bunny plush for bb seagull**

**hanayo: got a nutribullet baby (for food when the baby eats solids) for bb seagull**

**honoka: got a fisher-price ocean explorer baby gym for bb seagull**

**nozoeli:** **got a pink haenim uv sterlizer 2016 model for bb seagull**

**nico:** **got a pink vtech singalong microphone for bb seagull**

**yui:** **got a 'sex position' dice for the couple (which umi swears she will discard, but poor her, kotori had already kept it) and a chicco baby carrier for the seagull**

**sonodas:** **got a white stokke highchair and an avent newborn set for bb seagull**

**minamis:** **got another avent newborn set and some soft fabrics for the bb seagull**

**as for umi.. well, before the party began, she already gave kotori a new pastel green sewing machine, which kotori accepted happily, she even squealed from excitement. i wasnt able to write that part since i skipped to** **the baby shower asap lmao**

**i feel like this is such a crappy chapter but don't worry, the next chapter will be fluff n emotional (i hope) and should be longer than 5k words :DDD after all, it _is_ another two month timeskip, and the arrival of bb seagull.**

**until then, stay safe, wash yo hands!**

**\- zumi**


	24. Treasures

**author's note:**

**so, here it is.**

**the arrival of the bb seagull.**

**i started writing on this as soon as i published the previous chapter, so that i could try and write a _lot _of words****, so i hope i can make this as fluffy and as emotional as i can!**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: umi is definitely going to panic while kotori's water breaks lmao**

**Nitsuy: I'm glad you loved the chapter! As for their reactions, well.. you could say Kotori cursed Umi a lot..**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Three:_ _Treasures_

_October 22, 2018, __6:52 AM_

"I'll prepare breakfast for us, okay?"

"I'll come with you." Umi muttered, then let out a yawn "But Kotori.. it's so early."

"I thought you like waking up early?" Kotori giggled as she brushed her hair in front of the vanity, letting out a laugh when she heard Umi groan "Umi-chan, I know I'm in my final trimester, but you don't have to be so protective to the point you'd go everywhere with me.."

"I'm just worried.. what if your water suddenly breaks? And you accidentally hurt yourself?" Umi sighed, sitting down in bed. She stopped talking for a moment, and admired how.. how beautiful and, as Nozomi would say, glowing Kotori looked in her final trimester.

_"Damn, I'm lucky."_

"Umi-chan~" Kotori spoke in a sing-song voice, approaching Umi, who snapped back into reality "You're staring."

"Just admiring how beautiful you are."

"Shameless." Kotori laughed, then went out of the door "I'll call you if I need help."

"You should!"

With that, Kotori went down the stairs and began preparing breakfast, the same way she'd usually do. Although, half-way through, while she was beating up eggs together, she felt a trickle of liquid down her legs.

_"It..it can't be."_

"U-Umi-chan..!" Kotori called out loudly, touching her lower stomach as she looked down at the puddle of water "My water broke...!"

Umi ran down the stairs upon hearing that, her eyes widening when she got to the kitchen, where Kotori was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring at the puddle.

"Umi-chan.."

"Kotori..!" Umi approached her instantly, putting Kotori's arm around her shoulder to help her walk out to their car "We have to go to the hospital, now..!"

"But.. but I'm in my pajamas.."

"Kotori.. you're _about _to give birth, and you still care about your appearance?" Umi sighed in disbelief, sitting Kotori down on the sofa "I'll get you a change of clothes, then.."

"Hey, I'm not in pain. Oh, Auntie Nishikino also told me that when my water breaks, I need to put on a sanitary pad on my underwear. Could you get me a new pair?" Kotori asked calmly, despite Umi visibly shaking and panicking "I'll tell Yui-nee as well.. wait, should I still prepare breakfast?"

"No! For fuck's sake, no-" Umi paused, then covered her mouth "You did _not_ hear that, baby. I'll call Aunt Nishikino. You're only 38 weeks as well.."

"It's also considered full-term, kind of.." Kotori shrugged her shoulders, then looked down at her stomach "Today, huh.."

**_Kotori's Pregnancy Updates GC_**

**Kotori: Good morning, everyone! Hope you guys are having a great morning **

**S. Yume: Good morning, Kotori. How are you and the baby today?**

**Umi; her wate rbroke and sjes not even panivcking**

**Yui: whoa, umi has typos. Wait, wait, is that true?**

**M. Hikari: Already? Are you guys on your way to the hospital?**

**Kotori: Yes, Mom, after I change my clothes. The hospital bags are already packed in the car, so it's okay.**

**M. Kousei: Do you feel any pain?**

**Kotori: Not yet, Dad.**

**Umi: i am not prepared for htis. its too early**

**Yui: oh my god im gonna be an aunt**

**S. Yume: And off Yui goes, crying again.. Alright, dear, update us later on, okay?**

**S. Ushio: Good luck, Kotori, Umi. Mainly Kotori.**

**S. Ushio: Umi, try not to faint.**

**Umi: I WILL NOT.**

**Yui: send pics later please! aw baby.. i was supposed to be there for your birth.. but you came too early ;;**

It happened so fast, Umi thought. Just yesterday, they celebrated Eli's birthday, and NozoEli's engagement, and today, Kotori's water broke. Two weeks before her 40th week mark. Umi handed Kotori a change of clothes, and stood outside the bathroom while waiting for her.

"Hello, Aunt Nishikino?"

_"Umi! Is there anything wrong? You called early."_

"Kotori's water broke.. but she seems fine. Why?"

_"Ah, there's no pain after the water breaks. Though, you guys should come to the hospital soon. We need to monitor both Kotori and the baby's heart rate."_

"Yes, we'll be there soon. Are you there right now?"

_"I'll be there before you arrive, of course. I'll ask the nurses to prepare a room for Minami and Sonoda, don't worry. Anyways, I'll see you there."_

"Who were you talking to, Umi-chan?" Kotori exited the bathroom, all prepared and dressed up "Auntie?"

"Yes. She told me that we need to go to the hospital now. Are you feeling any contractions?" Umi asked, wrapping an arm around Kotori's shoulder, helping her down the stairs "There are different stages of labor-"

"Not yet, at least.. Ah, wait." Kotori hissed in pain, worrying Umi "Okay, maybe once every few minutes. But it's natural."

"Let's just hurry up already!"

"Umi-chan, like I said, I'm not in _too_ much pain.."

* * *

"Kotori.. Kotori, we're here." Umi's hands were shaking as she unbuckled herself from the driver's seat, exiting the car and making her way to the backseat to help Kotori stand up "Just..just a bit more, okay?"

"I told you, I don't feel much-" Kotori hissed in pain again, gripping Umi's hand tight "Okay, the contractions are getting more painful the more they come.."

"I know, it must hurt.. Just a few steps away, okay?" Umi reassured her, taking fast steps towards the ER room while rubbing Kotori's shoulder "It will be okay. You two will be okay.."

"Minami-san! Sonoda-san!" The nurse looked up, and instructed the other nurses to help the two "Please prepare a bed for Minami-san, her water broke already."

"Understood!"

"Minami-san, Sonoda-san, this way, please."

_Moments later.._

"Kotori, Umi. I didn't expect to see you _this_ early." Mrs. Nishikino smiled upon seeing Kotori lying down on a bed, wheeling towards the private room with Umi by her side "You are only 38 weeks in.. Regardless, it seems like this little one wants to come soon. Let's do a quick check, we need to see if you are dilated enough to start pushing. If there's anything wrong with the baby, we might proceed with an emergency cesarean."

"No.. my baby must be safe, I just know it..!" Kotori reasoned, then looked up to meet Umi's equally worried eyes "Umi-chan.."

"A-Aunt.. please, they'll be okay, right?"

"We hope so.. But I will say this, Kotori. If there will come a situation where we have to choose between you and the baby," Mrs. Nishikino's face turned serious as they entered the delivery room "it's you we will save."

"But, my baby.."

"Kotori, listen to me. It will be harder to leave Umi and your newborn behind if we have to choose." Mrs. Nishikino explained, signaling the nurses to begin preparing the room, to put an IV on Kotori and to check their heart beat "But of course, we will try our best to make sure that both you and the child comes out healthy."

_"I'm never the religious person, but to any gods out there.. please hear my prayer._

_Please, keep my daughter and Kotori safe."_

* * *

_8 hours later, 3 PM_

"I hate you." Kotori cussed at Umi, who was eating a cup of instant noodles "I can't eat anything at all, and you're eating in front of me..! Cruel! Heartless!"

"You want another ice-chip?" Umi asked, to which Kotori nodded to "I know you must be hungry.. I'll give you all the cheesecakes you want once this is all over."

"You better. I'm still mad at you." Kotori mumbled, chewing on an ice-chip.

"I love you too, Kotori."

Soon, Kotori hissed in pain again, gripping the sheets tightly "It hurts even more.."

Mrs. Nishikino entered along with a few nurses, who checked Kotori's pulse, and both her and the baby's heartbeat while Mrs. Nishikino checked her dilation. While this happened, Umi set the cup noodles down, going beside Kotori.

"Give Minami some supplemental oxygen and increase the fluid level of her IV." Mrs. Nishikino instructed "10 cm. Kotori, you're finally ready to push. We have to wheel her to the delivery room. Umi, please, comfort Kotori."

"U-Understood." Umi caressed Kotori's cheek, wiping away the tears that Kotori silently cried due to pain "Kotori, you can do it. I'm sorry.. If only I can be the one in your place and take away all your pain, I would. Hold on tight, okay?"

Kotori nodded, her grip on Umi's hand getting tighter as the contractions worsened. Eventually, they reached the delivery room, where they began to prepare for the baby's birth.

_"Ah, please don't give me a hard time and come out already, baby.."_

Three hours passed by with Kotori pushing, but it felt like eternity for the two. While Kotori barely screamed out loud, she did grip Umi's hand tightly whenever she was instructed to push, or pulled her hair, whatever she could get a hold of. Thankfully, there were no difficulties, and the baby seemed to cooperate well, barely giving her mother a hard time.

"Umi..chan..!" Kotori basically screamed out loud, her grip on Umi's hand tightening (to the point Umi would actually cry in pain, but she stopped herself of course) "It hurts like hell!"

"The head is crowning." Mrs. Nishikino announced, and beckoned Umi to view the sight "See why it hurts?"

"I.. I think I'll faint if I stay one second longer looking at her head.." Umi muttered, slightly horrified of the sight, and rushed back to Kotori "Kotori, just a bit more.. just hang in there, she's almost here."

"This might hurt a bit, Kotori, but I need to cut this part and inject an anesthesia here. Push later when I tell you to."

Sure enough, a part of her 'down there' was slightly cut in order for the baby's head to come out smoothly, and anesthesia was injected to help numb the pain. It was swiftly done, and once more, Mrs. Nishikino instructed her to push.

"Kotori, push, just a few more and she will come." Mrs. Nishikino instructed, focused on the baby and Kotori "Umi, encourage her, please."

"K-Kotori, come on.. you've been waiting for this moment, right? She's almost here. I know, I know it must hurt like hell. You can grip my hand tighter, or my hair-" Umi winced in pain as Kotori's grip on her hand got even more tighter, to the point where her knuckles turned white "T-That's it.. Come on, Kotori, push."

_"Push!"_

"We'll meet our little one after this.."

_"Just a bit more, Kotori!"_

"Kotori.." Umi used her other hand to caress Kotori's cheek again, wiping away the tears "I love you so much."

_"One more, Kotori! Just one last_ _push!"_

With that, Kotori let out a loud, painful scream as she pushed, then panted as she was greeted by a sound that seemed more beautiful than anything else.

More beautiful than the sound of the ocean's waves during a sunset at the beach,

more beautiful than the melodious sound of the chirping birds every sunrise.

_"It's a healthy, lively baby girl! Born at 6:53 PM, October 22, 2018!"_

The sound of her daughter's loud and lively cry.

"Umi-chan.. it's over?" Kotori gasped, looking at Umi, who began crying "Why.. are you crying?"

"It's time for the Papa to cut the cord." Mrs. Nishikino smiled as she informed them, seeing the tears of joy flow from Umi's eyes as she approached her "Just cut here. Isn't she beautiful?"

Sonoda Umi always had steady hands -- hands that held bows, bokkens, shinais, and pens that wrote poetry and songs. The greatest treasures that Umi held, however, are Kotori's hands -- and soon, her daughter. _Their _daughter.

Her hands began to slightly shake as she held the scissors, cutting where Mrs. Nishikino told her to. The moment she snipped the cord, more tears began to flow.

_"She's here. She's truly here."_

The baby's cries got louder, and Umi couldn't help but sneak a peek. She was still rather grayish -- something common if the baby _just_ came out. She wiggled her arms as she let out cries louder than the previous, her voice loud and clear.

_"My little girl, Kotori's. Ours."_

"They will take the baby to clean her up and check any abnormalities -- if there are any." Mrs. Nishikino explained as she handed baby girl Sonoda to a nurse "Please, go ahead and comfort Kotori, she's still in slight pain."

And to Kotori she went. To the mother of her child,

_to the love of her life._

"Umi-chan..how is she?" Kotori panted out, reaching out to hold Umi's hand "Our baby.."

"You did so well, Kotori.." Umi sniffled, then looked at the nurse who was coming close to them, holding the now pinkish baby "That's.."

A little girl wrapped in a baby pink towel, wearing the bonnet that Kotori made for her weeks before her arrival -- a peach bonnet with two red anemones.

"Baby girl Sonoda. She has a complete set of toes and fingers, nothing looks abnormal, and already has an adorable tuff of hair like her mother." The nurse smiled, handing the baby to Kotori for skin-to-skin contact "You did a good job, Mama."

"Umi-chan, look.. Our daughter." Kotori giggled, slightly crying as she took her daughter and carried her for the first time "Hello, angel.."

"She's beautiful, just like you." Umi muttered in awe "My little girl.. welcome to the world."

"Hello." Kotori cooed, watching her daughter wrap her small hand around her mother's finger "I'm your Mama.. I've been waiting for this moment, do you know that?"

"Kotori, we need you to push slightly to bring the placenta out, okay? It won't hurt that badly. We'll stitch this area up as well." Mrs. Nishikino smiled at the two "Congratulations on the birth of your beautiful little one."

"Okay.." Kotori pouted, but soon smiled again upon seeing her daughter's eyes flutter open "She's got my eyes.. But eheh, her hair-color is a mix of ours, no?"

"She looks so much like you." Umi chuckled, reaching out to run her hand gently over the baby's head "Thank you for being born healthy. Kotori.. thank you, you're so strong for handling with that pain.."

Umi was still crying slightly - out of joy, of course - when she bent slightly to kiss Kotori's head. Unbeknownst to the two, Maki entered the room by then as she was summoned by her mother, and took a quick photo of the family's first moment.

**_MUSIC, START!_**

**Honoka: Maki-chan! how r they?**

**Hanayo: I hope Kotori-chan is okay.. and the baby too..**

**Maki sent a photo.**

**Maki: They're both healthy and safe.**

**Nozomi: how cute!**

**Eli: Just yesterday we were together, whoa.. is the baby cute?**

**Maki: Kotori is currently holding her.**

**Nico: name?**

**Rin: yeah! is it seagull?**

**Maki: I don't know yet, don't want to bother their moment. Most likely not seagull.**

**Maki: Just wait for their response later on, I'll exit the delivery room now.**

* * *

_The same day,_ _8__ PM_

After Kotori nursed the baby for the first time, their daughter was brought to the nursery first, to give her the first vaccines she needed, as well as to make sure she was healthy. Kotori, on the other hand, was brought back to the private room along with Umi.

"Umi-chan." Kotori called out, gently waking Umi, who still stayed beside Kotori's bed "Wake up.. Umi-chan."

"Huh.. what? Kotori, what do you need?" Umi snapped awake, examining her surroundings "Hospital room.. oh, so it wasn't a dream."

"It really wasn't." Kotori giggled, then cocked her head slightly "Did you message the girls?"

"I suppose I should.. maybe when the baby comes." Umi muttered, and at the exact moment, there was a knock on the door "Come in."

"Yo." Maki smiled, looking like a professional doctor "Someone is here to finally stay."

When Maki said that, she then wheeled in a hospital crib, where a baby girl with ash-blue hair slept, swaddled in a pink blanket. With the other hand, Maki was also holding a birth certificate.

"Have you two decided on her name? I will admit," Maki chuckled, bringing the baby close to Kotori, who soon picked her up "she's adorable. Umi, no doubts it's yours?"

"Her hair is _definitel__y_ a Sonoda, what do you mean?" Umi rolled her eyes while smiling, taking the certificate from Maki "She's 8 pounds, 2 ounces.. 50 cm tall. Hey, that's similar to my size as a baby."

"Yeah, definitely a Sonoda.. My parents always said I looked small and fragile despite being born healthy." Kotori giggled while rocking her daughter "Umi-chan, what about Umiko? Child of the sea. It suits her well."

"Umiko sounds.. it sounds lovely. It suits her aura well, no?" Umi chuckled, staring at the two "It has three syllables like your name, and is sea related like mine.. it's perfect."

"Nice name. She slept through the babies' cries at the nursery, so she seems like Umi's daughter, definitely." Maki added.

"Sonoda Umiko.. and, father's signature.. signed." Umi muttered, writing on the birth certificate "Maki, could you take a quick photo of us together? So I could tell the girls."

"I.. already told them. In fact, Nico posted something on Instagram without your consent due to excitement.. I told her to put it down, but," Maki let out a sigh after taking a quick photo of the family "she said it gained a lot of likes already. Anyways, I'll take a photo with my phone, then I'll send it to you."

"Huh? What did she post on the Muse Instagram account?" Umi muttered, going to the social media and logging in their account "Oh.."

_musicstarto: Today, Kotori and Umi welcomed their little girl! Congratulations, you two! -niconiconii_

Along with the caption, Nico posted the photo that Maki captured earlier. Surprisingly, a lot of their fans seemed happy, congratulating them. While Umi read the comments, she couldn't help but smile, until Umiko let out a cry.

"Oh.. the nurses told me that the baby," Maki pointed at the little ashbluenette "needs to be nursed by the mother. I.. don't think I want to see that sight, so I'll excuse myself. Kotori, Umi, congratulations."

With that, Maki left the room, holding the signed birth certificate with a smile.

_"Congratulations, you two seem like wonderful parents already."_

"I.. Should I turn?" Umi asked, watching Kotori unbutton her pajamas slightly to nurse Umiko "Yeah, I should-"

"You saw me naked multiple times in the past, now you're acting all shy?" Kotori scoffed, then her eyes widened as Umiko eagerly - like Umi? - sucked "Someone seems hungry.."

"B-Being intimate and watching you nurse _our _child is different!" Umi reasoned "Totally different!"

"Our child, huh.." Kotori smiled, caressing Umiko's little head "Our Umiko. My Mi-chan.."

"Okay, maybe watching you nurse her is fine.." Umi nodded to herself, and looked at the door upon hearing someone knock "U-Um, come in."

"I see that the little one is now nursing.. that's good. I came here to bring food for the parents." The nurse smiled, leaving two trays of food on the side-table "Please call me by pressing this button if you need any help. Do you guys know how to burp a baby?"

"I think so.. you put the baby like this, right?" Umi mimicked the burping position for the baby, to which the nurse nodded to "And then gently pat the baby's back."

"Yes, indeed. Please get enough rest today, but we will be here if you need any help. Tomorrow, we'll check both the Mama's and the baby's health, and do skin-to-skin contact for the..?"

"P-Papa." Umi muttered, to which the nurse beamed to again.

"Skin-to-skin contact for the Papa and the baby. We'll also give you a baby-book, to monitor the little one's growth every checkup. If they're both healthy and have no visible complications, we can send you both home by October 25."

"Thank you, nurse."

Sure enough, by the time Umiko stopped nursing and Umi burped her (with caution, as if she thought of her daughter as a porcelain doll that could break easily) both the baby and Kotori fell asleep. Once in a while, Kotori would wince in pain, and a nurse would come to switch the cooling pads that numbed the pain for her.

"I feel like I fell in love with you all over again, only this time, a bit harder." Umi chuckled, holding the sleeping Kotori's hand "You just proved to me how amazing you are."

"I just.. wish I could've gone through that pain instead of you. That agonizing pain of the contractions worsening, the pain that's about to come.. all of that. I wish I can take it away from you. But the only thing I can do is stay by your side for the rest of my life in return." Umi held Kotori's hand close to her lips, kissing it gently "I'll forever be in your debt because of this."

Like she detected her father being all 'romantic,' Umiko's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small cry, causing Umi to rush and carry her in her arms.

Ah, she never really got the chance to admire her daughter's cuteness until this moment came.

_A small, cute bu__tton nose._

_Ash blue hair._

_Extra tuff of hair on top._

_Droopy, amber eyes._

_Pink, rosy cheeks._

_Soft skin._

"You look exactly like your mother. Other than the hair and height, of course. I got my mix in that." Umi giggled, bringing her finger close to Umiko's hand so she could wrap it around "Umiko.. I promise you, Papa will always, _always _protect you from now on. But promise me in return, you won't give Mama a hard time, okay? She did all the hard work, postponing her business and putting _you_ before anyone else."

Umiko flashed her papa a small smile, a smile that actually made Umi tear up again.

_"Papa loves you. Our little Umiko."_

Umi relished the moment, rocking Umiko and telling her different stories, as Umiko barely showed intentions of sleeping. Her phone buzzed with congratulatory messages, from her colleagues, her family (Yui ugly cried upon seeing the photo of Umiko for the first time..) and of course, μ's.

**_MUSIC, START!_**

**Umi sent a photo.**

**Umi: Good evening, everyone. Thank you for all the congratulatory messages, I'll be sure to tell Kotori when she wakes up. This little one was born on 6:53 PM today, October 22, 2018. She resembles Kotori a lot, other than the hair color, which turned out to be a mix of ash grey and blue.**

**Umi: She's born with no complications at all, both Kotori and her are healthy. Sonoda Umiko is excited to see you guys in a month. Please do give us time to enjoy this moment as a new family, but we will see you soon.**

**Nozomi: congrats, you two! elicchi is happy that the baby is born healthy**

**Eli: She's born a day _after_ my birthday, too! Congrats again! She's a beauty, much like Kotori**

**Honoka: u might have to protect umiko-chan from ppl in the future lol but congrats! see you in one month, bb!**

**Hanayo: Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, congrats! Excited to meet you, Umiko-chan!**

**Rin: yeah, she _definitely_ is a Sonoda.. congrats! good luck with the baby now! don't drop her!**

**Nico: i'm sure they wouldn't, rin. either way, congrats, umi, kotori. i will admit, umiko seems a _bit_ cuter than niconii. i'm jealous maki got to see her first.**

**Maki: Hey, it's my job. I've got more chances to make her like me better than you guys.**

**Nico: cruel! taking advantage!**

**Eli: But you're not good with babies..**

**Nozomi: yeah, maki-chan. you said theyre just a small dumb human being.**

**Maki: Am I wrong?**

**Rin: not really..**

* * *

_October 25, 2018, 6 PM_

Three days went by quick, and the family was _finally_ sent home. Since Kotori is still in the process of healing, Umi often took care of Umiko at the hospital, and swore to continue doing it at home.

"Little steps at a time, Kotori-"

"Umi-chan, so protective until now?" Kotori giggled, entering their house while holding Umiko, who was fast asleep in her carseat "I should probably put Umiko-chan down.. no?"

"In her room, maybe? Or do you want to rest? We can put her in the co-sleeper at our room." Umi asked, to which Kotori nodded to "Upstairs we go, then. I'll just put these down so I can help you up."

"Mm, thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori took Umiko out of the carseat, and tiptoed to give Umi a quick peck on the lips "You're a great papa and partner."

"Anything for you two."

"Oh, she woke up. Hi, baby~! We're home!" Kotori cooed at her daughter, carefully walking up the first few steps of the staircase "Umi-chan, I just realized.. whenever we kiss, she used to kick.. now she wakes up."

"Hey, give your mother and I some time, too." Umi pouted, putting her chin on top of Kotori's shoulder "She's mine, too."

"There, there~ Once Umiko-chan goes to sleep, I can prepare dinner for us. Perhaps, we can spend time alone too. Watch a movie, maybe?" Kotori recommended, to which Umi shook her head to "Ehh.. why? I thought you want to spend time with me?"

"I.. I'll try to cook dinner. You should go and rest, you must be so tired these days.. having to nurse Umiko, pump milk for her, and of course, having to deal with the lingering pain after the birth. That's why.." Umi stood straight, and showed Kotori a charming smile "I'll try to do most things you usually do, so you can take a break."

"..there's no point in stopping you, no?" Kotori sighed, then soon smiled "Okay then. Then.. I think I can teach you how to cook dinner by telling you what to do. We have enough ingredients to make katsudon and miso soup today."

"Don't you usually keep a notebook that has your recipes, though?"

"Ah, you're right! Then I suppose.. you can do well without my help?"

"I hope so.." Umi sighed, walking beside Kotori "I mean, I follow instructions well, so I think I can do good."

When they reached the room, Kotori set Umiko down on the co-sleeper, cooing to her while Umi turned on the AC and the humidifier.

"I'll go ahead and prepare dinner for us. Umiko," Umi approached her daughter, bending down to smile at her and slightly tickle her stomach "try to sleep, okay? So your mother can take a nap, too."

"It's fine, Umi-chan. I think.." Kotori yawned, nuzzled in bed beside the co-sleeper that's attached to their kingsize "I'd rather watch Mi-chan like this.."

"I'm still amazed at the fact that she's here already." Umi chuckled, planting a soft kiss on Umiko's head, and another on Kotori's forehead "Alright then, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Do your best, Umi-chan!" Kotori cheered as Umi walked out of the door, then smiled at Umiko "Would you like to hear another story? Hm.. well, when I was little, your Auntie Honoka recommended that your Papa and I should climb a tree with her. Well.. we almost fell.. but we saw a _really_ beautiful sunset that time!"

Eventually, minutes passed, and Umiko fell asleep. Kotori let out a giggle, putting a small blanket on her.

_"Sleep tight, Umiko-chan."_

Soon, Kotori drifted to sleep as well, while Umi.. she had a few difficulties, but finally, after almost _two _hours, she finished preparing dinner for them and smiled at the sight of the dining table.

Two bowls of rice, katsudon and miso soup, and on the highchair was a bib and a baby bottle. But ah, something.. something seemed wrong.

"Wait.. Umiko can't sit down yet." Umi sighed, frowning as she slumped her shoulders "What an idiot father I am. I forgot the different milestones of a baby."

_"Father__, huh.." _Umi beamed at the thought again, her smile turning into a grin _"I'm a father, of course..!"_

"Kotori, Umiko--" Umi announced her presence in the room, then halted once she saw the sight of Kotori and Umiko asleep.

The sight warmed her heart, especially when she noticed Umiko's little hand wrapped around Kotori's finger. She noticed how Umiko's little eyebrows would furrow at the smallest sounds as well, similar to how Umi reacts when something bothers her in her sleep. Umi let out a little laugh at this as she put the blanket over Kotori.

Dinner can wait, can't it?

"Welcome home, Umiko."

Of course, it can. For now, she just wants to relish in this moment and..

"Maybe I can close my eyes.. just for a little bit." Umi yawned as she got under the covers with Kotori, gently hugging her from behind "Sleep well, my loves."

That sleep was soon interrupted by Umiko's cry for hunger, and Umi being the 'superpapa' she is, she insisted on feeding her the bottle while Kotori slept, instead of Umiko latching on Kotori.

_"This is.. I can get used to this new normal." _Umi chuckled, carrying Umiko and watching her suck the bottle eagerly, her amber eyes wide open.

Umi then turned and gazed at Kotori, who slept soundly by her side.

_"__Yes, of course, I can get used to having the best treasures of my life by my side._

_I've been waiting for this moment, after all."_

* * *

**side-note:**

**writing about birth is complicated.. but anyways, here's the details about bb seagull**

**Her name is Sonoda Umiko. Born on October 22, 2018, one day after Eli's birthday and the day Eli and Nozomi announced their engagement. Umiko looks more like her mother, inheriting the way she has a tuff of hair on top, as well as her soft, droopy amber eyes. She got a mix of her parents' hair color, which is why it turned into an ashy blue color. However, she _di__d _inherit Umi's facial expressions, but mainly Umi's attitude as well. Umiko barely cries -- only when she's hungry, or needs to have her diaper changed -- but often stays up at night. Umi would stay up, telling Umiko stories about.. anything. It could be about**** μ's previous liveshows, or childhood stories, or children's stories. Kotori would often wake up the next morning, with Umiko in Umi's arms, both of the bluenettes fast asleep.**

**With Umiko here already, my main question for you guys is.. how many chapters would you like to have left? The main story is about to end soon, but I do want to write about the girls (yes, the girls because another couple will be expecting very soon huehue) being parents, so please let me know!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and until the next, stay safe and wash yo hands!**

**\- zumi**


	25. Crazy Aunties

**author's note**

**Hello! I'd like to add a note. Please don't copy my work or any other author's work. The plots of the one-shots I wrote and Business Deal, were inspired by movies, books, or mangas I've seen and/or songs I've listened to. Even still, I did not copy anything word by word.**

**If you like this story and would like to write one like it, by all means, do so, but I wouldn't like having my story copied word-by-word every chapter. Changing _some_ words won't help.**

**I treasure this story regardless of its flaws, the reviewers, and everything about it wholeheartedly. I just ask for one thing in return, as I write these stories for fun and don't earn anything from this at all (other than the wonderful reviews that make me _so_ happy): Please don't copy my story. Thank you.**

**with that aside, ****do you guys have instagram? i made an instagram account, i'll be posting there as well, the things i wish i can post here but i cant as fanfiction,net won't allow posts of photos, vids, etc. please do give me a follow request if you have one! it's on private atm, but if you shoot me a DM after requesting to follow, i'll be sure to accept it asap! it would be nice so i can get to know you guys more through DMs and polls. thank you!**

**i decided to do a few timeskips (to when the girls meet umiko, and then when umiko turns three months, then six, then nine, then twelve, etc.) and will probably finish this around ch. 35 with a scene where umiko is 4-5 years old) ****now, how will the rest of the girls react to meeting little umiko (or as kotori calls her, miko/mi-chan)?**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: ****i'm glad you've been enjoying this story, thank you for supporting it since day one! :DD i hope you enjoy my future stories, as well!**

**IamGayandaSinner: congrats to our kotoumi! and congrats to umi for not fainting!**

**tzumisa9: thank you for appreciating this story!**

**Nitsuy: Kotori teaching Umiko that onegai skill.. would be nice uwu (rip umi, cant say no to anything they'd say)**

**Prince Ushio: thirty five chapters, hm.. well, more chapters to write about nozoeli, nicomaki, rinpana and tsubahono's babies, too! **

**Yominaumi: i wish i was able to write the birth scene well, i really wanted to capture that nicely but it was so hard to write.. but yes,** **the joy of welcoming a new life, the joy of becoming parents for the first time is something you just can't describe.. or at least that's what i usually read lol happy belated mother's day to all btw!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Four: __Crazy Aunties_

_One month later.._

_"Can you cage me? Only just for you__. The melody I want to sing right now, is a poem of love."_

Umi woke up to a melodious voice singing again, and when she fluttered her eyes open, she smiled at the sight.

There's just something beautiful about seeing Kotori singing while holding Umiko, who would usually coo here and there.

"Good morning." Umi yawned to get their attention, and Kotori instantly smiled, lifting her head up "Kotori, you're up early."

"Mhm! Miko-chan and I made breakfast~" Kotori smiled, and carried Umiko a bit higher so Umi could see her clearly "Mi-chan, say good morning to Papa! I can't believe she's already a month old.."

"The same here. Ah, the girls.. they'll come today, right? Yui-nee too."

"Yeah! They've been messaging me - well, at least Maki-chan and Eli-chan.. Maki-chan wanted to wear a suit to impress Miko-chan, while Eli-chan wants to wear something soft since babies like soft things." Kotori giggled, cooing to Umiko again "Miko-chan, are you excited to meet your aunties?"

"I should go and get ready.. Knowing Yui-nee, despite her actions, she still wakes up early, it's what Father taught us to do. In less than an hour, she'd probably be here." Umi stood up, stretching for a moment before approaching the two "Happy first month, Umiko. Good morning, Kotori."

Umiko showed a gummy smile as her father planted a kiss on her forehead, and Kotori beamed when Umi gave her a kiss as well - even better, it was on the lips! Somehow, Umi became more affectionate since Umiko was born. Not that Kotori would complain, she loved how direct Umi could be these days.

"Just give me time to freshen up, okay? After that, I'll take care of Umiko. You are preparing for your upcoming fashion business, after all." Umi chuckled, caressing Umiko's little head "Seems like your mother will create a fashion line for babies, thanks to you."

"Of course~! But I have a lot of time, Umi-chan, I plan to open my business around spring 2019, so I still have a lot of time, isn't that right, _ma chérie?_" Kotori looked at her daughter, who just gave her a gummy smile again "See, she agrees!"

"Every day, you grow up to become more like your mother.. you even have her smile." Umi beamed with joy, then shook her head "I have to get ready, I keep on getting distracted by you two.."

"It's not our fault!"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later.._

"Umiko! Umi! Kotori!" Yui announced her presence rather loudly, knocking on the door "Auntie Yui is here!"

"Yui-nee, welcome. Did you have a safe flight?" Kotori opened the door, beckoning Yui to come inside "Umi-chan is playing with Umiko-chan right now at the living room."

"Yeah, and I have great news as well!" Yui excitedly went into their home, taking off her shoes and gasped at the sight of Umiko on Umi's lap, the two of them 'talking' to each other, Umi occasionally tickling her here and there.

"Umiko~!"

"Hey, hey! Sanitize your hands first!" Umi pointed at the bottle of rubbing alcohol, pulling Umiko closer to her body "And what great news?"

"You say that like I'm filthy.. well, give me my niece first. Whoa.. you look.. a lot like Kotori, other than the hair. A true Sonoda has blue hair! I keep on telling Father and the rest that my hair is just a bit darker, but it's similar to navy blue..!" Yui giggled with joy as she took Umiko from Umi's arms after sanitizing her hands, cooing to her "Kazuma agrees that it's time for us to have a baby. So, we're currently trying. I didn't realize it was quite hard to do.. and you two did it with one shot!"

"Please.. don't say that out loud. And your hair color is almost black cause it's so dark.." Umi groaned, beckoning the blushing Kotori to sit beside her "And..? Knowing you, you have two news to share, usually."

"I'm staying in Tokyo for good, instead of relying on our trusted workers. I'll just visit Mother and Father during important holidays, though they plan to go here for the holidays for Umiko. The dojo needs a Sonoda, y'know? So, if you guys need me to care for this little one so you can have time as a couple, just ask me, okay?" Yui smiled, then sniffled when Umiko gripped her finger "..I'm really an auntie."

"E-Eh? Don't cry, Yui-nee..!" Kotori panicked, while Umi just chuckled "Umiko frowns when she hears someone crying.."

"Oh, she did. Like her papa, when she was little. Now," Yui stopped sniffling and glared at her sister, who furrowed her eyebrows "she's mean and laughs at me! Umiko, don't be like her, okay?"

"Because you cry easily, Yui-nee.. Either way, I'm glad, though it's not like we can go anywhere yet, Kotori is still in the process of healing." Umi looked at Kotori, who nodded "Maybe after the holidays?"

"Ohoh~ Are you gonna use the dice-"

"No!"

"Maybe.." Kotori said, as if wondering "I want to know if I'm still as flexible as before."

"W-W-What? You can know without..without that!"

"Just give me a call, alrighty? I'll be glad to take care of this little one. I can even bring back Umi's old crib so she has a bed to stay in!" Yui giggled, pinching Umiko's cheek slightly "You're so cute, I wish I can take you back to the dojo with me-"

When Yui said that, Umiko began to whine, her mouth making sucking motions. The poor baby tried to nuzzle into her aunt's bosom, only to realize it wasn't her mother's, and cried even more.

"U-Umiko.. Auntie Yui can give you anything in the world but that..! I have no milk there..!" Yui whined, shooting panic looks at the parents "Is she hungry? What? Why is she crying?"

"Umiko-chan." Kotori spoke softly, taking Umiko from Yui "There, there. Mama's here. You're sleepy, no?"

Umiko sniffled in response, then let out a softer, more quiet cry.

"Umi-chan, Yui-nee, I'll just put Umiko-chan to sleep. I'll be at the garden, since she falls asleep faster when she feels a warm breeze." Kotori informed the two, then began humming _Anemone Heart_ while going to the garden "Anemone heart, my lonely heart.."

Umi smiled fondly, watching Kotori rock Umiko to sleep outside. When Yui noticed this, she giggled and elbowed Umi lightly.

"You guys want another kid after this?"

"As much as we want to.. we still have to consult with a doctor if it's safe for Kotori and the upcoming baby. If not.." Umi's smile turned somewhat sad, still focused on watching Kotori and their daughter "Kotori will have surgery to prevent pregnancies in the future. But, then again, Umiko is enough for us. It's not like Umiko will be alone, either. She'll have a lot of friends, I'm sure of it - from the girls and you."

"Hm.. that's sad if you guys can't have another baby, Umiko is a beautiful masterpiece. But ah," Yui swung an arm around her visibly sad sister, trying to cheer her up "Umiko is adorable. I just know she'll light up this household with her smile."

"She already is," Umi nodded, pointing at the garden,

at how Kotori would dance a little, swaying Umiko while she hummed to her, her ambers eyes locked to smaller, sleepier amber eyes, oblivious of her surroundings, enjoying the moment as it is.

"She's already our ray of happiness."

* * *

_A few hours later.._

"We're here, nya!"

"Rin-chan, don't be too loud!"

"Ufufu.. is it true that Umiko is cuter than _the _Nico-Nii?"

"It's a good thing I didn't wear a suit, I almost forgot I already looked so professional when I took her from the nursery."

"Elicchi.. I don't think you _have_ to bring a baby blanket with you."

"It's soft..! Babies like soft things! Honoka, back me up here..!"

"But Umiko-chan has a lot of blankets, you didn't have to buy another 3 pack.." Honoka sighed, then knocked on the door repeatedly "Umi-chan! Kotori-chaaan!"

"Ah, you're here." Umi opened the door, beckoning them to come inside "Please leave your shoes here, Kotori brought some slippers for you guys to wear. By the way, wash your hands with the rubbing alcohol before touching Umiko."

"Wow, talk about strict Papa." Maki chuckled, removing her shoes and switching them to the indoor slippers "But hey, that's better. You're making sure everything is clean before it comes in contact with a more fragile human being."

"Precisely." Umi nodded, and smiled when most of the girls either gasped or squealed upon seeing Umiko fast asleep in the rocker that Maki got months ago "She's taking her nap right now, so please be quiet."

"So adorable.." Yui muttered, taking photos of her sleeping niece "Wha- gallery full?!"

"You've been taking photos for a few minutes now, obviously.."

"Umiko-chan, hello~!" Nozomi said in a more soft voice, sitting down on the sofa "Yui-nee, it's nice to see you again! But ah, where is Kotori-chan?"

"Kotori's upstairs, um.." Umi mumbled, trying to find better words "Well, to get things straight, she's just pumping milk for Umiko."

"..at some point I forgot that pregnancy leads to milk coming out of breasts." Eli muttered in realization, then stared at Nozomi's "Wait, so due to milk, by any chance, Nozomi's chest.."

"Yes, it will grow more large. Though I heard complains from lactating mothers that it's hard, cause most of the time, milk would leak from your chests, or," Maki explained as she sat on the carpeted floor of the living room, a bit close to Umiko "it gets sore to the point it's painful."

"..well now I suddenly don't want a baby." Yui groaned, hugging herself "Sore breasts.. Kotori! I'm so sorry that my sister did that to you!"

"W-What-"

"Well, it technically is Umi-chan's fault, nya.." Rin sat a few feet away from Umiko, then pointed at her "She's tiny!"

"That's the average size of babies, Rin-chan.. but wow," Hanayo giggled, sitting beside Rin "she's adorable. She really _does_ look like Kotori-chan."

"Umiko-!"

"Honoka, shh. It took Kotori a while to put this cranky-head to sleep." Yui put her index finger against her lips, then giggled "She's a lot like Umi, though she looks like Kotori."

"I'm curious, nya! Does Kotori-chan.. feed her directly, too?" Rin asked innocently, then pointed at Nozomi's chest "Like, from there?"

"Hey, I have boobs but I don't have milk in them." Nozomi pouted, then teased Eli "Not yet, at least.. We're engaged now, you said you'll give me a baby~"

"N-Nozomi..! Not here!"

"..well, most of the time. Umiko is only bottle-fed when Kotori is busy doing something, or she's asleep, but sometimes.." Umi responded, ignoring her two best friends flirting on her sofa "sometimes she'd wake up, even if she's too tired, just to feed Umiko. It's their way of bonding as well."

The bluenette soon turned around, hearing the soft footsteps of Kotori going down.

"Umi-chan! Oh, you guys are all here!" Kotori went down the stairs, then smiled at them as she sat beside Umi "Miko-chan is currently taking her nap, but she'll be up soon! Until then.. Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, when is your wedding?"

"Hm.. we're thinking about.. May 25? Not so far, not too soon. And, Kotori-chan!" Nozomi turned her attention to Kotori, holding her hands together "Could you make my wedding dress?"

Kotori let out a squeal of excitement, nodding repeatedly. Somehow, Umiko wasn't awakened by this, which surprised the girls.

"She sleeps like a log." Umi chuckled, then gazed at Eli "Eli, congrats once again. Nozomi and you make a wonderful couple."

"Uwaaa, come upstairs! I'll take your measurements! Umi-chan," Kotori looked to her girlfriend "watch Umiko-chan for me, okay? It'll be quick!"

"A-Ah, Kotori-chan-!"

"Eh?! Nozomi-"

"Let her be, it's been a while since I saw Kotori so excited about fashion." Umi said, watching Nozomi get dragged up the stairs, to Kotori's office room "I'm glad Nozomi asked her to do that."

"Did you turn your spare room into a workspace for Kotori?" Yui asked, to which Umi nodded to "Whipped. But also great, sewing requires a _lot_ of storage and space."

"Hey, hey! I know, while waiting for this cutie to wake up, let's plan the wedding!" Honoka excitedly brought up the topic, then looked at Eli "Who are the confirmed guests?"

"My family, of course, and Nozomi's. You guys, and.. Yui-nee, you think you can go?" Eli asked the eldest, who nodded happily "And Yui-nee. Of course, Umiko too."

"Are you gonna wear a tuxedo? Then, is it considered the best man and groomsmen instead?"

"Yeah. We aren't planning much yet, though. We plan to do it during the holidays, while both sides of our families are present." Eli informed them with a smile "But I suppose it's not that bad to plan early.."

"Umi! Your offspring's eyes are open!" Nico shrieked, stepping back "Is it..is it gonna cry? Already?!"

"Ah, she must be startled due to the new faces. Umiko," Umi unbuckled Umiko from the rocker, holding her close "Mama is taking some measurements of Auntie Nozomi upstairs, stay with me for now, okay?"

As if Umiko understood, she nuzzled into her father's bosom, then turned her head to face Maki.

"It's looking at you, Maki-chan.."

"That _it_ is a she, Nico." Eli sighed, then moved closer to Umiko to say hi "Hi, Umiko! I'm Auntie Eli."

"Want to hold her? Maki already held her when we were in the hospital."

"Yeah, but wow.. she got chubbier. And cuter." Maki surprisingly cooed to Umiko, who was passed to Eli's arms "Careful..!"

"I know, I know! She's so angelic.. Though, something tells me.." Eli shuddered as she held Umiko, who looked curious "she will be inheriting Umi's strength."

"She's adorable.. I wanna hold her next!" Honoka whined "I'm her parents' closest friend!"

"Hey! I barely held her that time, I should carry her now, too!" Maki argued back.

"The great Nico-nii should hold her!"

"I practiced with bunnies, nya! I can hold her, too!"

"I-It would be nice to hold Umiko-chan for a while.."

"Seems like Umiko has a lot of fans." Yui laughed "At least I held her earlier."

"Hey, hey. Just hold her for five minutes each, okay? If she cries, then, just give her to me. She must be surprised to see a lot of people right now." Umi said as she stroke Umiko's head softly "Give her some time to get to know each of you a bit. Some introductions like what Eli did would help her."

"Fine..! Eli, you held her for a minute now! So four more, alright? Then I hold her!" Honoka puffed up her cheeks "One, two, three, four.."

"Are you going to count until the remaining four minutes is over?" Eli rolled her eyes while Honoka nodded, then smiled to Umiko "Hi, Umiko. I'm Auntie Eli, your parents' friends. You're very beautiful, do you know that? Your father must tell you that every day, since you're grinning so cheekily already.."

* * *

"Time's up!" Honoka spoke up, breaking Eli and Umiko's(?) conversation "My turn!"

"Okay, okay.. Be gentle..!" Eli reminded Honoka as she handed Umiko to her "She's so cute.. Umi! How did that become a result of that night?!"

"Umiko-chan, hello! I'm Auntie Honoka, I'm your parents' childhood friend. You look a _lot_ like Kotori-chan, but your attitude and facial expression is more like Umi-chan's!" Honoka cooed to her 'niece,' who slightly cocked her head "Say, Umiko-chan, will you like bread?"

"Honoka..!" Umi groaned "Don't influence my daughter!"

"Well, there is something called garlic bread, your Mama hates it cause it's garlic. And there's baguette, and a lot more! But your Papa hates it cause it has a lot of carbs.."

* * *

"My turn." Maki announced, taking Umiko from Honoka's arms "Hi, I'm your Auntie Maki. I'll give you everything you want, as long as I can buy it with money."

"What if she prefers Nico?" Eli asked.

"Then I'm not giving you money."

"You say that as if I don't earn a lot.. And once we marry, I'll have access to your bank account." Nico grumbled, then whined "Five minutes starts now!"

Maki studied Umiko's facial expression for a moment, as well as her looks and appearance. Indeed, she's the perfect mix of Umi and Kotori together, Maki knew that. But, she also knew one more thing.

"You were actually a mistake. You were conceived by accident, neither of your parents expected you and you caused a bit of chaos-"

"MAKI!" Umi and Eli exclaimed together, hitting her on the head seconds apart.

* * *

"Maki-chaaan! My turn!" Nico whined, and was soon handed what she'd call a fragile human being "Umiko..! Ah, I could remember the days Cocoa, Kotarou, and Kokoro was this small. Umiko, hello! I'm your prettiest, best-"

"I refuse to let that happen," Yui spoke flatly.

"-auntie! I'm Auntie Nico-nii!" Nico introduced herself and smiled warmly when Umiko gave a little smile again "You're very cute. I can't believe you came from Kotori and Umi, you could pass as mine.."

"You know she wouldn't," Maki interjected.

"Okay, maybe not by the looks, but you're just so cute.. Well, when you grow up, I will teach you a _lot_ of things! Cause Nico-nii knows the best in life! Now, say it with me! Nico, nico, nii!"

"She can't talk yet.." Hanayo sighed.

* * *

"Hanayo, your turn!" Nico carefully handed Umiko to Hanayo, who was shaking at first "Hey, hey! Stop shaking!"

"I-I'm just worried I might drop her!"

"Ggwah.." Umiko stared into Hanayo's eyes, visibly curious "Gah?"

"A-Ah, she's babbling a bit..! Is that normal? You're so advanced for your age, Umiko-chan..!" Hanayo's eyes glimmered, now focused on Umiko "I-I'm Auntie Hanayo.. say, when you can eat solids.. I'll bring a lot of soft, fluffy rice for you to eat! I'm sure it would be safe for babies.. right, Umi-chan?"

"Yes, rice mixed with soup or porridge is safe for babies. Thank you, Hanayo." Umi smiled, taking photos like she has been doing for the last few minutes "She seems very curious about you. Must be because of your glasses."

"E-Eh? Should I have worn contacts today? I-I'm sorry, Umiko-chan! Ah, I should've known.."

* * *

"Rin's turn, nya!" Rin excitedly giggled as Hanayo handed Umiko to her, reminding her to be careful "Whoa.. you're like a mini Kotori-chan with Umi-chan's hair and facial expressions, nya.."

"A-Ah! It did Umi-chan's glare! I'm sure of it!" Rin whined, then shook her head "No.. you're not an it, you're a baby..! Okay, okay.. Hi, baby~! I'm Auntie Rin, nya! I hope you're not allergic to cats like me.. I have a lot of furry pets, nya! Kayochin and I live together, so we have a _lot _of puppies, bunnies.. but they get adopted, nya.. Say, would you like a bunny in the future, maybe?"

"Rin.."

"Try to convince your PapaUmi, nya! I'm sure if you get Kotori-chan's onegai, you can do it! I'll root for you, Umiko-chan!"

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

"So, back then, I did some sketches of wedding gowns for a few members of μ's.. I made one for you, too, I was wondering if you wanted to change it a bit?" Kotori sat down in front of her desk, taking out an old sketchbook and flipping it to her sketch of Nozomi in a wedding dress she designed "Is this okay, Nozomi-chan?"

It was a sketch of a white lace mermaid style wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline, with embroidered lace butterflies at the bottom, a nod to _Garden of Glass_' lyrics. The veil is a cathedral style, and as noted, Kotori designed it to be five yards long. Nozomi in the sketch had her hair braided and on the side, much like her appearance during the third years' graduation.

"It's.. it's perfect, Kotori-chan! It's beautiful!" Nozomi's eyes glimmered, staring at the little details of the gown she sketched "How long would this take? How much, too? I can't accept such beauty for free..!"

"Well, I'll gather the materials for now.. it would probably cost me hundred thousand or two.. I'll start as soon as I receive those and will possibly finish around April, enough time for some final adjustments and all." Kotori explained, then smiled "As for the price.. I'll be using lace and cotton since it's very minimalist yet elegant and suits you beautifully. This wedding gown comes with a pair, an evening dress for the reception."

Kotori flipped the page and showed Nozomi a white silk column dress with an off shoulder neckline, giving her more access to whatever she needed to do during the reception. The speeches, the drinking, the celebration..

"It's wonderful, Kotori-chan! All of it..!"

"I would usually charge these two for four hundred thousand yen.. but for you, hm.. we can do it for three hundred fifty thousand yen, is that okay?" Kotori asked, and smiled when Nozomi nodded "I can't wait to start working on it, Nozomi-chan..! Don't worry, I accept down payments, too~"

"Thank you so much, Kotori-chan! This saves us quite a few, since the ones I've seen were so pricey.. but I think yours is right for the price, knowing how heavily detailed these embroidered butterflies, the veil.. everything!" Nozomi giggled "But ah, what's the name of your upcoming store?"

"_Beau Coeur,_ it means beautiful heart. I'll do a variety of clothing~! And eheh.. I think the price seems fine, since I might.. use Swarovski crystals.."

"Kotori-chan, isn't that.. too much?"

"Ehh? But it's your one and only day!" Kotori whined slightly, pouting "It's for the butterflies, and you know...! Garasu no Hanazono brought you two together.."

"Mou, fine.. I suppose I shouldn't argue with my fashion designer." Nozomi sighed in defeat, then smiled mischievously "Hey, Kotori-chan, when will you and Umi-chan marry?"

"A-Ah.. We aren't in a rush. Actually, we barely talked about it.." Kotori sighed, leaning on her chair "I'm happy with what we are right now, but if she asks me.. mou, I'll definitely say yes..! I can't lose Umi-chan again.."

"She won't let you go ever again, anyway." Nozomi chuckled, then leaned closer to her "Hey, what's your wedding dress, then?"

"It's..a bit too extravagant, I suppose..but eheh, here!" Kotori was about to flip the page, then heard Umiko's loud cry of hunger "Miko-chan?!"

"**Umi! Your offspring is trying to suck from me..!**"

"Umiko! Hey, hey.. That's Auntie Eli, not Mama..! Here, Papa has a bottle of milk for you.." Umi's worried voice was heard upstairs "Mou, Eli, don't shout too loud.. she was startled.."

"Poor Elicchi.." Nozomi laughed, and Kotori soon followed "Umiko surely has Umi wrapped around her small finger."

"She honestly does.. well, Umi-chan has that handled, so.. shall we continue planning?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**sidenote:**

**slightly rushed oof but anyway, please do follow on instagram! the behind the scenes, the planning, the teasers.. they're all there! so please do give a follow uwu**

**thank you for enjoying baby, maybe up until now! I changed my mind again lol I might write up until chapter 40, just to make some wedding scenes for my two OTPS (NozoEli and KotoUmi)**

**until the next chapter, stay safe, everyone!**

**\- zumi**


	26. Merry and Happy

**author's note**

**ahh christmas. a time for family and friends. for this christmas, though, it's more special since it's their first time as a family uwu**** this is going to be quite long, so** **enjoy!**

**i just wanna apologize for not keeping true to my promise of updating every five days ;;; handling two stories is tough.. and sadly, i think i'll only write until chapter 30-35 of this since the main story is ending by the time umi marries kotori (should be by chapter 30) and i'll just write little parts of umiko growing up. ****i'll try to write more words per chapter though, so updates will happen every two weeks now.**

**btw, i added a little scene in chapter 23 - where umi cuts umiko's umbilical cord****~ i forgot to write about that scene! i was reading baby, maybe, then i went "wait, umiko isn't attached to the cord anymore.. i forgot to write it?"**

**while writing this, i would occasionally pause and watch some of those livestreams of the muse voice actresses, especially the ones where they have to act out as their character! the lines that kimino-sensei would write.. kotori is _definitel__y_ an inside perv and gay, no one can change my mind- especially after watching "Emitsun Fight Theater - Cute Things that Guys Do" where Ucchi was Emitsun's guest, the scene was about Kotori talking about the time she was messing up and couldn't button her attire properly, so one of the member's hands were suddenly on her shoulders, forcing Kotori to face her so she could button up the button with her _slender_ fingers (it was described!) and Kotori went on to say how it made her heart beat so quickly.. Honoka went "What. Who is that? I've never done that to you!" and Kotori goes "It's.. a secret~" honestly.. its either eli or umi, but the way Kotori described her (with the unknown member going "Stay still." when kotori got flustered) it's most likely umi- and there's another one where kotori said "would you like dinner, bath, or.. perhaps, you want kotori after all?" and dkgkdn even ucchi got flustered as she read the last line "ah, but you can't really eat kotori, okay..?"**

**so in conclusion, Miss Minami Kotori is not innocent. and 99.9% gay.**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: honestly.. i unconsciously stare at people who wear glasses or people who have moustaches/beards too- hehe i find it interesting- i usually think "doesn't food get stuck in that beard?" maybe that's what babies think of, too! and i'm glad you enjoy business deal!**

**Prince Ushio: tbh I would be fine with them writing a story with a plot similar to mine, especially since NozoEli is my second OTP, but i don't really like how they just.. switched the words a bit for the first chapter.**

**Nitsuy: maki probably thinks she's still right- i mean umiko was conceived all of the sudden so technically she _is _a mistake but there are happy mistakes! and hm.. i honestly think umiko (and any child of muse) would love either honoka, hanayo, nico or nozomi and would consider them as their favorite auntie.. let's wait and watch umiko grow more, perhaps she'll choose auntie elichika, who knows~?**

**Heath Florenzia: babies would think boobs have milk just because theyre slightly large ugh- but hey, later in this chapter, auntie nozomi holds umiko for the first time-**** thank you for enjoying this story! :DD**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Four: __Merry and Happy_

_Half an hour later.._

"Kotori-chan, shall we go back downstairs now? I really want to carry that little Sonoda~!"

"Eheh, okay then! I'm done giving you the basics, so I think it's fine.. I'll start working on it as soon as I get the materials needed," Kotori stood up, stretching for a moment "Let's go down? Umiko-chan might be looking for me, too."

When they got downstairs though, Umi was wearing the same outfit she wore in _Korekara no Someday_, pouting while she held Umiko, who wore a soft, bunny headband.

"Why must I do this.." Umi sighed as she burped her daughter, patting her back gently "I still can't believe this fits.."

"I can't believe you kept it all this time~" Kotori giggled, approaching the two after taking a few photos "What happened here? Aw, my baby bunny.."

"Well, it started with Nico teasing me, saying the reason why we had a baby early is because.." Umi handed Umiko to Kotori, then blushed "because bunnies do.. _that_ more often.. and I wore a bunny outfit in Korekara.. and then, Yui-nee wanted to see-! She brought this little.. headband for Umiko, and she actually went upstairs, through my closet, looking for this.. All while the rest of the girls distracted me! They teamed up against me, Kotoriii!"

"Ehm.. but isn't it true, Umi-chan? I vaguely remember you being a bit rough the night Umiko-chan was conceived.. saying things like you'll be marking me as yours-"

"Kotori..!" Umi exclaimed in embarrassment, slightly startling her daughter "A-Ah, Umiko, I'm sorry..! Eh.. t-today is her first month, should we take photos to document it?"

"Ah, right! But there should be a theme, right?" Yui interjected "I think.. Alice in Wonderland is good. Kotori as Alice, Umi as the bunny, and little Umiko as Umi's little partner in crime~!"

"Oh, no.." Umi sighed in defeat as she watched Kotori's face light up due to the idea her sister had "I-I'll go get the camera.."

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, can you hold Umiko-chan for a moment while I get changed? Her little blue onesie is okay," Kotori giggled as Umiko was handed to Nozomi "but Umi-chan and I have to change a bit."

"Change, or steal a moment alone?" Yui laughed, watching Kotori drag her sister up the stairs "It's too early for Umiko to have a sibling, by the way!"

"I-I would never do such..!"

"Mou, Umi-chaaan! Just come here already!"

The next thing they heard was a door closing, followed by a faint _click!_ hinting that the door is locked. The rest of the girls just laughed, and soon cooed upon hearing Umiko's little babbles.

"Umiko-chan, hi! I haven't introduced myself yet, no? I'm Auntie Nozomi," Nozomi cooed to Umiko, doing things to make the little girl giggle or smile "You're so adorable, do you know that? Little precious.. Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are lucky to have you."

"I _told_ you she wants a baby." Nico whispered to Eli, who was watching Nozomi with a smile "Come on, Eli...!"

"I..I suppose when the time is right, a baby will come. For now," Eli smiled as her heart began to feel warm upon seeing Nozomi look motherly with Umiko, imagining just how Nozomi would be with _their_ child "I'll relish in this moment. Look how happy those two are."

"I thought she'd like Nozomi's chest, like Eli's.. but she looks annoyed," Maki snickered, noticing how little Umiko had her eyebrows furrowed as her little eyes stared at.. well, Nozomi's chest "Umiko, you're not used to it?"

"Kotori-chan and Eli-chan are quite similar in size, now that Kotori-chan's body has.. well, matured more. Maybe Umiko-chan remembers her Mama more with Eli-chan, and is confused about Nozomi-chan." Honoka mumbled, going into the kitchen "I'll look for bread!"

"It's wrong to search for food at someone else's home.. but count me in, nya!"

It took quite a while, probably half an hour, before the two went down again. Surprisingly, they didn't have any visible marks on them, but Kotori _was_ pouting while Umi's fingers were now covered with bandages.

"Cute..!" Hanayo squealed as soon as she saw the two going down the stairs, then covered her mouth upon realizing she gathered_ too_ much attention "A-Ah, I'm sorry.."

"My costume became a _bit_ too tight due to the pregnancy weight I gained.. So I needed to adjust it. I could've done it quicker if Umi-chan didn't try to help much, though.." Kotori couldn't hold her giggle any longer, looking at Umi's fingers "Umiko-chan's papa sure is stubborn."

"I-I only wanted to help..!" Umi defended herself, then let out a sigh "Okay, okay, I can't sew.."

"It's okay, I still love you~"

Umi only let out a mumble that wasn't so audible after that, walking down slightly faster. Soon, Umiko let out a little whine, and Umi quickly took her into her arms, tickling her little stomach to avoid having a fussy, crying Umiko. Kotori.. Kotori's face now lit up as she walked a little slower compared to Umi, and was skipping down happily while holding the camera.

"Here, here, nya! The background here looks nice!" Rin excitedly pointed to the wall where some photos of Kotori's pregnancy and Umiko were on "Eli-chan takes nice shots, nya!"

"Kotori, I think you should be the one holding Umiko." Umi handed the little bunny to Kotori, then gave the camera to Eli "J-Just one shot, okay?"

"No, I think three would do. Kiss Umiko's cheeks in one shot" Eli listed down as she got into position "look at her in one shot, and kiss _each other_ in one shot."

"E-E-Each other..?!" Umi stuttered, shooting looks at Kotori and Eli "W-Why?"

"You don't want to..? Umiko-chan," Kotori faked crying, looking at her daughter "what do we do? Your papa doesn't love me anymore..!"

"N-No! It's not that! Definitely not! I love you..!" Umi wiped Kotori's tears, then kissed her forehead "You know I love you.."

_Flash!_

"Okay, now three more!" Eli gave them a thumbs-up as she checked the photo "Wow, romantic Umi~"

"You've influenced Eli well, no, Nozomi?" Nico laughed, watching Umi get flustered slightly as Eli told her to pose "She's like a Nozomi 2.0 now.."

"Elicchi is great~ Oh, Rin-chan, Honoka-chan..!" Nozomi giggled, watching the duo carefully tiptoe out of the kitchen, holding snacks, and going out to the garden "I suppose they should have their own fun.."

A few days after that, the first month photos as well as the photos of Umiko with her aunties were developed, and Kotori couldn't help but smile, writing down on the back of the photos before slipping it into Umiko's baby album.

_"Sonoda Umiko's first month, and first time meeting her Aunties. Continue being healthy, Miko-chan. Mama and Papa love you dearly._ _\- Mama."_

"Kotori..! Umiko peed on me..!"

Kotori stiffled her laughter as she stood up, shutting the album for now.

"Third time in a row this week, Umi-chan.." Kotori let out a sigh, though she still had a smile on "And it's only Monday.."

* * *

_One month later, __December 25, 2018_

Almost every day, Umiko grew more and more, and there were visible changes. The last time they brought her for her vaccines and check-up, she seemed more advanced than other babies her age despite being born earlier - which was proven right the moments she began to hold her head up during tummy time on her second month birthday, and when her occasional coos became actual babbles. Not only that, she became.. well, more chubby, which is a good sign for babies. As for her sleeping routine.. there are nights where she'd stay up and nights where she slept soundly. Her parents were thankful that Christmas night is one of those nights.

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock~"_

Umi woke up at 8 AM due to the Christmas alarm Kotori set up days ago, letting out a yawn before turning to her side to hug the ashen-haired girl and kiss her nape gently.

"Merry Christmas, Kotori." Umi sleepily mumbled into Kotori's ear, her hug around her waist tightening "Good morning.."

"Mm.. Umi-chan?" Kotori rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, turning around to face Umi directly "Merry Christmas..! Good morning~"

"And suddenly, you're no longer sleepy.." Umi chuckled, tucking the stray hair of Kotori's behind her ear "I'm lucky I'll be seeing this every morning.."

"Umi-chan.." Kotori blushed, then scrunched up her nose "Ehh.. go brush your teeth!"

Umi furrowed her eyebrows, then let out a giggle before sitting up, stretching slightly.

"And I'm lucky I get to see this back every morning.." Kotori almost drooled, wanting to reach out and touch Umi's back, but wait.. since when did Umi begin wearing babydoll nightgowns? "Umi-chan, where did this nightgown come from?"

"Hm? Oh, right.. Yuuki," Umi yawned again, blinking to adjust as she peeked through the window "gave it to me as an early present. She wrapped up yours and Umiko's, but not this one.. so I wore it-"

"Go to my sewing room later or tomorrow, I'll take your measurements and create a better one." Kotori puffed up her cheeks, now sitting on the bed while crossing her arms "Yeah, babydoll suits your figure.. but baby pink? No, no! Navy blue suits you..! With darker lace and a sheer, seethrough fabric... A-Ah, maybe a bit shorter too.. _it's only for me to see, anyway_.."

"Ko-to-ri.." Umi let out another giggle, crawling towards Kotori to pinch her cheek slightly "I'm yours, okay? Okay."

"Yes..! Mine," Kotori seemed to forget the fact that Yuuki got her a nightgown, pulling Umi closer to her until their foreheads were against each other's "and mine alone."

"You need to brush your teeth too, Miss Minami."

"Mrs. Sonoda Kotori, you mean," Kotori rolled her eyes jokingly, then gazed to the little one sleeping peacefully in a co-sleeper beside them "Right, it's her first Christmas.."

"It will be memorable, for us, as well," Umi leaned closer, caressing her daughter's head "A first as a family."

"Mhm.."

They indulged in the moment, watching Umiko sleep soundly, until Kotori raised an eyebrow again.

"Mou, Umi-chan, change your clothes already..!"

"I will, I will..!" Umi laughed, leaving the room and going to the bathroom.

She paused in her tracks, staring down at her body.

"Ah, no.. this came from Nozomi, the silk pajamas came from Yuuki.." Umi scratched her nape upon realizing, then let out another yawn "Time to get this special day started.."

_"Looking back, I feel like Nozomi planned this again.."_

* * *

_A few minutes later.._

"Umi-chan, could you take care of Umiko-chan?" Kotori sat in front of her vanity as she tied her hair up with a red bow "I'll start making our dishes for this day~"

"I suppose it's best to bring this little one in her room, we already installed a baby monitor, anyways." Umi took the little bluenette, careful not to wake her up "Merry Christmas, Umiko.."

"Say, Umi-chan, what's that bulky thing you got for Umiko-chan?" Kotori approached the two, planting a soft kiss atop of Umiko's head "You and Eli-chan went out one day to go shopping while Umiko-chan and I were asleep.."

"You'll know later. Ah, right, the girls sent the gifts last night before I went to bed. Apparently, they're all busy with their families until the first week of January, especially since Tsubasa's family is finally here in Japan after staying in Europe for a while so Honoka wants to spend time with them, while Nozomi and Eli's families are planning the wedding together with them. Though, they said they want to call tomorrow so they'd get to see us at least."

"Aw.. well, at least we can videocall them.."

_Timeskip, five hours later, 1 PM_

Thankfully, Umiko woke up _three _hours after Kotori (and Umi, who helped out) began preparing dishes to bring to the Sonoda household. She made sure to make extra, since it's not _just _the Sonoda's, anyway - Yui's husband, and the Minami's would be present as well.

Kotori was able to do the final things alone, packed and loaded the dishes and desserts nicely into the car, making sure they're spill-proof. As for Umi, well.. she got ready, wearing a gray sweater underneath her navy blue winter coat, as well as a gray scarf and gloves. It was a struggle dressing Umiko up in her little Christmas Santa longsleeves, and it was _another_ struggle putting her in that fluffy baby blue winter coat that Kotori just _had_ to buy months before her birth. But when Umiko heard her mother call her without the endearment '-chan,' she suddenly stopped wriggling about and laid still as her father finished buttoning up her coat, slipping on the little boots over socks, and covering her chubby fingers with white crocheted mittens.

"Hearing Mama say that is scary, no?" Umi chuckled as she carried Umiko, putting on the last article of clothing needed - her white crocheted hat "Angry Mama is truly scary. Even _I'm_ scared of that."

"Umi-chan, what did you say? Is Umiko-chan done dressing up?"

"N-Nothing, Kotori. And yes, she's all ready."

Now, sure, that obstacle is over.. but then, there's another obstacle waiting.

Bringing a baby out for more than a few hours.

The doctors, the relatives, the friends, even random people tell you _everything_ about having a baby from their birth up until they're what, 18 and moving out. But they never, _never_ tell you how much things you'd actually bring along when you're going out with a baby.

Umi stood in front of her once 'for going far and work' and now family BMW SUV as Kotori loaded Umiko in a baby carseat into the backseat. Umi looked down at the baby nappy bag in her hand, then opened the trunk of the car to make sure that the stroller was loaded in. Thankfully, her old wooden crib from _years_ ago is still sturdy enough for Umiko to use if she ever needed to take a nap at the dojo.

_Stroller and carseat, check._

_Seven pieces of diapers, check._

_Baby bottles full of milk in a thermal bag with cool packs, check._

_Two changes of clothes, check._

_Three burp cloths, check._

_Presents, check._

_Toys, check._

_Baby carrier, check._

_Baby.. wait, baby?_

"Umiko is in, right?" Umi asked to make sure, and pouted when Kotori nodded while laughing "Mou, I'm just making sure..! She's the reason why we're gathering, anyway.."

"Also because Yui-nee has important news.. which she already told me, but not you," Kotori let out a giggle as she went in and closed the door, leaving Umi confused.

"..and she already treats Kotori as her favorite sister.."

* * *

_Sonoda Dojo_

"And into Mama's arms you go~!" Kotori excitedly giggled as she swooped Umiko into her arms, rubbing her nose against the little one's "Umiko-chan, look, it's snowing! But eheh, you're too little to play in snow.. maybe next year, love."

Kotori wasn't too keen on matching outfits, and preferred the subtle way of matching - while she wore a gray winter coat, underneath it was a navy blue Christmas sweater, and she had a navy blue scarf and mittens on. Wearing each other's image colors became a subtle way of showing off back when they were in highschool (started with Nozomi wearing blue nailpolish and Eli wearing purple during _Garasu no Hanazono_) and until now, it still remains that way. Umi doesn't mind this, though others often tease her (mainly Yui.)

"Ah.. I feel like we're underpacked, but it's fine.. just a few hours.." Umi mumbled to herself as she unloaded the contents, keeping the stroller inside for now "Okay, I got the baby bag, you got the baby carseat and Umiko. I got the thermal bag with her bottles, and the paperbag full of gifts.."

"Mhm, it's all complete! Mother, Father!" Kotori called out to her 'in-laws' as she knocked on the door, putting the baby carseat on the ground first "Umiko-chan is here~!"

"Open the door, quickly, Ushio!"

"Ah, it must be them."

"I can't wait to see my little niece again..!"

"Coming!" Mr. Sonoda opened the door, and smiled at the sight of his youngest and her own family "Come in, it's cold outside. We can't afford to have Umiko catch a cold, no?"

"Pardon the intrusion~"

"I'm home," Umi announced as she stepped in, removing her shoes and going straight to the living room with Kotori by her side "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Umi! Kotori, you must be tired of carrying Umiko.." Yui was sitting down on the floor as she reached her arms out to Umiko "I'll carry her for you while you and Umi remove your coats!"

"Ah, thank you, Yui-nee! Kazuma-nii," Kotori bowed slightly before putting the little one in Yui's arms "Mother, Father, Grandma, it's nice to see you guys again!"

"You look wonderful, Kotori. Post-pregnancy glow really suits you," Mrs. Sonoda smiled at her, before going near Umiko and reaching out to hold her "Umiko.. right? Hello, little one; I'm your grandmother."

"Kotori, thank you, for giving life to another Sonoda." Mr. Sonoda beamed with pride and joy as he approached his grandchild, holding her little hand "Umiko, may you grow up to spread love and happiness to those around you."

Within a matter of minutes, Umiko was transferred to Mrs. Sonoda's arms, whose eyes were filled with tears of joy the moment she held her. Mr. Sonoda was more quiet, though he had a small smile on as he caressed Umiko's head from time to time. Grandmother Sonoda cooed to her great-grandchild once she carried her, going straight to telling her stories of Umi growing up.

Kotori just leaned on Umi's shoulder, who gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Thank you, Kotori."

Kotori just smiled back, giving Umi a quick peck while everyone was distracted with Umiko's babbles.

_"Thank you for having a family with me, Umi-chan."_

_One hour later.._

"When will we eat?" Yui nuzzled into her husband's embrace, looking at Umiko, who was drinking from a bottle "Look at that little one, already eating.."

"Yui, just be patient, we must wait for Kotori's parents as well. And besides," Grandmother Sonoda let out a sigh, giving Yui a slight glare (the Sonoda glare?) "Umiko is having milk. It'd be awkward if you drink that."

"Why? I drink milk- oh."

"Love.. that isn't the type of milk you drink.." Kazuma mumbled, then let out a laugh "Umiko, don't mind your auntie and have a nice meal, okay?"

"Ah, it would be nice to have more children running around these halls every holiday, the same way Yui, Umi and their friends would do when they were little.." Grandmother Sonoda reminisced as she leaned back on her rocking chair, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them and smiling at the same time "I hope that one day, bubbly children's laughter will be heard within the Dojo's walls once again."

"I'm sure it will, Grandma," Kotori giggled, not taking her eyes off of her daughter, who was comfortably drinking milk while in her mother's arms "I'm sure it will."

"Who knows, maybe next year?" Umi let out a little laugh, then stood up upon hearing a knock on the door "I'll go get it, it must be Mom and Dad."

Umi went to the entrance, and fixed her appearance in front of the mirror - despite being welcomed into the Minami's warmly, she still felt the need to look presentable and proper when facing them.

"Mom, Dad, welcome. Come in, it's a bit cold today."

"Pardon our intrusion.. Merry Christmas, Umi." Mr. Minami gave a pat on Umi's shoulder, then helped his wife bring the presents in "Ah, the Sonoda household is still the same as I've seen it years ago.."

"Yume, Ushio, how are you guys?"

While their parents talked to each other, Kotori passed Umiko to Umi since she had to lay out the dishes on the table with Yui's help.

"Umi, may I hold her later?"

"Of course, Kazuma-nii," Umi smiled as she stood up, burping Umiko "Practicing?"

"Yes, it's time for Yui and I to have kids after all," Kazuma smiled, watching his wife organize the dishes on the table "It would be nice to see a little Yui."

"A little Yui-nee..?" Umi shuddered, remembering how her sister was as a teenager, and the stories of Yui being that little reckless child "I hope your child gets your personality, Kazuma-nii."

Umiko's loud burp caught the attention of everyone in the room, then her drowsy eyes gazed at the Minami's as she slightly cocked her head "Mmgah. Buah..!"

"You look like Kotori with Umi's hair and facial expressions." Mr. Minami cooed to his grandchild, and sniffled when Umiko held his finger "I'm a grandfather..!"

"So am I, Kousei," Mr. Sonoda sniffled, before patting Mr. Minami's shoulder "So am I."

"I knew you'd eventually cry." Grandmother Sonoda laughed as she rocked her rocking chair "Ushio, you pretend to be tough, but when Yui and Umi were born, you cried too."

"The same with Kousei and Kotori." Mrs. Minami let out a small laughter, then looked at Umi "And you, Umi? Did you cry as well?"

"Yes, because there's just something amazing about witnessing the birth of a new life," Umi smiled, looking at Umiko's amber eyes "and because I couldn't believe that I fathered such an angelic little girl."

"Well, something tells me that little girl," Mrs. Sonoda beamed as she watched Umi, Mr. Sonoda and Mr. Minami get distracted by Umiko "has her grandfathers and her papa wrapped around her finger."

"Seems like Umiko has a long way to go with her manners.." Yui giggled to Kotori, watching her family interact "Say, Kotori, have you prepared the gifts..?"

"Ah, yes! I already brought them and put on the tags you've written. Yui-nee," Kotori held her sister-in-law's hands, giving her a brighter smile "congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Kazuma-nii!"

"Shh.. he doesn't know yet, Kotori." Yui brought a finger to her lips, then winked "I'm glad as well.. Umiko won't be so lonely growing up."

"Speaking of Umiko-chan.. she inherited something quite funny from Umi-chan," Kotori let out a little giggle, giving a mischievious look to Yui "Want to see how it works?"

"Anything to see my sister look horrified or dumb."

"Umi, Umiko," Kotori called out to the bluenettes without using her usual endearment to them.

"Huh?"

"Mmgah?"

Both of them had a horrified look to their faces, and it looked like Umi - not Umiko - was about to cry.

"Did I do something wrong? What? Ehh?" Umi's eyes were all over the place, then she looked at her daughter "Did _we_ do anything wrong? Was it because we were too noisy last night? Umiko didn't stop babbling until I did that..that 'Umi Umi Uu'-"

The two got even more confused when both Yui and Kotori broke into laugher. Umi just held her daughter close, about to break into tears because _"__what the fuck did I do to get Kotori mad?"_ And poor little Umiko, despite being two months old only, is already horrified of angry Kotori..

"I'm not mad, I'm not mad~! I just wanted to see your reactions together!" Kotori reassured them after calming down, then blinked in confusion upon seeing Umi _actually_ tear up while Umiko's lips trembled "Eh? Umi-chan, Umiko-chan..! Don't cry!"

* * *

_A few hours later__..._

"Alright, alright.. Ushio, Kousei," Mrs. Sonoda glared at the two, who were drinking alcohol in the kitchen "no more drinking. It's time to open presents!"

"I'm still confused as to why this is part of our culture.. but, fine by me." Yui mumbled as she stared at the KFC drumstick she had in her hand, then took a bite of it "Don't open the gifts from me yet, Mother, Father, Kazuma."

Almost an hour passed with them unwrapping presents from their families. In the end, Umi wondered how would she even transport _everything_ back home, especially since Umiko gained a _lot_ more toys..

Finally, Yui passed the presents she got to her parents, her grandmother, her husband, her sister and her sister-in-law.

"And it's our turn!" Yui swooped Umiko in her arms "Well, open it, open it!"

Umi's eyes widened upon opening it. It was a onesie for one year olds, for Umiko, and a pair of Adidas running shoes - though the writing on the onesie was what shocked her.

_"Best big-cousin ever"_

She lifted her head up, and everyone who received a present looked surprised as well - even Kazuma.

"Oh, my.." Grandmother Sonoda stared at the ultrasound included in her present - which was a traditional tea set "Yui, Kazuma.."

"Eh?" The Sonoda's blinked, reading the paper on top of their present - which was a watch for Mr. Sonoda and a necklace for Mrs. Sonoda "'Thank you for being great grandparents already..'"

"Yui-nee..?"

"D-Dear?!" Kazuma's eyes welled up with tears, holding up _two_ bibs that had 'was planned' on one and 'was not' on the other, as well as ultrasounds and two pregnancy tests "Twins? We're having twins?!"

"Yes, Kazuma.. I know, it's a bit taboo to announce this _so_ early but, we've been trying and-"

"I'm gonna be a father! Umiko, you're gonna be called Umiko-nee..!"

Everyone in the room congratulated the couple, even the Minami's were filled with joy as they greeted her.

"Kotori, did you and Yui-nee plan this? These are your stitches, am I correct?" Umi asked her girlfriend after she took Umiko from Yui's arms "If so, this is.. wonderful. Umiko, you'll be called Umiko-neechan, isn't that wonderful?"

"Buah."

Kotori let out a giggle, and nodded.

"It feels wonderful that Yui-nee asked me to do so. I'm glad I was able to help out!"

* * *

Eventually, they went home after congratulating the couple more and after taking home a _few_ dishes that the Sonoda's and Minami's made. Though Umi was visibly tired, she still turned on the Christmas tree's lights after they all changed into their house clothing and suggested that they'd unwrap their presents as well.

"This one is for you, this one is for Umiko. Everyone did the same couple-tandem present, but I suppose it _is_ time for all of them to save up for settling down." Umi chuckled as she lined up the presents while Kotori cooed to Umiko, then she stood up to crouch in front of Kotori so she could pat Umiko's head "Are you excited, little one?"

After opening the presents from the girls (and yet again, Umiko earned _mo__re_ toys - and clothes. Nico and Maki got her a Burberry dress, and Kotori squealed in delight) they were finally going to open their presents for each other.

"From Papa, Umiko-chan!" Kotori smiled, showing the bulky box to Umiko, then she unwrapped it "Oh..!"

"Umiko has been showing some advanced skills, so.. I got her a jumperoo. Especially since you have to do all the preparations for Nozomi's dress," Umi explained as she took out the jumperoo from the box "but you love having Umiko around.. I suppose this will help, right?"

"Thank you, Umi-chan..! Umiko-chan, your papa spoils you a lot already~!"

Umi unwrapped Kotori's present for Umiko and smiled to herself, before taking the clothes out of the box.

"_'50% Ocean, 50% Bird = 100% Seagull'_" Umi laughed, showing the clothes to Umiko "And would you look at that, your mother made _four_ so you can wear one now, one when your size is 3-6 months, one when your size is 6-9 months and another one for when you're a one year old."

"Let's slip it on, shall we~?"

After slipping it on Umiko, Kotori set her down on the rocker and turned it on to soothe her after having a _long_ day out. This also gave her the chance to spend more time with Umi - after all, it is Umiko's first Christmas, but also _their_ first Christmas as a couple after a long time.

"Okay, let's open each other's presents now~!" Kotori happily gave Umi a box, who, in return gave her a slightly heavier one "Umi-chan, merry Christmas! I love you~"

"Kotori, merry Christmas as well. I love you, too." Umi smiled, then carefully undid the ribbon from Kotori's present "Now, I know this is handmade, but.. what is it?"

"Open it!"

Umi grinned and her eyes glimmered bright as she opened it, revealing a kyūdo uniform that had her name stitched on. She examined it, staring at her name.

_'Sonoda Umi'_

"The last time you went to the Dojo to do archery, you complained how you had to wear typical clothing instead of the uniform since you outgrew it.. and since I knew your measurements, I thought, why not make one? So in return for doing Yui-nee a favor, I asked," Kotori smiled as she recalled making the uniform for Umi, after gathering all information needed "what was needed and what is the fabric used for this uniform. She happily helped me out. Do you like it, Umi-chan?"

"Of course..! I'm so happy.. look, it even has my name!"

"I'm glad you love it! Now, what did Umi-chan get me?"

Kotori unwrapped the gift, and her eyes widened upon seeing the product. She opened the box, and let out a squeal as she realized the color of the KitchenAid mixer that Umi got her - pastel green, her favorite.

"You've been into baking even more, and I get the chance to taste them.. so think of this as a way of me thanking you, as well." Umi explained, then smiled as Kotori put the mixer aside to hug her tightly "I take it that you love it?"

"Yes~! Very much so!"

"I'm glad, then."

Eventually, both of them got distracted by Umiko's cuteness, and began talking about her until the little one fell asleep. Soon, Kotori brought her to her room - where a baby monitor was installed to watch her. Umi, on the other hand, brought her presents from the family upstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Miko-chan.. I hope you had fun today."

"Kotori," Umi soon embraced Kotori from behind, resting her head on her shoulder, nuzzling close to her "merry Christmas. I love you, very much so."

"Hm.. I take it that Umi-chan wants my attention this time?" Kotori turned around, greeting her with a mischievious smile, then she suddenly dragged Umi to their room "Come on, while the little one is fast asleep~"

"K-Kotori? Your stitches-"

"It's been _more_ than six weeks, Umi-chan! And besides," Kotori shut the door behind them, confident that Umiko, sleeping like a log, wouldn't wake up (and that the baby monitor would send an alert to her phone if she _does_ wake up) "don't you want Kotori for yourself, too?"

(Yeah, that forming bulge in Umi's pants said yes.)

"Kotori.." Umi averted her eyes, backing up until she eventually sat on their bed, finally admitting defeat "fine, fine. Wait, where did you get that condom, even?!"

"Don't mind that," Kotori managed to tear the condom's wrapper using her teeth, spitting the wrapper aside "shall we?"

Safe to say, Yui's dice from five months ago came in handy tonight. And that Umi was completely drained by dawn - physically, in almost _all_ ways.

It was a merry Christmas indeed, and Umiko slept through the night, sound asleep.

* * *

**side-note:**

**umi has been captured by the birb after almost _one_ year of not pouncing on her.**

**and just like that, umiko is a nee-chan to be! can't wait to write about yui's mischievious twins uwu i hope this 6k long fluffy chapter is enough as a sorry for uploading late!**

**the next skip scene is umi's birthday, and the next one would be nozoeli's wedding. so if i do timeskips right, and if i write longer chapters, this can be finished within 30 chapters, or 35 if i feel like it :') now the question is,**

**if i eventually end up writing _more_ timeskip chapters of umiko and the rest of muse babies kazuyui twins growing up, should i actually make like.. a separate book for that? there wouldn't be an actual storyline, just muse being parents uwu**

**i would really love to hear your thoughts! stay safe and wash yo hands**

**see ya next chapter!**

**\- zumi**


	27. Ocean's Day

**author's note**

**guess who's gonna have start:dash! and school uniform nendoroid petite second yearz soon uwu im so happy i found one for an affordable price! should be here this july, june if covid-19 won't delay it, since it comes from japan uwu i recently got more merch and my birthday is coming up on august, so yezzir im gonna ask for figmas**

**i altered reality a bit here so that the same-sex marriage is legal in japan, so nozoeli, kotoumi and the rest of the ships can marry in their homecountry~ i truly hope a day comes where same-sex marriage is accepted worldwide. after all, love is love, right?**

**there's a big chance i'll upload a "part two" of this story, though it won't have a main plot. i plan to finish this story with the news of another couple expecting. the story will most likely be full of oneshots, twoshots of the children growing up and getting into different shenanigans, so i do hope you guys like the idea of it. let me know what you think of it! (i just can't let go of this story as well hhh but business deal will be my top priority once baby, maybe is finished)**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Nitsuy: honestly.. due to all of that, i just _can't _believe kotori is straight. perhaps bi, yes, but def not straight- and that's fine by me! though the fact that she has a chibi doll of umi crying in defeat in her room.. *shudders* koto not innocent.**

**Hiei's Curry: yayy! glad you like the idea of a story of the girls being parents. i'll try to make it like a part two of this series, but it can also be a standalone so not every reader has to go through baby maybe first! and yes, poor umi is outnumbered..**

**K. Yahiro: thank you for enjoying this story and business deal! your english is wonderful, don't worry! this story/main story follows a timeline, which is why i'm thinking of publishing another story that will be filled with stories of the children growing up. of course, by the end of this series, a couple will be expecting, and it isn't _just _KazuYui - i plan to have nozoeli have their child before nicomaki, but it may change :D as for their appearances.. i haven't thought much about it, but nicomaki's child(ren) will definitely be stubborn like their parents. once more, thank you for enjoying this story and i'm glad it makes you happy!**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Love Live franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 26: __Ocean's Day_ _I_

_March 14, 2019 - Sonoda Umiko is currently five months old_

It was a nice, warm, and slightly windy morning. In the Sonoda-Minami household, every morning, Umiko gets a few minutes of sunshine. Today seemed like a normal day despite it being March 14th - a day before Umi's birthday, but it was also a month and a week before NozoEli's wedding. Kotori worked even harder, preparing finishing touches of Nozomi's wedding gown and recital dress, so she spent longer days and nights in the sewing room. Today, Umi didn't bother waking her up and decided to give Umiko a stroll down the park alone. After planting a soft kiss on Kotori's forehead and leaving a note telling her about their whereabouts, the father-daughter tandem went out to get the much-needed morning sunlight.

"Umiko, Mama has been awfully busy these days, no?" Umi sighed as she pushed the stroller, hearing Umiko babble in return "At least she gets you often and puts you in the jumperoo in her office.."

These days, Kotori spent more time in her sewing room/office than out. She'd prepare a quick meal during the mornings - often making breakfast, lunch and dinner together so Umi could just reheat it - and take Umiko to her office so they could spend time together. As for Umi.. by the time Kotori would creep into their room after finishing the day's work and planting a kiss on Umiko's head (who began sleeping in her own room just last month as recommended by her pediatrician) Umi would be fast asleep underneath the covers, oftentimes she'd cover her entire head or sleep with her face buried in her pillow, and Kotori being Kotori.. she doesn't ever want to wake Umi up from her sleep, so she just goes straight to bed as well.

"Of course, I'm glad she still spends time with you, but ah.." Umi let out a sigh, pausing in her tracks as they arrived at the park. She shook her head, dismissing any thoughts of wanting Kotori's attention badly "No, Kotori is busy.. I should respect that. Ah, Umiko, let's lay down the picnic mat so you can play around?"

* * *

_An hour later..._

"We're home," Umi announced her entry, taking Umiko out of the stroller and plopping her down on the soft foam mat of the living room. She pointed at the little bluenette, giving her a serious look "Now, don't move."

Despite Umiko being _o__nly_ five months, she knows how to roll over on her own, and is already trying to crawl; though she just.. wiggles most of the time, moving her chubby arms and legs around - this would make Umi laugh every time she sees it happen.

"Gah."

"Good, you understand me." Umi smiled proudly at her daughter "What else do you know?"

By the time Kotori came down after hearing Umi and Umiko's laughter, Umi was laying on her stomach as well, talking to Umiko - who had been drooling for a while now.

"Hey, come to think of it.. it will be one year since I knew about you," Umi mumbled, focused on Umiko and oblivious that Kotori is currently watching them (and trying so hard not to laugh) "I'm sorry about that conception party that your Aunt Honoka threw when she was here last month.."

Yes. Last February 6, Honoka came in, with a custom cake that had a frosting design of a sperm cell going towards an egg, some balloons shaped as sperm cells (Where did she get them? The world may never know.) _and_ she somehow convinced Luna Hotel and Karaoke to give her the keychain that had the hotel room's (the one where Umi and Kotori stayed in and did... _that_) number. She called it conception day, that it has been a year since Umiko was conceived - therefore, she thinks it's worth celebrating.

"Hey, Umiko.. do you know how grateful I am for you? You brought happiness to our lives and, thanks to you," Umi reached out to caress Umiko's head, tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ear "I got to be with your Mama again. You're like our little miracle."

Just then, Umiko began whining, making sucking motions with her mouth. And even though Umi _is_ a great first-time parent, she still gets confused when Umiko does cry.

"E-Eh? Umiko, is it time to change your diaper? Do you want your toy? A-Ah, you wanna nap? Or-"

"Umiko-chan is hungry, Umi-chan~" Kotori let out a giggle, finally going towards the two. She gave Umi a chaste kiss on the lips, then picked up the little bluenette "Come with Mama for a moment, hm? I'll feed you in my sewing room, then you can play with Mama while I sew~!"

"Ah, you're awake already,"

"I woke up a few minutes after you guys left. I already prepared breakfast for you, Umi-chan, I'll try to cook lunch and dinner individually again!"

"It's alright if you can't, I understand how busy you are. I can cook my own meals, don't worry." Umi smiled warmly, watching Umiko laugh as Kotori tickled her tummy "Though, Eli _did_ say she wants to have lunch with me somewhere, is that fine?"

"Ah, of course! It must be because she feels a bit nervous about the wedding coming up~ No worries, I can take care of Umiko-chan. She's a good girl whenever Mama is sewing anyway, isn't that right, baby?"

"Bueh!"

"She really is," Umi stood up, and gave Umiko a kiss on the head - another kiss that lingered for a moment on Kotori's forehead "Work hard, Kotori. But hey, remember to take breaks, okay? I'll try to be quick with Eli."

"Eheh, thank you, Umi-chan!"

* * *

_Lunchtime w/ Eli_

"Oh."

Beside her, Eli was grinning mischievously. They stood in front a maid café, but it wasn't just any other maid café.

_It was the maid café where the Legendary Maid Minalinsky worked._

"Eli, no, we are _not_ eating-"

"Come on, Umi! For old time's sake!" Eli pushed Umi in, still grinning like a fool "I heard after all these years, they still kept the Minalinsky special."

_"But the **real** Minalinsky special is something only I can order back then.."_ Umi thought, ignoring the girls' sweet voice of 'welcome back, master!' _"Heh.. Kotori's kiss on the cheek__ is the best part of that order._

_Wait. No. Shameless."_

"Umi, you have 'shameless' written all over you again. Just remember," Eli sighed as she took a seat, signaling one of the maids to give them a menu "you got Kotori pregnant and we all know that the stork did _not_ drop Umiko."

"...please shut up, Eli.." Umi groaned, but soon sat still as a maid offered her a menu "Thank you."

"Perhaps, are you Minalinsky's partner?" The maid asked as she cocked her head, and grinned when Umi nodded shyly "How wonderful~! My older sister worked with her here! She's still the best maid of Akihabara, y'know?"

"I'll.. I'll be sure to tell her, thank you," Umi sheepishly smiled, and without opening the menu, she began to place her order "Is it true that the Minalinsky special is still available?"

"Ah, yes! The jiggly cheesecake and pink lemonade?"

"I'll have that, then."

"Whoa, Umi ordering sweets? Well, it _is_ your girlfriend's specialty," Eli laughed, teasing Umi. After a few seconds of looking at the menu, she looked up to the maid "I'll have a parfait."

"Desserts for lunch?"

"I already had some earlier." The two said in unison, while the maid waitress just chuckled as she wrote down their orders.

"I'll be back with you guys in a second, _masters_," The maid informed them, and signaled another one to pour water in their cups "My co-worker will be here shortly to give you guys water."

"..it feels wrong to be here," Umi mumbled, then took a sip of water "Eli, why here?"

"Nostalgia, that's all. Also because I know you come here often before because of Kotori."

"And..?" Umi raised her eyebrow, knowing Eli called her out for lunch for something else as well. Her suspicions were confirmed when Eli let out a whine as she slumped her shoulders.

"I.. I'm getting married next month and it just hit me!"

_"Heh. Oh, wait, I did something similar a month before Umiko was born..__"_

Once they finished eating and Eli paid the bill (Umi wanted to, but Eli insisted since she was the one who dragged Umi out after all) they went out and eventually landed at a cheesecake shop.

"Second servings?"

"No, for Kotori," Umi explained, then began placing her order to the cashier "And a chocolate milkshake for her. The cheesecakes are for take-out, please."

"Whoa.. what a lucky girl Kotori is, tomorrow is _your_ birthday yet you're getting cheesecake for her. And yay, chocolate!"

"Kotori has been working hard on Nozomi's dress, handsewing the final details and the butterflies," Umi informed her as they sat down, waiting for her order. A smile formed on her lips as she thought of her two _greatest_ treasures, remembering the sight of Kotori humming while sewing and Umiko would dance along in her jumperoo "And she still takes care of Umiko, feeding her directly and changing her diapers, putting her to sleep.. I help out, of course, but sometimes she just insists taking Umiko with her."

"You guys sound like a lovely family. Ah, milkshake!"

"Have you and Nozomi talked about family planning already?" Umi began the conversation, letting out a sigh after watching Eli drink her milkshake happily "You're already childlike enough, yet Nozomi wants one.."

"H-Hey! I just like chocolate, then you call me childlike? What about you who cries after losing to a card game?!"

"I-I am definitely not like a child!" Umi cried out, slamming the table. The moment everyone in the shop laid their eyes on her, she let out a cough and apologized, then calmed down "I-It's just that, I've been hearing Nozomi and Kotori talk through phone.. Nozomi has been wanting a child even before Umiko was born, and now Umiko is here, she fell more in love with the idea of having a baby. I want to know what's _your _thoughts about it."

"I.. We haven't talked about it _seriously_ but of course I know Nozomi wants a baby, especially after she laid her eyes on adorable Umiko," Eli let out a sigh, putting down her milkshake. She _does_ want to have a family with Nozomi, really. It's her dream to see those emerald eyes on another little girl - or boy, it doesn't matter, but _when_ is the right time to try and conceive? A blush formed on Eli's face after realizing things in her mind "..though I won't be too surprised if.. you know, a baby happens.."

"You two have been doing it without protection?!" Umi gasped in a low voice, careful not to be heard by everyone in the café "Seriously, Eli.."

"We just get too caught up in the moment, and next thing you know I'm in-"

"I do not wish to hear about your intimate life, thank you."

"..anyways, let's talk about family-related things later. When do you plan to propose to Kotori?"

"Isn't it too soon? We haven't even marked our first year as a couple-"

"You're saying it's too soon yet you had a baby _before_ engagement or marriage.. and besides, Umi, do you really care about timing? You're certain that Kotori is the one, right?"

"..of course. I've always known she's the one I want to..spend my life with."

"Then what are you waiting for? You got the ring, you got the girl!"

Well, what was Umi waiting for, anyway? The right time could be _anytime._ The perfect mood? Perfect setting? Perfect scenario?

"I just..want things to be perfect for her. I want it to be memorable, something unique. The way we started dating recently wasn't.. as romantic as I wanted it to be, so I want to try and make my proposal as magical as possible," Umi explained, looking frustrated and confused. It's hard, really. Most people expect proposals to be magical, unique, heartwarming.. and of course, Umi wants that for _her_ Kotori "It's not as easy as it looks like, Eli."

"You do know that as long as it's you, Kotori finds anything unique? For her, you're the only 'Umi' and can't be replaced, therefore you're unique. And don't ask me how I know," Eli took a bite from the chocolate wafer included in her milkshake, then proceeded to point it at Umi "I will just answer with one word."

"Which is...?"

"Nozomi."

Umi let out another sigh - her nth one for the day and it's only 1 PM. "I'm not surprised."

And so, the two spent the entire time waiting for the cheesecake talking about 2/3 of the soldier game's woes about the future, mainly.

Poor Maki, couldn't come due to finals creeping up on her.

* * *

By the time Umi came home, it was already 6 PM. Unfortunately, Eli dragged her to other places as she talked about her future with Nozomi, and KotoUmi's future as a married or at least engaged couple. Other places included chocolate shops. Mainly chocolate shops.

Umi stood in front of her home, letting out a relieved sigh as she relaxed her shoulders before she went to unlock the door. Holding the key near the keyhole, she paused, remembering Eli's words.

_"What are you waiting for?"_

"I honestly have no idea anymore," Umi let out a whine, then she opened the door. After closing the door again, she removed her shoes before taking another step into her home "I'm hom-"

"I'll sell it as fully furnished, Mom. I don't think I need an apartment anymore, not when I'm here with Umi-chan. E-Eh? Engagement... Umi-chan hasn't asked, no.."

Umi decided not to talk in order to listen to Kotori talking to her mother upstairs, outside Umiko's room. Of course, she knew that eavesdropping is bad.. but she couldn't help it, not when she's frustrated about engagement and all.

"I think Umi-chan and I can take this slowly, Mom. Of course, I'd love to marry Umi-chan as soon as I could, but I like this pace of ours as well. We're happy and content with what we have at the moment, and I'm sure one day we'll take the next step together."

Umi smiled, content with Kotori's answer. She decided to stay quiet still as she placed the cheesecake on the table, and her mouth watered at the sight of the dinner Kotori prepared.

_"She makes everything and anything look like it came from a five-star restaurant.."_

"Yes, yes, I'll send pictures of Umiko when she's awake. Bye-bye, Mom." Kotori made her way downstairs, and quickly ran towards Umi to hug her "Umi-chan, you're home!"

"Indeed. I decided to stay quiet since.. you seem busy, talking to Mom," Umi returned the hug, stroking Kotori's back "I bought cheesecake bites for you, the same one I bought for Umiko's first ultrasound, remember? You've been working so hard after all, you deserve a treat."

"Wait, really?" Kotori pulled away from the hug with a grin, and proceeded to check out the cheesecake Umi bought for her. She let out a squeal as she opened the box, then proceeded to hug Umi once more "Umi-chan, the best! Thank you~!"

"How is Umiko? Asleep?"

"Mhm! And, we can finally have dinner together again," Kotori pulled out a chair and sat down, beckoning Umi to sit across her "Like we used to!"

"I'm glad. It certainly has been a while since we last ate together.. well, without Umiko, anyways," Umi smiled as she sat across Kotori.

"Hey, Umi-chan? I'm sorry, I haven't eaten with you in ages.. I'm almost done with the dresses, but the finishing touches can be slightly complicated. I'm really sorry, Umi-chan!"

"Hm? It's.. okay," Umi managed to mutter before taking one of the dishes, bringing it close to her mouth before she paused. She put her chopsticks down and frowned, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible "Though I do get lonely sometimes when you work even in the late nights.."

"Hm? What was that, Umi-chan?"

"A-Ah, nothing, nothing!"

"Ehh, I swore I heard something.. well, eat up, okay? I made some of your favorite dishes."

_"Umi-chan, you know I actually heard you, right?"_

"Ah, my apologies.. I actually forgot to give my thanks," Umi groaned to herself. If this happened at the Sonoda Household, she would've been scolded, definitely. "Itadakimasu."

"Mhm, itadakimasu!"

And so, the two of them spent dinner together after a few weeks (two, three?) of them eating in different places. They talked about multiple other things, like the progress of Nozomi's dresses, how Umiko seems to grow even more every passing day, about Eli's woes as a future parent. Kotori wanted to ask one question, a question that had been lingering ever since her call with her mother - _w__hen can we take the next step of our relationship?_

Little did she know, Umi already has the prized Sonoda heirloom engagement ring on hand, and is simply planning a perfect moment and scenario for her to pop the question. When exactly? She didn't know. Actually, neither of them knew - but it'll come one day.

_11:55 PM_

"That'll be all for today.. huh, Umiko-chan?" Kotori smiled, satisfied with her work as she put the needle back in the drawer of her desk. Her gaze soon traveled to little Umiko, who fell asleep while playing in the jumperoo. How adorable, she thought, that a little baby could sleep while standing up. At the same time, she felt guilty leaving her daughter there "Come to Mama now.."

She carefully took Umiko in her arms, careful not to wake the little bluenette up. Kotori made her way to Umiko's room and set the little one in the crib, playing the mobile afterward.

"Sleep well, my angel," Kotori smiled, caressing Umiko's head. She put a little blanket on Umiko, and placed her favorite plush beside her. After planting a goodnight kiss atop of her forehead and turning on her nightlight, she quietly left the room and closed the door. She looked at the wall-clock and grinned, excited.

_11:59 PM, March 14, 2019_

"Umi-chaan?" Kotori peeked first, checking if Umi was awake. Once again, Umi is comfy underneath the blanket, though at least her head was visible and not covered like the usual. Kotori woke her up with a gentle kiss on the forehead, as well as one that lingered for quite a while on the lips "Umi-chan, wake up, please.."

"Koto.." Umi let out a yawn, squinting "..ri. What's the matter..?"

"Happy birthday, Umi-chan," Kotori giggled, planting another kiss on Umi's cheek. She soon got under the covers as well, giving Umi a tight embrace. She smiled, feeling the bluenette return the embrace _and_ burying her face in the ashen-haired's neck "I'm sorry.. I didn't get you a gift for this day. I was so busy, I didn't notice time passing by so quickly-"

Umi let out a cough, confusing the ashen-haired. Still, Kotori played with the dark blue locks, combing her fingers through them. She began to hum 'happy birthday,' until it was interrupted as she let out a little squeal. Did Umi just.. plant kisses on her neck?

"Umi-chan..?"

"I.. can have you as my present, right? Just for tonight," Umi's voice was slightly muffled, but Kotori noticed how it sounded deeper, and huskier. Like the voice Umi would unconsciously use when she initiates intimate moments "Can we forget about everything else.. so I can have you, just for tonight? Please?"

Umi looked up, meeting Kotori's eyes. While Umi's amber eyes were filled with longing and hope, there was a hint of lust in them.

How could Kotori say no to such request?

* * *

_March 15, Morning_

_"Bbah! Mmgah! Bueh!"_

Umiko's loud morning greetings woke MamaKoto! up through the baby monitor. Unlike most babies, who cry as soon as they wake up alone, Umiko likes to babble happily. At first, Kotori struggled to move - not _just_ because her legs were aching ("Mou, it's like 50 Shades of Sonoda when she initiates..") but also because Umi hugged her waist rather tight.

"Umi-chan.. Miko-chan is awake, I'll go check on her.."

"Hngh.." Umi's eyebrows furrowed, then soon her grip on Kotori's waist loosened. Quickly, Kotori stood up, putting her yellow pillow in place of herself. Until now, she still finds the sight of Umi, snuggling happily into the yellow pillow, adorable "Kotori.."

"That should do the trick," Kotori let out a sigh, putting on one of Umi's baggy shirts after slipping on a new pair of underwear. As she stretched, she let out a yawn, and soon a whimper after her muscles ached. She just let out an embarrassed giggle, looking at the mess of scattered clothing on the floor "I'll clean it up later.."

_"Bbuah! Mmuh!"_

"Coming, my love," Kotori called out to Umiko, who seemed to quiet down after hearing her mother through the little speaker of her camera. She _did_ seem confused though, because _where did Mama's voice come from if she isn't here? _"I should probably not sew today, it's Umi-chan's birthday, after all."

Kotori soon left their room to go to Umiko's (who started sleeping in her own room when she turned four months old) and chuckled, watching Umiko try to crawl yet again.

"Little wriggly girl, what are you doing this morning?" Kotori spoke softling, startling Umiko slightly. Still, after she realized her mother is here, she grinned and wiggled her arms and legs even more, letting out a giggle when her mother picked her up "It's Papa's birthday today, shall we make her a special treat? Manjuu, maybe? Honoka-chan gave me a _similar_ recipe to the Homura Manjuu.."

And so, to the kitchen they went. Kotori wore a pastel green apron as she began preparing ingredients after making a quick breakfast, while in her little highchair was Umiko, who also wore an apron and a tiny chef's hat. Kotori gave her a pacifier with frozen milk inside, so she happily nibbled that while her mother began baking.

"Kotori?" Umi stood in front of the kitchen, now wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She rubbed the sleep off of her eyes, yawning.

"Eek!"

"Bueh!"

The two let out surprised sounds of their own, and Umi swore that their little tuffs of hair on top 'jumped.' She squinted her eyes again, then sat down beside Umiko, giving her a good morning kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, sunshine, Kotori.." Umi smiled, cooing to Umiko. Thankfully, she didn't notice what Kotori was making, and Kotori was relieved "Kotori, what are you making?"

"Dessert, since it _is _Umi-chan's birthday, after all!"

"And what kind of dessert?"

"That's.. a secret~"

"Last night was.. um," Umi soon began blushing, her eyes focused on Umiko's so she could avoid Kotori's "I... Was I too rough?"

Kotori let out a giggle, refusing to answer anything more than that.

"Umi-chan, once you two are done with breakfast, can you bring Umiko-chan out for morning sun? I'll join you guys once I'm done with this."

"Hm? Okay then.."

* * *

**side-note:**

**whoa i wasn't expecting it to get this long :0 i'll make this into a two part chapter so i can upload this now, since, if i don't i'll probably delay it further- part two should be up next weekend or next next weekend :3**

**once more, please give me your thoughts about having a different story full of short stories of muse being parents!**

**-zumi**


	28. Ocean's Day II

**author's notes**

**the next chapter is mainly NozoEli! hurrah! Alexa, play Garasu no Hanazono!**

**once more, i'd like to know your opinion regarding a collection of short stories about muse being parents, like a part two of baby, maybe. if you guys like the idea of short stories, i already have _some_ chapters about umiko and muse bbys together (tsubahono's child is the _best_ one to write about so far lmao)**

**baby, maybe will most likely end by ch 34-35 tbh, by then, all of the important scenes should be there. i won't add scenes like mother's day/father's day here, but, again, if you guys like the idea of short stories, i will upload KotoUmi's first mother's day/father's day there as well as umiko's second christmas uwu it'll be cuter and better than the first since umiko can walk/babble by then!**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**Hiei's Curry: glad you love the idea of it! as for who is the dominant one.. depends ;)**

**Prince Ushio: umi-chan gets _too_ bold sometimes, no?**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Love Live franchise or any of its characters****.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Seven: __Ocean's Day II_

**_An hour later.._**

Umi bounced Umiko on her lap, cooing to the little one from time to time. The little bluenette would giggle and smile in return, but would often pause when she sees a dog or a bird nearby.

"Your mama should be coming soon, Umiko," Umi told her daughter, who decided that she had enough giggles and wanted to eat. The main mistake Umi did? She forgot Umiko's bottle. And while Umiko is a well-behaved, 'angelic' (as her papa calls her) little one who barely cried, much like Kotori, she gets rather.. moody and pouty when she's hungry "Umiko.. I know, I know, I'm sorry I forgot..! I'll message Kotori again.."

She was able to distract Umiko with a pacifier, then quickly took out her phone to send a quick message to Kotori, who apparently sent her a message as well.

**_Three _****_notifications from: Kotori_**

**Kotori: Geez Umi-chan, you left Mi-chan's milk here.. I'll be there soon, I'm just picking up something from the convenience store. ****Is she hungry? Tell her Mama will be there soon!**

**Kotori: By the way, Umi-chan**

**Kotori: Happy birthday! i loveee you! i hope you enjoy my presents for you!**

**Umi:** **I know, I'm really sorry. Was about to message if you could bring it but I suppose you knew already****?**

**Umi: and thank you, Kotori. I love you as well.**

Until now, Umi couldn't help but smile whenever Kotori says I love you to her. Ah, to think that last year, and even the years before that, she only hoped to hear those three words again one last time from her.. now, she has a happy family with her. If she was told she'd eventually have a family with Kotori in the past, she would've laughed it off, saying it's a lie, that such dream wouldn't happen.

But hey, in some cases, dreams come true.

"Bbah."

And like that, Umiko ruined PapaUmi's moment by tossing her pacifier to the grass.

"Umiko..! Now it's dirty, you naughty little girl.." Umi sighed, putting Umiko back into her stroller before picking up the now-dirty pacifier. She gave Umiko another look, and apparently, that was enough to let the little bluenette know she did something wrong. Umi stayed quiet as she placed the pacifier back into the baby bag, then faced Umiko "Well, now what do we do? I left your bottle at home by accident, Mama is at the convenience store, and you tossed your pacifier.. We don't have a sterilizer with us, you know?"

"Bbuah?" Umiko cocked her head, then reached out to poke Umi's cheek. And with a pout (and those cute little puppy eyes,) Umiko let out a little whine "Mmah.."

"..is that your version of your Mama's 'onegai'? Hm.. adorable, I would say," Umi let out a giggle, removing Umiko's hand from her cheek. She patted the little one's head, slightly messing it up in the process of doing so (oh, she just _knew_ Kotori would scold her.. something like, "Umi-chan, keep Mi-chan's hair tidy!") "but you do need to work that out. I don't need to tell your Mama about it, I just _know_ she'll teach you regardless. And look at you, you already know it."

After a few minutes, Umiko began whining again, asking for food -- and Umi couldn't help but feel horrible for forgetting one important thing _once._

"Umiko, I'm sure Mama is coming soon.. please wait, okay? I'm so sorry, I forgot your milk at home.."

"Umi-chaaan! Umiko-chan!"

In other people's eyes, Kotori looked like a lovely young parent going towards her partner and her child while holding a picnic basket and another ecobag. In Umi's eyes, however, she looked like some saint coming to save her not only from the stares of (judgemental) people, but also from Umiko's _loud_ cry of hunger.

"Kotori..!"

"Miko-chan, Mama's here.. here, have your bottle~" Kotori instantly sat down in front of Umiko, placing the bottle in her mouth and smiling as soon as the little one held it tight, as if she was afraid someone would take it from her. She soon focused on Umi, who let out a sigh "Umi-chan? I brought food, let's have a picnic?"

"Ehm, Kotori.. wasn't that a big mistake I made? I forgot our daughter's food.." Umi pouted, puffing her cheeks in the process. Kotori couldn't help but let out a giggle, then she planted a kiss on Umi's cheek "Eh?"

"I think it's fine, we do make mistakes here and there. Don't tell me you think you're a bad parent just because of that?"

"..yes, I do.."

"Silly Umi-chan," Kotori chuckled, leaning on her shoulder. With her left hand, she held Umi's right hand, and then she gazed at Umiko, who happily leaned back on her stroller as she sucked her bottle. Soon, Umi looked at her as well, and both of them couldn't help but smile.

"I think you did a lot for Umiko-chan already. A little mistake like that won't automatically make you a bad papa, especially since you've done a lot for her even _before_ she was born. So, don't worry, okay? You're a great papa to our Umiko-chan."

"..I suppose so.. thank you, Kotori."

"Mm, I'm just reminding you," Kotori shook her head as she pulled away, then smiled again "Happy birthday, Umi-chan! Let's lay out the picnic mat? It's unfair for Umiko-chan to eat alone.."

Kotori hummed happily as she laid out the picnic mat with Umi's help, then the bluenette looked at her questionably after it laid flat on the ground.

"Eh? Didn't we just have breakfast--"

"It's your birthday, Umi-chan, shouldn't we have fun for once? You can go back to doing jogging tomorrow," Kotori happily sat down on the picnic mat, then she brought one hand close to her chest, clutching it lightly "Umi-chan.."

_"Oh, no.."_

"..onegai!"

_MamaKoto, 1 - - - PapaUmi, 0_

Umi let out a defeated sigh, nodding. She went ahead to pick up Umiko in her arms, letting out a chuckle as the little one furrowed her eyebrows after Umi removed the bottle from her mouth.

"Umiko, here you go," Umi sat down on the mat, making the little bluenette sit down on her lap as she returned the bottle to her mouth "Now, what did you bring for us, Kotori?"

"Hmm.. close your eyes!"

Umi raised one eyebrow, slightly confused, but she still obliged. The funny thing for Kotori was Umi even covered Umiko's eyes with her hand, and the little one could care less.

Kotori brought out the things she prepared -- warm miso soup in a thermos, a large bento box (for the two of them) with Umi's favorite dishes and side dishes, a water tumbler, a bunch of grapes and of course, the main dessert,

Kotori's homemade manjuu, that had 'Umi' written on top. While Kotori knew it was no match to Homura's manjuu, she hoped Umi would love it, at least.

"Okay, open your eyes now!"

"Seriously, what did you-- Oh.." Umi's eyes instantly widened after she saw the manjuus, and Kotori could only giggle when the bluenette's jaw dropped.

Manjuus, for her? From Kotori?

"I made these with love, I hope you like them!"

"K-Kotori.."

"Umi-chan, say aah!" Kotori brought one manjuu close to the bluenette's mouth, pouting when she refused to open her mouth "Ah~!"

"Kotori, I'm not.. a baby.."

"Well, I can call you baby if I want to," Kotori pouted even more, then side glanced. Huh.. they didn't really have couple nicknames, and she only realized it now "Say, Umi-chan, why don't we call each other things like baby or babe?"

"I.. It's too shameless..!"

"You say that when Umiko-chan is here.." Kotori rolled her eyes, smiling a little mischieviously "Didn't we do something rather shameless to have her here? We did the same thing last night, too.."

"...let's not.. talk about that--"

"Just say aaah!" Kotori pressed the manjuu against Umi's mouth again, and smiled as the bluenette _finally_ took a bite "Is it good?"

Umi didn't need to answer, she just gave a nod and took another bite, and _another_, and another..

"Bueh."

..until she snapped back into reality after her daughter lightly hit her leg. After the little bluenette did that, it seemed like she was trying to reach out for one manjuu as well, making Kotori giggle.

"Ma chérie, I don't think you can have manjuu yet.." Kotori lightly pinched her daughter's cheek, and let out another giggle when the little one pouted in return. While appearance-wise, Umiko looks more like Kotori, she acts more like Umi.. even when it comes to manjuus "Don't worry, you'll have some solid food next month~ Be patient, okay?"

"You're growing up too fast.." Umi's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her daughter, slightly pouting as well "To think that you're almost half a year old.. next thing we know, you're probably off to daycare already.."

"Oh~? Papa Umi-chan is being emotional?"

"..can I have one more manjuu?" Umi ignored Kotori's comment. She just gave her daughter a pat on the head, giving her one of the new pacifiers that Kotori brought along with her.

"Mhm! I made lots, so say aaah~!"

"Are you..gonna keep feeding me?"

"Hm.." Kotori pondered for a moment, holding the manjuu close to Umi's mouth -- but not directly against. Should she..? It _is_ fun, seeing Umi like this.. "Yes, part of my birthday program for Miss Sonoda Umi..chan!"

"Really, now.." Umi chuckled, opening her mouth with an 'ah~' "Okay then, I'll accept it -- just for today!"

"I'll do it whenever I want to~"

* * *

By the time they finished their picnic, (Umi was really surprised how she ate desserts _before_ having the bento) little Umiko fell asleep in her stroller and Kotori watched her while Umi fixed everything up.

"I can help--"

"Stay with Umiko, please? Of course, the park is safe, but.." Umi seemed to have a serious face as she packed the now-empty containers back into the picnic basket "I wouldn't want to risk Umiko's safety, not when there are a lot of..horrible people in the world."

"Ehh, protective papa?" Kotori let out a sigh, though she wore a smile on. After that, it was quiet again, and Kotori never really liked staying quiet.. especially not on Umi's special day! "By the way, Nozomi-chan will pick up Umiko-chan later on."

"Huh? Why?"

"Eheh, I don't know. Nozomi-chan suddenly offered it last night," Kotori spoke, now focused on the sleeping little bluenette. She caressed her head, smiling -- though there was a hint of sadness in it. Since Umiko was born, she hasn't spent longer than a few hours away from Kotori, and the 'mama bird' wasn't so happy with the idea of the little one being away for a while "I'm hesitating not because I don't trust Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan, but because I'll miss this little one.."

Just then, Umi received a message from Nozomi, so the bluenette paused packing to check the message.

**Nozomi: hey-a, umi-chan!! hope you can convince kotori-chan to let us pick umiko-chan up later. i know you guys have that babysitting manual whatever for little umiko-chan, and besidess, i'm great with babies! i helped take care of the teachers' babies in otonokizaka, yknow?**

**Umi: Why do you plan to take my daughter?**

**Nozomi: ok wow im not kidnapping umiko-chan -3-**** elicchi and i can have our own baby, eventually**

**Nozomi: i know koto-chan has been busy, prepping the dresses for our wedding. think of it as a birthday and a thank you gift in one!**

**Umi: How is my birthday related to this?**

**Nozomi: idk, thought you'd like to have birthday sex?**

**Nozomi: kidding, kidding-- but lets be honest that will probably occur**

**Umi: Nozomi****.**

**Nozomi: you and koto-chan haven't been alone together since miko-chan was born, and even before that, kotori-chan was pregnant-- time alone for a couple is important!**

**Nozomi: tell me if she says yes, we'll pick up umiko-chan by lunch and return her around.. 10 am tomorrow? sounds good? should be enough time for you guys to hang out like a typical couple**

**Nozomi: also enough time for a few rounds w/ ms. sonoda ;)**

"Kotori, um.. Why not give it a try?"

"Eh? I thought you'd disagree?"

"Well, it would be nice if you'd take..a day off, right? And.." Umi continued what she was doing, avoiding Kotori's gaze "we haven't spent much time together, no?"

"You mean, alone? Without Miko-chan?"

"..yeah?"

"Ehhh, Umi-chan wants my full attention?" Kotori giggled, then looked at Umiko again. Just one night would do, right? One night without Umiko would be fine.. "Okay, then.. I'll let Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan take care of her."

Umi just let out a satisfied hum, trying to keep that smile from forming on her face. Kotori, on the other hand, began listing down the things that Umiko needed to bring with her, and paused. Would she be lonely? Fussy? Wait, no, actually.. Whenever the two visited, Umiko _loved_ being in Eli's arms ("Have your own and don't steal mine, Eli." Umi pouted upon seeing her daughter in Auntie Eli's arms again) and she does giggle and smile a lot with Auntie Nozomi, so perhaps, it wouldn't be too bad after all..

**_Lunch Time, Sonoda Household_**

"Okay, okay.. so I packed enough of her milk, I already put instructions how to thaw it as well. I wrote down Umiko-chan's feeding times and how to burp her as well as her nap--"

"Kotori, calm down," Umi bounced the now-awake but still sleepy Umiko on her lap, sitting down on the sofa beside the baby bag (and another bag..) that Kotori prepared for Umiko "I'm sure they can manage.. and they'll call us if we need help."

"I'm not sure if _I_ can manage being away from Miko-chan.."

"I'll be missing this little one as well.." Umi chuckled as Kotori picked Umiko up. The little bluenette seemed to understand the situation, and honestly didn't look too bothered about it "You did pack her favorite blanket, right?"

"Of course.. I know how it feels to be away from a favorite item," Kotori pouted, then kissed Umiko's forehead "Be a good girl with your aunties, okay? You'll be back with Mama and Papa tomorrow, okay? I mean, in a way, it _is_ good since I'd like to spend some time with your papa but.. I'll miss you.."

"I'll miss her a lot as well."

"Kotori-chaaan! Umi-chaaan! Umiko-chaaan! Auntie Nozomi is here to play~!"

"Ah, seems like she's here. I'll go get the door."

"Be a good girl, okay, Umiko-chan?" Kotori cooed to Umiko, putting her forehead against hers. She let out a giggle when Umiko smiled in return, reaching out to 'squish' Kotori's cheeks with her little hands "I'm sure Auntie Nozomi and Auntie Eli will take care of you well."

"Oh? Mama bird sayin' bye-bye to baby bird?" Nozomi entered, speaking in a teasing tone. Behind her, Eli nodded hello, picking up the baby bags "Don't worry, it's not like Umiko-chan will fly out of the nest.. yet, at least."

"You guys call us if you need help, okay? I'm sure we'll answer it," Umi reassured them, giving Eli a pat on the back "I hope Umiko won't give you guys a hard time.."

"I'm sure she won't! Look, she looks so angelic.. if it weren't for her hair color, I'd think Kotori made a child on her own."

"I don't know, Honoka-chan said when Umiko-chan 'slaps' her," Kotori giggled, placing Umiko in the carseat "it's like a flashback to the time Umi-chan slapped her."

"Umi's iron slap back in highschool?"

"Yes, that slap."

"Hm.. well, Kotori-chan already messaged me the important reminders and to-dos with Umiko-chan, so," Nozomi carried the carseat, cooing to the little one, who happily sucked on a pacifier "We'll be off? Don't wanna delay anything~"

"Be a good girl, okay, Umiko?" Umi caressed her daughter's head again, chuckling when the little one smiled "See you tomorrow morning."

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, call us if you guys get into any trouble. But I'm sure Umiko-chan will behave, she's a sweetheart, anyways.." Kotori approached her daughter, giving her another chaste kiss on the forehead "Have fun with your aunties~"

"She can't eat anything other than milk yet, no?" Eli clarified, and smiled smugly when the two said nodded "Well then, I suppose all chocolates remain mine."

"Ah, I've always wanted a baby in the house~ Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, have fun!"

And with that, the two were left alone in the house for the first time since Umiko was born. For some reason, it felt.. slightly awkward, though; and both of them detested that feeling.

"A-Ah, um.. Kotori, what would you like to do..? Let's watch a movie?"

"Fine by me~ I'll go get the blankets!"

**_Half an hour later.._**

Umi laid on the sofa, while Kotori laid on top of her with a blanket draped on the two of them, both pairs of eyes locked on the screen. Well, at least until Kotori reached out and turned it off with the TV remote..

"Eh? I thought you wanted to watch Ponyo?"

"Mm.. we can watch Ponyo next time."

"Kotori?"

"Days like this, without Umiko-chan, will be rare, no?" Kotori huffed, sitting down on Umi's stomach. She seemed to have a mischevious look in her eyes, accompanied by that teasing smile with a slight lip bite -- a sight that could only make Umi gulp because she already knows what's coming.

Kotori's slender fingers carefully made their way underneath Umi's shirt, tracing Umi's bare stomach. She leaned forward, planting a few kisses on Umi's neck, and soon moving close to Umi's ear to whisper.

"Let's make the most of it, Umi-chan~"

"K-Kotori, it's still bright outside-"

"Not gonna stop me~"

"..please remind me to change the sofa when Umiko is slightly older.." Umi sighed in defeat. Well, there's no point resisting -- she wanted this, anyway.. even if she'd deny it, _that_ part of her speaks the truth.

And that is how the first of many rounds began that day.

**_Bonus:_**

"Umi!" Eli whined to the phone, ignoring how annoyed Umi sounded ("Elicchi, you just cockblock them..") "Your daughter hit my cheek! And she stole my fiancée!"

_"What do you mean stole?__ And please, I thought I said call when you need help, not to whine about such."_

"Nozomi is giving her all the cuddles _and_ I'm sleeping on the couch cause Umiko is gonna sleep beside her tonight! Wait, Umi? Umi?! Did you hang up on me?!"

**_Bonus 2.0:_**

Umi panted as she laid in bed, completely unsure how and when they got from the living room to their room. How many rounds have been done? She lost count at four..

"Umi-chan," Kotori draped an arm around Umi, giving her a content smile "I love you."

"I love you too." Umi closed her eyes to relish the moment, wrapping an arm around Kotori.

"Umi-chan, Eli-chan is calling."

"She's probably going to whine about Umiko stealing Nozomi.."

"Yeah, I guess.. Nozomi-chan sent a message saying she'll be the one to call if they need help, so we're free to ignore Eli-chan."

"Told you," Umi opened her eyes again, moving to hug Kotori from the back. The ashen-haired was slightly busy, messaging Nozomi about Umiko, but the bluenette couldn't help it..

"Umi-chan?" Kotori squeaked, slightly startled at the kisses Umi began to trail down from her neck to her back. She stifled a moan by covering her mouth, which frustrated Umi slightly.

"I want to hear you," Umi mumbled, removing the hand from Kotori's mouth.

And once more, another round has begun.

**_Bonus 3.0:_**

"Umiko-chan! Mama is here~!"

"Kotori, you have.. quite a lot of marks, not to forget you're walking weird," Eli chuckled, nudging Umi "Had fun?"

Umi chose to ignore Eli, but still had a faint small smile on.

"I suspect that Umiko-chan will have a lot of playdates here in the future~ Say, Kotori-chan, tell me allll about it!"

"Umi-chan was _soooo_ dominan--"

"Not in front of the baby!" Umi, and surprisingly, Eli exclaimed together.

* * *

**_sidenote:_**

**heh birthday sex-- eventually they had to pause to eat cause eating each other out won't do anything-**

**it took me a while to post this, cause originally, it was supposed to have nozoeli's bachelor and bachelorette night along with it, but i decided to make that into two separate chapters since it'd be odd to clash two events together**

**once more, i did _not_ fully proof-read this yet and it's currently 6:41 AM so.. yeah. i did check if i have any typos and errors, but if there's any, i'll edit it later on.**

**keep safe and see yall next chapter!!**

**\- zumi**


	29. A Maze of Dreams

**author's note**

**l****ets get to the point-- nozoeli's wedding hurrah! ALEXA PLAY GARASU NO HANAZONO ON REPEAT**

**well actually no lmao this is their bachelor/bachelorette night, next part is their wedding~**

**i'm sorry for posting this a bit later than usual, i was suffering from both writers blocc and burnout, i actually even _thought_ of abandoning this story then i went**

**"well thats unfair the story is almost over"**

**so hi :3 i failed to write the wedding by the due date (yes i give myself due dates sometimes) so have the bachelor/bachelorette night****. i think if i forced myself to finish the wedding/reception/glimpse of honeymoon before the due date, the quality would be ****rlly bad.**

**Responses for Reviews:**

**IamGayandaSinner: i mean, umi just wants to watch movies but birb pounced on her-**

**Hiei's Curry: of course! and ever since that day, when the two took care of umiko, umi would mute calls from eli and only accept calls from nozomi ;;**

**K. Yahiro: glad you like the idea!! i'd love to write more about muse being parents uwu but no, no-- umi will get payback when nozoeli has a child of their own :3**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Eight: A Maze of Dreams_

**_April _****_2_****_4th, 2:30 AM_****_; T_****_he night before the wedding (April 24th, 5:30 PM)_**

It was the night before the long-awaited wedding of Nozomi and Eli. They decided to hold it a month closer, from May to April so that the warmth of Spring would always remind them of, well, their promise to love each other til death parts them (though Eli insists she'll just find Nozomi again in the afterlife.)

All of the wedding's guests stayed at the hotel near the place where the outdoor wedding was held, and to celebrate their final nights as maidens, a typical bachelor and bachelorette night was held for the two. Despite staying just a few floors apart, the soon-to-be wed couple didn't know of each other's exact whereabouts other than being in the exact same hotel since their groomsmen and bridesmaids decided the two shouldn't see each other again until Nozomi walks down the altar, and though they hesitated at first, they eventually agreed.

Of course, what's a bachelor/bachelorette party without getting a _bit_ wasted, no? After all, it was the final night without asking the dearest wife if they could drink..

**_Bachelor's Room (Eli, Umi, Maki, Rin, Honoka)_**

"Kotori, how are you guys there?"

_"We're okay__. Nozomi-chan just opened her presents eheh~ How is Eli-chan and everyone?"_

"Eli is.." Umi let out a sigh, turning her attention to Eli, who was downing a bottle of vodka while Maki 'tries' to stop her (no, she was recording her) and the two orange-haired girls sing Garasu no Hanazono with the bluetooth microphones they brought for the wedding (honestly, no one knew where to put Honoka. Sure, she's one of Nozomi's bridesmaids, but she seemed _too_ chaotic to be placed in the bachelorette room) "We're okay here, Eli opened the presents already. Do you think it's fine if I sneak out and go back to our hotel room..?"

_"Umi-chan, you're Eli-chan's best man.. you should be there. Thinking about Umiko-chan again?"_

"Of course.. The little one is teething, I'm worried she might suffer from a fever and we're both away from her."

_"Yui-nee is taking care of her, remember? Though I do feel bad since she's pregnant with twins.. but Kazuma-nii and Yui-nee insisted it's fine, so just trust them, okay?"_

"Can't I.. go there, then? I'm sure Nozomi and the others are more relaxed than these four here.."

_"Again, Umi-chan, you're the bestman, and I'm Nozomi-chan's maid of honor, so we have to stay with them until the end of night, at least."_

"You know, I wanted to ask this since earlier.. if the two can't see each other until tomorrow, who will stay with them here in their hotel rooms?"

_"The rest of the girls will, we'll be the only ones to go back to our own hotel room cause of Umiko-chan. Oh, and Nozomi-chan asked me to tell you to stop Eli-chan from drinking, please."_

"Okay, okay.. for real now, Eli, stop drink--" Maki stopped her laughter, hearing Eli gag slightly before the blonde ran to the restroom. Maki quickly took the bottle of vodka, showing it to Umi with a grin "Look, she finished it."

"Maki, I don't think we should be proud of that.. It would be trouble if she has a hangover while waiting for Nozomi to walk down the aisle."

"Or worse, she might vomit, nya!"

"That, too." Umi sighed as she rolled her eyes. She beckoned Maki to go and help Eli vomit in the restroom, and even though the redhead detested it, she sadly had to "Kotori, I'll call you later, I'll check on Eli. Have fun with the girls, okay?"

_"The same to you, Umi-chan! I love you~"_

"I love you too." Umi smiled at first, and immediately frowned as soon as she heard Maki scream in disgust. Thankfully, Kotori had ended the call by then "Maki, what happened?"

"She.. she vomitted on my foot!"

* * *

**_Bachelorette's Room (Nozomi, Kotori, Hanayo, Nico)_**

"How are they, Kotori-chan?'

"Eli-chan is vomitting, but the rest of the soldier game trio has it covered," Kotori giggled, putting her phone back on the coffee table and sitting beside the bride "Rin-chan and Honoka-chan are having a lot of fun, why don't we have fun, too? Let's play a few games!"

"Good idea, but hey, Kotori," Nico was busy pouring pouring wine into a few wineglasses "Can you drink? I know you're nursing Umiko and all, but, could you for tonight? And possibly tomorrow?"

"Mm, only five ounces of wine per day, though."

"You didn't have alcohol for nine months.. and to think you have to watch your alcohol intake until Umiko is done nursing.. Here," Nico handed her a wine glass, and passed another to Hanayo. Once everyone had their wine glasses, Nico smiled "To the soon-to-be Mrs. Ayase!"

"Cheers~!"

"Nozomi-chan, how are you feeling?" Hanayo started the conversation after taking a sip of wine "Are you excited?"

"Of course! I've been waiting for this day, since Elicchi and I began dating. Actually, even before that.. I've been waiting for the day I could be with my love for the rest of my life."

"How sweet~"

"Well~ What about my maid of honor and my groom's bestman?" Nozomi turned to tease Kotori, who just took a sip of wine calmly "Come on, I wanna know~ Any progress?"

"None yet, Nozomi-chan.. but don't worry, when I get married, I'm _definitely_ choosing you guys as my bridesmaids and maid of honor!"

It was a little promise they made in highschool - that they'd be each other's maids of honor. And fortunately, they stuck to it.

"Let's hope you catch the bouquet tomorrow, then," Nico said as she stared at her wine glass' contents "Maki-chan's still waiting til she graduates before we take another step, but seeing Kotori with a kid and Nozomi with a wife makes me jealous. But hey, I _do_ have the hottest partner, so--"

"Oh, no.." Hanayo let out a sigh, taking another sip of the wine. She isn't really into alcohol, but for some reason, whatever she's holding gets more interesting when the soldier trio's partners discuss about them..

"I don't know about that, Nico-chan.. Have you seen Elicchi in a suit? You will tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll wish you took the chance to be Mrs. Ayase~"

"Wait, wait, no.. Have you guys seen Umi-chan after she works out? And hey, you know what they say -- when someone is good with kids, it makes them look even more better! And _we_ have a kid~"

"Aren't Maki-chan and Eli-chan good aunties to Umiko-chan?" Hanayo curiously asked, and the partners of the mentioned girls shrugged their shoulders with a chuckle "Ehh? Why? Rin-chan is just.. afraid to hold Umiko-chan, saying she might break her.."

"Well, for starters.. Elicchi is jealous of Umiko-chan cause when the little one is over at our place, I tend to cuddle her more than my fiancée," Nozomi said.

"And Maki doesn't like needy beings, or those that need a lot of care, like usual." Nico nodded, then grinned "Anyway! Let's go back to discussing who has the best partner!"

"We can all agree they're more mature than us though, right? Well, most of the time, at least," Nozomi said while the rest of the girls nodded.

"Let's play instead! Um.. what about truth or dare?"

"Seems fine by me~"

* * *

**_Bachelor's Room, same time_**

"Yes? Is this the hotel service? Can I order another bottle of vodk--"

"We would like to cancel that, thank you," Umi quickly snatched the phone away from Eli, who started to whine like a child whose candy was taken away from her. Umi finally ended the call, requesting for a pitcher of water to be brought up to their room, and frowned at Eli "Do you want a hangover on your wedding? You want to vomit on Nozomi's dress? _My_ Kotori worked on that for six, almost seven months!"

"Are you telling her not to drink so she won't ruin her wedding day, or so she won't ruin the dress Kotori-chan made?" Honoka asked.

"Err.. both."

"Umi, _I_ deserve at least a shot right? Since the groom vomitted on my foot?" Maki asked, and grinned when Umi gave her a go signal. The redhead poured herself a shot, and teased Eli as soon as she drank it "Mm~ Eli, it tastes _soooo_ good!"

"Shut up, tomato.." Eli whined, clinging onto Umi's leg "Umi! Let me drink, please!"

"For what?"

"To calm my nerves down!"

"You're nervous about getting married? To Nozomi?" Umi questioned Eli's nervousness -- this is her wedding with Nozomi, after all! Nozomi, the one she'd go on parfait dates with in highschool - Nozomi, the one who was always there since then..

Nozomi, the one who really loves her for who she is.. so there's no need to worry, right?

"Why are you nervous, nya? Nozomi-chan _reallyy_ loves you!" Rin screamed to the microphone, causing the rest of the girls -- except Honoka -- to cover their ears. In a more hushed, and slightly guilty voice, Rin brought the microphone near her mouth again "Oops..?"

"Rin, _one more time_ and I'm ripping that microphone away from your hands."

"Maki-chan, cruel! Bad! Horrible, nya!"

"Anyways.. Eli, you don't have to be--"

"What if I'm not good enough for Nozomi?" Eli whined like a child. Though they all knew she's drunk, Eli seemed more honest about her feelings when she is..

"You? Not good enough for her? When?" Umi sarcastically asked with a sigh, shaking Eli off her leg "You _proposed_ to her, she said yes, you spent six.. almost seven months planning this wedding, now you're gonna back out because you_ think_ you aren't good enough for her?"

"I did not say I will!"

"You sound like you will.." Maki responded, taking another shot much to Umi's dismay "Umi, if I'm gonna spend time listening to Eli's woes, I'm not doing it sober."

"Nozomi-chan will get the wrong idea if she heard you, Eli-chan.." Honoka said as she pouted, puffing her cheeks up.

"Yeah, nya! Nozomi-chan would get heartbroken, poor Nozomi-chan.."

"A-Ah! No..! I really do want to marry Nozomi!" Eli franctically waved her hands in front of her face, then let out a sigh "I'm so excited to marry her, even.. tomorrow, in front of all of you, in front of all our families -- well, some chose not to attend cause they're homophobic but.. fuck them, am I right?"

"Language."

"Umi, we're adults, let her be. I bet you make Kotori scream the same thing when you do _that_," Maki reminded them as she read a text message from Nico. She instantly blushed, tossing her phone to the side "What the heck, Nico-chan..?"

"K-Kotori-- Why is my intimate life suddenly involved in this?!"

"Ooh, what did Nico-chan send you, nya?" Rin scurried to get Maki's phone. After she read the text, she placed the phone screen down and awkwardly smiled "A dirty text, nya.."

"Ooh, I wanna see! Lemme see!"

"Could you two _actually_ do something to help Eli with her nerves here?" Umi shot a glare at the the orange-haired girls, who were busy fooling around with a now-stunned Maki's phone.

"Give her alcohol, and she'll be fine!"

"We are trying to find a way that does not include alcohol, Honoka," Umi let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She swore not to bug the girls in the other room, it was Nozomi's final night as a maiden after all. But with Eli whining on the floor, Maki stunned on the sofa, and the other two laughing at Maki and Nico's messages.. she needed help.

And just then, her phone rang and Kotori's picture (a selfie with their Umiko) and name popped up.

"Kotori..!" Umi smiled out of relief as she answered the phone. Her smile soon faded after she heard the mischevious giggles in the background, and with a raised eyebrow, she continued "Kotori?"

_"Hello, darling."_

"K-Kotori? What's with the sudden n-nickname?"

_"Don't you want me to call you that? Or do you prefer the pet name baby?"_

"K-Kotori.. let's settle that another time, please? I need help here, I'm trying to stop Eli from chugging down alcohol, Maki's soul is not here, and the other two are on her phone!"

_"Oh? That seems like trouble..but baby, I'm a bit busy here with Nozomi and the girls. I'm sure you can handle that well."_

"..."

_"Babe? Still there?"_

"Um.. yes."

_"Great. Anyway, hun--"_

Umi suddenly ended the call, blushing madly. She then scratched her cheek and gave a slight smile, followed by a giggle.

_"Heh.. she called me darling.. I like that. Never tell her that, though. Or Nozomi. Never speak of it-"_

Her trance was broken as soon as teary-eyed pouty Eli clung onto her leg. When Umi looked down, she swore Eli looked like a kid looking for her mother.

"Call Non-tan for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know where contacts is.."

_"Ah, drunkard."_

* * *

**_Bachelorette's Room_**

Muffled laughter filled the room as everyone listened to KotoUmi's conversation, even Hanayo couldn't help but laugh. They dared Kotori to call Umi different petnames, and Kotori obliged.

"Oh? Umi-chan ended the call.." Kotori muttered, worry laced in her voice. She tightened her robe -- yes, everyone in the bachelorette's room wore a robe over their silk nighties, everyone insisted cause there is no way they'd sleep in bare nighties with Nozomi (AKA washi monster) around -- and stood up from the couch "I think I should check them out, we might've broken them."

"No, no! That'll ruin the fun..!" Nico, now _slightly_ tipsy, pulled Kotori back to sit down on the sofa.

Before they could even do another Truth or Dare, Nozomi's phone rang and the name _Elicchi_ flashed on the screen. Nozomi, curious, answered the call on speakerphone.

_"Call my wifee!"_

_"E-Eli! Let go of my leg already! I am, I am! She's not even your wife yet..!"_

_"Maki-chan, isn't 'pussy' another term for cat, nya? Why did you say you wanted Nico-chan's pu--"_

_"H-Hey! Give me back my phone!"_

_"Hello, front desk? Can I have bread brought up to our room?"_

"What's happening there?" Nozomi asked, stifling her laughter. She heard some ruffles, followed by Eli's whine "Elicchi?"

_"Nozomi! You love me, right? Right?!"_

_"Pardon me while I pray to every known god that you won't vomit on your wedding."_

_"Umi! Cruel! Nozomi, you love me, right? Don't you?!"_

"Of course I do, Elicchi.. don't tell me you're having second thoughts on marrying me?"

_"No! No..! I wanna marry you, of course!"_

_"Um.. hotel service is here with a pitcher of water and vodka.."_

_"Ooh! Maki, look! More drinks!"_

"Elicchi, no drinking or else I'll be a runaway bride."

_"..can we return the bottle of vodka? Thank you. I'm sincerly sorry, my friend has an alcohol problem--"_

_"Umi! You're makin' me sound like an alcoholic! And Nozomi..! Don't run away!"_

_"Are you not, nya?"_

"I think it's best if we go to sleep already, no?" Hanayo suggested, fidgeting slightly "T-There's a lot to prepare tomorrow, even if the wedding is held late afternoon.. we have to wake up early and all."

"That's true.." Kotori nodded in agreement, much to a raven-head's dismay.

"We just started..!"

_"You know, I'm surprised you didn't bring strippers, Maki-chan."_

_"I **was** supposed to but Umi and Eli said no."_

_"__If you wanted to get laid, just go to the bachelorette's room and get your partner. Use protection though, cause **someone** did not."_

_"Umiko is the best unplanned thing that happened to my life, thank you very much."_

_"I still don't understand why Maki-chan wanted to see Nico-chan's pussy? You guys have a cat, nya?"_

_"Yeah, they do, Rin-chan! It's always with Nico-chan!"_

"H-Honoka! Rin!" A blushing, furious Nico exclaimed, grabbing the phone from Kotori's hands "You two are so dead tomorrow..!"

"Now, now.. Umi-chan, are you the one holding the phone?" Nozomi took the phone away from Nico. She let out a sigh, then continued "Please give it to Elicchi."

_"Certainly.__"_

"Elicchi?"

_"Non-tan..! Oh? Where are you? Why can't I see you?"_

"So you'll be more excited tomorrow when you see me walking down in a white dress towards you," Nozomi teased "Hey, Elicchi, stop drinking, okay? If you have any doubts, any nervousness.."

_"But I can't help but feel nervous.."_

"Just know this, okay? I love you," Nozomi grinned, imagining her fiancée's -- and tomorrow onwards, her wife -- flustered expression "And that won't change. I'm sure of it."

_"...promise?"_

"Cross my heart."

_"..I love you, too. Mou, I'm sorry..! I just.. I'm worried you might not love me in the near future, I'm even worried about the time we'll eventually start our own family! It's hard to beat Umi as the best papa, you know?__"_

_"W-Wait, why am I suddenly involved?"_

_'You're a picture-perfect papa! Like, you can do almost anything and everything without making a mistake!"_

"I don't think Eli-chan would say that if she saw how Umi-chan would actually cry in defeat when Umiko-chan refuses to sleep.." Kotori giggled, scratching her cheek "Also if she saw how many times Umiko-chan peed on her.."

"Wasn't there a time Umi had accidentally touched Umiko's..feces while she changed her diaper, as well?" Nico asked, laughing when Kotori nodded "Wow, just.. wow."

"Umi-chan _is_ a wonderful father, but she's Umiko-chan's father," Nozomi said, listening to Eli's whining sounds "I don't think she can handle our future child.. only you can."

_"Of course. A hybrid of Nozomi and you? No, thank you. Umiko is an angel, and I'm not sure your child would be."_

_"How cruel of you, Umi! My daughter will be the cutest!"_

_"Daughter? You didn't even make it yet.. and hey, Umi has a point; mix harasho and washi-washi together, I don't know the result but it's definitely not a gentle and quiet kid__ like Umiko."_

"Our kid'll be unique, that's all!" Nozomi chuckled "But seriously, Elicchi.. stop panicking about the future, okay? We'll cross the bridge when we get there.."

_"Mm, fine.. Later.. can I call you before I sleep?"_

_"We're definitely turning the lights off when we sleep."_

_"Maki, **no!**"_

"Let Maki-chan and the others close the lights, geez.. I'll stay on phone with you until you sleep, is that a deal?"

_"..okay then..! A-Ah, wait--"_

_"And.. she's back in the bathroom. Rin, your turn."_

_"Why me, nya?!"_

_"She already vomitted on my foot, so it's your turn to watch her."_

_"The world is cruel, nya.."_

"Umi-chan, are you tired?" Nozomi asked.

_"Indeed.. I think everything is going to be fine here, Honoka's bread is coming in a few minutes, I doubt Rin could last longer. Maki is not so drunk, and Eli already finished every last drop of alcohol here, so nothing could go wrong._ _I'll go back to our room within the hour, I suppose. When I can finally escape these chaotic four."_

_"Except me."_

_"Sure, sure. Except you, Maki. But I still consider it chaotic four."_

"I'll let your little bird go back to your room soon~ You should go get Umiko-chan so that Yui-nee could get enough rest."

_"Yui-nee? She's asleep, Kazuma-nii is the one watching Umiko. Anyways, I'll end the call now.. Eli seems satisfied__ now that she heard your voice."_

_"How much can you even vomit, nya?!"_

"Okay, byebye!"

"Now, can we continue?! For an additional thirty minutes, let's play!" Nico insisted, shaking Nozomi's arm as the call ended.

Kotori just let out a giggle, then gazed at a brunette, who leaned on the couch's arm rest.

"Hanayo-chan, are you sleepy?"

"Huh? N-No, I can handle this..!"

"Let's give Nicocchi a chance and play for an additional thirty minutes, no?" Nozomi considered, then giggled when Hanayo yawned "Or.. well, I don't really want to play truth or dare. Can you guys hear me out about my nerves too?"

The rest of the girls blinked, then shared confused looks at each other. Nozomi, nervous? About Eli? That was.. new. The raven haired then let out a cough, before speaking up.

"As long as you don't drink like Eli, sure."

* * *

**_Bachelor's Room_**

"Rin, how is Eli?"

"Err.. she finished vomitting, nya."

"And what is she doing now?"

"I don't know if she's still alive.. Maki-chan, check her, nya!"

When Maki entered the restroom, she stared at the floor -- where Eli laid, her hair a mess -- and let out a sigh. She then went back to the couch, poured water into one of the shotglasses and muttered something inaudible to herself.

"Eli, I've got a shot for you."

Like magic, Eli came rushing out of the restroom, and smiled as Maki handed her the shot. She drank it, letting out a loud 'ah' afterwards.

"Vodka is _the_ best!"

"And that's how you know she's drunk.. but keep it going. You have to get water in her body somehow," Umi spoke, audible enough for only Maki to hear.

"Eli-chaaan, what else should we do? We drank already, we watched movies.. we even sang a few songs already! What else do ya wanna do before you sign your life away?"

"Odd term for marriage, but okay," Maki shrugged, pouring shot after shot for Eli "Hey, hey-- calm down now."

"You know.. I have no doubts on marrying Nozomi, but I'm afraid of the..sudden changes that would happen. What if it's too much and she leaves? Or we argue and she leaves?"

"Didn't Nozomi-chan just say she won't leave you, nya?"

* * *

**_Bachelorette's Room_**

"Of course I won't leave Elicchi, I won't back out! Again, we've been _dreaming_ of this together.. but I just can't help but feel nervous."

"Then why are you nervous?" Hanayo asked, hugging a pillow that Nico handed her (everyone had their own pillow to hug, actually) "Well, actually, no.. It's fine for you to be nervous, Nozomi-chan. Even if there's no _exact_ reason for you to feel nervous."

"Hanayo has a point. I mean, even _I_ would feel the same way when I sign my life away--"

"Odd term for marriage, Nico-chan," Nozomi giggled.

"--with the person I love."

"Nozomi-chan, it's understandable. I think I went through a similar thing with Umiko-chan!" Kotori smiled, tightening her hug on her pillow in the process "After all, a lot of things will change -- almost everything will! Your life will be different than the usual, and at some point, you'll have a baby.. but I don't think it would change your love with Eli-chan. Actually, I'm _sure_ of it! It'll make your love even stronger~"

* * *

**_Bachelor's Room_**

"I understand your nerves somewhat, Eli. Kotori and I, although not married--"

"Gotta change that someday before another person swoops your beloved bird away~" Honoka teased.

"--went through a lot of changes when Umiko came. There were times where Kotori would cry out of nervousness, times where I doubted myself, _ourselves_, because we were completely new to this thing called parenting. It was a major change in our life, after all. I suppose marriage is similar, since family comes after. It's not like it would affect your love right now, it would just strengthen it even more," Umi explained, then turned her head to Honoka "Bold of you to assume I'd let Kotori go."

"Yandere Umi?" Maki snickered, then gave a pat on Eli's back "I'm sure you and Nozomi will be fine. So, quit your drinking already and take a deep breath, okay? Hate to say this, but alcohol won't solve anything."

"It makes you feel like everything is solved, then the next day, you wake up with a hangover and whatever your problem or worry is is still there, nya." Rin agreed, trying to seem wise by cupping her chin and nodding along.

"Umi..! Am I holding you back from going back to your cute spawn?" Eli asked, pouting.

"Yes, indeed you are. I'm waiting for you to _fina__lly_ get to bed before going back," Umi nodded, obviously tired of whatever's happening but hey, she's used to it now "Just to make sure you won't be running out to Nozomi's room."

"I don't even know her room number.." Eli mumbled, then walked her way to bed "I'll go to sleep so you can go to Miko, I know how it feels to be taken away from your loved one."

"You two will literally get married tomorrow and spend two weeks together, _alone_." Maki sighed.

Eli paused, before turning around to Umi "Can you call Non-tan for me..? She promised we'd call before I sleep.."

"Still don't know where contacts is?"

"No.." Eli, like a child who was confused with everything in general, shook her head sadly.

* * *

**_Bachelorette's Room_**

"I suppose so.. thank you, girls. Tonight was really fun," Nozomi beamed with joy, then let out a yawn "but I'm afraid I'll cut it short now, I'm so sleepy.."

"Nozomi..!"

"Nico-chan, our future Mrs. Ayase needs to get her rest since the makeup artists will start doing her makeup and all by noon~ We still have a part two of the bachelorette tomorrow morning, anyway!" Kotori nodded along, letting out a giggle when Nico let out a grunt of disagreement "I'm sorry, I have to go back to our room since Umiko-chan might be looking for me.. I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay? Get enough rest~"

"Ugh, fine, fine.. I call dibs on the sofa!"

"Nico-chan, the sofa is big enough for you and Hanayo-chan. Look at the poor girl, barely hanging on.."

Everyone's gaze suddenly travelled to Hanayo, who eventually fell asleep, cuddling her pillow close. Nozomi and Kotori let out a soft giggle, watching Nico mutter something about still having to act like the senpai of NicoRinPana as she placed a blanket over the girl.

"Nozomi-chan," Kotori then turned to Nozomi, giving her a quick embrace "Can't wait to see how beautiful you'd be tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Kotori-chan! All thanks to your creations~ Gotta give kudos to those who made your bridesmaids dresses come to life, too!"

"Yeah, though I'm a bit disappointed cause the stitches look rushed.. but good enough, right?"

"Umi, a perfectionist, had a baby with a perfectionist.." Nico mumbled to herself as she gathered her skincare materials, proceeding to apply some on her face. She then looked at Hanayo, let out a sigh, then quickly looked at Nozomi and Kotori with a smile "Before Kotori goes back to her ocean, let's do skincare! We gotta be picture-perfect tomorrow, like Nico-Nii~"

Kotori and Nozomi shot worried looks at each other, before nodding cautiously.

* * *

**_Bachelor's Room_**

"Non-tan won't answer..?" Eli hugged a pillow close, almost tearing up.

"I'm afraid so.. I'll give Kotori a ring, hold on." Umi mumbled as she sat on the foot of Eli's bed.

Maki, Honoka and Rin stayed on the sofa, snuggled up with their blankets and pillows. At first, Maki whined at first, saying how unfair it was that Eli got a bed of her own and they didn't.

And that started a riot along with the other two. The then two first years and Honoka began chanting 'we want our own bed!' until a single glare from Sonoda Umi shut them up. Now, the three were on the sofa, watching Studio Ghibli movies to try and fall asleep -- which Rin already did as soon as her head hit the pillow.

With a frown, Umi took her phone out to call Kotori. One ring, two rings, three? That was.. odd, she usually answeres by the second ring -- but soon enough, Kotori did answer and all Umi heard on the other line were giggles.

"Kotori? Where is Nozomi? Eli is looking for her cause she said she will call."

_"Ah, Umi-chan! Okay, okay~ I'll tell her to call in a few minutes. Say, can you pick up Umiko-chan for me? I'll be in our room in ten or so minutes."_

"Alright. I won't need to pick you up?"

_"I suppose you can.. is Yui-nee's room the same floor as Nozomi-chan's?"_

"Yeah, that's why it's probably the best if I pick you up, no? Umiko must be missing you dearly."

_"Mm, okay then! See you in a bit, my love~"_

"Nozomi has truly influenced you.." Umi just let out an airy chuckle as Kotori ended the call, then she turned her attention to Eli as she stood up "Nozomi will call you in a bit, it seems like she's doing something. Wait for her call, alright?"

"..Non-tan won't break her promise of calling me, right?"

"Yes, 'Non-tan' won't.." Umi sighed. She walked to the door, glancing back and smiling once she saw her childhood friend fast asleep. Only Maki and Eli were awake, but sooner or later those two would be out cold, hopefully.. "I'll be off, you two. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait, wait," Maki spoke up, turning her head back to Eli "Any last words to us before you get married and become Mrs. Ayase Eli, wife of Ayase Nozomi?"

Umi crossed her arms and grinned, waiting for a response from the blonde. The blonde instantly sat up, and gave them a smirk.

"I married the love of my life, and I've got no regrets. Also, I found a wife before you guys! Ha!"

"Expected, but then again," Maki laughed, returning to her normal position. She reached out for the remote, changing the movie from Ponyo to When Marnie was There "Umi has a child with Kotori."

"The next step is for me to have a kid with Nozomi, duh," Eli rolled her eyes, then grinned "You aren't engaged to Nico, you don't have a kid.. be careful or she might slip away~ I heard there are hot girls in the entertainment industry-"

"Quit it before I do something and make sure you won't attend your own wedding."

"Keep it down and just go to sleep, please?" Umi mumbled. As soon as she left the room, a smile formed on her face as she made her way to the elevator.

"Congratulations, Nozomi, Eli."

* * *

**_Bachelorette Room_**

"I don't see how this green mask helps.. and cucumbers?"

"Don't eat it, Nozomi! Geez.." Nico snatched the container of sliced cucumbers from Nozomi's hands, letting out a content sigh as she placed two over Kotori's eyes "Now, try to keep the mask on for thirty minutes, hold the cold cucumbers against your eyes til they go warm, okay~?"

"Won't Umiko-chan be afraid of her mama?" Nozomi giggled as Kotori sat up, holding two cucumber slices against her eyes "Nico-chan, is this necessary?"

"Of course! We have to be perfect tomorrow, you know?! This will happen only.. five times! Your wedding, Kotori's, mine, Hanayo's, and Honoka's!"

"Thirty minutes.. I just hope Umiko-chan is asleep.." Kotori mumbled.

Their heads turned to the door when they heard a doorbell, and Kotori skipped happily as she went to the door.

"Hi, my loves!"

"Um.. Kotori?" Umi cocked her head slightly. Umiko's lips trembled as she stared at her mama, and soon buried her face in her papa's chest "Umiko, no, that's mama..! Are you scared?"

"Miko-chan, look, it's me! Mou.."

"Keep it on for thirty minutes, okay?!" Nico yelled out as Kotori waved goodbye to them.

"Nozomi-chan, see you tomorrow!"

On the way back to their room, Kotori tried to make Umiko laugh or pay attention to her by making funny faces, but the little bluenette wouldn't budge as she held on tight to Umi.

When they entered the room and Umi placed Umiko down on the cot the hotel provided, the little one quickly covered her eyes with a lion plush as she babbled.

"Can't blame her, you _do_ look different.. I guess she finds you scary now?"

"Umi-chan, that does not help at all!" Kotori puffed up her cheeks.

"It's fine, I still find you beautiful," Umi chuckled, still focused on the little one. She bent down and placed a blanket over her, caressing her head "Go to sleep, Umiko. We'll be up early later on."

"Your papa can be romantic sometimes, no? Umi-chaaan, I want a kiss!"

"Not with that mask on, Kotori."

"Come onnn!" Kotori tiptoed, trying to tackle Umi. She was able to place a quick and chaste kiss on her cheek, which made the latter furrow her eyebrows in disgust, all while the ashen-haired laughed "You got a bit of it on your face! Umi-chan is scary now, too!"

"Kotori..!" Umi exclaimed. Her head soon turned to Umiko, who started laughing while babbling as well "Umiko?!"

"Umiko, what do we do? Papa turned into a monster now as well!"

Kotori eventually regretted saying that, since Umiko's then-laughter paused. Her lips quivered, and she began crying again, thinking Monster!Mama infected papa.

"Umiko, wait, wait! I'll wash it off, please don't cry..!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Bachelor's Room_**

"Ah, Non-tan is calling! Maki, look!" Eli excitedly giggled, ignoring Maki's annoyed groans (she was _so_ close to sleeping, after all) as she answered the phone "Non-tan!"

_"Elicchi, I'm sorry I called a bit later. Nico-chan was putting a mask on us after all~"_

"Ehh? The green, scary looking one?"

_"Yeah, that one. __Elicchi, how are you feeling, really?"_

"A bit nervous.. I'm sorry, I can't help it. But don't get me wrong, I feel excited as well! I can't wait.. you'll be _my_ Nozomi for real, my Ayase Nozomi."

_"Mhm~ I'm feeling a bit nervous as well.. but I can't wait for tomorrow. We've been dreaming of this moment, and to think we're just one night away from it.."_

"Hey, Nozomi?"

_"Yes?"_

"I love you."

A short pause was heard from the other line, and Eli thought the call ended until she heard Nozomi's soft giggle.

_"I love you too."_

And so, they spent the rest of the hour talking about almost anything that came to mind. About the past, about the present, and of course,

about the future they'd have together.

* * *

**side-note:**

**wow dkdjgnd my writing is getting more shitty as days go by hi**

**mmm since baby maybe is almost over, im trying to prioritize it over my other stories. my priority list is like this rn lmao**

**1.) ****baby maybe 2.) business deal 3.) love 101 4.) random oneshots i suddenly think of**

**the wedding and reception scene is coming soon, i was planning to make a double upload but i wasnt able to finish it on time sadly,**

**stay safe n take care!!!**

**see ya next chap!!!**

**\- zumi**


	30. A Maze of Lillies

**author's note:**

**lalalalalalala~ yume no meiro, yuri no meirooo! rise for the national lesbian anthem, everyone!**

**ahh weddings.. i get emotional when i witness weddings in person, idk theres something _magical_ about watching a couple marry. it's a major step for them, and whenever im invited to a wedding, i get so happy they chose to have me witness the start of their forever lol**

**and you, my fellow readers, shall witness the marriage of NozoEli in 'Baby, Maybe''s timeline uwu****... in the next chapter lmao**

**i had a poll on ig whether i should cut it into two or continue writing the chapter, so ya- next is definitely the wedding a timeskip to kotori's birthday (major event uwu)**

**btw, to those who are curious how umiko looks like.. posted a doodle of newborn umiko on my ig @minami.chun, just shoot a dm after requesting to follow and ill accept it~**

**Responses for Review:**

**MakAndChiz: rin learned it really meant something else that night.**

**Hiei's Curry: ehhh really? i like drinking and having fun! i actually watched love live while tipsy, watching the scene where kotori was about to leave for france made tipsy me v upset and i apparently cried.. but anyways, yes, poor umi-- and poor you, too ;;**

**Prince Ushio: based it on my little brother getting scared of me wearing a charcoal mask lmao-- mamakoto infected papaumi, poor umiko is left alone ;;**

**blinkkittylove: glad you enjoyed it!**

**FallenVengeance: yeah im pretty sad its ending too :( but dw, i got a little suprise when this story ends~ stay tuned!**

**KotoUmiFtw: ahh are you referring to 'by the rainbow's end' children? they are set in different universes, so no, umiko is not kohaku ;) the 'baby, maybe' universe will be full of fluff and no angst cause i cant take it-- but yes, nozoeli baby will come soon, i changed their name though. nicomaki baby will be the youngest of the sg trio babies :DD **

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Nine: A Maze of Lillies_

**_9 AM, Next Day_**

"Rise and shine, bride!"

"Nico-chan, five more minutes.." Nozomi groaned, rolling to the side of her bed. Honoka (who barged in earlier to prepare for the wedding) and Nico looked at each other, and mischeviously smiled before pulling the sheets off of the bride-to-be "Kyaa!"

"Nozomi-chan, it's time to wake up!" Honoka clapped repeatedly as Nico removed Nozomi's eyemask "The groom and groomsmen are gonna get ready soon!"

"I'm up, I'm up..!" Nozomi yawned, squinting her eyes as she adjusted to the brightness of the room. She sat up on the bed, and with a surprised expression, exclaimed "Oh my god I'm getting married today."

* * *

"I'm getting married today!" Eli cheered, yanking the blankets off of Maki and Rin with a grin. When the two finally sat up (after a few minutes of struggling,) Eli happily hummed a tune as she made her way to the cabinet, smiling at the sight of her tuxedo. She took it out, flattening any visible wrinkles ("You do know we're going to steam-iron our suits later, right?" Maki said, frowning) and let out a giggle.

_"It's today..!"_

"Weren't you just whining about it last night last night, nya?" Rin whined, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"It is at times like this I envy Eli, look at her.. no hangover whatsoever," Maki mumbled, making her way to the bathroom. From the bathroom, she yelled "Brush your teeth after this, I bet your breaths stink."

"Like yours is any different," Eli scoffed.

"I wanna eat first! I brought ramen with me, nya!" Rin smiled, taking out instant noodles cups from her bag. She took the seafood flavor, then walked over to Eli with a smile "Here ya go, Eli-chan! Your last ramen as an unmarried person!"

"Thank you, Rin." Eli chuckled, taking the cup from her hands. The orange haired girl gave her a grin, then quickly went to the kitchen, boiling water for their ramen cups.

"Oi, Rin! Make one for me, too!"

"On it, Maki-chan!"

* * *

"Umi-chan, Umiko-chan~"

"Mm.."

When Kotori woke up, she found Umiko back in Umi's arms, the two fast asleep. While she would usually adore this sight and try not to wake them up.. the parents had to prepare quite early -- after all, they _are_ the maid of honor and best man, with Umiko being the little flower girl (to be held by Mama!Koto.)

"Wake up, you two. We can't delay any further."

"Okay.." Umi opened her eyes, pouting slightly. Upon feeling Umiko burrow her face deeper into her chest, she chuckled "This one doesn't want to be up."

"Let her be, I'll just bring her with me to Nozomi-chan's room later," Kotori giggled, lighting patting Umiko's back as she leaned in to give Umi a chaste kiss "Good morning, Umi-chan."

"Good morning to you too. You seem very cheerful this morning, I take it it's because..?"

"I'll see my first ever wedding dress on Nozomi-chan~ That, and Honoka-chan told me that A-RISE is willing to wear outfits I'd make for them! You know how famous A-RISE is, this will give _great_ exposure to my business!"

"I'm happy to hear that. Next month is the opening, yes? Nico recommended that you should post something on our old social media account for.. more exposure, I suppose," Umi shrugged, carefully sitting up while holding Umiko close. The little one's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, Umi swore she saw irritation in her daughter's amber eyes "Good morning, princess."

"Mmbah..."

"Eheh, seems like she isn't so happy about being up.. I already took a shower minutes ago, I'll go and feed Umiko while you get ready," Kotori reached out to hold her daughter, instantly holding her close the moment she was passed to her "Good morning, my dearest~ Did I accidentally wake you?"

"I'll go and get ready now, then. I need to check on Eli and the others in a few minutes." Umi finally stood up, stretching. She gave a chaste kiss on Umiko's forehead, and smiled "Don't be a headache to your mom while they get ready for your aunt's wedding."

"What about a kiss for Mama, too?" Kotori tiptoed and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss from Umi. She pouted when all Umi did was pinch her cheek and chuckle, before leaving to go to the bathroom "Mou, Umi-chan!"

"La-ter, Kotori!"

"Mmgah?"

"Your papa didn't give me a kiss but gave _you_ one.." Kotori puffed up her cheeks. She was stunned at first, when Umiko gave her a kiss on a cheek, but soon giggled "Thank you, Umiko-chan. Let's go and eat?"

"Bueh!"

_A few minutes later..._

"Yes, yes -- I've sent a wedding dress to the hotel laundromat for ironing just yesterday around 6 PM, under the name Minami Kotori. I expect it to be well-taken care of? It _is _quite a pricey dress.. Ah, you'll just steam-iron it again to get rid of the rest of the wrinkles? Wonderful, then. Please bring it to room 2704 once you're done."

Once Umi exited the bathroom after a quick shower, she was greeted by a sight the past Umi would consider shameless -- but now, she found it amusing. Actually, she found it confusing as to _why_ breastfeeding became a taboo topic, it's the way a mother bonds with her child after all.

The topic of Kotori's work brought up small arguments between the two, as Umi argued that no one would watch Umiko if she focused on designing, while Kotori _insisted_ she could be a fashion designer _and_ a seamstress all while being a mother to their child, and she did prove it right as she prepared Nozomi's dress by hand. Occasionally, Umi would find Umiko latching onto her mother while the ashen-haired sketched dresses, sometimes the little bluenette would be strapped in a baby carrier, fast asleep while Kotori sewed on the final and smaller details of the dress.

That was enough proof for Umi that Kotori, even with her business, would always put Umiko first -- similar to how Umi would prioritize the two of them before herself and her work. Since then, arguments about that topic slowly decreased and eventually came to a halt.

Now, Kotori spoke with a stern and strict voice, instructing the staff what to do with the wedding dress she made for half a year. She held Umiko close with one arm, the other hand she used to hold the phone against her ear. She'd pause and give Umiko smiles from time to time, then continue talking with a serious look on her face.

"Bueh!" Umiko pulled away from Kotori's chest, giving Umi a gummy smile.

"Oh, Umiko-chan, you're done already?" Kotori returned the phone back to its stand. After she adjusted her clothes and covered her chest once more, she began cooing to her daughter before smiling at Umi "Ah, she saw you."

"As much as I'd love to spend the rest of our morning cooing to our daughter.. I think we need to start getting busy, no? Would you like me to bring Umiko along?"

"Hmm.. no need, I can take care of her with the girls while you get ready, then you can take her while _we_ get ready. I'll message Honoka-chan first so she knows we're coming soon."

* * *

**_Bachelorette_****_'s Room_**

"Okay, Kotori-chan will be here in a bit with Umiko-chan. Until then," Honoka clasped her hands together, eyeing the telephone "what do you guys want to eat?"

"Ugh.. I don't feel like eating anything, I'm afraid I won't fit in the wedding dress--"

"Yakiniku rice bowls for.. five! Oh, and bring some rosé wine, too!" Nico cut off Nozomi. While Honoka nodded and dialed the front desk's number, Nico frowned at Nozomi "Nozomi, you'll fit fine in your dress, okay? You better not let your insecurities ruin your day."

"But-"

"No but's, we're having yakiniku for breakfast and that's final. Hanayo, you better eat, too!" Nico turned her attention to her kouhai, who instantly sat up straight and exclaimed 'y-yes!' "Alright, what shall we do with the final hours of Nozomi being a maiden?"

"Um.. get ready for her wedding?"

"Besides the obvious, Hanayo.."

"No, she's right, we gotta start preparing in an hour," Honoka looked at them, then went back to ordering "Yes, so we'd like five yakiniku bowls and a bottle of rosé wine. Ooh, also some onigiri if you have some!"

"By the way, Nozomi-chan, what accessories will you wear today?" Hanayo sat beside Nozomi, giving her a smile "I'm sure you'll be a lovely bride today!"

"Mm.. a diamond necklace that my mother gave to me, and the bracelet Elicchi gave to me on our first dating anniversary," Nozomi giggled, then let out a content sigh "So it really is today.."

"We should definitely take out the dresses now, then! We do need to steam-iron them and all.."

"But the wedding gown, where is it?" Nico asked as she opened the cabinet, revealing three light blue bridesmaids outfits and one navy blue maid of honor dress "There's no white here. Also, Kotori _really_ gave it her best for the dresses, huh.. even if she wasn't the one who tailored this, I remember how strict she was with the seamstresses. 'No, it has to be like this!' 'Please follow my design, even the littlest bits!'"

"Kotori-chan wanted to make the dresses perfect, after all. Elicchi will be wearing a white necktie, and I heard that the rest of the girls' neckties will be baby blue, navy blue for Umi-chan -- I suppose they aim to match with us?" Nozomi said, then leaned back on the bed "The dress.. Kotori-chan said she left it at the laundromat, says it'll get _too_ wrinkled if it isn't on a stand.. she'll bring it in later, I guess?"

"Last time I saw it, it was half-way done.. but still very pretty! Eli-chan wasn't allowed to enter the room to see at all!"

"Yep, thank you!" Honoka finally ended the call, and smiled when she heard a knock on the door "Umiko-chan!"

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I can take Umiko with me if you want."

"We'll be fine, Umiko-chan is a behave little girl. Besides, like you said, Eli-chan needs you there."

"You girls have more things to deal with.. anyways, fine. I'll send you a message once the makeup artist is done fixing our looks so I can take Umiko, okay?" Umi let out a sigh before bending to kiss Umiko's forehead "Be good to your mother, don't be a headache."

"Wuh."

"What about _me?_" Kotori pouted, then smiled at Honoka as she opened the door "Umiko-chan, look, it's Auntie Honoka!"

"Come here, I've got bread for you to suck on!"

And with that, Honoka went inside the room, holding little Umiko close to her. Kotori just let out a giggle, all while Umi yelled out 'she just started with solids!'

"Don't worry, don't worry~ I'll make sure she won't feed Umiko-chan bread! Now, go ahead and check the others for me. I can't wait to see you in a suit--"

"That you tailored just for me," Umi chuckled, tucking stray ashlocks behind Kotori's ear. She leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, and when she pulled back, she gave her a charming smile -- one Kotori would fall in love with again and _again_ "Thank you, Kotori."

"Don't flirt with the makeup artist, okay?" Kotori pouted, holding Umi's hand and somehow hesitating to let go -- even if it was just for a moment.

"I won't and I don't have to. I got you, anyway."

"Umiko-chan, your parents are flirting.. you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" Honoka teased, interrupting the two's moment.

After a flustered Umi gave Kotori another chaste kiss, she headed to the elevator and Kotori went inside the room, giving Nozomi an embrace, ignoring her and Honoka's teasing eyes.

"You'll look beautiful today, Nozomi-chan! Ah, right, the wedding dress will be brought here soon, the hotel's staff are currently ironing it," Kotori giggled, then turned to Honoka. Though she still had a smile on, Hanayo and the rest noted that the smile seemed a bit more like a warning "Honoka-chan, Umiko-chan can't have bread, okay?"

"Hueh?" Umiko pouted to her mother, letting out a little sniffle and a tear. She looked up at Honoka, then snuggled into her bosom "Bueh.."

"No bread, Umiko-chan.. Sorry.."

"You two look like something horrible happened to you. Death, maybe," Nico muttered, watching the two mourn. She then shifted her attention to Kotori, and raised an eyebrow "I've got a question. Once we dress up and all, or while we're preparing, can we see the other girls? Like, I know Nozomi and Eli can't see each other yet, but can I see Maki-chan?"

"Of course! But not now, though. They're having a quick breakfast and will get their makeups done soon," Kotori explained with a smile, then quickly frowned as she muttered something in realization "Will the makeup artists flirt with them? Oh, no.. my Umi-chan looks great in suits."

"If they do, I'll personally maim them."

"I'm sure they won't~ Well, they better not, I'm not sure what _we're_ capable of doing if we see their hands all over _our_ girls," Nozomi assured the girls, then cooed to Umiko "Hi, darling! Don't worry, your Auntie Elicchi and I will give you a playmate very soon, you won't be lonely for long~"

"Ah... a combination of Eli and Nozomi..."

* * *

**_Bachelor's Room_**

"..why is everyone having ramen?"

"I saved one for you, nya!" Rin interrupted Umi's sentence, patting the seat beside her. When the bluenette sat beside her, she instantly smiled, handing her the cup noodles "Eat up, nya!"

"Is this even enough to fill our stomachs? We've got a busy day, next time we'll eat--"

"We can have snacks here and there, no? The wedding takes place sunset, reception around 7:00, the works.." Maki muttered, handing chopsticks to Umi "The makeup artists will be here shortly, eat up. Well, doesn't matter, we can order food and eat from time to time."

"They're Nico's makeup artists, right? I wonder how many times did Nico yell at them.."

"Probably thousands, nya.."

_A__n hour later.._

"Alright, everyone done taking showers?" Umi, the only one who was able to take a shower in the privacy of their own room, asked as she combed her hair.

"Yeah!" Rin excitedly exclaimed as Maki blowdried her hair. ("Cat was whining about not reaching the back of her head, and I don't like whining," Maki shrugged her shoulders) When Eli exited the bathroom, she waved at her with excite, but soon regretted it as Maki pointed the blowdry a little too close "It hurts, Maki-chan! It's too hot!"

"Stay still and don't move..! It'll take ages to dry your hair!"

"It's already short, nya..! It should be easy to dry!"

"Not when you keep on moving..!"

"Hey, hey. If you miss arguing with your Nico that much, you're free to check her out later once we're done with the makeup and all," Eli snickered, crossing her arms.

In return, Maki muttered something inaudible (though Rin swears it's something about Nico) and continued to blowdry Rin's hair. Once Rin was finished, Eli quickly took her spot and asked Maki to blowdry her hair as well, much to the redhead's dismay.

"By the way, is the steam iron here? I messaged Maki this morning about it."

"Yeah, the staff brought it earlier. You're gonna iron your suit now?" Maki asked, touching her hair to check if it was still wet. She frowned and mumbled "Well, after drying two heads, I don't have to dry mine at least."

"Thanks, Maki."

"Yeah, thank you, Maki-chan!"

"I mean, at least they're grateful.." Umi comforted Maki, and soon made her way to the door after hearing a doorbell "Yes?"

"Hello! We're the makeup artists, Ms. Yazawa hired us to do the makeup for today's wedding. Is this Ms. Ayase's room?"

Umi blinked twice, and looked back to ask for confirmation from Maki. Maki quickly understood the look on Umi's face and nodded, beckoning them to come inside.

"My, we've got some good-looking girls today.. My name is Ai, by the way! And this is my assistant~"

"The name is Cherry, nice to meet you~ Who shall we start on today?"

"Um.. could you give us some more time?" Umi picked up her suit, as well as the steam iron "Or perhaps start with the others? I'll have to wear my suit first before doing the makeup to make things, well, quicker for me."

"Hm.. fine by us! Who will we work on first, then? Ah, the groom must be last, by the way!" Cherry hummed, setting up makeup case while Ai helped her "So that we'd be able to spend the most time on her! So, who will it be?"

"Rin, why not have a go?"

"Ehhh? Why me, nya? _You_ have a go!"

The two bickered for what seemed like an eternity for Umi, who felt embarrassed. She turned to the two makeup artists (who almost _swooned_ when Umi called their names) and spoke.

"If it's okay, can you give me just thirty minutes or so? I'll iron and wear the suit, then we can start whatever makeup needed."

"Of course, we're willing to wait for _you,_ Miss!"

"Umi will do."

"Umi-_chan_, then!"

"Oh, Kotori will not be pleased with this.." Eli let out a chuckle, shaking her head. She took the other steam iron available, and began helping Umi iron out her suit, even though the bluenette hesitated at first.

"I'm sure they're _dying_ to get their hands on you, Umi," Eli whispered to the bluenette, who just let out a sigh.

"Eli, please don't start.."

* * *

**_Bachelorette's Room_**

"Ehh? I can't drink while caring for Umiko-chan!" Honoka shook her head, then cooed to the baby in her arms "Isn't that right, Umiko-chan?"

"Honoka..!"

"I'll eat quickly so I can take care of her, Honoka-chan, but thank you!" Kotori beamed at Honoka, then turned her attention to Nico, who was handing her a glass "Um, Nico-chan.. pass on the wine for now. I want to make a toast to the newlyweds later~"

"Ugh, I forgot you're still breastfeeding.." Nico groaned, handing a wine glass to Hanayo. She looked offended when the girl shook her head, then glanced at Nozomi "Well? _Someone_ has to drink with me!"

"Mm.. I'm sure we'll be drinking a lot at the reception, so let's just wait until then, okay, Nico-chan?" Nozomi chuckled before taking a spoonful of her favorite food.

"Mou, you guys are not fun.. Now what do I do with this bottle of rosé?"

"You can bring it at the reception?" Hanayo suggested, smiling when the raven-haired just mumbled in agreement before setting the bottle aside. She glanced at the dresses that Kotori laid out on the bed, and sighed "It has truly been a while since I dressed up so.. formally."

"You'll look amazing, Hanayo-chan, don't worry!"

"Easy for you to say, Kotori-chan.. you have such a nice body even _after_ a pregnancy, it amazes me!"

"Eheh, not really.. Umiko-chan has left a few stretchmarks here and there, I don't find it appealing at all.." Kotori mumbled sadly, picking at her food before taking a spoonful.

"But it's okay! That proves you brought this cutie into the world~" Honoka reassured Kotori (and Umiko, who seemed sulky after the bread that was previously in her hands was taken away by her mama) "I'll feed you bread next time, don't worry!"

"Yeah, and besides, that's normal -- even the great Nico-nii will get some when I have my own kids with Maki-chan~" Nico confidently said, puffing her chest out.

"Nico-chan, your narcissism is showing.. but yes, like what Honoka-chan said, it's just proof that you brought this cutie into the world~"

Kotori just giggled, muttering a thank you in return. They spent their breakfast chatting, and occasionally giggling or cooing to Umiko, who would babble from time to time. When Nico informed them of the time, they basically _inhaled_ their food, and soon took turns taking shower.

"Hey, hey! Nozomi should be last, cause she has long hair and showering that will take _longer_ than us!"

"True!" Honoka nodded in agreement, then soon stared at her hair, then at Nico's, then at Hanayo's "Er.. who has shorter hair between us three?"

"Nico-chan's hair is longer than ours, definitely," Hanayo said, and Honoka nodded in agreement.

"H-Hey, wait--"

"Then, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka stuck her fist out. With much determination, she continued "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"O-Okay!"

"Nozomi-chan, it isn't just me, right..? I think.." Kotori leaned to Nozomi, whispering to her ear "Hanayo-chan has shorter hair than Honoka-chan, yes?"

"I think so, too. What about you, Umiko-chan?" Nozomi looked down on her lap, where the six month old happily sat while chewing on some teethers.

"Gah."

"I take that as a yes.. by the way, Kotori-chan, we added a few organic baby food to the menu for Umiko-chan! She's started with solids, yeah?"

"Yep! Started her about half a month ago.. Umi-chan wasn't so happy we didn't wait til she turned six months but hey," Kotori tickled the little one's stomach, smiling when she saw the tooth slowly coming out "she was. Thank you for that, too~ You know, it's Umiko-chan's first major event.. I hope she won't be too fussy."

"I'm sure she wouldn't, she's Umi-chan's kid, after all. It's like Umi-chan already disciplined her when she was in the womb."

"Really? I think Umi-chan kind of spoils her, though.. Especially with Umiko-chan teething and all, she gives her _anything_ that could soothe her gums.."

"Hey! Nico-chan, not faaair!" Honoka exclaimed as Nico ran to the bathroom, holding a robe and her change of undergarments "Nico-chan, _I_ was gonna shower first!"

"Forget it! I'll shower first!"

"But you take _ages_!" Hanayo -- surprisingly -- whined, but their woes didn't do anything after Nico locked the bathroom door. The two carb-lovers just whined together, all while Nico happily sang a tune while showering.

"Bueeeh!" Umiko called out to the two, asking for their attention. When she saw Honoka fake a cry, she reached out, almost falling from Nozomi's arms. She then held Honoka's cheeks, and with a grin, giggled.

"You're so cute..! Mou, I just wanna take you home and put you on my shelf!" Honoka now laughed, but soon winced as Umiko pinched her cheeks "O-Ow.. Umiko-chan, it hurts! It hurts!"

"No DNA test required, she really is Umi-chan's," Hanayo muttered, slightly _terrified_ of the little bluenette. She could've sworn she saw Umi's iconic glare in Umiko's eyes when Honoka removed her hands from her face.

"Mou, Umiko-chan..! That hurt!"

"Bbueh! Mmgah!"

"Oh, right-- should I talk in baby language too, then?" Honoka shuffled a bit to face Umiko directly, and began to mimic her babbles.

For some reason, Umiko seemed offended by this.

And once more, Auntie Honoka was 'slapped' by a Sonoda.

"Seems like Honoka experienced a flashback.." Nozomi chuckled, bouncing the little bluenette on her lap "Good girl, Umiko-chan~"

* * *

**_Bachelor's Room_**

"Alright, pants done, inside polo done.. Go ahead and wear that for now," Eli spoke, still focused on ironing Umi's suit jacket "Put this on later."

"I can iron it--"

"They're waiting for you, Umi-chan, nya!" Rin reminded her, pointing at the chair where the makeup artists set the things around "Hurry up so we can get things finishedd!"

"F-Fine.. Ehm, is a light makeup okay? I have never been into such.."

"Perfectly fine, of course! And hair-do?"

"I'm not quite sure yet.."

"Y'know, putting your hair down would _really_ suit you!"

"No! It should be up so everyone could see her pretty face~"

**_Hours later.._**

"And... done!"

Finally, Eli's makeup (and Rin's retouching for the nth time) was finished. All of them wore their suits (minus the suit jackets and ties) as well as their shoes. They all agreed on wearing a high ponytail as well, while Rin's short hair was just styled with a little bit of gel.

"We'll just take a quick break before continuing the makeup on the other girls, please tell them to prepare soon!"

"Alright. Thank you, Ai-san, Cherry-san."

The two makeup artists left, dragging behind them the suitcase full of makeup, but Eli _swore_ she saw them wink at Umi.

"Psst, Maki, when was the last time you saw a jealous Kotori?" Eli whispered to Maki's ear. The redhead raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment, then answered.

"Kuronuma Yuuki days, why? _Oh.._ shit."

While Umi was getting her makeup and hair done, Rin was actually taking photos as a keepsake, and she continued to do so to the other two.

Though.. it was obvious that both Cherry and Ai were flirting with Umi as they did her makeup, with them leaning a _little_ too close, especially when it came to doing Umi's lipstick.

Instantly, their heads turned to Rin and Eli gripped her shoulders.

"You scared me, nya!"

"Did you send those photos to the groupchat?" Eli asked.

"Eh, of course, nya! I didn't send Eli-chan's, though--"

"Umi's?" Maki interjected.

"Yeah, why?"

"..I will now pray for Umi's soul," Eli backed away, putting her hands together as she closed her eyes.

"When did you become religious? Also, by any chance, do you think Umi's soul will go up or down?"

"Pray for my soul.. cause of what?" Umi muttered as she shook her head. She placed her navy blue tie to her pocket, and went to the door "I'll be picking Umiko up. Be careful not to mess up with your makeups, please. The next retouch is thirty minutes before we enter the venue, and it's only.. 12 noon. We'll enter the venue around 5:30, so please, try not to do anything, okay?"

"They're waterproof, right? I want to test it out, nya.."

"Rin, no-"

* * *

**_Bachelorette's Room_**

"Umiko-chan, you'll be placed with Papa for now, okay? Be a good girl with her. It's great that you'll be with her, actually," Kotori smiled to Umiko, who was sitting in the middle of the bed. After she made sure that the nappy bag had complete set of items -- bottles with water, containers of formula milk, bibs, diapers, change of clothes, the works.. -- she took Umiko in her arms and smiled "I'll have to talk to Ai-san and Cherry-san. Ah, let's put on your little dress~"

"Rin _totally_ made a mistake on sending those pictures to the groupchat.." Nico muttered as she inched further away from Kotori, who had a terrifying aura despite singing a happy tune "Hanayo, Honoka, have you two decided on a hairstyle?"

"Mm.. I'll probably just have waves on the bottom. What about you, Hanayo-chan?"

"E-Eh? Probably just straighten it a bit, that's all."

"And you, Kotori? Nozomi?"

"Nico-chan, don't worry, we aren't going to copy your style.. I'll have a side braid, of course~" Nozomi reassured Nico, who just muttered something under her breath "What about you, Umiko-chan? And Kotori-chan?"

"She has enough hair for two cute pigtails, I think that's all I'll do. I'll put my hair down and probably curl it slightly? But anyways, Umiko-chan~" Kotori took out a little flower girl dress, showing it to Umiko "Time to get dressed! You'll be with your Papa til we meet at the venue, after all!"

"Bbueh.."

"..Umiko-chan looks a lot like Umi-chan.." Hanayo muttered in awe as the little bluenette scowled.

Much to Umiko's dismay, however, Mama!Koto put on her dress and began to work on her little pigtails. Even though she seemed against this, like her Papa!Umi, she didn't utter a word and complied to _everything_ Mama!Koto did.

"You're a lot like Umi-chan, after all~" Honoka cooed to the little bluenette "You're so cute..!"

"And.. two little bows~ Perfect! Gosh, you're so cute," Kotori carried her once more, holding her close "I can't believe you came from me!"

"..it's been a year and I still cannot process the fact that Umi had a 'one night stand' that resulted to..that," Nico pointed to Umiko, then turned her head to the door after hearing a knock "Coming!"

"Oh, Nico. Kotori, is Umiko all ready?" Umi entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

For some _odd_ reason, Kotori (quickly) put on a lipstick just moments before Umi walked in.

"Yep, but ah, go to your Auntie Hanayo first while I talk to your Papa," Kotori placed Umiko in Hanayo's arms, the two watching as Umi took a gulp while the ashen-haired approached her. While she buttoned up the first two buttons of Umi's polo, Kotori spoke "I've seen the photos of you while you were getting your makeup done, don't you think they were getting a _littl__e_ too close to you?"

"Er.. isn't that required for putting makeup on?"

"It is, but I see no reason for them to practically put their chests against your face, no? I can't blame them since you do look great," Kotori held out her hand, signaling for Umi to give her the tie. Once she tied it neatly, she tiptoed and whispered to the bluenette's ear "But I don't like them doing that to what's _mine_. Understood?"

"I.. will take note of that- W-Wait, Kotori--"

Sonoda Umi, father to a six month old, almost fainted when Kotori kissed her neck. She stood frozen, however, until Kotori came back, holding Umiko.

"Mmgah!"

Umiko's cheerful babbles and cute appearance brought Umi back to life. With a wide grin, she took the little one in her arms, cooing to her.

"You're very pretty today, little Miss."

"You broke Umi-chan for a moment.." Honoka muttered with a terrified look, handing Kotori the nappy bag "What did you even whisper to her?"

"Just a little warning, I suppose? Now, you two go ahead, and I swear Umi-chan if you mess up her hairstyle or attire--"

"I will try my best not to."

"You better.. Umiko-chan, be a good girl with Papa and your other aunties, okay? I'll stay here since I need to keep watch of what everyone will do with the dresses," Kotori gave a small headpat to Umiko, then looked up to Umi "Try not to mess up your makeup, either, Umi-chan. I'm sure Ai-san and Cherry-san worked_ very_ hard for that."

"...okay."

With that, the two bluenettes were off. Cherry sent a message to Nico, saying they'll be there by 1 PM, so they were free to do anything for the last few minutes.

"I got it~" Kotori skipped to the door after hearing the doorbell ring. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of the _complete_ wedding dress she made, and once the hotel staff happily handed it to her, she instructed the other girls to cover Nozomi's eyes as she brought it in "Okay, Nozomi-chan.. open your eyes in three, two, one..!"

Nozomi's eyes instantly glimmered in awe as she laid her eyes on the finished wedding dress. It was detailed, down to the littlest crystal butterflies. When Kotori saw her eyes tear up, she instantly thought of the wrong thing, but when Nozomi embraced her while muttering 'thank you' again and again, she knew that those six months of backpain, of pricking herself with a needle, etcetera.. they were all worth it for this special moment.

Both Eli and Nozomi wanted it to be a special moment, without any photographers until the wedding and reception starts, so both thought they wouldn't have any 'high quality' photos that immortalized what happened hours before the 'I do's.'

And that's exactly why both Nico and Maki took photography classes during their freetime, so they could capture this moment. _(That, and the fact that there would be a same-day edit video of the wedding, bachelor and bachelorette nights shown at the reception. Shh, the parents of μ's don't know that will happen.)_

"Alright, Nozomi, pose beside the wedding gown..! Kotori, you too!" Nico took her job as a photographer seriously, compared to Maki, who just took photos without anyone's consent ("What? I don't want it to seem fake. If I tell you guys, you would act fake.") "Great, I got nice shots!"

"Kotori-chan, amazing..! I can't believe you did this while raising Umiko-chan, I could _never!_" Honoka exclaimed, staring at the dress.

"So pretty.. even down to the final details!"

"Thank you, Hanayo-chan, Honoka-chan! I'm glad the bride loves it, I'm sure it will look even more prettier on Nozomi-chan later on!"

When the two makeup artists finally arrived minutes later, Kotori instantly requested to have her makeup done first.

"Hm.. Cherry, later on, who will do the bachelor's retouches? Someone has to stay here to finalize the touches of the bride after all."

"Ah..! That's such a hard choice to make, I'd love to do the bride's makeup but I want to see Umi-chan again, too!"

"Umi-chan? Ah.. Yeah, it's best if you guys check on her, Umiko-chan loves to touch her face," Kotori hummed, closing her eyes as Cherry began working on her eyeshadow.

"Umiko..? Who is that, Kotori-san?"

"Our daughter. Appreciate the look you guys did on _my_ partner, by the way, she looks stunning," Kotori hummed, satisfied after hearing the disappointed sighs of the girls "Hm.. Maybe I can do the retouches on her? After all, I'm the only one who can get really close to her."

"You know, this is.. more terrifying than Kotori-chan holding a knife. Her statements are just.." Honoka cringed, hugging her knees as she watched Kotori interact with the two "Nico-chan, what are you doing?"

"Sendin' videos and pictures to the other girls, I want them to see how terrifying Kotori is after they sent those videos."

* * *

**_Bachelor's Room_**

"Oh, Kotori's.. creeping out Cherry and Ai," Maki mumbled, showing the video to Rin "See what ya did?"

"I-I am innocent, nya! Ain't that right, Miko-chan?"

"You are _adorab__le _and you know that!" Eli cooed to Umiko, all while Umi furrowed her eyebrows as she checked her phone "What's up, Umi?"

"Yeah, I am.. screwed later on tonight."

"Ooh! Are you guys gonna have a bed fight, nya? Who will win?"

"Kotori.." Umi muttered. She passed by the mirror and shot a confusing look at her neck, letting out a groan after realizing Kotori left a kiss mark "Kotori..!"

"Yeah, save that for later. Umiko, seems like you will be sleepin' with your Aunt Yui tonight, hmm?" Maki tickled the little bluenette's stomach, smiling when she let out a giggle "Adorable, but so much work."

* * *

**_Hours later.._**

After everyone had their makeups finished, they started putting on the dresses and doing the necessary retouches, with Ai taking care of the groom and her groomsmen's retouches.

Honoka excused herself minutes ago so she could call the bride and groom when it's time to enter the venue, while Kotori helped with Nozomi's dress. Both Nico and Maki still continued taking photos, especially when Eli and Nozomi's parents (and Alisa) arrived to check them.

"Nozomi? My, you look beautiful.." Mrs. Tojo walked into the room, smiling at Nozomi, who wore her wedding dress.

Nozomi examined herself in the mirror, letting out giggles here and there while Kotori helped with the flow of her wedding dress.

Nozomi and her parents spoke for a while, tears were involved when her parents talked about their regrets of not being present enough in her life, and a _lot_ of hugs were involved as well.

**_Bachelor's Room_**

"Eli-chan, everyone," Honoka knocked on the door, and grinned when Umi -- holding Umiko -- opened the door "Lookin' great, Umi-chan!"

"Is it time? And thank you, you look beautiful as well, Honoka."

"Yes, you guys and Eli-chan have to go down first. We'll follow shortly after," Honoka nodded, then smiled teasingly "By the way, Umi-chan~ Kotori-chan looks _stunning _in your image color!"

"I see.. alright then, thank you," Umi turned her head back to the others, frowning when she saw Eli panic again "Hey, too late to back out now -- it's time for us to go down. You'll walk down the aisle in fifteen minutes."

"Breathe, nee-chan,_ breathe!_" Alisa repeatedly told her sister, all while the Ayase's spoke to Eli in Russian, comforting her.

"I'll see you guys later, have to give the girls a headsup as well! Please hurry down now, you know Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan can't see each other yet!" Honoka shut the door, skipping happily to the elevator while humming Garasu no Hanazono.

Minutes ago, when Honoka left the room, Nozomi wasn't in her dress yet. And to be fair, Honoka spent a _lot_ of time with her senpais to the point that she considered them as her older sisters,

so technically, she's allowed to have a bit of tears of joy, right?

"Honoka-chan, if you cry, you'll ruin your makeup~" Kotori teased as Honoka peeked her head through the door "Is it time?"

Taking tissue out of her purse and carefully dabbing away the tears from her eyes, Honoka nodded with a smile.

"Yep, it's time!"

* * *

**side-note:**

**wow 7k words. hm. well i am to have more than 6k words per chapter now that we're nearing the end (5-6 chapters left!) but _wow_ i did not expect that lmaoo**

**anyway, apologies for the grammatical errors/typos! my laptop isn't working atm so im only using my phone to write/proofread.**

**next chapter is nozoeli's 'i do's' and kotori's birthday, aka the day umi decides it's time to take the next step of their relationship.**

**also a glimpse of yui and her twins (umiko is a nee-chan!!)**

**ive planned out the kids for all μ's members, btw! i held a poll on ig and the ppl there seemed fine with having an all girls type of thing for the kids :3 i also made their personalities and looks already (havent posted nozoeli bb yet but umiko is there)**

**nozoeli bb looks _a lot_ like eli despite being a mama's girl (i did this so nozomi could say "i bore you for 9 months, been through 21 hours of labor, and you came out looking like your father") while the nishikino twins, are, well.. bickering since birth.**

**until next chapter!! i'd like to apologize for uploading v late btw ;-; with the 7 SRs event going on in LLSIF, i delayed a shit ton of things to guarantee i will get those seven girls (even online classes lol)**

**stay safe and take care!**

**\- zumi**


	31. To New Beginnings

**author's note:**

**aaaaa here comes the wedding and umi planning to propose! dw i wont make umi propose at nozoeli's wedding. i absolutely hate it when people propose at someone else's wedding especially if the bride n groom doesnt know lol**

**i have this headcanon about the girls choosing their maid of honor and best man, that they mainly decide on alternating the girls since they're all knit closely together. **

**Responses for Reviews:**

**MakAndChiz: here's the wedding!! sorry for the delay ;; and yes, jealous koto is the best! i love how you portrayed jealous koto as well in ur oneshot uwu**

**Hiei's Curry: rin has innocent intentions, nya! lolol but regarding samurai umi, yes im working on a oneshot similar to that :D**

**CyberAkumaTv: or, yknow, just..surrender to the birb ;)**

**With all that said, lez go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty: __To New Beginnings_

Once Eli was composed (well, even if she wasn't, the wedding had to go on) and had her final retouches, as well as hearing a few words of encouragement and congratulations from the groomsmen, Eli was _finally_ prepared to walk down the aisle.

"Took you long enough, we're delayed by five minutes.." Maki mumbled, signaling the music to start playing.

"Umi, Eli, go ahead now. Try not to trip!" Nico reminded them.

"Congratulations again, Eli." Umi whispered to her friend before they straightened their backs, preparing to walk down the aisle.

"Thank you, Umi."

As the 'doors' opened, Eli walked on the left, while Umi walked on the right. The blonde gave a small smile to her relatives, then continued to hold a solemn expression, all while mentalling telling herself 'don't screw up, don't screw up' again and again.

And finally, the two embodiments of blue stood at the left side of the altar while Honoka walked in shortly after, taking place at the right side of the altar.

After that, by couple, the remaining groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, parting at the altar to take their respective sides. Then, the flower girls -- the younger cousins of both Nozomi and Eli -- began to scatter down petals down the aisle, and for a moment, Eli was about to panic thinking they'd mess up.

But surprisingly, they managed to excel in their roles -- possibly because Nozomi-nee promised ice cream at the reception.

"Eli-nee, harasho!" The little blonde held her thumbs up at Eli with a grin, before she was led away by the wedding planner.

"Psst, Eliana!" Eli still called out her attention, and when the little blonde looked back and saw her Eli-nee giving a thumbsup, she couldn't help but giggle.

And finally, Kotori began to walk down the aisle, holding little Umiko, who was surprisingly doing well, tossing the petals on the ground.

"Quite the luck you got, Umi," Maki teased the bluenette, who was smiling ear to ear.

"Umiko-chan, look, Papa," Kotori whispered to her daughter, who instantly grinned upon recognizing her papa in a suit.

"You look amazing," Umi whispered Kotori, who stood on the right side of the altar. She gazed at Umiko, giving a small wave to her little girl "and you look adorable, my little princess."

"She should be here anytime soon," Eli muttered to herself, straightening her position and clearing her throat.

The music began to play the bridal march, and multiple hotel staff opened their umbrellas, blocking the attendants and everyone else from seeing Nozomi.

_"And now, we welcome the bride."_

Like a scene from a fairytale, doves were released the exact moment the umbrellas moved,

and suddenly, Eli found herself tearing up upon seeing Nozomi in a white dress,

_a __sight she'd dream of seeing since that faithful day they both confirmed their love to be mutual._

Underneath the veil, Nozomi smiled brightly as she held back the tears. Walking down the aisle seemed to take _ages_, but in all honesty she didn't mind -- after all, this was a moment she wanted to memorize, to etch deep in her mind.

But of course, all paths lead to one destination, and for Nozomi, it's always that once-icy blonde she knew since first year highschool.

All paths would always lead her back to those blue eyes she adored since then.

"You look beautiful," Eli smiled at her, but soon held a serious expression upon facing her father "Thank you for your blessing, Uncle."

"Please take care of my daughter, Eli," Mr. Tojo seemed to hesitate letting go of his _onl__y_ child's hand, but still, he shook Eli's hand before letting the blonde take his daughter "And please, call me Dad from now on -- we're a family, aren't we?"

"Indeed, Dad. Thank you once more," Eli gave a 70 degree bow, which Nozomi soon mimicked. Once Mr. Tojo took a seat, Eli was _finally_ face to face with Nozomi, and with a grin, she continued "Shall we?"

"I've waited years for this moment, you think I'd say no?" Nozomi giggled.

_"We are here today to witness the love between these two young ladies.."_

* * *

The wedding itself took an _eternity_, even after the vows were said, the officiant had _more_ to say and to be honest.. Eli just wanted to lift that veil and kiss her already, goddammit.

While the groomsmen and bridesmaids (plus little Umiko in Auntie Honoka's arms) sat in the front row seats minutes after the wedding began, Umi and Kotori still stayed standing with the bride and groom as rehearsed in multiple practices for the weddings. Umi was the one who handed Eli the ring for Nozomi, while Kotori was the one who handed Nozomi the ring for Eli.

_"And I now pronounce you.. err, wives. You may now kiss your bride."_

**_Finally._** With much eager and excitement, Eli took off Nozomi's veil, and the two giggled as they shared looks at each other.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"You'll be able to say it everyday from now on.." Nozomi smirked, pulling Eli's necktie so she could _finally_ kiss her.

The crowd clapped, shouting congrats and other words of encouragement. When the kiss began to.. err, deepen, Honoka covered Umiko's eyes with her hand.

"Bueh?"

"Auntie Eli and Auntie Nozomi are just happy and in love but, um.. your papa won't allow you to see a kiss that long."

"Ueh.."

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two!" Nico exclaimed, causing the two to break apart, only for Eli to plant another chaste kiss on Nozomi's lips.

"You're mine now, _Ayase_ Nozomi."

"Always have been, my dearest wife~"

"Congratulations, nya!"

"Ueh- Hanayo, you're crying?"

"I-I can't help it..!" Hanayo choked, dabbing away the tears welling up with a tissue she brought (and hid in the purse.)

The rest of μ's laughed for a moment, and Nico gave a comforting pat on Hanayo's back. Suddenly, Eli wrapped an arm around Nozomi's waist possessively, before throwing a punch to the air.

"I got a wife! Ha!"

"Elicchi..!" Nozomi playfully hit her wife's chest, smiling brightly.

Soon, the wedding photographer asked the bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honor and best man to huddle closer to the bride and groom for a photo. Then, per family, the relatives of the bride and groom were called for photos.

And in every photo, both Nozomi and Eli smiled brighter than anyone has ever seen before.

**_Reception_****_, 11 PM_**

At the beginning, the reception was full of emotional speeches from relatives and friends, as well as toasts to the newlyweds.

Now, though.. Honoka and Rin brought out their bluetooth microphones and took the places of the emcees, and (while drunk) began reminiscing about their highschool days.

"Man, can you believe it?! It feels like it was yesterday when I..when I started μ's, and now there's a μ's baby from Kotori-chan and Umi-chan," Honoka stood at the middle of the stage, almost in tears (Rin was crying already) as she slurred her 'speech' "And the μ's parents are married! It's like..in a blink of an eye, little Umiko would be graduatin' college, and we'd be old, wrinkly grandparents!"

"Tsubasa-san?" Kotori giggled to her best friend's partner, who just sighed with her arms crossed.

"I'm used to it at this point.."

"Can someone get those two off the stage?" Nico groaned, taking another shot of 'at-this-point-I-don't-know-but-it's-Russian' tequila "Before you know it, they'll be singing Garasu no Hanazono."

"Ahem, ahem.. anyway, nya! We're gonna perform.. uhh.. Garasu no Hanazono, acapella, nya!"

"Oh my.." Nozomi chuckled, patting her _wife_'s back "There, there, Elicchi.."

"Those two..!"

"Where's Maki-chan, by the way?" Kotori asked, carrying a sleepy Umiko with one arm "We'll go back to the hotel room soon, darling.. Just hold on a bit, yes?"

"Somewhere getting more lemon slices and alcohol for Eli," Umi returned to the table, handing a bottle of water to Kotori "Do you want to go back to the room now? Umiko looks tired.."

"Umi! Kotori!" Yui, now heavily pregnant, approached them. Kazuma tagged behind her, but Yui instantly swatted her husband's hand away when he tried to hold her arm "Kazuma, I'm pregnant but my god, I can take care of myself."

"Yui, dear--"

"Anyways, do you want me to bring Umiko back to the room with me? You two should probably stay a bit longer, but this little darling seems tired already."

"Mm.. we'll pick her up in a few, then. We won't take too long. Thank you, Yui-nee," Kotori handed Umiko carefully to Yui, smiling as she noticed the little one had indeed fallen asleep "Sleep well, my love."

"Here's her bag, please change her outfit when she wakes up. We won't take too long," Umi gave the baby bag to Kazuma, and planted a soft kiss on Umiko's forehead "You were such a good girl today, I wonder what toy can I buy for you when we get home?"

"Umi-chan, stop spoiling her.."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who is currently teaching her 'onegai'."

"That is--!"

"Alright, alright.. We'll be going back, then. Little KazuYu are tired, too!" Yui laughed, eyeing her stomach "These two have been so active since the day started, kicking here and there.. now they've finally stopped."

"Eheh, it can really startle you from time to time, no?" Kotori chuckled, to which Yui agreed to.

"And their cravings can _really_ startle you from time to time too, no, Umi?" Kazuma sighed, to which Umi nodded to with a frown, remembering the times Kotori's cravings would _literally_ wake her up in the middle of the night.

"Don't forget the mood swings.." Umi added with a sigh.

"What is that supposed to mean, you two?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all, dearest.. let's go now, shall we? Umiko might wake up due to the, um.. performance they're having right now."

They turned their heads to the stage, where the two orange-heads were singing (or shouting?) the lyrics of Garasu no Hanazono, all while the rest of μ's and Tsubasa stared at them in shame.

"Ah, you're right.. we'll be off, then!"

And just like that, another pair of guests went back to their hotel rooms. Umi wrapped an arm around Kotori, planting a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, I wanna have a shoutout! Shoutout to the next newlyweds, my childhood friends!" Honoka stopped singing as she pointed to Kotori and Umi with a grin "Kotori-chan caught the bouquet earlier, remember?!"

* * *

**_A few hours earlier.._**

**_"Time for the bouquet toss! For all the single-ladies and all the ladies who are dating but aren't married yet, huddle up, huddle up! It's a perfect opportunity to tell your partner it's time to get married!"_**

_**"Alisa?!" **Eli stared at her younger sister __in disbelief._

_The young blonde, __now 19, followed the rest of the maidens and huddled up in the middle, while Nozomi stood on the stage with her back facing the maidens._

_**"Nee-chan, I'm 19 now!"** Alisa pouted._

**_"Are all the maidens here?!"_**

**_"Kotori, won't you join them?"_**_ Umi asked her girlfriend as she fed Umiko puréed carrots, smiling as the little bluenette showed no hesitation** "That's my girl. Veggies are good for you, okay?"**_

**_"Bueh!"_**

_**"Well, it's best if I stay here with you two, no? Besides, I'm sure other girls would want to catch the bouquet!" **Kotori reasoned. They were seated near the stage along with the other μ's members, but the remaining ones at the table were Maki, Rin and Tsubasa -- their respective partners either went or were dragged along (Hanayo was dragged by Nico..)_

**_"I'm not even close_**_ **to graduating, so I'm just sincerly hoping she won't catch it yet.."**_ _Maki sighed, watching Nico get all worked up._

_**"Maki-chan's got four years left nya, Kayochin and I will graduate this March! Ha!" **Rin, now slightly tipsy laughed **"Go catch it, Kayochin!"**_

_**"..well A-RISE's fandom knows about Honoka, but I feel like it is too early to settle down.. Ah, not to offend you two, of course..!" **Tsubasa (who attended the wedding as a guest, though was offered the role of groomsman, she objected, saying she wasn't too close for Eli to call her that) waved her hands in front of Kotori and Umi, who just chuckled._

_**"It is true that settling down early seems taboo, but I think of it as a great idea if you're mentally ready. Sure, there are others my age who are partying in clubs, hooking up, so on and so forth.. while I'm here changing diapers but ah," **Umi wiped away the remnants of carrot on Umiko's cheek, letting out a small smile when the little bluenette grasped her hand with her smaller hands **"the joy this little girl and Kotori gives me is something I'd never want to change."**_

**_"True.. Alright then, Honoka~!"_**

**_"Yeah, Tsu?"_**

**_"Catch the bouquet!"_**

**_"I got ya!"_**

_And finally, Nozomi tossed the bouquet. The maidens were scrambling to get it, and upon realizing none of them got it, they got confused._

_**"Who got it?"** Nozomi turned around. Upon realizing who caught the bouquet, and who is supposedly going to marry next, she laughed **"Fate has its own ways, no?"**_

_Kotori, with her great reflexes, caught the bouquet with ease. She stared at the bouquet in her hand, and laughed to stunned Umi._

_Well, to be fair, Umiko has been tossing things and Kotori learned to catch them in time.._

**_"Seems like we're next, Umi-chan."_**_ Kotori giggled, inhaling the fragrance of the flowers **"So beautiful.. Ah, everyone, I'm sorry--"**_

_**"Kotori-chan and Umi-chan are next! Hooray!" **Honoka cheered._

_**"About time!" **Eli shouted._

_The girls began congratulating the couple, with Kotori just dismissing it and Umi chuckling._

_**"I guess it's time we start preparing, Umiko,"** Umi whispered to her daughter._

_**"What'd you tell Miko-chan, Umi-chan?" **Kotori asked, setting the bouquet down on her lap to lightly pinch Umiko's cheek **"You look very adorable today!"**_

**_"Nothing, nothing.."_**

* * *

**Present**

"Honoka, you are causing too much of a ruckus--! Get down!"

"I'm comin' down in a bit, Umi-chan!" Honoka slurred. Still holding the mic close to her mouth, (to the point that everyone in the venue could hear her breathing) she scanned the venue, looking for her sister. And lo behold, Yukiho and Alisa were together, hands locked. Upon seeing that, Honoka _bawled_ "Yukiho! Alisa! Oh my god, we're _really_ getting old now!"

Shortly after Alisa graduated from Otonokizaka, she pursued college in Russia, and only came home recently for Eli's wedding. Of course, Yukiho took that chance so the two could _finally_ start dating, even if they would be in a long-distance type of relationship. Though the two older sisters pretended to be angry at first, they were glad -- at least they'd be sisters-in-law.

"Onee-chan--!"

"It feels like yesterday that Yukiho's loud crying would wake me up while I was in kindergarten!"

"Eli, aren't you gonna do something- Eli?!" Maki stared at Eli in disbelief. She was crying too!

"It's.. it's true! Alisa and Yukiho are all grown up, and Umiko is already half a year old.. We're getting old!"

"Elicchi, that's enough tequila, love.." Nozomi giggled, taking away the shotglass from Eli's hand.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

"Congratulations again, Eli-san, Nozomi-san. And I.. would like to apologize on behalf of my girlfriend for the ruckus she made," Tsubasa sighed as a drowsy, almost asleep Honoka leaned on her shoulder "I told you, you're weak against alcohol.."

"Tsuu--!!"

"Thank you for attending, Tsubasa-san! Please send our regards to Erena-san and Anju-san!" Nozomi smiled. Eli, her _wife_ peacefully slept with her head against Nozomi's shoulder, and the guests were leaving one by one.

Most senior guests and parents with children either went home or went back to their hotel rooms shortly before the 'party' began, while the adults and teenagers stayed to celebrate the newlyweds. Half an hour ago, though, they began to leave as they were either too tired or too drunk to stay and party more.

That, and because Nozomi and Eli needed to head back to _their_ home to prepare for the early morning flight to Europe for their honeymoon. After the two worked hard in their jobs, they were given a paid full month leave for their honeymoon, and they planned to use it travelling across Europe and making memories as a couple before creating more memories with their future child.

The remaining people left were μ's and the staff, who began cleaning up the mess left behind. Yukiho and Alisa went back to their hotel room just a few minutes ago since Alisa had a bit too much to drink ("Truly a Russian.." Yukiho sighed.)

"Alright, so far, no one left their belongings. If there is one found though, I instructed the staff to leave the items at the front desk, or contact the person if there's a name or number on the item," Umi returned from checking _all_ of the tables with the staff. Her hair was a slight mess, and her necktie was slightly more crooked -- and despite the airconditioner being on, due to helping the staff and due to alcohol, droplets of sweat began to form on her forehead "It's getting quite hot, no?"

"Umi, for the love of God, please do _not_ strip. We've had enough for today. Also, I found a cart to put Nico in," Maki returned from the backstage, pushing around a sleeping Nico in a push-cart "Told her to lay off of alcohol, but.. Agh, whatever."

"I've got no intentions to strip."

"You shouldn't, that's a sight only _I_ can see," Kotori murmured. She wore Umi's suit jacket since it became quite windy, similar to Hanayo wearing Rin's.

(Nico previously complained, Maki said she couldn't control shit. Now, though, as the raven-haired girl slept, Maki covered her with her own suit jacket and ignored the cold wind.)

"A-Ah, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, I'll be off with Rin-chan.. Congratulations again!" Hanayo approached them. While Hanayo was only slightly tipsy, Rin was.. well, _drunk_. Thankfully, she was still able to walk and only needed assistance since she couldn't see her path clearly..

"Thank you for attending, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan. And Rin-chan?" Nozomi stifled a giggle upon seeing the cat-like girl's head perk up with a grin as she heard her name "Thank you for the performance and the lovely rendition of Garasu no Hanazono from you and Honoka-chan."

"You're welcome, nya! Make lots o' babies!"

"Rin-chan!"

"Well, you're not wrong with that.." Eli slurred without opening her eyes, snuggling closer to Nozomi "..that's what we'll do anyway."

"See, Kayochin?! At least Umiko-chan will have a friend!"

"..we're going..!" Hanayo sighed.

Maki, Nozomi, Kotori and Umi just watched their two friends leave the venue, with the redhead stifling her laughter.

"The fact that Eli woke up to confirm it.."

"..proves that Eli-chan has been waiting this long, no?" Kotori giggled, but soon yawned "Today has been quite busy.."

"Kotori-chan, thank you for preparing the bridesmaids' dresses and my gowns. I _really_ don't know how to repay you! Well.. I know I've already paid, but still! Everything is just so stunning.."

"It's okay, it's okay! I'm glad you loved it! And, well.. perhaps a little playmate for Umiko-chan?"

"You betcha!" Nozomi winked, to which Kotori laughed to. She let out a sigh and took out her phone (which was in her mother's care the entire day) to check the time and message notification, then she lightly woke up Eli "Elicchi.. the driver is waiting, we need to head back home to prepare for the honeymoon."

"Hng.. already..?" Eli slowly opened her eyes, and smiled upon looking at Nozomi "My wife."

"You're drunk, Elicchi.."

"For _everyone's_ sake, get a room."

Nozomi laughed after hearing Maki's interjection, ignoring Eli's embarrassed groan.

After a while, the remaining members parted ways at the hotel -- with Maki and Nico going to their own room, Eli and Nozomi going back to the bachelorette room to change clothes. Kotori decided be the one to pick up Umiko (Mama bird missed her little one) while Umi went back to their hotel room, preparing the bed for Umiko.

"Yui-nee? Kazuma-nii?"

"Oh, Kotori.." Kazuma opened the door. Umiko, wide awake, was strapped in the baby carrier that her Uncle Kazuma was wearing, and the poor uncle seemed so tired "You're back..!"

"Eheh, was she too much? I'm sorry, she seems to like to stay up more these days."

"No, no, it's just that.. it seems like Umiko has been missing you two, she's a little fussy."

"Ah, must be cause of her teeth-"

"I _told_ you! I was right, Kazuma!" Yui yelled from the bed.

While Kazuma returned the little bluenette to her mother, Yui was busy fixing Umiko's baby bag, and to be honest, was a little sad that Umiko would be returning to her parents.

"I'll miss you, bubby.."

"Dear, we'll see her tomorrow, no? And you need rest, for _our_ little duo," Kazuma chuckled as Yui bid 'farewell' to her niece.

"Bue bue!"

"Is that how you say bye bye? Aw, you're so cute.. I really can't believe my sister made you. I can't wait to see you as a big sis, Umiko!" Yui cooed.

And finally, after a few minutes, Umiko and Kotori were back at their own hotel room. Umi, now in her pajamas, smiled at the two warmly.

"And why is my princess still up?"

"You spoil her a lot, don't you, Umi-chan?" Kotori laughed as Umi took their daughter from her arms "Makes me jealous.."

"Hm? There's no need to be jealous, though? Don't I spoil you a lot, too?" Umi asked innocently, ignoring the fact that little Umiko pinched her cheek and wouldn't let go "Or should I spoil you more?"

"Don't tease me, I might get tempted!" Kotori exclaimed as she made her way to the bathroom.

As she stood in the bathroom, freshening up, she smiled upon hearing the cheerful giggles from her two favorite people in the world.

Ah, little did she know that Umi was already telling Umiko about their plans for Kotori's birthday.

* * *

**_Timeskip, September 10_**

"So.. you two brought me here, cause you two have woes?"

"What? I only want advice, _she's_ the one who is ranting."

Maki was called by her two senpais to meet up at a nearby café, and of course, Maki couldn't say no to them after rejecting their invites for weeks straight. It was her only free time after all.

But eventually she did regret not saying no, after all..

Umi wants advice about proposing to Kotori. (_"If she wants my honest opinion.. I think the chances of Kotori saying yes would be higher if Umi's shirtless."_ Maki thought as Umi explained the situation.)

And Eli has woes about becoming a parent.

Yes, you read that right -- a month after their one **month** honeymoon, Nozomi complained about not feeling well and contacted Kotori, who instantly told her to take a pregnancy test and visit Dr. Nishikino regardless of the results. After two positive pregnancy tests and an ultrasound from Dr. Nishikino, the two confirmed that they were indeed expecting and was due on February next year.

While their baby's gender is still unknown, they both had strong feelings it would be a little girl -- or at least, Eli was hoping. I mean, a little girl that looks like both her and Nozomi would be adorable, right? A little girl saying 'harasho!' in a Kansai accent..

"Earth to Eli? Hello?"

"I don't know how to parent..!" Eli reasoned so suddenly.

"Well, I'm not sure, you were in BiBi and dealt with Nico and Maki arguing.. parenting is sort of like that, I suppose?" Umi calmly responded as she took a sip of her tea "Now, I need ideas how to make this proposal better than what I've already planned."

"Okay first, that was offensive. Second, it's Kotori. Your plan sounds good enough for her to tear up."

"It's that horrible?"

"No, no! I mean, in a good way, you know.. Tears of joy type of way!"

"Wait, wait.. Umi," Eli sniffled, pouting "I'll give you tips on proposing if you teach me how to parent."

After Umi pondered about it for a few seconds, she nodded.

"Deal."

"You know, _maybe_ I should've just stayed at home and watched a movie with Nico-chan.. What am I here for?" Maki asked, stirring her cup of coffee.

"Oh? Nico didn't tell you? She asked us to call you to hang out while Nozomi, Kotori and her buy things for the baby with Umiko," Eli replied, placing a straw in her second chocolate milkshake "Also because you've got your nose stuck in medicine books for _weeks_ now, couldn't even make plans with you until this day came.. We missed you, you know?"

"Ah, that is true.. it has been a while since we were able to hang out."

"A-Ah, really? That's.. comforting to hear. A-Anyways, Umi's plan sounds perfect enough for me. What do you want to add?"

"Um.. flowers? Ah, anemones!"

"Add all possible flavors of cheesecake to the list," Maki added.

"It's her birthday, naturally there's a lot of cheesecake.. though I am thinking, maybe put the ring in the cake?"

"Are you kidding? You want her to choke? There are cases of proposals that went wrong after that happened, and being an heir to a hospital, we've seen them.." Maki sighed, shaking her head.

"That is true. And besides, you mentioned it's a Sonoda heirloom ring? That would be too precious to hide in cream cheese. It would look more beautiful in a velvet box, all while you kneel in front of her. That's almost every girl's dream."

"That is true.. okay, I'll keep note of that."

And so, the soldier trio spent the entire day, planning all about Umi's proposal to Kotori, while Umi would give Eli parenting tips here and there.

In short, they were planning for new beginnings. Even though Maki wouldn't admit it, she was keeping mental notes of both parenting and proposal tips -- she does plan to have a future with the one and only Nico, after all.

* * *

**side-note:**

**finished this cause i was so terrified after watching a horror movie, i couldn't sleep :') apologies for the typos!**

**ahh, we're nearing the end. the proposal is coming and so is the wedding, so i'd say there's three chapters left until this book is finished.**

**once it's done, i will release a "part two" of this story, which is just a combination of many short stories of μ's as parents :DD i've got a few prompts for it already~ but it's still under planning, and i tend to ask my readers for help w/ choosing things on instagram, so if you ever want to participate, please send a follow request! and remember to send a DM so i can accept you faster~**

**do you guys have any idea how umi will propose to kotori? ofc, those on instagram already know, but still~**

**thank you for reading and ples leave a review!**

**here's to hoping i can _finally_ sleep ;--;**


	32. Meant To Be

**author's note**

**fluff ahead! yeeeeeeeeeeee lets go team kotoumi!**

**since umiko is the reason why kotori found her way back to umi's arms (ayiee) i wanted umiko to be a major part of umi's proposal. the next chapter should be about umiko's first birthday, since i want this to end in a number ending w/ 5 or 0 (while technically it will end by ch 34, its seen as ch 35)**

**also i want to apologize for not uploading last month! i do plan to upload only baby, maybe for the month of november (supposed to be october, but i got ideas for other fics) so i can finally finish this :D**

**_Responses for Re_****_views:_**

**tzumisa9: oh i might not be able to include that scene here :( but thank you for the idea! i'll probably mention it in a short story or smth**

**MakandChiz: i'm here to deliver fluff uwu thank you! glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Hiei's Curry: hm.. maybe? wait and read ;)**

**Devil Raptor B: metamorphosis is now my greatest fear lol**

**IamGayandaSinner: yes! i loved writing that part the most! babies at that age love to throw things, so i was like.. i'm gonna make umiko a flower girl for real.**

**With all that said, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-One:_ _Meant To Be_

**_September 11_****_, 8 PM_**

"We're done discussing now, yeah?" Maki asked, and when the two nodded, she flagged down the waiter and asked for a strawberry frappucino to go. When the two gave her a questionable look, she just let out a sigh "For Nico-chan. Anyways.. Umi? Eli? Aren't your partners looking for you?"

"No.. why do you ask?"

"I don't know, probably because we've been here for hours now, the sun has set and it's dark outside."

"What?! Oh no, I'm screwed, I'm screwed..!" Eli took out her phone franctically and began dialing Nozomi's number, sighing out of relief when her wife answered "Nozomi-"

_"It's 8 PM."_

"I know, Non-tan.. I'm sorry, I lost track of time and- how are you and sleepy?"

_"I'll forgive you if you pick up some yakiniku along the way back home. Sleepy and I are okay, we're just hungry."_

"But I heard from Nico you ate on the way home.."

_"Come home with yakiniku or don't even go near me."_

"Of course, Nozo- Nozomi? Nozomi?! Are you still there?"

"Who is 'sleepy'..?" Umi cautiously asked, giving Eli a pat on the back "I know how it feels.."

_One time, when Kotori was 7 months pregnant with their darling Umiko, she began craving for Homura's dangos. Normally, Umi would oblige and get a few pieces of manjuus as well, except.. it was four in the morning, and obviously, the Kousaka's were fast asleep. Still, Kotori didn't budge and told Umi to 'get those dangos or else,' and Umi being Umi.. she didn't want to know Kotori's wrath or what that 'else' meant. She eventually had to call Honoka, who, although tired, insisted it was fine for her childhood friends and her soon-to-be godchild. Safe to say, within an hour, Umi was able to retrieve dangos and Honoka kindly gave her manjuus as well. In the end, Umi fell asleep with a happy and content pregnant birb cuddling her._

"Earth to Umi? Hello?" Maki snapped her fingers in front of Umi, letting out a sigh when the bluenette finally responded with an 'e-eh?' "Getting Kotori pregnant and dealing with her mood swings really broke you."

"Honestly, Maki, a partner's pregnancy and dealing with their mood swings and cravings will _really_ mess up people.. Anyway, Sleepy is the nickname Nozomi and I gave to our baby," Eli snickered proudly, crossing her arms "It's cute, isn't it?"

"Better than seagull." Maki chuckled.

"..I love Umiko a lot, but yes.. Sleepy is better than being named after a type of bird by your aunts.." Umi sighed in defeat.

Shortly after the trio parted ways, Umi quickly made her way home - of course after stopping by a flower store to pick up a bouquet of roses. It _is_ Kotori's birthday by midnight, after all, and the ashen-haired had been so busy lately, she deserved a treat.

Kotori had been planning to open her fashion store for _months _now, delaying it monthly frustrated her - and for the past few weeks, she had been going to the store, making sure every detail was perfect, that nothing was missing. When asked what name would she register, she paused and didn't choose the original name - _Beau_ _Coeur._ Instead, she chose to name her store after two perfect colors that blended well - _Bleu et Gris_. Blue and gray - a nod not only to her and Umi's relationship, but to their darling Umiko as well. It was halfway through, and would be expected to open by November, just in time for winter season to emerge - Nico had advertised it multiple times, so many fans of Nico and μ's looked forward to its opening - some even signing up to work as a cashier, saleslady or seamstress.

"I'm home," Umi uttered, taking off her shoes. She made her way past the kitchen - leaving the bouquet hidden in a cabinet - and towards the living room, still looking for the two.

She stifled her laughter upon seeing Kotori passed out on the sofa, with sleeping Umiko laying on her chest.

"Kotori, Umiko.."

_Shrug._

"Kotori, Umiko.. come on now, let's go and sleep upstairs."

_Shrug._

Umi sighed, rolling her eyes. She made her way up the stairs quietly and quickly changed into new, cleaner clothes (An unspoken rule in their household was to change clothes _if_ you went out before holding babies) so she could carry Umiko and bring her to her room.

Once she changed into pajamas and returned to the scene of two sleepyheads, she carefully took Umiko from Kotori's arms, rocking the little bluenette to soothe her as she made her way back up the stairs.

If Umiko inherited the way Umi slept like a log, then she also inherited the way Kotori _loved_ to sleep in cold rooms. As soon as the little one was set in her crib, Umi turned on the room's humidifier and the AC, as well as the nightlight and the little music box. Once she made sure the baby monitor faced the crib and was satisfied with everything, she crept out of the dimly lit room, careful not to make a sound.

She made her way back to Kotori, bending down to face her.

"Sometimes, I wonder _how_ could you be so beautiful effortlessly," Umi chuckled, tucking the stray ash strands of hair behind Kotori's ear. She then softly caressed her cheek with a smile "Kotori, wake up.."

"Mm.."

"Kotori, come on - unless you want me to carry you to bed?" Umi sighed, furrowing her eyebrows.

As Umi prepared to carry Kotori off the sofa, the latter's eyes carefully fluttered open, and she weakly hit Umi's shoulder.

"Umi-chan, what're you doing..?"

"Ah, you're up - I was, um.. about to bring you to bed," Umi was quick to retreat her arms, her cheeks turning pink due to embarassment.

Kotori just let out a yawn before giggling, sitting up to wrap her arms around Umi's neck, embracing the bluenette as she took in her scent.

"I missed you. Welcome home, Umi-chan."

"It's only been a day, though?" Umi chuckled before reciprocating the hug, smiling when Kotori's breath brushed against her cheek "I missed you too, then. I'm home."

* * *

**_11:59 PM_**

It was quiet and peaceful in the Sonoda-Minami household - well, almost. Although it was as quiet as possible, you could hear the head of the family's soft footsteps, going back up and down, up and down. Half an hour ago, you would hear the oven's timer going off, followed by a bluenette's panicked voice whispering 'oh-no-oh-no' as she made her way to take the cupcakes out of the oven. Now, the bluenette stood in front of their bedroom door, holding the cupcake and lighting the candle up.

"There.. All perfect," Umi said to herself as she lit up the candle of the little cupcake she made (out of six, only one seemed, well, presentable.) She peeked her head through the door, satisfied that the birthday celebrant was fast asleep.

As soon as the clock struck twelve midnight, she turned on the lights and took the bouquet that sat on the vanity, and made her way to Kotori.

"Happy birthday to you.." Umi softly sang, smiling when Kotori began to furrow her eyebrows in her sleep. Eventually, the amber eyes she _loved_ fluttered open, and she couldn't help but giggle "Happy birthday, Kotori."

"Umi-chan..? Eh?" Kotori rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Upon letting reality set in, she let out a grin as Umi handed her the bouquet.

"The cake is not.. as perfect as I planned it to be, and I'm sure it isn't as good as the ones you make, but.." Umi stared at the cupcake she created and frosted, then sheepishly smiled at Kotori, holding the plate a little closer to the ashen-haired "Make a wish, Kotori."

"I'm sure it still tastes amazing, you did pour your heart into making it - or at least, I like to think that way~" Kotori giggled. She closed her eyes, thinking of a wish before blowing the candles out. As soon as she opened her eyes again, Umi stared at her curiously "What is it?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Didn't they say wishes don't come true if you say it out loud?"

"Ah, true.." Umi muttered to herself, nodding thrice. She had quite the stunned expression when Kotori decided to take a bite of the cupcake, and instantly began to worry "H-Hey, I only made that so you have a candle to blow! Y-You don't have to eat it, really!"

"Hm.. I think you added a _littl__e_ too much vanilla, but other than that, it tastes good!"

"I-Is that so? I'm glad, then..!"

_"Actually, it's a little salty as well, but I know you worked hard.."_ Kotori thought to herself as she continued to 'praise' Umi about how good the cupcake was.

A few minutes passed with the two of talking about anything that came to mind - what they planned for the day, about Bleu et Gris, about Umiko, the list went _on_ until Umi went down to wash the used dishes (Kotori insisted it could wait until the next day, Umi did _not_.)

"Ah, Kotori - just.. a little curious, what do you want for your birthday?" Umi asked as she turned off the bedroom lights, turning back on the lampshade "I mean, I have a present in mind but-"

As soon as Umi settled back in under their blankets, Kotori tackled her into an embrace, before whispering close to her ear.

"Maybe you?"

**_Gulp._**

"Actually, no - _definitely_ you."

Safe to say, Umi and Kotori spent the first few moments of Kotori's 22nd with a _**ba****ng**._

**_Around an hour later.._**

With clothes scattered on the floor, Umi - although panting - let her hand comfortably rest on Kotori's waist, while their bare legs touched underneath their comforter.

"Okay, I'm _really_ curious about your birthday wish," Umi admitted with a sigh, combing through her partner's hair.

"Geez.. Just know that it's _r__eally _important and I want it to come true!" Kotori puffed up her cheeks, exhaling a giggle afterwards. She snuggled into Umi's chest more, enjoying the bluenette's warmth. Soon, sleep began to try and take over, but Kotori still uttered a few words "I love you.."

"I love you too, Kotori," Umi chuckled, planting a soft kiss against her forehead.

_"But you know, Umi-chan, I wished for something a bit common, really._

_I wished that happiness and love will always surround our little family of three."_

Sometimes, the two parents could be really grateful that Umiko sleeps like a log most of the time,

because really though, intimate moments can be.. tiring at times. And can leave them a bit sore.

* * *

**_6_****_ AM_**

Umi took a day off of work today without Kotori knowing, and quickly began preparing things for the special day with just a few hours of sleep. She was able to sneak out of the room without Kotori noticing or waking up, and went to Umiko's room, shutting the door behind her for privacy.

"Still fast asleep, huh.." Umi smiled, caressing her daughter's head before she made herself comfortable on the chair beside a small table.

She took out the shirt Umiko would wear from the paper bag she hid behind diapers ("Nico-nii worked hard on this!") and smiled as she read the text written on it.

_'__Will you marry my Papa?'_

"Cute.." Umi giggled, then smiled fondly at the velvet box she hid along with the shirt. Nozomi was able to _somehow_ trick Kotori into giving her her ringsize, thus, Umi adjusted the Sonoda heirloom ring to fit Kotori's perfectly.

"Kotori's parents are joining to prepare the surprise as well.."

**_Flashback, a week ago_**

**_"Umi-chan, are you sure you can take care of Umiko-chan? You don't want to tag along with me?"_**

_**"It's okay, and besides, you have to focus on the store, right?" **Umi reassured her girlfriend, holding little Umiko in her arms. She reached out to plant a soft kiss on Kotori's forehead, chuckling when Umiko tried to do the same with Kotori's cheek **"Take care, okay? I'll just take Umiko out for a****n afternoon ****walk after she eats lunch."**_

_**"Okay.. Umiko-chan," **Kotori called out the attention of her daughter, giggling as the little bluenette cocked her head upon hearing her name **"Be a good girl with Papa, okay? Mama will be right back."**_

**_"Mama! Mama!"_**

_Umiko had started saying two syllable words around two months ago, much to their delight. Papa was her first word, but Mama was quick to follow - it was just a few days apart, really._

_**"Yes, Mama will be out to check the renovations at the store~ Papa thinks you shouldn't go cause it might be a bit too noisy.." **Kotori pouted, caressing her daughter's cheek **"Okay, I'll be off then. You two, be good okay?"**_

**_"Of course, Kotori."_**

_Within a few minutes, Kotori had ridden a taxi and left. About half an hour later, all dressed up, Umi went to the family car and strapped Umiko into the car seat quickly, and placed a champagne bottle in a paper bag on the cupholder._

**_"We're gonna go see Grandma and Grandpa, okay? I have to ask their permission to marry your mother."_**

_Upon hearing 'grandma and grandpa,' __Umiko began babbling like crazy, and her babbles brought a smile to Umi's face - also calming down her nerves._

_As much as the Minami's seemed to love Umi and accepted her, of course, the steps of their relationship was.. a bit od__d. Baby, then dating, then marriage? As far as she knew, having a baby **had** to be the last step!_

**_"But, here you are anyway.. and I don't think I'd want that to change at all_**_**," **Umi laughed to herself, planting a soft kiss atop of Umiko's head before she shut the door and made her way to the driver's seat._

_Umiko, was, of course, like any other ten (almost eleven) month old. Crawling, babbling, saying Mama and/or Papa repeatedly, crying, standing, the works.. but one odd thing about Umiko was that she never was a fan of nursery rhymes._

_Sure, Old MacDonald, ABCs and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star were a few of her favorite songs, but other than that? It would be purely μ's songs, all thanks to Auntie Honoka and Auntie Nico. Umi was originally against introducing Umiko to their songs at such an early age - though Nightingale's Love Song and Blueberry Train are exempted - as nursery rhymes would be better to listen to since Umiko would learn from them, but Honoka and Nico **barely** followed Umi's orders in highschool, what more now that they're adults and aunts to Umi's baby?_

_And so, along the trip to her in-laws, Umi found herself listening to different μ's songs. She'd hum along most of the time, and would sometimes sing a lyric or two, while Umiko tried to 'sing' along._

_(It was just her babbling along to START:DASH!, really.)_

**_"Umiko, we're almost there, okay? We won't be long, we don't want your mother to figure out where we are_****_."_**

**_"Baah!"_**

_**"And, Umiko.. on your mother's birthday, try to cooperate with me as much as possible, okay?" **Umi smiled, checking her daughter from the rearview mirror **"Let's hope she says yes.."**_

_The way Umiko stared at her father made Umi burst into laughter - it was like her daughter saying something like 'Mama has no reasons **not** to marry you.'_

**_"Don't look at me like that.. it reminds me of the way your mother looks at me when she wants cheesecake.."_**

**_Minutes later_****_.._**

**_"We're here. Okay, now let me remind you again - be a good girl, okay?" _**

Umi pulled up to her in-laws' driveway, getting out of the car to get Umiko, her stuff and the champagne for her in-laws from the backseat.

_With a cute, sparkling baby blue backpack on her back, (Kotori thinks that the Hermes bag from Maki should only be used for special occasions) a paperbag on her hand and a wriggly ten-month old in her arms, Umi let out a nervous sigh before knocking on the door._

**_"_****_Who is it?"_**

**_"Umi and Umiko, Dad."_**

**_"Oh!"_**

_Quickly, Mr. Minami opened the door to greet the two, smiling upon seeing his granddaughter__._

_**"Umi, Umiko! What brings you two here? Come in, come in! It's perfect, Hikari had just gotten back from Otonokizaka," **Mr. Minami ushered them in, happily taking Umiko from Umi's arms **"Hikari! Dear! Look who is here~!"**_

_**"Who is at the door, Kous- Oh, my! Umi, Umiko? Does Kotori know you're here?" **Mrs. Minami was quick to enter the scene, cooing to her granddaughter and smiling when Umi bowed at them, noticing that the bluenette shook her head no afterwards **"Then, I suppose that you are here for an important reason - last time you brought champagne here, you informed us about this darling."**_

**_"Hm.. Then, let's go to the living room, shall we? And whoa, Umiko~ You're getting so big already!"_**

_Umi just chuckled to herself as her in-laws happily led her to the living room - Umiko babbled a lot as well, and honestly, having her child around seemed to soothe Umi's nerves, similar to how Kotori could easily calm her down before their lives back then._

**_"Well, Hikari and I just had lunch - so I assume you and Umiko have eaten as well?"_**_ Mr. Minami started the conversation as they sat down, handing Umiko to his wife **"I'll go get some champagne glasses and apple juice for Umiko. Ah, don't worry, Umi! I heard from Kotori how strict you are with Umiko's food - it's all organic and homemade here! After all, we are getting older.. health is wealth, isn't that right?"**_

**_"_**_**Umi, I suppose you have some important news to tell us? Is Kotori pregnant again?" **Mrs. Minami asked curiously, laughing when the bluenette got flustered and shook her head no furiously **"Well, that is quite the shame - Umiko-chan is an adorable baby**_**_."_**

_**"Kotori wants to try for another one, but.. the last time we checked with Aunt Nishikino," **Umi sighed, recalling their visit to the hospital months ago **"she said the chances of the next pregnancy going smoothly is slim. Of course, there is a small chance it could go smoothly, but the risks are just.."**_

_Mrs. Minami just nodded, understanding how Umi and Kotori felt. Of course, having one child is a wonderful blessing, but having a big family is what Mrs. Minami desired - it wasn't a surprise that Kotori would want the same. But of course, there are risks that weren't worth to take._

_**"No need to explain it, Umi," **Mrs. Minami reassured Umi, giving a pat on her back **"I understand how it feels."**_

_**"What happened to her mother is quite similar as well - Kami-sama knows how much we yearned for another child,"** Mr. Minami returned with tray of glasses, grinning as Umiko took the little sippy cup from him happily **"But we wouldn't want to risk Kotori losing her mother, so we just.. gave all our love to her."**_

_**"Indeed. The love you two want to give to your children, just pour it all out to this darling****."**_

_**"That's.. what we're doing now, really. I've returned to working at the office just last month, and to be honest, I feel a bit guilty as whenever I go home, I instantly want to go to Umiko.."** Umi muttered, regretting the times she 'ignored' her partner just to give time to their daughter._

_(Kotori said it's fine, she understands, really. Umi, however, realized it after having a talk with Eli and **deeply** regrets not giving attention to both her girls.)_

**_"Anyways, um.. Mrs. Minami, Mr. Minami-"_**

**_"Hm? You haven't called us those names since kindergarten.."_**

**_"-I've come here to ask.."_**

_Well crap, this is harder than she expected._

_**"I've come here to ask for your blessing," **Umi finally let it out, studying the expressions of her inlaws before continuing. She took out a velvet box with a shaky sigh, placing it on the table in front of them **"as I intend to ask Kotori to marry me soon. I've said this before, but I see Kotori as the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with - I cannot imagine a life without her in it anymore."**_

_With that, Umi stood up and knelt on the floor, bowing to the Minami's._

**_"I truly love your daughter with my whole being. I can and will do my best to protect and love not only her, but our family until my last breath in this lifetime."_**

_Of course, despite waiting for Umi to come and ask for their blessings for a while now, the Minami's were still stunned and took a while to process things until Mr. Minami cleared his throat and spoke up._

_**"Umi, please - no need to bow. I appreciate the fact that you still came to ask for our blessing, it isn't so common anymore.." **Mr. Minami started, smiling to ease the atmosphere between them **"Throughout Kotori's sudden pregnancy, and until now, I've seen how much you love my daughter. You've proved yourself worthy of my daughter's hand long before you realized it. And while I would be happy to give you my blessing to marry her, I do ask for one thing in return."**_

_**"Dear, are you getting.. Oh my, Umiko-chan, your grandfather is crying,"** Mrs. Minami chuckled at her husband's response. She had an equally happy smile on, a sign that she approves of Kotori and Umi's next chapter in their lives._

_Umiko seemed to **slightly** understand what was going on and kept quiet, though the sound of her rattle could be heard in the entire household.._

**_"A-Anything, D-Dad."_**

_**"Since the day where you mustered up the courage to tell us about Umiko, I knew that you would eventually become Kotori's wife, and while I've come to accept that.. sometimes.. I still see her as that little girl, asking for rides on my back after a long day at kindergarten," **Mr. Minami explained__ with a smile **"Anyways.. There is still a part of me that is protective of my daughter - I hope you understand that - but if I were to choose someone that I know is worthy enough to be with my daughter, someone I know who can protect and love her, it is you. So please, I know I speak for both Hikari and I,**_

**_love and cherish our daughter well. That is all we really ask for."_**

_After more 'thank yous' from Umi and some embraces, as well as 'good lucks,' Umi went home that day with a sleepy Umiko and blessings from her soon-to-be inlaws,_

_and Kotori was **really **confused as to why Umi was grinning like a fool with a sleeping Umiko in her arms._

**_Back to the present_**

"Pa..pa."

"Umiko? Up so early?" Umi quickly set the items back in the paperbag, hiding it behind the stacks of diapers once more. She then approached Umiko, cooing to her and tickling her stomach "Good morning, Umiko. It's Mama's birthday, should we prepare breakfast for her?"

Umiko grinned as soon as she heard 'Mama' and rubbed her eyes, before trying to sit down and falling on her pillow in the process of doing so.

"Whoa there, be careful. Let's try our best to be quiet, but first.. let's get you out of your pajamas and brush your hair," Umi carried Umiko, planting a soft kiss on her forehead "Good morning, my love."

"Papa!"

**_An hour later_**

"Umi..chan?" Kotori squinted her eyes, and slowly fluttered them open. She patted the side of the bed beside her, raising an eyebrow upon realizing the bluenette wasn't there "I guess she went to work? But it's so early.."

After putting clothes on, she tied her hair in a bun and stretched a bit more, groaning a bit as she rubbed the back of her thighs.

"I'm.. a little sore now, great."

_"Well, Umi **was** great last night as well.." _

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a few things.

1.) The scent of eggs and tea.

2.) The laughter from Umiko.

3.) Umi's rushing footsteps.

A smile crept up on her face as she went down the stairs, careful not to be heard or seen by the bluenettes.

"Okay.. wait, now I just have to draw a heart on the omurice.. done! Umiko, did you drop your toy? Okay, hold on, Papa will get it for you.."

"What are you two doing?"

"E-Eh?! When did _you_ wake up?" Umi gasped as she picked up the rattle from the ground, handing it back to the baby bluenette. Kotori soon approached them, and Umi gave her a chaste kiss on the lips "Happy birthday, Kotori."

"Thank you, Umi-chan~ Oh, Umiko-chan! What is that hairstyle your Papa gave you.." Kotori laughed as she kissed Umiko's head, pinching the pouting baby's cheek lightly "It's okay, you're still cute with a messy ponytail."

"She has.. little hair, it is difficult to tie it up," Umi sighed, then she pulled a seat out for Kotori "Hold on, I'll go get Umiko's breakfast as well - mashed bananas with pear juice, right?"

"Yep~ Oh, Nozomi-chan and the others messaged - they're coming over later? And Umi-chan," Kotori took a seat, but pulled Umiko's highchair closer to her. She laughed upon seeing her daughter's messy ponytail again, but she let it stay that way "That's why I only use two pigtails for her, it's difficult to tie it in a ponytail."

"Yeah, apparently they want to celebrate today with us, too. Yui-nee and Kazuma-nii aren't able to come since the twins are, well, a bit hard to bring around.. but they will call later, I believe. And.. I thought you could tie it in a ponytail if there's enough hair for pigtails."

"Aw, that's a bit sad.. I was looking forward to seeing Yuuto-kun and Kazumi-chan," Kotori pouted, but instantly smiled upon seeing the omurice.

_'Kotori'_ and a heart, huh?

_"Today is off to a great start."_

**1 PM**

Of course, both Umi and Kotori's parents came earlier than the rest of μ's mainly to spend time with Umiko and to prepare dishes for Kotori's birthday.

"Mom, really, just go and play with Umiko-chan, I can make-"

"No, Tori-chan, it's your birthday - you should relax and enjoy! Umi," Mrs. Minami handed Umi a variety of veggies in a basket "Rinse these and cut them into cubes - oh, but grate the garlic or else Kotori won't eat it."

"Mom.."

"Kotori, dear, please just go and relax - we've got this all under control!" Mrs. Sonoda reassured her with a smile, and Kotori was, well, kicked out of her own house's kitchen.

"Kotori! Good timing! Did Umiko try calligraphy already?"

"A-Ah, not yet, Father.. Umi says she will let her try on her first birthday next month."

"Ah! Let's make her birthday a mix of modern and traditional, yes?" Mr. Minami's eyes glimmered as he said that, making Kotori chuckle.

"That's what we have in mind as well - though we plan to throw a modern birthday party, we'll throw in a little bit of traditional stuff. Haven't got the time to plan yet, but," Kotori sat down on the floor where Umiko was, sitting down in her jumperoo. She cooed to her daughter, smiling as the little bluenette laughed "she is loving Alice in Wonderland, and has been listening to one of our songs that is themed Alice in Wonderland.. so that might be her theme."

"Oh? That's nice, that's nice! My, I can't believe how almost a year has already passed since she came to this world," Mr. Sonoda chuckled with a smile, reminiscing in the days where Umi and Kotori anxiously told them the news "it feels like yesterday that Kotori and Umi travelled all the way to Sapporo to tell us the news about Umiko."

"It does.. Sometimes, I want to stop time, but at the same time.. I love watching Umiko-chan grow into a wonderful person. By the time I'd realize it, she'll probably be off to highschool, so.." Kotori smiled as she caressed Umiko's cheek "all I can do is relish in the moments where I can still hold her close, where she still loves bedtime stories, moments where she still fits perfectly in our arms."

"Ah.. that _is_ the wonderful perk of parenthood - though bittersweet, you see the baby you once held in your arms," Mr. Minami beamed at his daughter "grow into an amazing and wonderful person bit by bit every day."

**_"Papa! Papa! I want ice cream, pleaseee?"_**

**_"Kotori, didn't we have ice cream yesterday? Now, come along, let's hurry - your mother is waiting at home."_**

**_"Please, Papa? I want to choose another flavor..!"_**

**_"My.. Who can say no to those puppy eyes of yours, Kotori? Alright then, just one scoop! But we must hurry and finish it - your mother shouldn't know a thing."_**

**_"Eheh, yay~! I want strawberry this time!"_**

"Dad..?"

Upon hearing his daughter's voice, Mr. Minami snapped out of his thoughts, and just chuckled as he shook his head.

"Sorry, suddenly had a flashback to the times you were a mere six year old.. And to think now, you're what? Twenty-two with a family of your own.."

"Don't worry, I understand how it feels, Kousei," Mr. Sonoda laughed, patting Mr. Minami's back as the latter wiped the tears forming in his eyes "To watch your child grow before your eyes. You blink, and suddenly, they got a family of their own.. Happened to both my daughters now. Probably the best but most emotional thing you'd see other than them raising their own kids, is when they walk down the aisle.."

"Ah, yes, true! And I truly can't wait to witness your marriage with Umi, Kotori," Mr. Minami grinned, earning a nudge from the older Sonoda "What?"

**_Knock, knock!_**

"Ah, that must be Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan. Dad, Father, can you watch Umiko for now? And eheh, yep, I look forward to the day Umi-chan and I marry~ Though it may take a while.. I'm sure it's worth it!"

As Kotori rushed to go to the door, Mr. Sonoda sighed as he knelt in front of his granddaughter.

"Almost slipped there, Kousei."

"Ah! I forgot - was too caught up in the moment, apologies," Mr. Minami laughed it off, then smiled at Umiko "She's getting bigger every time we see her, no? It's a good thing you were able to come, Ushio."

"Indeed. Mother seems to be doing well at home, but I'll have to go back to Sapporo in a week. Yume will be staying to help Yui take care of the twins, though," Mr. Sonoda chuckled, recalling his other two grandchildren.

Surprisingly enough, they both inherited the Sonoda's navy blue hair - despite their mother not having it. They were born at home, it was an intimate water-birth that Kazuma, Yui and her parents witnessed through videocall. As expected from her children, both came out with a loud cry - though the eldest, born just two minutes earlier than her brother, cried the loudest.

"Kazumi and Yuuto, correct? It would be nice to see Umiko interacting with them, maybe she'll be like a protective big sister?"

"I'm not so sure.. Umi is the youngest, so she didn't grow up with a younger sibling - but she was, and still is, protective of her friends at times.." Mr. Sonoda snickered at the memory of Umi protecting Kotori and Honoka from a bee. She was shaking, but still stood tall, holding a stick she pointed at the bee while exclaiming 'don't hurt Kotori and Honoka! I won't let you! Shoo!'

"Umiko-chaan! Oh, Uncles! Hello!" Nozomi rushed into the living room, giving a short bow to the two elders before kneeling in front of Umiko, who began to babble "Hi, darling~! Uwaaa, I hope Sleepy will be as cute as you!"

"Nozomi! Wash your hands with alcohol before laying a finger on my child!" Umi exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Ushio, Kousei, could you two _finally _be of use and start grilling the meat outside?" Mrs. Sonoda came out of the kitchen shortly after, leaving two trays full of meat on the dining table "Oh, Nozomi, you are absolutely glowing! I have a feeling you are carrying a girl!"

"Eheh, thank you, Auntie! Yes, we're hoping for a baby girl like this one~ And yeah, yeah, I already washed with alcohol at the genkan, Umi-chan!"

Soon, Eli came in and the two uncles/dads went to the garden to grill meat. Of course, Umiko ended up in Eli's arms again, babbling continuously to the blonde.

"Papa~!"

"Ah.. No, Umiko-chan, that's Auntie Eli.." Kotori stifled her laughter, while Nozomi didn't hesitate to hold back "Your true Papa would be upset.."

"Yeah, I'm not your Papa. I'm Sleepy's Papa, and your Papa is _the _Sonoda Umi," Eli cooed to her 'niece' with a smile, tickling her stomach "Wouldn't want to be shot by her arrow, I know it wouldn't be the love arrow shoot cause that's for your mom, it would be some death arrow."

"Why, what happened?" Umi came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a pastel green apron "Oh, I had to borrow your apron, Kotori. I'll just wash it when the day ends."

"It's okay! And, well.. your daughter called Eli-chan 'Papa'-"

"Believe me, your mother was in my arms the morning after you were conceived, definitely not in your Aunt Eli's," Umi flat-out said, before heading back to the kitchen after her mother called her.

"Wow, Umi-chan is more bold now.." Nozomi mumbled in awe while Kotori blushed, hiding her face in her hands. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up again "Nico-chan and Maki-chan can't come since they're both busy -- one with medical work, one with idol stuff.."

"Oh, even Rin and Hanayo are busy, too! I think it's vet check up day for most of their animals? Regardless," Eli smiled at the birthday celebrant "I'm sure they'll give you a call soon."

"A-Ah, it's okay, really! I'm.. a bit surprised that there's a little celebration going on for me, though.."

_"Ah.. we're mainly here to witness the proposal," _Nozomi thought with a grin.

"..Nozomi-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Cut it, Nozomi.. You're scaring Kotori with that mischevious grin of yours.." Eli sighed, shaking her head.

They talked for what felt like hours, until Eli paused to look down on the baby on her lap, smiling upon realizing she fell asleep, all curled up and clinging onto her blonde aunt.

"Hey, this little koala is taking a nap.. Should I put her down in her room?" Eli, using one hand, caressed Umiko's little head "She's so cute..!"

"Ehh, she's asleep? Umi-chan, did Umiko-chan take a nap like this yesterday too? At this time?" Kotori called out to her partner, who came rushing out of the kitchen upon hearing Umiko's name.

"Eh? Why? Oh, is she asleep? Yeah, she's been taking naps while you were at the store.. didn't notice how she falls asleep in the stroller while you bring her along sometimes?" Umi said with a sigh, then just pointed at the stairs "You'd know her room -- just put her on the crib and turn on her music box. Oh, and the AC too, but be sure to turn on the humidifier. I left the baby monitor on, so just make sure it's pointed at her. You can shut the door since the baby monitor sends us alerts on our phone if she cries."

"Whoa.. so detailed. Okay, got it!"

"Think of it as a training, Elicchi~" Nozomi laughed as her wife carefully made her way up the stairs while gently rocking Umiko. She then looked at the ashen-haired, who seemed to be smiling at Nozomi's stomach "What is it, Kotori-chan?"

"O-Oh.. I was just thinking about the time I was, well.. crying while telling you about my pregnancy, and now, Umiko-chan is turning one soon, and you're pregnant. Time flies quickly, huh?" Kotori giggled.

"Indeed~ On the next ultrasound visit, we'll know this baby's gender," Nozomi excitedly said as she sat beside Kotori "but we'll definitely throw a gender reveal party! What do you think of its gender?"

"I feel like Sleepy is a girl, but Umi-chan insists she's a boy!"

_Meanwhile, upstairs in Umiko's room.._

"Sleep well, Umiko.." Eli patted Umiko's leg lightly, humming a tune shortly after to help soothe the little bluenette more.

_"We're all here to see your Papa propose to your Mama, do you know?"_

* * *

**_A few hours later, 5 PM_**

Honoka arrived just an hour or so ago, and brought along fresh manjuu and different yards of fabric as presents for Kotori. Of course, the orange-head girl was disappointed upon hearing (and seeing to believe) her godchild was still fast asleep, and to keep herself busy while waiting for Umi to wake up, Honoka just helped out in the kitchen, preparing traditional desserts along with Mrs. Sonoda

"Umiko is still asleep? That's odd.. Umi-chan, go check her for me, please?" Kotori called out as she helped set the table outside (for some reason, the family wanted a dinner outside.)

"Okay, got it," Umi called out, and was satisfied upon seeing Kotori distracted in the garden. She then turned to Nozomi, and sighed "Where's Eli?"

"Bringing out our present for Kotori-chan from the car. Why?"

"Nozomi.. I'll be dressing Umiko up for _that_ now, so please, until I go down, make sure Kotori won't try to go up.."

"Ah, okay then! Take your time~" Nozomi grinned, giving the bluenette a thumbs up.

Umi took a deep breath in, before taking the stairs up towards Umiko's room. As soon as the door to her room opened, Umiko let out a loud 'papa!' with a grin.

"How long have you been awake for, princess?" Umi smiled at her daughter, picking her up to give her an eskimo kiss "Let's start getting ready, no?"

"Bueh?"

"For the big question I will ask your mother, of course."

**_Meanwhile.._**

"Oh, I think I got a notification from Mi-chan's room, I should go and check--"

"Hey, Kotori-chaaan!" Nozomi instantly called her 'kouhai,' beckoning her to come closer "I'm sure Umi-chan got it all under control! Could you give me some pregnancy tips? I got a few more months with this little thing swimming inside of me, after all!"

"Eh? Okay, then~!"

_"Umi-chan, please hurry up.. I'm not so sure how long could I control this fiancée of yours."_

Kotori happily sat beside Nozomi, telling her tips she picked up from books, tips she taught herself, the list went on. The two bonded over maternal stuff, and eventually, Kotori forgot about checking her daughter and even said that Umi was the reliable parent she could trust almost always for everything other than Umiko's hairstyle.

(But of course, they, including Honoka and Eli who joined the conversation after receiving a message from Umi, laughed about the time the bluenette would constantly get peed on by Umiko as she wouldn't change her diaper on time back then and it would leak.)

**_Back to the room.._**

"Okay, well to be fair, the weather forecast is right and it is windy tonight.. You got an excuse to wear a jacket," Umi commented, zipping up her daughter's jacket to hide the shirt's writing inside.

"Mama?" Umiko babbled, though it was muffled by the pacifier she was sucking.

"Yeah, we'll go see Mama now.. Right after I just brush your hair and put a little bow, I honestly don't even _want_ to try and tie it up.." Umi sighed, taking a brush from the diaper change table's drawer and a bow from her side "Okay, now, _obviously_ I'm not as fashionable as your mother, but I think a white bow suits your pink jacket, no?"

"Mmgah! Bwaah!"

"Yeah, you agree, don't you?"

After a few minutes, Umiko (with her hair down, but with a bow pinned on her hair) was dressed comfortably and was in Umi's arms, and Umi was about to leave the room until she remembered one thing.

"Ah, the ring."

She stared at the velvet box, which she took from the paperbag, and smiled.

_"So, this is it, no?"_

"Umiko, wish me luck.."

She took a few deep breaths in again, frowning as she pocketed the velvet box. She glanced at her daughter once more and couldn't help but laugh as she gave her a toothy grin, proudly showing off the very few teeth she had.

Oh, if only Umiko knew how that was enough to ease her father's nerves.

"Thank you, Umiko."

As soon as they left the room and went down the stairs, the attention was on them -- Kotori was in the middle of unwrapping things when she saw her happiness in Umi's arms, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Umiko-chan~! I see your Papa has dressed you up nicely for once!"

"It's an important ocassion, after all," Umi laughed along, rolling her eyes as she placed Umiko in Kotori's arms. Of course, the little bluenette was not only pleased to be with her mother, but she was also pleased because wow, how could paper be so..interesting?

"You're just in time, Kotori is in the middle of opening our present," Eli winked, noticing the square buldge on Umi's pocket before the bluenette tugged her shirt lower to hide it "Hey.."

"I've got a better gift, I believe," Umi whispered with a smile, before taking a seat beside Kotori.

"Seems like we're up for a nice show.. Camera ready?" Nozomi whispered to Honoka, who instantly nodded with a grin and a thumbs-up.

Thankfully, Kotori was too busy in the moment, adoring the presents and laughing at Umiko's little actions.

* * *

**_An hour later.._**

After Kotori finished unwrapping presents and receiving them (Kotori had received a fairly large sum of money from the matriach of the Sonoda family, as a way of thanking Kotori for giving the family an heir to carry on the name and to wish her good luck with her business) dinner was served outside at the picnic tables of their garden. Of course, Kotori and Umi finished quickly to tend to their daughter, but the bluenette excused themselves upon realizing that Umiko needed a diaper change.

"Hm?" Honoka's phone buzzing with notifications interrupted her conversation with Kotori and began answering, mentally thanking herself for sitting _across_ Kotori instead of beside "Tsubasa-chan seems to be lonely~"

"Oh, take your time!"

**_Umi-chan/Umiko's Papa_**

**U: Honoka, you know how Umiko can walk a bit?**

**U: I'll let Umiko walk out to the garden alone, she's wearing the shirt already**

**U: I need you to make sure she won't trip, and that Kotori would see and eventually pick her up.**

**U: Or better yet, you come here and I'll go out so I can wait and by the time Kotori turns around, I'll be kneeling in front of her**

**U: Honoka, please cooperate**

**U: I want this to be perfect**

**H: okay!! i'm on it!!**

"Kotori-chan, I'll go and use the bathroom for a moment, okay?"

Without waiting for her friend's response, Honoka dashed into the house and up the stairs, smiling upon seeing her godchild wearing the shirt she and Nico designed. Umi had also finally took out _another_ bouquet she requested Honoka to pick up from a flower store.

"H-Honoka, how do I look? Presentable? Eli has her camera, doesn't she? A-And Umiko's hair, I really did my best--"

"Relax, Umi-chan! You two look amazing! Now, if you'll excuse me," Honoka took Umiko from Umi's arms, signaling Umi to go down "Go first, we'll follow in a minute."

"..okay.. okay, everything will be okay--"

"Of course! Remember, faito dayo!"

"Of course," Umi nodded with a grin, exhaling a breath of air "faito dayo."

"That's the spirit!"

Umi made her way down the stairs first, praying to any and all gods out there to _please_ be on her side as she held the bouquet of anemones close. When she stepped out to the garden, Kotori was the first to notice her, and as always,

greeted her with a smile that could ease any storm Umi goes through. A smile that made Umi wonder, what was she so worried and nervous about?

_After all, this is Kotori they're talking about. Kotori,_

"Umi-chan.."

"Happy birthday, Kotori," Umi chuckled, reaching out to hold Kotori's hand. As soon as the ashen-haired did so, Umi couldn't help but give her a chaste kiss on the forehead, and another one that lingered a little too long on the lips "I love you. So much."

_the only person Umi sees herself spending the rest of her life with._

Of course, after realizing what she had done and after hearing her friends and family (oh my god, Yui was on videocall too! She'll never hear the end of this from her..) Umi had blushed deep red, matching the red anemones she got for her partner.

"I love you too, Umi-chan," Kotori giggled, tiptoeing to kiss her cheek before taking the bouquet from Umi "Thank you~"

Honoka didn't really plan on letting Umiko go just yet, but the little bluenette wriggled and wriggled until her godmother had to put her down, and off Umiko went, waddling her way to her parents.

**_"_Oh, my.. GOD!"** Yui exclaimed through the call upon reading the text on Umiko's shirt "Kazuma, come over here! Look! The twins are asleep, it's fine..!"

Upon hearing her daughter exclaim 'Mama', Kotori did a turn and smiled at her daughter at first, instinctly bending down to greet her, but after she read the text on the shirt, her eyes widened in shock.

_'Will you marry my Papa?'_

"Umiko-chan..? W-What.. are you wearing?" Kotori placed the bouquet on the bench first in order to pick up her daughter. She glanced at Honoka - who just gave her a grin before she went and sat beside Nozomi and Eli - then back on the shirt.

Was she seeing things? Or no?

"Umi-chan-" Kotori turned around quickly and found her partner on one knee, a velvet box on hand.

That was the moment where everyone was taking pictures, where Yui was taking screenshots of the videocall and holding in her squeals after their mother _threatened_ to end the call if she doesn't stay quiet, where Kotori felt her heart try to burst out of her chest as she looked into the bluenette's amber eyes.

* * *

Most would think that maybe Umi had prepared a speech for this fateful day, or a poem, a song. In reality, she did **not.** She thought it would be.. more natural if she said what was in her mind in that moment.

Well, Sonoda Umi was kicking herself mentally for not preparing, and as little as the crowd may be.. having all eyes on her made her feel uneasy.

But of course, as cheesy as it may sound, Umi was able to compose herself when she gazed at Kotori, who smiled lovingly.

"Kotori, you know that I love you so much, right? And, really, I can't find myself loving anyone else but you -- and our Umiko, of course. And it would bring me great joy if you would let me have the honor of holding your hand for the rest of our lives," Umi smiled at her partner as she tilted her head, letting out a chuckle upon seeing Kotori actually cry tears of joy "Will you marry me, Minami Kotori?"

Their family and friends' cheers muffled Kotori's yes, and shortly after Umi -- shakily -- slipped the ring on Kotori's finger, the bluenette couldn't hold her joy in as she pulled her now _fiancée _into a tight embrace and a kiss,

that was of course, interrupted by their darling Umiko.

Umi pulled away first, giving Umiko a chaste kiss on her forehead, before placing her forehead against Kotori's and wiping the tears off of her face.

"I love you, Minami Kotori."

* * *

Soon after the dinner ended, the guests left -- and that included Mr. and Mrs. Minami leaving along with Umiko, as they insisted Kotori and Umi should have time alone.

"Kotori?" Umi entered their room shortly after making sure everything downstairs was okay, as well as after sending a message to her in-laws checking how their daughter was.

"Hmm~?" Kotori, who was sitting in front of the vanity, hummed dreamily as she gazed at the ring resting on her finger.

"You.. didn't say yes because of the crowd watching, no? I mean, I'd understand if you felt pressured to--"

"Silly Umi-chan! Of course not," Kotori let out an airy chuckle, making her way to their bed and beckoning Umi to come closer "I said yes cause I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you. Crowd or no crowd, my answer would always be a yes."

"Ah.. what a relief," Umi let out a sigh of relief as she went under the covers along with Kotori. She took the hand of Kotori's, smiling as she saw the ring glimmer on Kotori's finger "It suits you beautifully. Like it was meant to be."

"Don't you think we are meant to be, anyways?" Kotori giggled, leaning on Umi's shoulder "I love you, Umi-chan. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Of course," Umi shifted a bit to caress Kotori's cheek, and slowly, she inched closer to the ashen-haired "I love you more than you could imagine."

Well, what they did that night doesn't need much explanations.. quite obvious, isn't it?

**_Omake:_**

"Kotori, dear, we're here to drop off Umiko -- Oh, my.. why are you walking like that?"

* * *

**side-note**

**delayed the release a bit as i enjoyed listening to old songs for a good few hours ("You Don't Own Me," by Lesley Gore is a bop)**

**i do hope y'all enjoy this chapter :') was only supposed to have 6k words, but when it comes to kotoumi..i can't help but want to write more fluff for them**

**see y'all next chapter! if you read my other works, then i have a lot in store for the month of october uwu**

**take care!! and wear a mask!!**

**\- zumi**


End file.
